Papercut
by Mirai Kurosaki
Summary: One individual's present is another's past. In this tale, Wolfram exists as the star role. YurixWolfram.
1. Chapter 1

**PAPERCUT**

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

A/N (PLEASE READ ): Hello, all and hope you all are doing well. A few things to note about this story…

All character names are from the English version, from what I can notice (so Yuuri is Yuri)

Relationship wise, this is a progressing Yuri/Wolfram loveydovey. Other pairings are present but they involve small original characters (aka farmer and his wife)

I don't use Japanese words in the fic. Makes things relatively simple for me

_Italics _ represent thoughts and dreams

Okay, sorry for the long intro but it's necessary for you great readers.

**Spoilers: **Greta is present in the story and there is Ken Murata's true identity. As a side note, the boxes are not mentioned in this story.

Now…read! Get a drink and a snack and read. It's good for your brain :3

**101010**

Yuri thickly groaned when a kick landed directly into his rib. He attempted to wrap the blankets thickly around himself in hopes of cushioning another attack. However, another kick sent his entire body nearly over the bed. With a heavy and tired sigh, Yuri adjusted himself into a sitting position in his bed and rested his exhausted eyes on his attacker.

His fiancé shifted roughly on the bed, blonde curls tangling themselves with every toss.

"Wolfram…" he practically growled due to the dryness of his throat. Where's a glass of water when you need it?

Yuri leaned his weight on one elbow and positioned an arm to push Wolfram but halted in his shove when he noticed the furrowed eyebrows and distressed whimpers emerging from the sleeping form.

"Khalid…"

The word spilled over trembling lips and Yuri studied Wolfram with confusion. "Khalid?"

Wolfram gave a moan.

"A nightmare?" Yuri wondered, eyes filling with small concern. "Wolfram? You okay? Hey…wake up. You're having a bad dream…"

Yuri gave Wolfram a hard shake when gentle ones failed, only to have Wolfram shout out and land a fist in Yuri's unprotected face. Startled and now slightly pissed off, Yuri clung to his nose desperately and let out a pained moan. "God, that _hurt_! Boxers make getting punched in the nose practically painless…"

After nurturing his wound and releasing another moan of dismay, Yuri turned to Wolfram once more. Sweat began forming over the brows and the whimpers became more frantic. With a now tender nose, Yuri crawled closer to Wolfram's form and took hold of his wrists to cease the outbreaks. "Wolf!" he cried, pulling the boy closer. "Wolfram! Wake UP!"

Wolfram responded with a ferocious growl and made to bite Yuri in sleep.

"Ack! Damn it! Wolfram!" Yuri nearly screamed, placing both legs on either side of Wolfram's hips to prevent the blonde boy's endeavor to kick him. "Wolf, it's me! It's Yuri!"

With a violent shake from Yuri, Wolfram let out a gasp of air and snapped open his eyes. They quickly darted around the room, absorbing the surrounding area before finally settling on the dark eyed boy atop him.

"Y…Yuri?"

Yuri offered a smile and sighed with relief. "Yeah, it's me. You were having a bad dream again. Are you sure you're okay, Wolfram? That makes it four nights in a row."

Wolfram gave a small nod as if recalling the vivid nightmare rather than responding to Yuri's question. "I'm fine, don't worry. Yuri?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you on me?"

After a quick surveillance of their current positions, Yuri flushed brightly. "O-Oh. Well, I suppose I didn't ease your nightmare when I shook you. You started hitting me."

Wolfram grunted as he sat up once Yuri slid off. "Hm…sorry about that."

Yuri lifted his shoulders in a small shrug. "Nah, it's not that different from any night, I guess. But you certainly pack a punch," he mumbled, rubbing his sore nose.

"Hmph. You're just a wimp, is all. A little punch and you're upset about it?" Wolfram cooed, the nightmare melting away from his memory.

"Don't call me that," Yuri whined, narrowing his eyes.

Wolfram snorted and parted his lips as if to speak again when the door let out a lonely creak. Both Yuri and Wolfram glanced toward the door and found Conrad's gentle face leaning in.

Smiling at seeing Conrad, Yuri motioned his godfather to enter. "Hey, Conrad, why are you up so late?"

Conrad entered the room but left the door partially ajar, his hand still resting on the doorknob. "I thought I heard voices in here," he commented, glancing at Yuri then at his younger brother. "I assume I'm correct considering the two of you are up. Is everything all right?"

Yuri gave a nervous chuckle and fluffed his pillow. "Wolfram was having a bad dream is all. We were a tad noisy with me trying to wake him up and him crying out in his sleep."

A hint of concern shone through Conrad's eyes. "Are you alright, Wolfram?" he asked, taking a small step toward the two.

Wolfram crossed his arms stubbornly and turned his gaze away from Conrad. "I'm fine, Conrart so do be polite and leave us in peace to sleep."

"Come on, Wolfram, no need to be so rude to your own brother," Yuri said, frowning slightly.

Conrad gave Yuri a sweet smile. "I assure you it's quite alright, Your Highness. You do need your sleep. And don't worry, Wolfram didn't hurt my feelings." The fact that Wolfram called him by his first name was enough to convince him of Wolfram's warming up to him.

"But still-"

"Sleep, Your Highness. I'll leave you two to do so."

"Yes, you do that," Wolfram uttered, beginning to settle back into the sheets.

Sighing at Wolfram's response, Yuri proceeded to do the same. "Alright. Well, good night, Conrad. You get some rest too. And try to remember to call me 'Yuri', okay?"

Conrad gave a bow and began to exit the room. "As you wish, Yuri."

The soft click of the door shutting was the last sign of Conrad and Wolfram released a small sigh. He shifted his position to face Yuri's back and frowned.

Another nightmare. Wolfram was aware the dream was identical each time and yet he could not recall the details after a minute's passed. His inability to recall the cursed nightmare frustrated Wolfram, which resulted in him growling.

In hopes of changing the subject that lingered in his mind, Wolfram focused his attention on Yuri's form. Watching Yuri's back inflate with each even breath calmed Wolfram down. Hesitantly, Wolfram brought himself closer, enough that their legs brushed. Either Yuri had already been captivated by sleep or he didn't mind the physical contact. The former presented itself as the more practical reason, Wolfram thought.

Regardless of the reason, Wolfram took comfort in the close contact and slowly shut his eyes.

**101010**

"Next!"

A clash of steel and a loud cry ended the session for the soldier who now sat on the ground, panting for breath.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed and he brought his hand up to point accusingly at the soldier. "You allowed yourself to get distracted! A true warrior removes all his worries and focuses on the battle before him. Become tempted by a distraction and your opponent will be sure to make it your last!"

"Y-yes…Lord…von Bielefeld," the soldier gasped, standing upright and returning to his position in line.

"All of you pay heed to this! Never get distracted and never allow yourself to be surprised! Honestly! This was one of your basic teachings! I expect more from you all!"

The soldiers stared at their commander and their eyes slightly dropped with shame.

Wolfram frowned at this response and gave a defeated sigh. "You men are the best I have. I know you can do better. Perhaps a break will do you all well. But remember, your opponent doesn't give you a resting break! Back here in an hour. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" His troops called and proceeded to take the much needed break.

After his troops dispersed Wolfram sheathed his sword and stretched his muscles before allowing himself the pleasure of leaning against a wall.

The morning had gone by so typically for Wolfram even with Yuri around. Yuri awoke first and proceeded with his daily morning exercises with his godfather. Then, by the moment Yuri had bathed and settled in for breakfast, Wolfram was up and about, being sure to save a seat for Yuri beside him at the table. Small chit chat took place at breakfast and it took little time before Yuri was nearly dragged away to his studies.

Despite the situation, Wolfram had to train his troops regardless if Yuri was in his studies or not. _Better that he's in his studies while I do my duties than him running off with some hussy…_

"Lord von Belafeld…"

_I won't ever let that cheater leave me…_

"…"

_I don't want him to leave…_

"…Lord von Belafeld."

"…"

_Not after-_

"Why, I do believe I see Shibuya shaking the hand of a very lovely young woman…"

Wolfram's eyes widened and the blank abyss that was his stare evolved into a fiery pierce of a gaze. He snapped his head upright and twisted his head to his left. "Wha-?"

His jade eyes quickly studied Ken Murata's form, which stood proudly erect before him yet suggested a casual aura with Murata's arms loosely crossed over his chest.

"Sorry to have tricked you," Murata began, offering a sheepish and charming smile. "You didn't respond when I called your name..."

With a snort of irritation, Wolfram's nerves calmed but began to tingle. The Great Sage always possessed a mysterious, even suspicious, quality to him that made the blonde warrior slightly uncomfortable. Despite his discomfort, Wolfram offered an acknowledging and respective half-bow.

"I just…got distracted in my thoughts," Wolfram stated.

Murata raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do share."

Wolfram's eye twitched and he attempted to remain polite. "That's…not necessary" he grunted. "Is…there something you wished to discuss with me?"

Noting Wolfram's effort to change the subject, Murata's gave a soft laugh and clasped Wolfram's shoulder. "Yes, in fact. Your eldest brother asked you to be present for the meeting that is to be held shortly."

"And The Great Sage himself took the task to request my presence personally?" Wolfram inquired suspiciously.

Murata shrugged and gestured with his hands for Wolfram to hurry along in. "Well, I do consider us comrades and would like to get express my comrade-ness by walking you to the room. I found it to be a convenient opportunity."

"Too convenient. I have to get back to my troops within an ho-"

With a laugh, Murata ushered Wolfram physically into the castle. "We don't want to be late now, do we?"

"But my tro-"

"Oh, now, I'm sure the meeting won't be that long. In any case, I'm sure your troops will understand why their lovely commander had to leave them."

_Lovely?_ Wolfram felt his discomfort level extend to 76 percent.

Erasing the memory from his mind as best as possible, Wolfram strolled alongside Murata, periodically glancing at the boy beside him with mild interest. Murata was relatively handsome in his own way and Yuri liked him well enough. He was also capable of analyzing a situation well even under pressure. _I suppose he isn't too strange…I guess I do sort of like him…_His discomfort level began to decrease…

"Why, thank you," Murata said with a sincere grin as he opened the door for Wolfram.

Discomfort level: 94 percent.

Eyes widened at Murata's response. Wolfram gave him a good stare and made to reply when Gwendel called from within the room.

"Wolfram, stop staring at him and get inside. You can stare at the Great Sage once the meeting is done," came the gruff voice oozing with impatience. Wolfram thought he heard what was Yosak's chuckle.

Snorting, Wolfram entered the room, muttering a quick "thank you" for Murata's holding the door open. Conrad, Gunter, Yuri, and Yosak were already settled in and Wolfram instantly stood by Yuri, near the corner, hoping to keep his distance from Murata. It's not that he disliked Murata, but the space would still provide him with some temporary luxury. A lot of space.

Hearing Yuri give a bored sigh, Wolfram took a quick look at his fiancé. The wrath of Gunter's lessons manifested in Yuri's exhausted demeanor. With a roll of his eyes, Wolfram patted Yuri's head. "Poor wimp…"

"Don't….call me-"

"Be quiet, you two" Gwendel demanded. "You can have your lover's quarrel once we're done with the meeting."

"And after Wolfram stares at His Eminence here," Yosak said between chuckles.

"I dare you to say that ag-" Wolfram began with a hiss.

Conrad lifted his hands in a gesture to settle everyone down. "Now, now, let's just being the meeting…"

Gwendel cleared his throat as a way of preparing his speech. Everyone kept silent but the tension lingered, with Wolfram contributing plenty of it.

"Now, the matter at hand is an invitation we received from a foreign kingdom. A request to meet the new Demon King."

Yuri slightly smiled and felt his mood brighten. A trip to a foreign kingdom would be much more amusing than another moment's time with his studies. "That sounds great. Who wants us to go?"

Yuri thought he noticed Gwendel's face tighten in anger for the briefest second. The eldest of the three brothers raised the letter and said, "it's from the King of Sulteri."

"Sulteri?" Wolfram gasped, attention completely fixated on the subject.

Yuri turned to gaze at Wolfram at his sudden outburst. Sensing a new strange anxiety in the room, he scanned the others' expressions. Yosak displayed obvious discomfort but gave the impression of holding it in. Murata…well, was Murata, not appearing to demonstrate any sort of disturbed state of mind. Gunter turned his body so that Yuri was unable to notice any facial features but Yuri suspected his thoughts were identical to those of the others.

Lastly, Yuri glanced at Conrad and was disturbed at the cold and hard stare the older man possessed. His face held its composure but Yuri noticed Conrad's eyes betrayed any calm impression he tried to maintain.

_Definitely a touchy subject…_

"Yes, Sulteri," Gwendel responded during Yuri's analysis of the others. "The King would like to invite us to a ceremony held on behalf of the new Demon King and to create a treaty. They wish to join our cause it seems."

"It seems?" asked Yuri. "Is…there something that happened between Sulteri and the Great Demon Kingdom?"

Ken Murata raised both eyebrows in bewilderment. "Shibuya, you honestly haven't been paying attention at all during your studies?"

"No, it's not His Majesty's fault," insisted Gunter. "I…have yet to instruct him on that lesson."

Yosak cursed and crossed his arms. "I suppose I can't blame you for that."

"Now, Yosak…if we're to negotiate a treaty we mustn't speak of them in such a manner. I'm sure that Yu-"

"Conrart! You understand the situation at hand most of all!" shouted Yosak. "I'm amazed you're so damn calm about it all."

Conrad gave Yosak a chilly stare before replying, "Anger won't change what has happened nor will it contribute to a peaceful pact between our kingdoms."

"Bullshit."

Gunter took a step closer to Gwendel. "Surely you must consider this invitation as a set up, yes? What if they got their filthy hands on his beautiful Highness? Oh! The torment he will suffer because of our inability to see through this façade!" he woefully moaned.

"Gunter, please! Don't start with that. This is no time for you-"

"I'm just saying that you of all people should at least-" Yosak continued accusing Conrad while Gwendel raised his voice against Gunter's moans and cries.

Yuri stared in shock at the scene before him, Gwendel arguing with Gunter, Yosak arguing with Conrad, and Murata simply sitting nonchalantly with his eyes focused on Yuri. Yuri held his gaze with a desperate look before turning to Conrad and Yosak when he noticed Yosak approaching Conrad. Yuri quickly placed himself between the two to stop the dispute.

"Come on you guys…I know I don't understand the situation but this is no way t-"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Yosak said sternly keeping his eyes on Conrad, "but this is something I must ask you to stay out of."

Conrad narrowed his eyes and moved in closer only to have Yuri press his palms against his chest. "Don't ever speak to Yuri in such a manner, Yosak," he warned but obeyed Yuri's demand to stay at bay.

Yuri mentally cringed as Yosak took another step closer to Conrad. "Enough you guys! Do-Murata?"

The Great Sage, in a fluid motion, stood up, took in a deep breath and let out a thunderous command for silence.

Everyone paused.

Yuri let out a breath of relief.

Murata, after clearing his throat, smiled at the obedient response he received and looked at the others accusingly. "Honestly," he breathed and ran a hand through his hair. "With all of you arguing, I barely had room in my own mind to think."

He placed his hands firmly on his hips and looked at the others. "Alright, now…let us prepare for our journey ahead, yes?"

Gunter's eyes nearly rolled out of his head. "Why, Your Eminence! Surely you jest! This could truly be a tra-"

"If you doubt my decision…then let us ask Shibuya for the final say," offered Murata.

Yuri blinked rapidly and opened his mouth but nothing came out. He gave a deep sigh and contemplated his options. "Well," he started, attempting his best to sound firm but felt himself faltering. "I still think it's important to trust people. Maybe they want to resolve whatever tension exists between the two kingdoms. If we don't give them the chance, it doesn't improve the current situation, right? I say we go."

Murata smirked and faced Gunter. "That settles it."

Gwendel massaged the right side of his head with three fingers and reluctantly glimpsed at Yuri. "Due to the circumstances, I will accompany you and will leave Gunter in charge until our return." Before Gunter could protest to his staying behind, Gwendel shot him a glare that kept the other silent.

"I assume Conrart and Wolfram will also accompany you two?" Gwendel asked to Yuri and Murata.

Yuri glanced at Conrad and was received with a smile and a nod but when he glanced in Wolfram's direction, Yuri's own smile wavered. Wolfram stood with his arms loosely wrapped around his middle and his eyes troubled Yuri. The usual passionate gaze consisted of two rusted emeralds that suggested Wolfram was in a world of his own.

"Wolfram?" Yuri whispered, concern coating each syllable. "Are…you okay?" _Come to think of it, Wolfram wasn't even involved in any of the arguments. Usually he would have ripped someone's throat out by this point…_

Following Yuri's worried glance, Conrad stood close to his youngest brother. "Wolfram, you look pale."

Wolfram raised his eyes painfully slowly to meet Conrad's face. They hardened as they returned to normal when noticing his brother's concerned look. "I'm fine."

"Perhaps you should stay here until Yuri returns," Conrad suggested.

"No! If I'm not around to watch him, you'll allow him to get involved with some pretty girl or handsome man. Of course I'm coming along!" Wolfram crossed his arms before his chest with a determined look.

Yuri smiled and nervously chuckled. "At least you're yelling again. I was amazed at how calm you were during the arguments. Usually you're-"

"-arguing just as the others are doing? Am I to take that as an insult, you wimp? How dare you make such a comment to your own fiancé!" the warrior cried.

Quickly the black haired boy brought his hands to his chest as a sign of peace. "No, no!" he persisted. "It's just that…I'm…uh…"

"What? A cheater?" Wolfram accused, bringing his face dangerously close to Yuri.

"No! I'm…!"

"Just admit you are a cheating wimp!"

Wolfram's sudden switch of attitudes slightly worried Yuri, yet his yelling again indicated that Wolfram was alright and that gave Yuri enough security to let it pass. "I uh…," he said, hoping to avoid Wolfram's accusations, "Shouldn't we go get ourselves ready, Wolfram? We should probably spend some time with Greta before we leave as well."

The mentioning of the young child instantly brought a sparkle of happiness in Wolfram. _Thank goodness it focused his attention on Greta, _thought Yuri.

"My, what a responsible father you're being. I must agree with you, for once. We need to bond as a whole family as much as possible," Wolfram insisted, giving a nod as he headed toward the door.

"A family, huh?" muttered Yuri. A sudden thought prevented Yuri from following Wolfram any further out the door. "Oh wait…go on ahead I'll be right there. I uh…forgot something."

"What is it?"

Yuri heard his stomach coil and began creating a good excuse that would not upset Wolfram. "Uh…it's just that…"

"Lord von Bielefeld!"

Wolfram turned away from Yuri and stepped out into the hall to meet one of his fellow troops rushing toward him. "What is it?"

"Sorry, sir, but the new trainee was honing his skills alone and it seems he got himself injured," explained the soldier.

Yuri thought he saw a vein appear on Wolfram's head. Although he felt pity for the soldiers who endured the wrath of Wolfram's anger, he also knew Wolfram took pride in his soldiers and treated them relatively well despite his cold attitude.

And Wolfram indeed was aggravated by the message that the soldier brought. "Alright, alright. I'll go over there and deal with it. Has a healer been sent for?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Gather the other troops that were training with me today and those that had plans to train today. I'll be leaving and will have to cancel the sessions."

After dismissing the soldier, Wolfram turned to Yuri. "I have some business to deal with, but you better be with Greta when I return. Don't be leaving for your precious Earth." With a final 'hmph', Wolfram made his way out of the castle in a jog.

"Shall we find Greta then, Yuri?" Conrad asked gently as he held the door open for Yuri. He looked to the others in the room, expecting them to follow out. Murata simply waved at him and made a gesture for them to leave the room.

"We got some things to discuss for a moment. You two go and find Greta. After all, your fiancé will be upset if you're not with her by the time he's done with his duties," he teased.

Yuri gave him a dirty look but exited the room and Conrad followed, being sure to shut the door behind him.

"Do…you think it's wise to bring His Excellency along on this journey?" Yosak asked Murata once the two left the room.

"We cannot force Lord von Bielefeld to stay. Besides, I believe being beside Shibuya brings him peace and vice versa, even if Shibuya doesn't realize it. He'll need Wolfram's strength on this journey," Murata answered sympathetically.

Gwendel grunted and gazed at Murata. "You knew the King would want to go to Sulteri all along, didn't you?"

He was only rewarded with a smug look.

**101010**

Yuri leisurely walked beside Conrad with only their footsteps providing any sound as they headed toward the gardens. Yuri must have taken one too many peeks at Conrad's face because his godfather caught his stare at one point and asked, "Is something on your mind, Yuri?"

"…Um…No…Well, it's just…I guess…."

"Ah, you're curious about Sulteri and what happened back in the room, yes?"

Giving a weak smile, Yuri nodded his affirmation. "It's just…I mean I wanted to ask inside the room but-"

"I understand, Your-er…Yuri. Though me providing you with historical information may upset Gunter, if you insist…"

Yuri nodded repeatedly, dreading the thought of receiving a lecture from Gunter on such an evidently touchy subject. "Well it's his fault for not teaching me to begin with, right? Go ahead."

"Alright, then. About ten years ago, their was a death of a man here on Demon Kingdom soil, in this very castle" Conrad began explaining, keeping his eyes ahead.

Yuri blinked in sudden interest and repeated, "A…death?"

His godfather nodded. "The man was of Sulteri origins and held a high position there. The death was completely placed upon the Demon Kingdom's shoulders and it created a major conflict. A war nearly broke out."

The details were somewhat vague but Yuri felt that now was not the appropriate time for asking. His curiosity got the best of him, however. "But…why would it be an entire kingdom's fault? Did the whole country get together to execute the man? And…was he doing anything bad that made them decide to kill him?"

Godfather and godson left the castle and began turning toward the pathway that led to the gardens. During this time, Conrad went on. "The man…was suspected of scheming but there was no factual proof. It was a 'he say, she say' situation. And it wasn't the entire kingdom who decided his death. It was the impulsive action of a member of the demon tribe."

"So…The demon suspected the Sulteri man of scheming a bad plot and…killed him?" Yuri inquired," But if that's the case, how is it the whole Demon Kingdom is responsible for it and not just that one man?"

Yuri continued looking at Conrad, awaiting an answer but all he received was, "I suppose it only takes a spark to create the fire."

With that enigma comment, Conrad remained silent, appearing to be in thought. Yuri craved to press the topic but the peculiar expression on Conrad's face prevented him from persisting it.

_I guess I could always ask Wolfram…Maybe Conrad knew the guy…What if it was Yosak? Or someone else that Conrad knew? Or his strange reaction could be due to the fact that he knew the man from Sulteri and mourns his death?_

As they nearly entered the gardens, Yuri decided of another topic in hopes of easing the tension. He did have another question at any hand that had been hidden in the back of his mind. "Hey, Conrad?"

"Yes, Yuri?"

"What's a 'Khalid'?"

This immediately halted Conrad in his steps. He twisted his entire body to face Yuri, eyes partially wide. "Where did you hear that name?"

Yuri, rather perplexed by the situation, spoke quickly as if he discovered something he was never meant to. "I…Uh…I heard Wolfram say it in his sleep last night. D-during the bad dream…."

Conrad's shoulders began to slacken and his entire demeanor seemed to deteriorate. "I see…"

"Conrad? Can you tell me?"

After a brief pause, Conrad whispered, "I suppose it's best you knew. Khalid…was very close to us here."

Anticipating a heavy tale, Yuri sat on a bench shaded by a large tree and offered Conrad room beside him. "Close? He…lived here?"

Taking up the offer, Conrad sat and said, "Yes. He was training under Gunter just as I was. He was a foreigner but we were close with the country he came from and Gunter saw great potential in him. As you can imagine, we all were fond of him, even Gwendel. He was a brilliant strategist and Gwendel respected his gift for both strategy and close combat. He warmed up to us as well, especially toward Wolfram.

"Wolfram was coming of age and once he had, many suitors flocked over him, both men and women. We all did our best to protect him from the grabby hands and sick men out there. Khalid was practically Wolfram's bodyguard when not training or performing chores. People believed that he had fallen for Wolfram."

The mentioning of this made Yuri flush. He coughed and asked, "You mean…like…in love?"

Conrad smiled, the memory fresh in his mind, and replied, "Yes. I understand it's unusual in your world but here, it's no different than a man and woman together. But he loved Wolfram…or at least, most people thought it."

"Most? So someone suspected that he didn't really love Wolfram?"

"Well, some circumstances led that particular person to doubt his true nature is all," Conrad explained, his hand forming a fist and clenching so stiffly that his knuckles grew white.

Yuri frowned and leaned closer to Conrad. "Conrad, what is it that you're not telling me? There's something else, isn't there?"

Conrad gave Yuri a pathetic look before standing up, being sure to have his back face Yuri. "Yes…there's more. Khalid…is the man that was killed. The man from Sulteri and…he was no man. He was the prince."

"The…The PRINCE? The _prince_ of the country Sulteri was killed?"

"Wolfram saw it with his own eyes. He saw the killer," Conrad added, more to himself than to Yuri.

Yuri flew into a standing position and went before Conrad to look into his face. The most pathetic and tragic eyes met Yuri's.

"Conrad, who was the killer?"

Conrad presented a pitiful smile for Yuri before saying the words that crushed Yuri with horror and disbelief.

"Why, you're looking at him, Your Highness. I killed Khalid."

**10101…tbc…10101**

I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it may be a bit dull with all the information that has to be presented with who's Khalid and such.

Oh, and just in case you're not aware, a "he say, she say" situation is a saying commonly used in the law referring to a case that lacks sufficient evidence. So basically the only evidence is that "Yuri said Wolfram punched him but Wolfram claims that Yuri crashed into a wall", so you don't really know who is right and who is wrong.

I think people use that phrase even in daily language…I'm not sure…maybe.

Sorry for any mistakes in grammer/spelling/etc. I don't have a beta reader sniffsniff so I have to reread things myself, but that doesn't guarantee perfection because something that make sense in my mind, may not make sense to other people.

Review.

Bye for now.

Mirai Kurosaki


	2. Chapter 2

**Papercut**

A/N: Thank you kindly to all of the reviewers. I cannot begin to express how much you motivated me to continue this story and I got it up within a week! This chapter is relatively longer than the first one but I found it necessary. I hope you enjoy it very much.

With that aside, the following reviewers did not receive a reply to their reviews so here I go:

**ariel512: **I'm glad you enjoyed the Murata/Wolfram scene. I personally feel equally fascinated and disturbed by Murata as Wolfram does in this fic. He has that "salesman's smile" that is almost too charming. I do plan to develop Murata's character and incorporate him as a major character. What can I say? I love him. Thanks very much for the review!

**adelaide: **Make Khalid alive, you say? Well now, you'll just have to read along to discover more about him first. Thanks for the review

**lina: **I always loved Conrad's character and I tried my best to keep him in character. I think the fact of Conrad killing a man out of an impulsive reaction interesting. You'll see soon enough how Yuri deals with this interesting man. Stay tuned and I hope you continue to review thanks!

**priestessmykala: **Thanks for the review and, as you can see, I am continuing with the story. I hope you continue to read along and enjoy it

**yumi: ** Your review is much appreciated! As you see, I am continuing to update and plan to do so long as people continue to find an interest in the fic. Stay tuned for the next chapter, yes?

**nai: **I will "CONTINUE CONTINUE!!" just because of reviewers such as yourself! You seem very interested in this fic and it makes me so happy. Thanks very much!!

**blueeyesangle: **You love the story thus far? Yay! I promise to continue to not only crush Yuri's spirit, but Wolfram and Conrad's. You'll, of course, discover Conrad's reason for killing Khalid…or at least receive the vague details on it. I really hope you stay for the entire fic! Thanks

A couple side notes:

1) As Sayoko Bizen suspected, Khalid is indeed not a German name unlike the other characters in the KKM series. I did do this purposely because I intend to create the country of Sulteri under a completely foreign atmosphere and I believe the names help to emphasize that.

2) As far as what Khalid looks like, I make an attempt to describe him in the story but if you need a reference, you can imagine someone with similar facial features/height/voice/hair by using the character Arios from Angelique only with his hair pulled back, tied with a ribbon. Hope that helps a bit.

3) _Italics_ in dialogue (in quotes) or within someone's point of view (it will be noted if POV switches) is not a dream/thought but rather an emphasis on a word.

Continuing on with the story…

**10101010**

"Conrad…what happened?"

Birds flew overhead, chirping a gleeful lullaby, offering the only response for Yuri. Though the stunning day encouraged pleasant thoughts, Yuri could only drown in the perplexity and horror that resulted from the words Conrad had uttered rather too calmly.

Conrad remained silent, his clenched fists and eyes providing the only implications of a distressed soul. Gradually, he began a slow walk once more in the direction of the gardens. His clenched fists remained at his sides and he gave not a sparing glance at Yuri.

Yuri, eyes widening at Conrad's movements, quickly caught his godfather's arm with two sweaty hands, halting his walk. "Conrad," he whispered, "where are you going? You still haven't told m-"

"Greta is surely ahead, Your Highness."

Yuri gasped softly and shook his head in mild anger, gripping Conrad's arm tighter. "Conrad, you don't expect to tell me you murdered someone and just ignore it? I know you. You must have had a decent reason, am I right? Please, Conrad…talk to me."

With his eyes fixed on a growing tree near the right, Conrad said, "I'm sorry, Your Highn-"

"Yuri! Call me Yuri, Conrad!" Yuri partially screamed, seeming desperate. "Talk to me like your godson and not a king!"

Another silent response answered Yuri.

_Why won't he talk to me…Surely Conrad would never kill someone for his own pleasure. He must have…_Yuri paused midstream in his thoughts when Conrad's gentle voice met the Demon King's ears.

"I…was forbidden to speak of the incident. We all were. I'm sorry, Yuri. I spoke too much," his godfather clarified. "The incident was to be forgotten for it brought much shame. I brought shame to the Demon Kingdom."

Yuri knitted his brows and released Conrad's arm. After making a quick inspection of the area, Yuri took a few strides ahead of Conrad and curled his index finger repeatedly, motioning for the older man to follow him. "Come here," he instructed before heading toward a more secluded area near the gardens, settling down under a large tree. "I think this spot will do nicely. That bench over there isn't nearly as comfortable as the grass."

By this point, Conrad simply watched Yuri with mild confusion until he finally realized the boy's intentions. "Yuri…"

"Look, I know you're supposedly under oath or whatever from telling me but since you did slip up, you might as well tell me what happened. At least what happened that night," Yuri rationalized, patting the spot beside him.

"If Wolfram discovers us chatting before seeing Greta-" Conrad began, contemplating the murderous glare Wolfram would present them with.

Yuri turned the corners of his lips up in a tiny smile and said, "Don't worry about that now, Conrad." Admittedly, though, Yuri did consider the frightening possibility of Wolfram catching them but he truly wanted and needed to know what happened.

It took a minute's pause before Conrad shut his eyes and smiled. "I suppose I already did say too much," he claimed and took a seat beside Yuri. "It was considerably late that evening…"

**10101…Conrad's Tale…10101**

I groaned and flexed my shoulder, reminding myself to be more cautious of Yosak's upper cut. Yosak was undoubtedly a creature of the night, performing with more enthusiasm and with, unfortunately for me, a stronger punch. I never recalled hitting a wall and feeling so much pain…

I gave my shoulder one final stretch before continuing down the halls, leading myself to the outdoor portion of the castle. The night air was so calming after a late night joust. A hot bath would suffice…

I paused when muffled voices reached my ears. Curious, I slowly approached the area from where the voices came from, careful to step lightly enough so my boots made no noise. By the moon's light, I noticed the area consisted of a small clearing with a fountain and decorative plants. Unaware of who could be in the vicinity, I carefully kept myself behind a column that supported one of the many arches outlining the clearing. . By this point, I could clearly make out what was said.

"I don't know, Khalid…" came a soft voice.

A voice I knew too well. Wolfram? Why would he be up so late? I maneuvered my upper body around the column to hopefully catch a glimpse of my younger brother. It was a strain, but I was capable of catching a glimpse of a blonde head on the other side of the fountain.

"I do not jest, Wolfram. My feelings toward you are pure," a deeper voice, undoubtedly belonging to Khalid, explained. "I wish you would understand that."

Unable to see Khalid due to the fountain, I kept my eyes on Wolfram and I saw his head shake. "I do understand, Khalid. Don't be so presumptuous," Wolfram said. "I care for you, but nothing more."

I quickly pulled back slightly as I noticed Wolfram turn and head in the direction perpendicular from where I stood. My gaze shifted to a darkly clothed Khalid that swiftly went after Wolfram. I watched his as his hand took a strong hold of Wolfram's arm, preventing the smaller boy from walking. My eyes narrowed dangerously and I instantly took hold of the hilt of my sword.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed," Wolfram stated, not bothering to remove the hand.

I realized that Wolfram must have been woken up during the night for although he wore a robe, I could distinctly make out the pink nightgown he often wore. The thought of that treacherous dog entering the safe haven of my brother's room, approaching Wolfram's bed…

My hand tightened around the hilt.

"I upset you," Khalid said, more of a statement than a question. I saw his hand release Wolfram's arm and my nerves relaxed. My relief was short lived though once that same hand rose to push aside some blonde locks before caressing a cheek.

My stomach coiled when I vaguely noticed Wolfram leaning into the touch. I tensed and practically heard myself growl. I knew Khalid was not to be trusted, although I lacked sufficient proof. The feeling of suspicion developed after that fateful evening, and it grew with each smile that Khalid offered to either Wolfram or myself.

"Your mother approved my request," Khalid said with a chuckle, temporarily snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What request?" asked Wolfram, gently stroking the hand that cupped his cheek.

"Why, I properly asked for your hand in marriage."

The sick feeling I had kept at bay for a period of time began to swell into a maddening inferno, threatening to overtake my composure. My hand shook violently and I had to release my sword to prevent any unnecessary clinking sounds.

Despite my discomfort, I continued to watch the scene before me. By this point, Wolfram had forcibly removed Khalid's hand as if burnt and took a step away from him.

"Y…You…You what?" Wolfram gasped. "I never approved of such a thing…"

Khalid smiled and his arms snaked out, draping Wolfram in a mocking gesture of affection. "If not for me, do it for your kingdom. Our marriage will ensure peace between our two kingdoms. I promise to take care of you."

Wolfram stood stiffly in the older man's arms and kept silent. I clenched my teeth when Wolfram did nothing to push the man away.

"Do you hate me now?"

"No," Wolfram sternly said and I waited for the shove he would deliver to Khalid. Instead, to my distress, Wolfram returned the embrace, settling his head against Khalid's chest. "I know it's for the best. I suppose I would rather marry someone I liked than a total stranger…but…"

I wanted to vomit. The screaming voice in my mind blocked whatever Wolfram continued to say. The voice within me stated I could not allow Wolfram to engage himself further with Khalid, no matter the consequences. Perhaps I still had a chance if I spoke to Gwendel…

Just as I considered this, my heart shattered and my composure crumbled at what I saw. Khalid had hooked a thin finger beneath Wolfram's chin and had placed a kiss upon my brother's lips.

My blood ran dry and I reacted. With extreme speed, I unsheathed my sword and sprinted for Khalid. I gave a loud cry of agony and brought my sword down, already predicting Khalid's hasty evasion.

I assumed correctly for just as I slashed down with my sword, Khalid shoved Wolfram aside and met my sword with his own. I cursed his speed and gave a powerful kick into his abdomen, sending him reeling back. I was momentarily stunned by his inability to see my move. Regardless of the reason, however, I approached him; a stalking ferocious cat cornering a twisted rodent.

"Lord Weller!" Wolfram screamed, scrambling toward me and grabbing my arm. "Stop it! What are you doing?! What's gotten into you?! That's Khalid you're attacking!"

"Exactly," I snarled, watching Khalid cough and bring himself into a fighting stance. My kick only sent him stumbling and not crashing into the ground as I had hoped. I easily untangled my arm from Wolfram and leapt for my opponent before either my rationality or Wolfram caught up.

"Conrart, have you gone mad?" Khalid cried, employing his sword only as a defense rather than offense. "What is the matter with you?"

"Conrart, stop it! I beg you!" I heard Wolfram cry and noted his desperate attempt tot stop me by using my first name.

An open spot.

Wolfram's cry briefly distracted Khalid and I took the opportunity to thrust the tip of my sword until I felt the shredding of flesh. I smirked when blood crept out of Khalid's mouth. I had hit a fatal point. Despite this, my satisfaction was not filled. I gave my sword a nasty twist and a sickening groan erupted from Khalid. A thick scarlet liquid began coating my entire sword, eventually encasing my entire hand in a red slick glove.

I stood up and met Khalid's golden eyes, my hand still clenching the hilt of the sword, which was embedded deep in Khalid's right side. My eyes widened at the older man's expression.

He was smiling. _Smiling_ at me…

Wolfram's shriek shifted my attention. I shakily released my sword and watched Wolfram rush to Khalid. The older man gave a croaked cough, blood splattering over my boots just as his body staggered and plummeted into the waters of the fountain.

My young brother panted and gasped as he dove into the fountain, lifting Khalid's head gently. "Khalid! Khalid!" he sobbed and I almost felt sorry.

Trembling hands checked for a pulse and the look in Wolfram's eyes said enough. Those large emerald eyes slowly looked up at me and Wolfram whispered, "What have you done?"

I kept silent, knowing nothing would ease Wolfram's rage.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he demanded again in a mind-crushing scream, tears spilling into the fountain, merging with the water. Pitifully, Wolfram buried his face in Khalid's chest. "Why…why…Conrart…"

Footsteps were heard. Gwendel and the others were probably running to this area, Wolfram's shriek obviously either captivating their attention or awakening them. As expected, they surrounded the area, their attention fixated on Wolfram and Khalid's form.

Gunter gave a cry at seeing the sword deep within Khalid. "Oh good heavens! Who could have done such a treacherous thing!"

The attention shifted from the two pathetic figures to me. I kept my eyes on Wolfram's shaky body, loosely contemplating the consequences of what I had just done.

Gwendel was the first who dared to approach me. I noted how he took small steps toward me until we were no more than three feet apart. I imagined his emotions skyrocketing but eyes remaining frozen. "Conrart, is that your sword inside Khalid?"

"Yes," I answered.

"I see. Escort him to his chambers for the moment. No one is to speak of what they've seen here," he instructed to a few guards who immediately obeyed. They stood on either side of me and I began heading toward my chambers before Gwendel called out to me.

"What were you thinking when you attacked him, Conrart? At least tell me that."

I slightly turned my head and replied, "How many ways there are to slowly kill a man."

The horrific expressions of the others had no affect on my nerves. Even Wolfram's moans of dismay failed to faze me. I faced the direction of the halls once more and continued walking, barely noting Wolfram's cries when someone, probably Gwendel, attempted to pry him away from Khalid's still form.

A movement on the roof caught my attention and I glanced to my left. Yosak sat on the roof, wearing an expression similar to my own. He furtively stood and leapt over the other side, vanishing from my view just as quickly as I had spotted him. It was then I realized that I was not the only person listening to the conversation of Wolfram and Khalid.

I decided to ponder over the matter later on, considering how the guards were edging me on, though they did it hesitantly and politely. I raised my arm to brush off one of the guard's hands from my shoulders and they gasped in fright, grabbing their weapons.

I nearly laughed at the motion. I suppose I understood their fear. I myself was afraid.

I was terrified of how good it felt.

When I tore Khalid's flesh open and plunged my sword deeply into his exposed body, it felt so good.

10101010

Yuri remained quiet, unable to respond to what Conrad had just described. The composed and caring man Yuri knew had performed such a brutal and merciless act of violence that derived from passion. Conrad's confession led Yuri to ponder the idea that the other's had a deep and sinister secret as well.

_I wonder if all the nightmares Wolfram's had these past few days concerned the night Khalid died…_

So many factors in the story stirred unusual feelings in Yuri and created new questions. There was the overall question of what happened after the incident, the matter of Yosak being present for the entire attack and not stopping Conrad, and even the strange sharp pain that Yuri felt at the mentioning of that man kiss Wolfram. Jealously, perhaps? _Of course not…I wouldn't care...Would I?_

"I soon realized my impulsive reaction was a politically unwise move," explained Conrad after Yuri's silence began to bring about an awkward mood.

"Conrad, I…I don't know what to say…"

In response, Conrad shut his eyes, partly to block out the memory and partly due to the repulsion he presumed Yuri was feeling. "It's alright, Yuri," he gently said, "I'm not asking for sympathy. You need to know what kind of person I truly am…"

"I know what kind of person you are, Conrad," Yuri proclaimed, "You're a good man with a good heart. Whatever happened in the past stays in the past. You're not a murderer, Conrad. I know it. You've become a stronger person."

"I could easily revert back to that man, though" Conrad suggested.

Yuri shook his head. "Only you can allow yourself to drop to that level, Conrad. I also know that you'll make the right decision if that moment ever arises. You would never hurt anyone mercilessly, not now. I know it."

Conrad turned to his godson and stared at him with faintly wide eyes. His eyes softened considerably and he nodded to Yuri with his usual calm smile. "Thank you, Yuri."

"Don't mention it but…may I at least ask one other question?"

Conrad nodded.

"What made you distrust Khalid to begin with?" Yuri asked, beginning to fiddle with the grass blades nervously. His mind was still processing the information regarding the murder of Khalid, but the question of what began Conrad's suspicion plagued him.

Watching Yuri's fidgeting fingers produced a reluctant answer from Conrad. "I-"

"YURI!"

The blood drained from Yuri's face. He flinched and felt his head droop as he stuttered,"W-W-Wolfram…"

Both Conrad and Yuri turned to observe a furious Wolfram stomping over in their direction, holding the small hand of Greta. Yuri had never felt such a mixture of glee and horror simultaneously as he did now. Greta's smiling face brought him joy and yet Wolfram's infuriated piercing glare gave him a near case of diarrhea.

"Daddy!" Greta cried happily and released Wolfram's hand to pounce on Yuri. She clung to his neck tightly and nuzzled her father under his neck. "Papa said you were supposed to be with me before he showed up and I got worried. We've been looking all over the place for you."

"Do you hear that, you cheating wimp?" Wolfram sneered. "Our _daughter_ was worried about you and here you are doing who knows what with Conrart!"

Conrart stood up and softly said, "I assure you that you have nothing to worry about, Wolfram. We are very sorry for keeping you waiting, Greta."

Giggling, Greta offered Conrad a small hug on his leg before focusing on Yuri. "I'm just glad you're here now. I thought you went back to your world again."

"I'm sorry, Greta," Yuri replied, sympathizing with how Greta must have felt. Yuri looked up at Wolfram and offered an apology to the boy as well. "You too, Wolfram…I know you told me to-"

"You better be sorry! I'd bury you in the dirt right now if it weren't for Greta," Wolfram pronounced, crossing his arms and huffing. "Right now, though, it's more important to bond with her as a family than argue."

Greta tugged on Yuri's hand, leading him to the gardens. "You got in trouble, Daddy," she whispered, obviously obtaining some amusement from the argument.

"I noticed," Yuri laughed, stroking her hair with his free hand. Watching as Greta took hold of Wolfram's hand with her unoccupied one, Yuri meditated on the thought of them behaving like an actual family. As unsettling the thought was in the beginning, it now provided Yuri with comfort while he resided in this world.

"Yuri!"

Yuri blinked and glanced at Wolfram. "Did you say something?"

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "You are ignoring me. I was demanding you to tell me what you and Conrart were doing sitting so closely together under the tree?"

_Crap. Do I tell him the truth? _Yuri racked his mind, skimming through many excuses. Although Yuri was a firm believer in honesty, confessing to Wolfram may only upset the boy. Finally, after considering how little sleep Wolfram was receiving due to the nightmares, which already contributed to Wolfram's uneasiness, Yuri settled on keeping him unaware of the details.

"I just wanted to sit for a moment. Conrad and I were just discussing the Great Demon Kingdom, the past, present, and future. You know, the usual conversation. Right, Conrad?"

Conrad, who kept a close distance between himself and Yuri, said from behind, "As you say, Your Highness."

"It's _Yuri_, Conrad…"

"Yes, of course. My apologies, Yuri."

"Daddy, come here, look! I was making all these crowns out of flowers! Look! I made you one and it matches Papa's too. You guys should wear them when you get married," Greta exclaimed as she boasted with pride over her elaborately created crowns.

Blush crept into Yuri's face as he considered an appropriate response. He offered Wolfram an awkward glance and was astonished at the peaceful countenance Wolfram had. The boy smiled sweetly at Greta and lowered his head to allow the flower crown to be situated around his head.

_He looks…pretty_ Yuri thought as he received one similar to Wolfram's. He and Wolfram met each other's eyes and Yuri could only cough nervously before quickly staring at Greta. "They're lovely, Greta," was all he said.

"They're better than any golden crown with jewels," insisted Wolfram, smiling when Greta's eyes shone brightly. His eyes had an indication of sadness, but thankfully, Greta failed to notice.

Conrad silently watched the scene and noticed Wolfram's gloomy eyes when Yuri tore his dark eyes away. His heart ached for his younger brother and yet he felt powerless to ease it.

All he could do was view the bonding that occurred between the three.

10101010

"Do you suppose it was wise to allow Conrart to tell Yuri about Khalid, Your Eminence?"

"Don't worry, Yosak. I believe Shibuya is better off knowing about the situation and it's best if Lord Weller explained it to him than another party," Murata recommended as he stealthily followed, with murky eyes, Conrad's form vanishing behind the hedges.

Yosak let out a small sigh and crossed his arms. "I'm worried about this trip, Your Eminence."

Murata slowly turned and patted Yosak's back. "Ah, but that is what we have you for, Yosak. You best get yourself ready. Shibuya will leave early tomorrow morning."

With an obedient nod, Yosak retreated into the castle while Murata allowed his thoughts to wander. His eyebrows furrowed as he strolled closer to the gardens, careful to stay out of the others' view. The Great Sage paused by a particularly large hedge and eavesdropped on the conversation.

He heard Yuri say, "They're lovely Greta."

The conversation continued peacefully and Murata himself accepted the brief respite in the gardens. He knew that the moment they entered Sulteri territory, nostalgia would replace the tranquility Yuri and Wolfram were currently experiencing.

"Don't ever forget this feeling of peace, Shibuya" Murata said. "This may be the last time you feel it."

He moved away from the hedge and returned to the castle with an uneasy soul.

**10101010**

Yuri paused from their game of Hide-and-Go-Tag, and looked over to a large hedge. "Hm."

"Yuri! What are you gawking at!" Wolfram cried, leaning against the tree that was determined to be 'safe'. Long ago, he had touched the tree and now waited for Yuri to discover Greta and Conrad's whereabouts.

Returning back to the game, Yuri searched behind a bush of what he presumed to be roses. "I just thought I heard Murata talking…"

"You're just imagining things."

After releasing a breath of defeat, Yuri threw his hands up in the air. "All I know is that I give up. I can't find them anywhere."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever think about going outside of this small space," he pointed out, reluctant to aid Yuri in his search but was becoming frustrated. He physically did not want to aid Yuri in the search due to the fact that Yuri could still touch him, claiming him as 'it' if he left the safe haven of the tree's bark.

"What? But the rules were that we had to hide in this area," Yuri said as he waved a hand around the area to emphasize his argument.

"When has Greta ever followed the rules of 'Hide-and-Go-Tag?"

"…Great."

"Alright, I'll help you considering how pathetic you are, but you mustn't tag me, alright? You better be grateful for this," Wolfram said as he lightly pushed himself off the tree and went over to Yuri.

As the blue-clad boy approached him, Yuri smirked and leapt at Wolfram just before pressing an index finger against the other boy's chest. With a wide grin, Yuri proclaimed, "You. Are. It!"

With that, Yuri took off in a sprint in the opposite direction promptly but not before barely dodging Wolfram's hand. He headed out the small area and darted around a fountain just as Wolfram shouted, "Yuri, get back here!"

"Sorry, Wolfram but you can't be a sore loser! The rules clearly state that you are no longer safe after leaving the tree! No exceptions!" Yuri panted, taking a peek behind him with a smug look. His satisfaction melted once he noticed Wolfram effortlessly drawing nearer.

"No! Wolfram!"

A growl and a cry united as Wolfram tackled Yuri viciously to the ground, which prompted a wrestling match between the two. A groan emitted from Yuri as he felt Wolfram's knee connect with his abdomen. With an uncomfortable twist, Yuri took hold of the other boy's leg and temporarily lifted him over his head and into the ground.

Taken by surprise, Wolfram could only grunt as his back met the hard earth. Before he could gain his wits and sit up, Yuri settled atop his hips. "Yuri!"

"Ouch! Stop that, Wolfram!" Yuri pleaded and took hold of Wolfram's wrists. "It's your own fault. You kneed me in my gut!"

"It was an accident. Now, get off!" the boy shouted, unaccustomed to the position he was currently in.

Yuri smiled and held tightly onto Wolfram, surprised by how capable he was of dominating the warrior. Then again, Wolfram always appeared to have his guard down at certain moments when alone with Yuri. "Not until you admit defeat. Admit that you finally lost at Hide-and-Go-Tag."

Wolfram bucked in protest, nearly succeeding at tossing Yuri off. "I did not lose."

"Don't be a brat, Wolfram. Just admit it and I'll let you go," Yuri said. His stomach contracted that butterfly feeling when Wolfram's face flushed in response, compelling Yuri to analyze there current positions more. It was peculiar as to how timid he felt being so close to Wolfram. Though at the same time, Yuri felt unusually calm. Perhaps that was just the running water originating from the fountain.

_A fountain?_ Yuri quickly glanced at the fountain beside them and studied it. _Could this be the fountain where Khalid fell?_

"Yuri?" Wolfram asked, following Yuri's gaze to the fountain. "What is it?"

_Maybe I really should tell him what Conrad and I spoke about…_

"Wolfram, I need to tell y-" Yuri began but was abruptly interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"Ooh! Conrart, I found them! They're by the water fountain, playing on the ground!"

Yuri and Wolfram twisted their heads to view Greta approaching them. She presented them with a baffled look and crouched down beside them. "What are you two doing? You're supposed to be looking for me and Conrart, Daddy," she said accusingly.

Yuri faltered in an explanation, especially when Conrad came into view. The expression Conrad wore after beholding Yuri and Wolfram's arrangement formed a very uncomfortable sensation. "Is everything alright, Yuri?" he asked, a smile developing on his face.

"We're fine, Conrart," Wolfram muttered as Yuri rolled off his body.

After brushing himself off, Yuri cleared his throat and looked at Conrad. "Uh…what are you two doing here anyway? You're supposed to be hiding," he said.

"Well, Greta hid with me and we were heading to the tree to tag it when we realized neither of you were around," explained Conrad, patting Greta's head gently.

Yuri wrinkled his nose and tickled Greta by pinching her collarbone repeatedly. "I was there until I realized that a couple of our players broke the rules and went out of the boundary lines."

Conrad chuckled and tenderly advised, "Don't be upset with just her, Yuri. After all, it was my idea. She was a victim in this, not an accomplice."

"Don't make it sound like it's a horrible crime, Conrad," Yuri said and smiled at the two. "But you should be punished for your actions."

With a growl and an exaggerated motion of arms, Yuri sprang after his daughter. Greta gave a cry of feigned horror and ran behind Wolfram. Yuri pursued Greta around and around Wolfram enjoying the shrieks of delight she emitted with each attempted catch made by her father.

"Go away, monster!"

Yuri roared in response. Greta squealed and took off in another direction, sprinting as quickly as her little legs could support her. Her father hunted her down with a laugh, obviously reducing his speed to allow Greta an advantage.

"Yuri! Don't let her wander too far alone!" Wolfram cried, following them.

Once Wolfram went after the two, Conrad untangled his arms and began to follow. He paused briefly when his combat abilities tensed. He sensed eyes watching from somewhere behind.

He rapidly spun around, hand on the hilt of his sword, but saw no one. Conrad's eyes darted around the area as he cautiously took a few steps ahead of him. The chill that ran through his veins deemed the presence as sinister. Drawing his sword, the half-blood surveyed the area, attempting to pinpoint the location of the intruder.

A quick flash caught his eye. A dark form leapt from a tree and landed securely on a marble statue before promptly hurdling into the thick growth of the various plants.

"You! Stop!" Conrad commanded as he instantly took off in a sprint, following the figure. An assortment of thorns and branches grazed Conrad's uniform, attempting to hold him back. A particularly jagged thorn ripped at his skin and a root caught his foot.

_It's like the plants are purposely holding me back…_

With a growl of determination, Conrad hacked and tugged himself free of the plants. He increased his speed and leapt over the smaller obstacles while focusing on tracking his enemy. His course brought him to the back of the castle; an isolated area with only small plant growth providing any form of life.

Conrad shielded his eyes from the sun and gazed up, hoping to capture any indication of where the figure had gone. On a roof, he noticed a rapid black form dashing toward the outer limits of the castle.

_He's going to jump into the town._

With that thought, Conrad ran back a few yards before locating a wall. After sheathing his sword and stepping a few paces back, he scampered up the wall and took hold of the top. He gave a grunt of effort as he successfully pulled his body onto the top and bounded onto the roof of a home.

Using all his strength, Conrad proceeded to leap over roofs as quickly as possible, praying that his shortcut was indeed as short as he had recalled it. A final jump and Conrad landed on a large roof.

The dark form came to a halt and Conrad took amusement in the irritated sound that erupted from it. The figure was clad in complete black, accompanied by a black mask and cloak. However mysterious the form was, Conrad felt more puzzled by the size of the figure. The height of this person was smaller than Yuri.

"Who are you?" Conrad demanded, sword out and aiming for the chest of his opponent.

The form stood silent.

"I will not ask again," Conrad said and took a step closer.

Piercing screeches explode from the small form and Conrad reflexively released his sword and covered his ears in an attempt to end the pounding. The sound was completely inhuman, shattering the most composed man into tiny defenseless scraps. It rattled Conrad's soul even as the dreadful sound faded, leaving him dazed and feeling ill. Reminding himself of the threat before him, Conrad scanned around him and noticed the figure taking flight over his head in an attempted escape.

Without a moment's hesitation, Conrad retrieved his sword from the ground and took a swing at the form. The pained groan and blood splattering on the roof suggested his success and yet the cursed form continued to escape. From Conrad's point of view, he had struck the shoulder.

Conrad made an effort to extend his arm up and snatch his opponent when the very leg he attempted to grab gave him a mighty bash to his chest. He stumbled, panted, and raised his head to expect the figure to have vanished. Instead, the mystifying creature stood before him, the small height mocking the power this person possessed.

"Wh..What are y-" Conrad gasped, the ache in his chest increasing with each breath. Before he could complete his question, the form sent him soaring into the air with only the cold ground cushioning his fall.

_He's too fast…_

A sick crunch was heard as Conrad's back was formally introduced to the streets of the town. A scream emerged from somewhere near his left but the weary soldier found himself powerless to move. A young girl loomed over him, her light curly hair framing her even younger looking face. A few other citizens mimicked her movements and wore concerned expressions.

"Oh no! It's Lord Weller! You! Go get help!" shouted the young girl to an older man with a navy vest just as she kneeled beside Conrad. "Sir, can you hear me?"

Conrad glanced at her and her large eyes impersonated that of Yuri's.

_Yuri…_

A black cloak engulfed him.

**10101010**

"Wolfram…"

"What?"

"Your pacing is making me nervous," Yuri mumbled pathetically from his spot on a soft seat. He and Wolfram waited impatiently outside of Conrad's chambers where Gizela tended to his wounds. The news of Conrad found on the streets, and injured of all things, had brought a nauseating emotion over Yuri. He, Greta, and Wolfram did realize Conrad's absence later into their chase but had never suspected any foul play of this caliber. Not only that, but Wolfram's pacing was not contributing to the hope of Conrad's well being.

Wolfram's boots stop clicking against the ground. "Sorry," he muttered. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes tightly just before delivering a punch to the wall. "I should have suspected the reason for his leaving. There's no doubt that he went after an intruder. I should have known…"

The words, coated with shame, brought Yuri to his feet. "Stop that, Wolfram. The only person at fault here is whoever or whatever did this to Conrad," he gently said, placing a hand on the boy's back. Although it's true that Wolfram had insisted to leave Conrad be, claiming he could 'take care of himself', Yuri held nothing against him.

"I just wanted us to spend more time with Greta as a family," Wolfram softly said. "I'm such a fool-"

"Don't talk like that, Wolfram!" Yuri ordered, raising his hand from Wolfram's back to grasp his shoulder, turning the other boy to face him. "You're not a fool. You're anything but that."

Wolfram blinked rapidly prior to softening his distressed features. "Yuri…"

The door clicked open and Gizela emerged from the room. "Oh, you two are still here?" she asked in her sweet voice, "I suppose I understand why."

"How is he?" Yuri asked rapidly, releasing Wolfram.

The healer smiled and nodded. "Oh, don't worry at all, Your Highness. His injuries are nearly completely healed by this point. Lord Weller will be fine with a few hours of rest. Actually, the main reason for his loss of consciousness is due to magic."

"Like a spell?" Wolfram inquired with suspicion.

Gizela shook her head. "I don't believe so. I suspect it was more of a side effect of some sort," she explained. She stood aside and extended her arm in a gesture for Wolfram and Yuri to enter. "I brought him out of his trance and he's fully awake. You may speak with him if you wish while I go report to Lord Christ and the others."

"Thanks Gizela," Yuri expressed sincerely and entered the room with Wolfram.

Upon seeing Conrad, Yuri gave a heartfelt grin. His godfather, although draped around his chest with bandages, appeared alert and healthy while leaning against many large pillows.

"How do you feel, Conrad?"

Conrad nodded slightly and offered the two boys to sit on the bed. Yuri accepted the invitation while Wolfram stood near a small table, keeping his distance. "I feel just fine, Yuri. Gizela said I only need to stay immobilized for a couple of hours just to be on the safe side."

"That's good," Yuri said, "but what happened out there?"

As Conrad recapped the events of what had occurred, Wolfram contemplated every detail. He was sure he had never seen a dark figure with a black mask and yet the description still provoked a hidden memory somewhere within him. He bit his thumb and cursed his inability to recall where he had seen such a creature.

Conrad ended his story and Wolfram asked, "Do you suspect the invitation to Sulteri is connected?"

Yuri turned to Wolfram and reflected on the question.

"It's something I suspect The Great Sage will consider," answered Conrad.

"It won't postpone or cancel our trip to Sulteri, though, will it?" Yuri questioned, desperately craving to take a journey over to a foreign country but not enough to court danger.

"Nope," replied a voice, one belonging to Murata who stood under the doorway with a curved index finger lightly tapping the door. "May I enter?"

"Of course, Your Eminence."

Murata sauntered in and inspected Conrad briefly before exclaiming, "I see Gizela has done another excellent job at repairing a broken body."

"She spent most of the time bringing me back to reality rather than healing my wounds," Conrad enlightened with a quiet laugh.

"I see. Well, regarding Sulteri, I don't suspect any foul play at the moment. We'll still proceed in the morning as we planned," Murata instructed and offered a wink to Wolfram.

Wolfram twitched.

Yuri, oblivious to the action, brightened at the words. "Great. I better go talk to Greta…"

"Where is she, anyway?" Conrad asked.

Wolfram, who began strolling pass Murata and toward the exit, explained, "Once we heard what happened to you, we placed her in Anissina's care for safety."

"She'll be glad to hear that you're alright," Yuri proposed whilst trailing Wolfram. "Although she'll be upset to hear about us leaving…"

"Perhaps if you stay with her until she falls asleep, she will feel more at ease," offered Murata still maintaining his smile. "Don't worry about Lord Weller, I'm sure he'll be up and about soon enough to prepare for tomorrow's trip."

Conrad nodded his assent. "Go on, Yuri. I'll see you shortly."

"Don't push yourself, Conrad," bid Yuri as he left the room, followed by Wolfram.

Wolfram glanced at Murata who motioned him to shut the door as he left, which he did.

Conrad returned his interest back to Murata. The Great Sage grasped a chair, dragged it near the bed, took a seat and gazed at Conrad intently, creating an awkward atmosphere to say the least.

"I have an order for you."

**10101010**

Yuri released a yawn and moan as he crawled under the comforts of his warm mattress. It had taken him a longer time to convince Greta of his safe return, along with Wolfram's. Wolfram must have read through at least nine story books before the small child had at last fallen asleep.

As he curled under the sheets, Yuri hazily observed Wolfram tugging on the pink nightgown he so often wore. The thought of another boy sleeping in his bed persisted on irritating him on a nightly basis but he had ultimately admitted defeat when it concerned Wolfram. Besides, he had grown accustomed to a warm body occupying the spot beside him and he did trust Wolfram…sort of.

"Yuri, scoot."

The dark eyed boy grumbled but did as he was told. Wolfram sunk into the mattress, releasing a similar moan of pleasure as Yuri had previously done. "God, I'm exhausted," he complained and let out a final yawn, "G'night, wimp."

"Don't call me that."

Wolfram only shut his eyes in response, apparently beginning his journey to dreamland.

Yuri remained awake, his eyes studying Wolfram. Although aware of Wolfram's attempt to sleep, Yuri wished to speak to him. On the trip to Sulteri, he may not receive another opportunity of privacy as this moment presented. He bit his lip in reluctance and whispered, "Wolfram?"

"What?" came a very unhappy voice.

"I…need to tell you something."

"Tomorrow."

"I can't tomorrow."

"What do you mean, _can't_? You gonna lose your voice tomorrow?"

"I mean I want to talk to you about a personal subject. The others will be around us and…I want to talk to you alone."

At this, Wolfram pried open an eye. "Alone? About what?"

Yuri kept quiet, beginning to regret his decision as he predicted Wolfram's possibly angered reaction. "Well…"

"Yuri, you better tell me or-"

"Conrad told me about the night he killed Khalid."

Yuri shut his eyes, fearing an explosive reaction. When silence offered itself as its response, Yuri peeked at Wolfram. The boy had grown deathly pale and carried a depressing face; his usual passionate eyes having dimmed into oblivion.

Slowly, Yuri brought himself to sit up, just as Wolfram had done. "Wolfram?"

"I see," Wolfram whispered and then discharged a huff of air that Yuri alleged to be a tiny laugh. "So, he told you of that tragic night under a full moon."

The sarcasm did not amuse Yuri and although Conrad failed to mention a full moon, he nodded in agreement. Wolfram dropped his eyes to the sheets. "So what of it?" he asked after a short moment's thought.

"What?" Yuri asked, taken back by the question.

"Why are you telling me?"

"I just…thought you should know. I don't like keeping secrets."

Wolfram stroked the sheets absentmindedly and discovered the connection Yuri was attempting to inform of. "So that is what you were talking to Conrart about," he declared, appearing bored.

"Yeah. I just…I was wondering if you could give me more information. I…still had some questions I wanted to ask him," Yuri explained while requesting Wolfram's assistance on the matter.

Deciding that sleep was possibly not going to be obtained so easily that night, Wolfram adjusted the pillow so he could remain upright while still leaning against it. "So what do you wish to know?"

As Yuri himself got adjusted to a comfortable position, he considered the many questions rummaging around his mind. "What did Khalid look like?" he finally asked, settling on a simple question in hopes of relaxing Wolfram. The boy, although reclining, appeared extremely tense.

"His looks? Why do you care, you cheater?"

"N-No! I just…It's hard for me to hear about a person without knowing what they look like, is all."

Wolfram pierced Yuri with a small glare but finally set his eyes on the curtains draping the posts of the bed. "He was tall, a few inches taller than Conrart," he began, his voice filling with peace, " he had lovely golden eyes and a delicately strong face. With regards to his nearly black hair, it was parted in the middle and it was thick. He had shorter layers in the front so it always framed his face but when it got pass his ears, he tied it back with a red ribbon. He had a warrior's body…"

"He sounds impressive."

"Cheater."

Yuri gave an anxious laugh. "Uh…But uh…what was he like? Personality wise, I mean."

By this point, Wolfram's eyes had gracefully closed and his body, no longer tense, relaxed. "He was strong, an excellent leader that was both harsh and kind. He never really smiled but his eyes were always soft around certain people," he mumbled slowly, sleep establishing itself on Wolfram.

Yuri recognized it and frowned. He had at least one more question to ask Wolfram before the boy slipped away from reality. "Did you love him?" he asked nervously, leaning closer to Wolfram's lips in hopes of catching any words.

Wolfram shifted his body to his right side, the pillow slowly slipping back down to lie horizontally on the bed. Wolfram draped the blankets around himself and quietly murmured something.

Quietly, Yuri settled himself back into the bed and stared ahead, his mind wandering. What had provoked him to ask such a question? He should have asked what had begun Conrad's distrusting attitude toward Khalid. It's not as if he cared if Wolfram loved him but…

_Do I care? _

Grumbling at his self evaluation, Yuri tugged on the blanket, turned his back to Wolfram, and shut his eyes. Any thoughts regarding the matter will be dealt with tomorrow he insisted to himself. Right now, sleep was needed and the questions regarding Khalid and Yuri's sudden interest in Wolfram's life only implied that he needed a lot of it. As his mind shifted into dreams a small smile mechanically imprinted itself on his face as his mind recalled Wolfram's answer.

'No'.

**1010…tbc…1010**

Thanks again for the reviewers! I do hope you all continue to motivate me.

Please do express your thoughts/emotions/opinions on this chapter, especially regarding Conrad's POV tale. I was very hesitant about it since, despite my attempt to keep in character, I also introduced a darker side to him. I hope it went well. I do enjoy graphic details, what can I say? Although there weren't too many graphic details on that particular part, compared to what I have in store for later chapters…

Just in case you're interested as to how Hide-and-Go-Tag is executed, it goes simple like this:

One person is it, the rest hide while 'It' counts. After counting, 'It' must find and tag at least one person while the hiders try to touch the safe point. Once 'It' tags someone, he calls out 'New It' and the remaining hiders (and the old 'It') must dash for the safe point. The new 'It' has a chance to tag someone before they all reach the safe point in order to transfer their 'It-ness', but if all the hiders touch the safe point, the new 'It' has to count while the previous hiders and old 'It' hide. Also, if the old 'It' was unable to tag any hiders before they all reached the safe point, they have to still be 'It' for the next round.

Go out and try it in a public place. It's fun and it's a good cardio work if you have a persistent 'It' who chases you around the whole place.

So if you're still interested for more, express your desire for it. I was so amazed at how many people reviewed for the first chapter and it truly motivated me to post this chapter quickly. Yay!

I also apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors, yet again.

Thanks again.

1010…Mirai Kurosaki…1010


	3. Chapter 3

**Papercut**

A/N: I cannot begin to thank each reviewer enough for all their motivation and help. I never anticipated so many people to enjoy this fic. Yay to all of you for making me update!

The following people did not receive a reply for their reviews:

**Lina**: Thank you for the review! I'm pleased that you believe I kept that element of Conrad that makes him what he is and that you enjoyed the family scene. I plan to incorporate Conrad as a major character as well. He already has played an extremely important role, although you all don't know that yet. Your questions will be answered to some extent in this chapter so I hope you are pleased! I hope to read another review from you!

**priestessmykala: **Thank you again for another review! I'm glad that people are saying I'm keeping the characters true to themselves (at least most of the time). I'm glad you enjoy the mystery! My favorite books when I was younger were mysteries, so I always had a soft spot for them.

**adelaide**: Thank you for the review and does Conrad like Wolfram more than a brother? Well, personally I will only develop their relationship as brothers but the way things are said/body movements can always be left to interpretation. So as a result, Conrad's reason for killing Khalid is partially due to jealously (but not in a sexual manner) and due to his suspicion of Khalid. Don't worry though as this chapter reveals more information for you, alright? I hope to hear more from you in the next review!

For your interest, all the names of characters surrounding Sulteri are of Arabic origin. Each name is symbolic to their personality/purpose in the fic. Here I give you a list of the names you will be introduced to in the next chapter or two and their meaning; however, I cannot give you the meaning of Khalid's name. This is due to the fact that it spoils some things. Sorry!

The purpose for using Arabic names is mostly due to my personal interest in the culture and that of symbolic reasons. I have created a situation in Sulteri that reflects the separation between the ethnic/religious groups in places like Iraq (i.e. the Sunni dominance and victimization of the Kurds).

Name: **Sagira**

Meaning: Little one

Name: **Namir**

Meaning: leopard/panther

Name: **Rashid**

Meaning: rightly guided

Name: **Kadin**

Meaning: Companion

**Spoilers**: Mentioning of Gegenhuber

**Warnings:** a little bit of graphic description

Also, I received a question as to why the fic is titled 'Papercut'. Later in another chapter I plan to have a character make a reference to a 'papercut', which will hopefully allow you readers to understand the symbolic representation.

Alright, now go and enjoy this chapter! It's longer than the second but I found it necessary.

**10101010**

"Weren't you ever told it's rude to spy on someone, especially when they are sleeping?"

The dark form twisted around quickly to catch a pair of dark eyes behind circular frames peering at him. By the dark colors this boy wore, the figure suspected someone of high importance.

Murata raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips. "Now, listen hear you-hey!"

The dark form leapt up and landed on the roof, expressing his lack of interest with Murata. Before the foe could continue with his attempted escape, however, a man with delicately long hair blocked his pathway. The man already held a sword in his hand, as if waiting for the form's very presence.

"Such behavior will not be tolerated. Who do you think you are, peering into the personal chambers of His Highness!" the long haired man cried, eyes narrowing.

A small grunt from behind resulted in the form to slightly turn his head. The boy with dark clothing, with the aid of two soldiers, pulled himself over onto the roof, thus completely surrounding the stranger.

"Are you unharmed, Your Eminence?" asked the long haired man.

Murata panted and waved a dismissive hand. "I'm alright, Lord von Christ," he said before straightening out and brushing off his garments of any unwanted dust, "I have to admit that this person is fast."

Gunter nodded and surveyed the form thoroughly, attempting to connect any similar characteristics to the dark form that Conrad had encountered. "This is a different person," he finally concluded after noticing the height of this particular being, "According to Conrart's description, the form was smaller than that of His Highness but this devious creature is nearly as tall as I am."

"Yes, they are different indeed but may work together," Murata suggested, taking one step closer to their adversary and addressing it, "We have no intention of harming you. Just tell us what you're doing here and why you do it so secretly."

The form made no movement.

"You do realize you'll be taken into custody by force if you refuse to cooperate," the Great Sage warned when the shadow-like being continued to refuse his request.

"I say we take him to the dungeons immediately before he makes to run," Gunter sternly said, "He may be a threat to His Highness."

Murata sighed when their suspect continued to remain still. The boy took a small step back as the soldiers began their advance on Gunter's command. Each brought up their respective weapons and made to grab the figure but halted once the soon to be prisoner budged.

The form made a sound resembling a chuckle. With a voice filled with coarseness and thickness he said to Murata, "Imprudent swine. It's far too late for any of you."

"Explain yourself," demanded Gunter in a yell.

"You might as well have all died that very day," the figure croaked as it withdrew a small flask containing a pink liquid.

Murata eyes narrowed as he studied the strange concoction. The pink tint that the liquid possessed was unusual and very suspicious. The possibilities of the potion's purpose were that of many and only one set off an alarm in Murata's mind. "Restrain him at once!"

Before the soldiers registered the command, the figure acted. The flask was popped open and the mask shifted aside though not enough to provide any insight to a single facial feature. Murata could only cry out in defiance as the stranger tilted his head back before gulping the liquid down in one swig.

The being's right hand clenched tightly enough to shatter the flask, sending tiny portions of glass and blood crumpling and dripping to the dark tiles of the roof. An atrocious roar tore through the sky as the figure began convulsing, causing him to collapse onto all fours.

Gunter gave a horrified gasp as a thick fluid oozed through the figure's clothing and mask. "What…What's this? Is it blood?"

"No!" Murata shouted as he rushed toward the deteriorating form. He kept his distance but managed to inspect the fluid more effectively. His eyes widened and he whispered, "It's skin…"

Taking a side beside the Great Sage, Gunter too examined their dying foe. He covered his mouth and nose once the repulsive stench of blood and burning tissue began permeating throughout the air. The sounds emitting from the skinless figure resembled that as inhuman; like a pathetic beast being skinned alive. Gunter could only fathom the agony of having your skin bubbling from within until it excruciatingly and unhurriedly tore away from each and single nerve as it literally melted off your bones.

"He's being slaughtered from the inside out. Oh no, careful, Your Eminence!" Gunter cried and he quickly tugged Murata back a good distance away. The pool of loose tissue, muscle, and blood had begun creeping toward their shoes, imitating the slow movements of a volcanic emission.

By this point, the former human had ceased his wails after a final groan of pure anguish. After a single spasm of the body, the form remained motionless and no one dared to approach. After a few unsteady moments of silence, Murata politely brushed Gunter's hands away before taking a small jump over the pool of bloody skin to reach the body. He crouched near the lifeless form and furrowed his eyebrows in determination as he swiftly removed the mask after a few seconds of mental preparation.

Everyone cringed at the skull that awaited them, coated with the vitreous fluid of the eyeballs, one of which hung loose out of the sockets due the still connected nerve. The nerve itself appeared to have stuck to the skull and Murata knew he had only a few moments left before his dinner paid a second visit to his throat.

Gunter finally sheathed his sword shakily and asked, "Why would he subject himself to such a death?"

Murata instructed the guards to send the body for inspection as he stood up again. He desperately attempted to ignore the slick sounds of partially disintegrated organs slipping out from within the robes onto the ground. "This person, who I assume was a man, did not want his identity revealed. Perhaps something about his physical characteristics implied where he was from or who he worked for," he predicted, taking a hold of his chin as he calculated other possibilities. Murata vaguely noted his hand still slightly trembled from the incident.

"Sulteri?"

"I cannot say, unfortunately. Even if they are from Sulteri, they may have no connection to the king and are simply acting on their own," Murata said, "and it's even possible that it's from a country or cult that has little interest in Sulteri and therefore rejects the meeting between The Great Demon Kingdom and Sulteri."

"I feel very uncomfortable about this whole situation. Please allow me to accompany His Highness and Your Eminence to Sulteri," Gunter pleaded with a bow.

Murata offered Gunter a sympathizing smile but shook his head lightly. "I'm afraid Lord von Voltaire's tactic is indeed a good one. If something were to happen to the Great Demon Kingdom I would feel more at ease if it were in your capable hands," he praised, resulting in an extremely gleeful Gunter.

"Oh, such kind words for your lowly servant!" Gunter exclaimed with a blushing face and smile. "Very well, I will take charge during His Highness's absence."

"I'm glad you agree," Murata said as he began his return into the castle with Gunter.

"Speaking of His Highness, I'm somewhat confused as to why neither he nor Wolfram came to inspect that horrid screaming," Gunter explained as he took a hold of Murata's arm and back to lower him down gently from the roof.

Murata softly laughed and said, "Well, I advised them to stick with Greta until she fell asleep, knowing that she always asks for milk for herself and fathers. I had Shibuya's and Lord von Bielefeld's drinks spiked to ensure them a deep sleep."

Gunter gasped and quickly inquired, "But…Surely you didn't drug the poor girl as well?"

"Of course not. The drug itself does not take effect until moments after it's completely consumed and I'm sure Greta demanded enough attention to make them both exhausted," the Great Sage clarified with another laugh. "So by the time they would settle into bed, the drug and exhaustion would begin its magic, if I am correct."

"You're quite furtive, Your Eminence," Gunter nervously muttered before changing his tone, "I suppose I should have suspected this once you asked for my assistance with this situation. Your prediction was just as you claimed it to be! You certainly cease to amaze me, just as His Highness!"

Gunter continued his talk as he walked alongside the Great Sage. Murata only smiled and listened as Gunter maintained a tenacious grip on the subject of praise. Despite the light mood the two shared, both were acutely aware of the disturbance that captured each and every person who experienced tonight's incident.

**101010**

Wolfram softly grunted as he mounted his horse and adjusted himself. With a quick glance to his left side, he observed Yuri momentarily struggle before managing to properly sit himself on the dark horse. Wolfram smirked and said teasingly, "Having problems, Yuri?"

"Come off it," Yuri grumbled before a yawn released itself. "Oh man, I'm so tired."

Murata, who sat on his own horse a few feet to Wolfram's right, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Tired? From what?" He imagined the drug that had been administered to the Demon King and his fiancé possessed enough power to have kept them asleep for the majority of the night.

"Yeah, well…I just had trouble sleeping was all," Yuri hesitantly said, turning his head in another direction to conceal the circles under his eyes that matched those of Wolfram's. _I don't want to tell everyone Wolfram had another nightmare. Only this time I couldn't wake him out of it quicklyt and I was tired beyond recognition…_

Murata continued to stare at Yuri with a suspicious gaze. "You're a horrible liar, Shibuya," he stated and noticed Wolfram tensing beside him.

"N-No! It's the truth!"

"Oh Your Majesty!" cooed a female voice.

Yuri paused in his explanation to Murata and shifted his gaze toward the castle gates. Beside him he heard Wolfram mutter with a slightly embarrassed tone, "Mother…"

Lady Celi smiled widely when Yuri recognized her presence. She took Yuri's hand and patted it lovingly. "Oh Your Majesty I'm so glad you haven't left yet. I wanted to personally wish you a safe journey and-oh, my. Your Majesty you look positively exhausted. What were you doing last night?" she asked in a sincerely concerned voice.

"Wolfie, baby, did you-" she paused when noting Wolfram's own drained eyes and dark circles. She met Yuri's dark eyes and gave a knowing smirk. "Oh, Your Majesty, you have made me so proud! I knew inside your bashful exterior was a playboy at heart. I do hope you didn't harm my youngest son too much, though."

Yuri blinked and glanced around the area, perplexed. "Er…Pardon me?"

"Oh, now, now, Your Majesty, no need to be shy," the retired queen insisted with a more joyful look in her eyes. "You take care of yourself now and be sure to do the same for my son. I do wish your own children were a possibility for you two…"

"Wait, wha-"

Conrad cleared his throat and said kindly, "Now, mother, we must be off if we want to reach our camping sight before sunset."

Before she returned to Gunter and Gegenhuber's side, Lady Celi promptly offered each of her sons a loving hug and a particularly proud one for Wolfram. "Oh my baby's grown so much…"

"Mother, please," Wolfram moaned as his mother planted a kiss on his cheek.

Gwendel grunted and brought his horse before Gunter. "I leave everything to you. Gegenhuber will assist you if need be. We'll send word once we've reached Sulteri," he assured.

"Sir!" Gegenhuber announced with a respectful nod.

"Alright, then. We're off!" he said with a loud command, and the few troops accompanying the party began their descent.

Gunter sniffled and cried, "I'll be with you in spirit Your Highness! Conrart, be sure to guard His Highness well!"

"Good-bye, Your Highness," Anissina bellowed as she held Greta's hand, who also shouted her goodbyes. "Greta will be just fine, don't you worry. I'll ensure her success as a strong woman!"

"Have a safe trip, Your Majesty," Lady Celi exclaimed with a wave of her hand, "and you should know better than to play in bed the night before a long trip!"

With a cry of horror, Gunter turned to his female companion. "What do you mean 'play in bed'?! Are you suggesting-"

"Oh now, Gunter, one mustn't interfere with true lo-"

The argument escalated in the background and Yuri was eternally grateful that his attendance was currently with Conrad and the others. "I don't understand Lady Celi," he confessed after a good distance from the castle, "I don't get what she was saying about Wolfram and me b-"

"Sex," Murata said.

"Excuse me?"

Murata, with a mocking smirk, repeated, "Sex."

"Yes, I heard that," Yuri growled, "I meant what it had to do with me and Wol-holy! Wait…You don't honestly mean…"

Conrad chuckled and assured Yuri, "Don't worry, Your Highness. Mother tends to jump to conclusions regarding these situations."

Wolfram snorted but kept silent, the light coral shade on his cheeks offering all the response he was to make. He kept his eyes focused on the environment, hoping to discover a distraction from Yuri's moans of humiliation. Said moans also did little to alleviate the slight pounding in his head. In the end, Wolfram decided on studying the back of his eldest brother, who struggled to maintain his composure and endure the bickering

"So you are denying it then, Shibuya?" Murata asked playfully, catching Wolfram's and all of the soldiers' ears.

"Of course I am!"

"Then what really made you so tired this morning."

"I…Well…It was…Something else."

Wolfram briefly glanced at Yuri with a look consisting of confusion and that of being touched. _He's not telling them what really happened last night. He must care or otherwise he would tell the truth…Right?_

The blonde shook his head to eradicate the thought, suspecting it was only his hope that manifested such a thought. He returned to his very busy task of counting how many veins could be seen on Gwendel's head.

Murata's smile dropped and he shot Yuri a look. "Oh, come on that does little to support your previous statement," he accused.

"Murata?"

"Yes, Shibuya?"

"Be quiet."

Wolfram thought he saw a vein pop on Gwendel's head.

**101010**

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Your Highness," Gwendel grunted for the fifth time in the last hour.

Yuri released a moan of boredom and soreness. "Do you think we'll make it before sunset?" he asked more out of boredom than anything. Through his inspection of the sky, it was entirely possible that the sun would vanish before Yuri had the time to comfortably enjoy the ends of the sunset.

"You're such a wimp, Yuri."

"Gee, thanks Wolfram, but that doesn't really answer my question," Yuri uttered with irritation.

"We'll be there before sunset if we keep this pace," Conrad ensured. "We should arrive within the next twenty minutes."

The thought of enduring another twenty minutes on a horse resulted in another tired moan to escape Yuri's lips. He pondered over any subject to distract his mind from melting into goop. He straightened up and a smile formed on his lips at a thought. "Hey, tell me about Sulteri," he insisted.

The others paused.

"Ah, well," Conrad began, apparently hesitant, "what would you like to know?"

Yuri shrugged. "Anything I can. It's always good to learn about the country you're going to visit, right?"

"As you wish. To begin with, they're quite alienated," Conrad explained, keeping his voice firm. "Their history is very different than that of most countries that you've visited."

"Huh. How so?" asked Yuri, his interest piqued.

Conrad wavered in his explanation. "There's always been the suspicion of their involvement with dark stones, both demon and esoteric."

"Dark stones?"

"They are brought in their original form until a spell is casted upon them to enhance their potential through the use of dark magic," Wolfram softly said, bringing himself closer to Yuri's horse.

"Not that I'm encouraging it but why haven't other countries tried it?" asked Yuri, "I mean, if they increase the power of esoteric stones why don't they do it?"

Gwendel slightly shifted his body to glance back at Yuri. "It's not that simple, Your Highness. There are many factors that contribute to why other countries refuse to use it. For one, by increasing the esoteric stones magic to such lengths, the power they have to cause physical stress on a pure-blooded demon disintegrates to nothing."

"Those humans want us to feel the presence of the esoteric stones and by turning them dark, they lose that advantage," Wolfram added. "At any rate, demon tribesmen have visited Sulteri and we have never sensed the presence of esoteric stones so it's possible that it's just a rumor and nothing more."

"There is also talk that the spells needed to empower the stones are only found in Sulteri," Conrad said, "Long ago there existed a cult in Sulteri that nearly tore the country to pieces. They relied heavily on spells that are said to have survived even the battle between the Demon Tribe and the Originators."

Yuri's eyes lit up. "Wow, so those very spells still exist in Sulteri to this day?"

Murata, amused by Yuri's interest, implied, "Well, it's not officially confirmed."

"There's a situation that suggests people close to the king may be involved with that very cult," said Conrad, his eyes hardening with each word.

"So that cult from long ago has returned?" questioned Yuri, concern replacing his excitement when discerning the shift in Conrad's attitude.

Wolfram sighed, though Yuri was unable to decipher as to why. "It's possible that they never left to begin with," he said.

"Why haven't I heard of this dark magic before?"

"Ah, well, the magic itself is not dark but the scrolls containing the spells have been labeled as evil, though there's no actual proof," Gwendel informed, his own voice hardening. "Not even humans from other countries dare to steal them. However, it's been reported that they sell esoteric stones to those from Sulteri for a high price."

Yuri raised his eyebrows. "Why a high price? Why don't those cult members get their own esoteric stones?"

"Nearly every country hates them," Conrad said, "Many find those from Sulteri as inferior; a country of rats, as some put it. The Great Demon Kingdom was one of few countries who had good relations with Sulteri. Even though the civilians disliked each other for one reason or another, there were no outbursts. Anyway, as a result of the scorn they received from other countries, Sulterians rarely leave their homeland. "

Yuri nodded, recalling Conrad's mentioning of such a relationship yesterday. "Do those from Sulteri have a distinct look to them or something?"

"Yes," Wolfram offered, "since most members are devoted to their culture, which in itself greatly differs from other nations, they believe it's of high importance to dress appropriately. They are very elaborate and many men possess very long hair along with darker skin, so they obviously stand out."

The mentioning of such garments brought Yuri's mood to a higher level. _I've always wanted to wear some cooler clothing than just this uniform…_

"Lord von Voltaire! I see the campsite!" a soldier cried, and Yuri nearly leapt off his horse in joy.

Wolfram internally sighed, silently rejoicing with Yuri. The talk of Sulteri only brought upon a dreary mood and now he craved a bath in the lake near the camp.

"Come on, Wolfram!" Yuri yelled as he grabbed the reins tightly and brought them down in a light and swift movement, causing his horse to break out into a sprint. "I'll race you!"

Conrad gasped and followed suit. "Wait, Your Highness!"

"Yuri! You cheater!" shouted Wolfram, and despite his weariness, he commanded his horse to chase after the two, along with half of the soldiers.

Murata chuckled at the sight. "That quickly took his mind off the subject, didn't it, Lord von Voltaire?" he asked happily.

With a shake of his head, Gwendel expressed his own mental fatigue. "His Highness is relatively easy to please," he mumbled and then gave his companion a hard look.

"How many?" Murata asked in a soft whisper.

"One."

"That's one too many."

**101010**

Wolfram groaned in delight as his bare body immersed into the cool waters of the lake. Once he was chin deep, the warrior leaned his body against the edge, in an imitation of reclining. From afar, he hazily caught the sounds of the others preparing dinner in the light forest.

Once they had arrived at camp, Wolfram did his share to set up camp before immediately excusing himself for a dip in the lake.

"Feeling relaxed?"

Emerald eyes opened in a quick motion and Wolfram cursed himself for dropping his guard. Without lifting his head, he slowly shut his eyes once more and addressed his unwanted guest. "Hello, Your Eminence."

Murata's pleasant sigh preceded the gentle sound of water. At this, Wolfram sat up slightly, expecting an equally nude Great Sage entering the lake. Thankfully, the other boy had simply taken a seat near Wolfram and emerged his feet into the water.

"Do you mind?" Wolfram asked, with a slight hint of patronizing irritation.

Murata kept his eyes on the tiny waves his feet created. "Nope," he said cheerfully. "Be my guest."

_Great…_

Wolfram huffed and brought a bit more distance between himself and the wise man. Cautiously keeping his back to the boy, Wolfram began threading his fingers through his feathery golden hair. "Why are you here? If it's for my protection, I can assure you I can handle myself."

"No, it's not that."

"Then why?"

"I just enjoy watching a lovely creature, such as yourself, bathe."

Wolfram tensed and he quickly spun around, bringing up a fist threateningly into the air. "Are you trying piss me off?"

Murata brought his hands up in defense and shook his head. "No, no, I assure you that's not what I'm after. I was only trying to lighten your mood, though my humor apparently upset you more than anything. You seem rather down," he insisted with a slightly alarmed tone.

The clenched fist lowered itself and Wolfram slowly returned to his business. "I was in a peaceful mood until you showed up," he grumbled while rubbing his skin in circular motions.

"You had another nightmare last night, didn't you?"

"What?" Wolfram questioned, shocked. "Did that good for nothing fiancé of mine tell-"

Murata shook his head and smiled. "No. Shibuya mentioned nothing of it. It's my own speculation. I've heard it's been occurring nearly every night for a while now."

"What of it?" Wolfram mentally cursed the person who leaked the information. He contemplated the idea that Conrad had articulated his apprehension to the Great Sage.

"I was merely expressing my concern for you."

The tone with which Murata used for his statement instigated Wolfram to stare intently at the Great Sage. The slight sadness that coated the words allowed a sense of appreciation to enter Wolfram's heart and yet the sprinkled bitterness disturbed him. "Well," he began slowly, "Thank you. I'm fine though."

Murata kept silent as he mildly observed Wolfram complete his washing before making to exit the lake. Wolfram kept his body under water even as he approached the lake's edge. His large eyes gazed at Murata with an accusing look.

"What?" Murata asked innocently.

"Turn around," Wolfram instructed.

With a sigh of defeat, Murata withdrew his feet from the water and stood up. Obeying Wolfram, he rotated his body until his back met Wolfram's eyes. "I'm not going to attack you, Lord von Bielefeld."

"I'm not worried about that," Wolfram muttered irritably, tugging on the white long-sleeved shirt he wore beneath his usual blue uniform. "I prefer to avoid any situation that exposed my body to another's eyes. I am, after all, engaged."

"I see. You really do love Shibuya, don't you?" Murata asked sincerely, shifting his weight to his other leg.

"That's personal information," Wolfram retorted. "I'm done."

Murata turned to view a now dressed Wolfram, who held the blue top of his uniform in his hand. "Are you apprehensive about speaking to me on such matters? I'm just curious because apparently you make it a point to let everyone at the castle know."

The piercing glare Wolfram possessed screamed at Murata 'wrong response'. Instead of a rebuttal, however, Wolfram lowered himself to sit and lean against a thick tree. His eyes tore away from Murata and settled on the tranquil water beside him. The moon provided the only form of light.

Perplexed at the sudden change in attitude, Murata asked, "Aren't you coming back to camp? You should eat something before getting sleep."

"I'm staying here for a while," Wolfram said.

Murata ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Oh well…" he said and drew near the warrior. He released a grunt as he sat beside Wolfram.

"You know," he gently said after Wolfram remained silent, "I think Shibuya likes you back too."

"I don't want your pity."

Murata frowned at the harsh words. "It's not pity. Do you really believe me having enough time for such things?"

After a pause, Wolfram glanced at him and presented the boy with a tiny smile. "I suppose not," he deduced. Returning his eyes back to the glittering waters, Wolfram relaxed his muscles and his smile faded.

"What troubles you?"

"I'm just tired," Wolfram murmured.

Murata clasped his companion's shoulder. "Allow time to do what it does best, my friend."

"Not even time can heal scars."

"Do you believe he loved you after what Lord Weller said?"

"I assume that Ulrike filled you in on the details," stated Wolfram, brushing off Murata's hand with a quick shrug. Having a conversation of such magnitude with the Great Sage brought about a level of trust in Wolfram. That, and a general sense of nausea.

Murata took quick note of Wolfram's indirect avoidance and offered his insight. "You know," he started, keeping his eyes on Wolfram's face, "there are people out there that don't believe in love. They believe the word has lost its true meaning and ceases to exist.

"They say love is non-existent. Love is now merely a side effect of lust and infatuation. Once we obtain the thing we claim to love, we grow bored, and thus discover a new love. It's an endless cycle."

"What do you believe, Your Eminence?" Wolfram asked with a somewhat sarcastic tone, although a portion of him concealed a curious interest about the theory. The possibility of the assumption being true brought upon a sheen of sweat on Wolfram's brow.

"I'm debating that still," Murata admitted and offered his charming smile. "I'm actually waiting to see whether or not you'll prove this theory wrong."

Wolfram met Murata's eyes and held them for a brief second just before his eyes returned to the lake. The night air leveled down to a chilly breeze and Wolfram's damp hair both soothed and discomforted him. He pondered over the Great Sage's words and barely felt the calming smile that crept into his lips.

Wolfram slowly shut his eyes and murmured, "Don't expect a miracle."

From behind a thick tree, Gwendel crossed his arms and peered around it, catching Murata's eyes. The Great Sage nodded to him faintly, expressing his approval.

After releasing a breath of hushed air, Gwendel slightly unsheathed his sword, tilting it just so to reflect the moonlight. This provided enough warning for a shadow, spying from a tree, opposite of the lake. The clothed creature, acknowledging the threat, leapt and vanished.

**101010**

Yuri released an extremely content breath of air just as he completed the meal that was presented to him. "Man, that was great! Thanks very much," he said while rubbing his full belly.

"I'm glad it was to your liking," Conrad replied with a chuckle.

After a stretch of the muscles, Yuri adjusted himself to rest on the blanket beneath him, his hands linking behind his head to create a make-shift pillow. The visibility of the stars astonished Yuri and he realized that back at his other home such pleasures were not provided due to all the lights constantly on.

"Where did Murata go?" Yuri asked after creating three shapes by connecting the stars.

Conrad tossed a piece of wood to satisfy the fire's hunger. "I believe he and Gwendel went to keep Wolfram company at the lake."

"Ah."

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows at the mentioning of Wolfram's name. "Conrad," he melancholy said, "do you think you could tell me about what happened between you and Khalid? I mean, the stuff that began all the problems."

Yuri kept his eyes concentrated on the stars, directly avoiding any unsettling features that may have captured Conrad's usual composed ones. He heard boots softly crushing grass and the rustling of cloth. Hesitantly, Yuri glanced to his side to find Conrad sitting beside him, his back reclining against a large log.

"Mother was very assertive when it came to Wolfram's engagement to Khalid," Conrad whispered, although Yuri was unable to determine if it was to avoid the others from hearing or not. "I suspected Khalid had intended to propose to Wolfram but never imagined him to ask Mother before. I was never aware that he did it until earlier that day."

Yuri, who now returned to his gazing of the dark cloak that painted the sky, asked, "You mean the same day Khalid died?"

"Yes."

"So what happened?"

Conrad took a brief glimpse at the soldiers. Some stood guard while others ate or sharpened their weapons. After considering that the situation allowed for a flashback, Conrad returned his attention to his godson. "I'll explain that I suspected something about a week prior to that day."

**1010…Khalid and Conrad…1010**

Conrad strolled through a particularly empty hallway, offering only small acknowledges to the few maids or soldiers he encountered. He turned a corner, into a more secluded area that contained two large doors that marked Khalid's room.

"Khalid?" Conrad asked as he lightly tapped on the wooden doors with a fist. "Gunter is waiting."

When no answer met him, Conrad gradually turned the door handle and opened one of the doors. The room was desperately lonely. Quickly inspecting the room, Conrad discovered no traces of his comrade. Just before he was to shut the door, a partially opened scroll draped a table near the bed. Normally, Conrad would have ignored the document but the words he was capable of gathering from his view altered his plans.

Cautiously, Conrad approached the table and opened the scroll to absorb its contents, noting a missing piece that had been apparently ripped off. His eyes widened at what he read. "What would Khalid need with-"

"Searching through my personal belongings, are you, Conrart?" a voice cooed behind him.

Conrad spun around so quickly, his hip knocked the table with just enough force to cause the scroll to roll off onto the ground, stopping once lightly colliding with a dark boot. A slender hand reached over and delicately grasped the scroll.

With agonizingly slow movements, Khalid properly rotated the scroll repeatedly until it was completely rolled. "I'll ask you for future situations, do not go through my personal belongings," he finally said once settling the scroll among many books that occupied a bookshelf.

"Khalid, why do you have that scroll?" Conrad asked after swallowing his anxiety.

"It's mine," Khalid stated bluntly.

Conrad's eyes narrowed. "If I did not know any better, I would suspect it entailed information to bringing down the Great Demon Kingdom."

"You don't know any better," Khalid informed with a smile that resulted in the quick pacing of Conrad's heart.

"I read what I think is a spell that involved the blood of demon tribesmen."

Khalid kept his eyes at an even point with Conrad's, their golden color mesmerizing Conrad. Just as the half-blood expected a sly remark to spill over Khalid's lips, the other man's eyes soften. "You caught me," he confessed.

Conrad blinked and released his hand from the hilt of his sword. He did not recall himself ever grasping it to begin with. "What?"

"I'll admit, what you say is true. I did not return to the Great Demon Kingdom just for visiting and training, as my father instructed. I was asked to discover the missing piece of that scroll that is said to be hidden among this very castle."

"Why do you need such a thing?" Conrad asked, still doubtful.

Khalid strode toward his sheathed sword that currently rested against a wall and elegantly took hold of it. "Well, there's rumor that a faction has begun a plan to infest this kingdom with maggots whose sole purpose is to destroy the Great Demon Kingdom's regime," he explained, drawing out his sword. "I was instructed to obtain the missing piece of the scroll and return it to my father."

"Why not ask for our assistance then?"

"By asking for your assistance, it may have created unnecessary panic. It's also only a rumor but my father is worried that the very party planning to take down this kingdom will attack Sulteri as well. You are one of the very few countries allied with Sulteri and one of the most powerful. If they discover that piece, you can consider your country ashes," Khalid said, his voice deep.

Conrad's eyes lost their harshness. "The cult you speak of…they know the spell from that scroll then, don't they? Is it…"

Khalid shut his eyes and nodded. "We believe they may be from Sulteri and are the very group you are suspecting. Those devoted to the cult know only the first portion of that wretched spell. The last portion was purposely ripped off to discourage anyone's use for it."

"You should have told us," Conrad insisted, crossing his arms. "This is a serious matter. I've never heard of such a piece being locked away in the castle but I'll see what I can do."

Khalid looked at Conrad and shook his head once. "No. Not yet. Now that you're aware of the situation, I will contact my father first. Once I receive word as to what he wishes, we'll discuss it."

Conrad stared at the man for a moment. After acknowledging Khalid's desperation, Conrad agreed with a nod. "Alright, I'll allow you to at least contact your father first. I must explain the situation to Mother, however. I'll be vague enough to allow you some time to receive your father's response. I won't mention you."

"Agreed," Khalid replied and offered his gratitude with a small bow. "Now, I do believe Gunter will throw a tantrum unless we hurry."

**1010…End of Khalid and Conrad…1010**

"So you discovering the scroll began it all," Yuri summarized, somewhat grateful that this tale lacked any deaths. "So then tell me what happened a week later."

Conrad nodded slowly.

**1010…Morning before Khalid's death…1010**

Conrad quickly took longer strides than usual, hoping to walk faster yet not enough to cause a passerby to stare in confusion. The news of Khalid's proposal via asking Lady Celi had brought upon a sickening feeling deep within Conrad. He had to speak with his Mother.

Only a few yards away separated Conrad from his destination, that was, until Khalid interfered with his walk by turning the corner. The man consequently crossed Conrad's path and paused to recognize his presence.

"Conrart," he gravely said and Conrad could only halt at the roughness of Khalid's voice.

Conrad nodded his head toward Khalid and said, "I heard from Yosak you asked Mother for Wolfram's hand in marriage."

At this, Khalid's lips curved into a twisted smile. "Ah, you heard correctly, soon to be brother-in-law," he responded as he placed a hand on his hip.

"I wish you both well," Conrad muttered before making to brush pass Khalid.

The other man harshly grabbed his shoulder, preventing any movement. "I sense your lack of enthusiasm, Lord Weller. Are you distraught that your youngest brother, the little boy you love and nurtured, is to be taken away from you, to another country?" Khalid asked crudely.

The man's behavior upset Conrad and he jerked his shoulder away. "I saw you sneaking about. You were planning to steal that missing piece once you found it. You ensured me that we would discuss it with the others once your father gave you a response, which he has yet to do. I'm going to tell them now."

Khalid raised his eyebrows in slight amusement. The man studied their surroundings and once confirming no other soul was present, his eyes dangerously narrowed at Conrad and that twisted smile curled even further. "They won't believe you, dear Conrart."

"What?"

"I'll deny it all. By this point in time, your family and companions have grown so attached to me that my word is just as good as yours," he calmly yet treacherously whispered. "It's now an official he say, she say."

Conrad returned Khalid's hard look, though he offered no smile. "You…Don't mess with me. You still have that scroll," he claimed recalling last week's encounter.

"It's gone."

Conrad's lips tightened and he partially growled, "Gone?"

Khalid tilted his head up slightly in a haughty gesture. "Of course."

"Where is it?"

As a response, Khalid chuckled lowly. "You expect me to tell you, my dear friend?" he asked.

"Don't refer to me as your friend. You're a traitor," Conrad hissed.

"Oh? I'm sure I'm not the only one to acknowledge your disapproval of my asking for Wolfram's hand. If you speak ill of me, I can effortlessly claim your words are nothing more than that of a brother's tenacious grip on whatever innocence remains in his sad life," Khalid said mockingly.

Conrad snorted. "What makes you believe they'll discard my claims so easily?"

Khalid's face transformed into nothing short of sinister. His eyes blazed as he threatened, "Go against my word and at my command, a village is pillaged. Are you willing to risk the tranquil lives of your people over a marriage?"

Conrad's eyes widened and he snarled. "How dare you threaten me. You only bluff."

"I notice that murderous look in your eye, Conrart. It excites me," whispered Khalid and Conrad thought he noticed those golden eyes emit a radiant glow.

Before Conrad had the time for a response, a soldier emerged from behind them and sprinted in their direction. "Oh Lord Weller! Lord Weller!"

Khalid and Conrad dropped their cold countenance and observed the soldier. "Yes, what is it?" Conrad asked with perplexity toward the soldier's frightened look.

"We just received word that a village toward the east is on fire! They're being attacked by something, possibly bandits!" the soldier cried. "Please, sir, your orders! My family is there!"

Conrad internally gasped and briefly glanced at Khalid who remained unfazed. "Go report to the others and then gather support to put out the fires. I'll round up some extra aid," he commanded and the soldier took off in a surprisingly fast pace.

As quickly as the soldier retreated, Conrad injected an angered glare into Khalid. "You…"

Khalid smiled slightly. "I always get what I want, Conrart and what I want right now is your little brother," he said suggestively, his voice soaked in innuendo. "You best get that situation under control. Who knows what those bandits could be doing to the women and children. I'll see you at the wedding."

Khalid smirked and adjusted his cape before treading along his way.

Conrad remained frozen, his fist clenched tightly. His nails tore into his flesh and blood splattered onto the floor.

**1010…End Morning before Khalid's death…1010**

"Conrad, why didn't you tell anyone?" Yuri gasped, already sitting up. Halfway through the second tale, he had been physically influenced by Conrad's story. "He was blackmailing you!"

Conrad miserably smiled. "I was torn. I desperately wanted to keep the people of the country safe and yet I knew I had to inform the others about it. I also wished to protect Wolfram. I suppose when I saw him and Wolfram that night…Something inside of me believed his death could end it all."

"Do you think that now?" Yuri asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not so sure," his godfather answered. "What would you have done?"

Yuri parted his lips but no response came. He blinked a few moments and his eyes saddened. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I really don't know."

Conrad nodded slowly in understanding. "I thought his death would ease my soul, yet it only worsened it. Red Eye still exists as well."

"Red Eye?"

"Ah, forgive me, Your Highness. That's what many call the cult that I was referring to," Conrad explained apologetically.

Yuri's face twisted in confusion as he asked, "Why is it called that?"

"Apparently, they say that in order to become a part of the cult, you..."

"What?"

Conrad stood silent, in thought. "I suppose," he said when Yuri questioned him again, "it's parallel to a situation back on your world. I'm sure you've heard about witches before, correct?"

Yuri, although still perplexed, nodded. "Like the ones that chant spells, worship evil figures, and have black cats?"

"To some extent, yes. The situation is similar in the cult Red Eye. They say you sell your very worth to establish your loyalty to the cult," Conrad said. "As a result, a manifestation occurs on the right eye of the members. The eye becomes blood red and the pupil is slit."

"Like selling your soul to the devil," Yuri mumbled, staring wide eyed at Conrad.

Before Yuri could ask his next question, Conrad continued. "It's not possible to detect a member of Red Eye by simply examining their eye. The eye returns to normal when not in the presence of the cult's location. The Red Eye is supposedly a symbol for the members, so they can detect spies. At least, that is what was reported about five years ago."

Yuri sighed and collapsed back onto the ground. "I wonder who discovered that Red Eye had a red eye, anyway. Those people lose their worth. It seems so sad. Why would they do that? Are they even human?"

Conrad presented Yuri a small smile and replied, "Well, I'm not sure, Your Highness. We don't know much at all about this supposed Red Eye. They may not even have a red eye. At any right, they are humans but it's suspected that by offering themselves to the cult, their life span expands and they are bestowed with powers."

"I see…But that's not confirmed either, right?"

"Unfortunately not," Gwendel's rough voice answered.

Yuri temporarily lifted his head to watch Gwendel, followed by Murata and a slightly wet Wolfram, returning to camp.

Wolfram muttered under his breath before calling out to Gwendel, "What were you doing hiding behind that tree, Gwendel?"

"I told you, watching over the Great Sage."

"He didn't want to interrupt our conversation so he didn't reveal himself," Murata cheerfully said to Wolfram. "Besides, I doubt you would have spoken to me the way we did if you realized another person was there."

Yet again, Wolfram cursed his lack of awareness, which resulted in his not sensing his older brother. In fact, Gwendel's snapping a twig was the cause of Wolfram's discovery. Deep within himself, Wolfram also suspected the Great Sage was aware of Gwendel's presence.

Instead of offering a response, Wolfram snatched his cot and extended it beside Yuri. After quickly removing his boots, the blonde stretched and curled under his navy blanket. His headache returned.

"Wolfram," Yuri said gently. "You shouldn't go to bed with your hair still wet." He was somewhat grateful that Wolfram had returned. His conversation with Conrad had begun to apply stress on his mind.

"Don't care," Wolfram mumbled into his arm, eyes refusing to open.

Yuri frowned and stood up before rummaging through a bag. He withdrew a half-sized blanket and crawled to Wolfram. "I mean it, Wolfram. I don't want you to get sick…"

Wolfram, upon feeling Yuri's breath brushing his cheek, peered an eye open. "You don't?"

"Of course not," Yuri said. "Here." He extended his arms, wrapped Wolfram's hair into the cloth, and began gently rubbing.

"Yuri!" Wolfram growled but stopped when Yuri's massage alleviated the dull pounding in his head.

Yuri smiled. "See? That wasn't so bad," he said, his face flushing as Murata offered him a smirk after Wolfram moaned in pleasure.

Once after releasing Wolfram's head, Yuri coughed and tossed the cloth to the side. "All done…"

Wolfram's eyes studied Yuri and he softly said, "Thanks." He felt the remaining dampness still clinging to his neck but suspected it would dry within minutes.

"Er…no problem," Yuri responded with a shy laugh. "Don't mention it, really, it's just out of habit. My mother always taught me to go to bed with a dry head…haha…"

Silence followed. Conrad, in hopes to comfort a now awkward Yuri, suggested, "Let's get to bed now. We need to be up by sunset."

Everyone took up the suggestion, settled into their beds, and quickly entered the realm of dreams. While the others adjusted themselves to sleep or stood guard, Yuri rolled onto his back, gazing at the stars again.

He suspected at least half an hour had passed when Wolfram mumbled incoherent words and his body scooted to press against Yuri, allowing only a couple layers of the blankets to separate their clothing from touching. Yuri shifted his body weight to permit himself more space but decided against it when Wolfram created a noise resembling a protesting whine.

Yuri sighed and noticed Conrad approach his form, inspecting him. Yuri made a gesture of his well-being and his godfather returned to keeping vigilance.

As Yuri revisited the stars, his dark hazy eyes connected them to create one last figure before shutting his eyes; Wolfram.

Wolfram had no nightmares that night.

**1010..tbc…1010**

I hope the long length of this chapter wasn't too much, but I wanted to get in as much information as possible.

I'm eternally grateful for all the reviews I've received and I hope you continue to review, as it really makes me get off my lazy bum and write.

With your support, I expect to update but it will take a little longer due to midterms next week (eek). I promise that in the next chapter, the gang will enter Sulteri.

I had some concerns with the slight graphic details about that decaying body in the first scene. Was it too much? I am utterly obsessed with horror movies and I enjoy graphic details. I plan to write plenty more especially after recently watching Saw III (inspiration, yay). Express your reactions! I'd love to hear them!

Regarding last chapter, I am having difficulty editing the errors but for your reference, I meant to say "consciousness" not "conscience". Thanks to Sayoko Bizen for that and I apologize for any errors in this chapter.

Mirai Kurosaki


	4. Chapter 4

**Papercut**

A/N: Thanks very much to those of you that reviewed the last chapter.

The following reviewers did not receive a response:

**adelaide: **Thanks for the review! Khalid's image is indeed tarnished to some extent. There are plenty more chapters ahead and I enjoy twists, so nothing is for certain. I'm glad you enjoyed the Murata and Wolfram scene and that you thought it was well written. It makes me so happy! There's more Yuuram coming at you! I hope you review again!

**Marianne Wolfen: **Thank you very much for your review! I'm so pleased that you say the characters are perfect! I try my hardest to keep them in character and it's always difficult because I want them to do something but I think it may go against their character. So thanks for that! Also, as you can see, here's another update. I hope you express your thoughts on it!

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Warnings**: Graphic details

**Spoilers**: Yuri's controlled use of his healing powers

There is some more information coming at you but don't fret! I tried to balance that out by adding in a couple extra Yuuram moments for you.

**101010**

"I spy with my eyes something…green."

"Grass."

Yuri frowned and groaned in frustration. "Wolfram," he moaned, "You could at least pretend to not know the answer for once."

Wolfram rolled his eyes and glanced at Yuri from where he sat on his horse. "It's not my fault you're so horrible at this game," he proclaimed with a 'humph'.

"You're difficult," Yuri muttered and bore his eyes into the dark mane of his horse.

"Wimp."

"Don't call me that."

Murata chuckled and said, "You two bicker like a couple more than anyone I know."

Both Yuri and Wolfram flushed, refusing to meet each other's eyes. Wolfram cleared his throat and acted as if he had not heard the Great Sage's comment while Yuri moaned, yet again. The current ride had recently hit its one hour mark and everyone, regardless of age or experience, was near blowing a fuse in their brains.

"Your Majesty," Conrad began soothingly, "It will be only a matter of moments before we near the border. Once we hit it, the palace will be in plain view."

"Alright, alright," Yuri mumbled and relaxed his muscles. "I just hope we're welcomed there." He was exhausted, the cool breeze had begun to fade, and he loathed losing another game of I-Spy to Wolfram.

_At least he slept all the way through last night for once,_ he thought peacefully. Though he was very grateful for obtaining a good night's rest, he was still inquisitive. What had allowed Wolfram to sleep so soundly? Perhaps a night away from the castle and the fresh air contributed to it…

"Lord von Voltaire, horned beasts approach," a soldier cried out from his position at the front.

Yuri, at the mentioning of a beast, tilted his head and his eyes widened joyfully. Three creatures, which Yuri could only describe as unicorns, of brown, white, and gray, approached the party. The riders of the brown and gray horned beasts wore attire that Yuri suspected to symbolize guards or soldiers while the rider of the white horned beast carried extremely elaborate jewelry and gowns all over his body.

Gwendel gestured for the party to halt and he took center stage as the tree strangers met them. "You are the party sent by the king to guide us into the country?"

The rider of the white horned beast dismounted and slowly bent his upper body in a bow. "Indeed we are, Lord von Voltaire," the stranger said with a soft voice. Yuri stared wide eye as he realized this person's height. The boy could only have been twelve at the most, and the tremendously long coffee hair that extended and splayed onto the ground adorned the young person in feminine features.

"An especially warm welcome to you, Your Highness. We've waited for you for a long time. My name is Namir and I will be your personal guide," Namir stated, smiling gently at Yuri.

Yuri blinked and smiled in return. "Thanks very much." The boy's skin tone reminded Yuri of Greta and he vaguely felt his heart begin to ache.

"Namir?" repeated Wolfram with a shocked complexion. "Is that really you?"

The young boy blinked and stood silent for a moment. Unexpectedly, the boy released a loud cry, broke into a cheery grin, and ran to Gwendel before grasping him tightly by the leg. "It's really you guys! Gwendel, Conrart, and Wolfram, correct? I never dreamed you would all visit Sulteri again! This must be fate! I can't believe I didn't realize it was you!"

Yuri raised an eyebrow in utter confusion as the young child gave each brother a large hug, Conrad being the last. Gwendel, although apprehensive, collapsed beneath the boy's cuteness and gently patted his head. Wolfram partially bent down to return Namir's embrace and Conrad followed suit, mimicking Wolfram's movements.

"So you know each other?" Yuri asked and peeked at Murata, who casually shrugged.

Namir adjusted his intricate garments and bowed deeply. "Oh forgive my behavior, Your Highness. I just never expected to see my old friends ever again. It's especially good to see as well, Conrart," he whispered sadly and held Conrad's hand. Yuri noticed his godfather's expression soften as he returned the young boy's embrace. "Although I was only a toddler when I met them, I now remember their faces very clearly."

"It's been a long time," Conrad admitted.

"Allow me to apologize for the horrible way the king treated you and your country," Namir began, "although we grieve Khalid's death, we believe you would never do such a thing without good reason."

Yuri felt the air drain and the tension increase dramatically.

Murata cleared his throat to capture Namir's interest and said, "Perhaps we should discuss these matters in private at a later time?"

"Ah, the Great Wise Man," Namir proclaimed and respectfully bowed before Murata. "It's an honor, Your Eminence. What you say is true; let us to go into the kingdom. Please put on these headdresses to hide your identities."

Yuri examined the headdresses that were presented to him, Murata, and the three brothers. Each one, despite the differences in color, concealed one's entire head and facial features, with the exception of the eyes. With difficulty, Yuri situated the headdress around his head and already began taking joy in his participation in an exotic culture.

"So why do we have to hide our faces?" he asked after confirming that his headdress was placed correctly.

Namir, with the aid of a royal guard, mounted his horned beast. "Well, there are still civilians that dislike those of other nations so we find it in your best interest to keep you hidden. Oh, and please drape yourselves in these robes, all of you. Your clothing will clearly stand out."

They obeyed. Gwendel, once removing his top coat and wrapping his body in a dark olive robe, faced the soldiers. "All of you are to return to the Great Demon Kingdom," he instructed. "Send word to Gegenhuber of our safe arrival in Sulteri."

"Sir!" the soldiers yelled.

Yuri tugged on his robe, not adapting to the very pearly shade of color. He would have preferred a darker color but did take comfort in the amount of movement he was capable of in his upper body. The silver design that crept along the arms and back did satisfy his taste, however, so he suspected it would do. Curious as to the other robes, Yuri snuck a glance at Wolfram and approved of the lavender robe stitched with golden flower embellishments. Wolfram, upon sensing a stare, caught Yuri's eyes and the demon king flushed before tearing away his eyes to examine the others.

Murata, clad in a navy and scarlet robe, asked, "So this is common attire?"

Namir smiled and shook his head. "No. Fancy robes with designs, such as the ones you all wear, mean importance. It's enough to warn the civilians so they won't attack you."

Yuri gulped and nervously laughed. "Well, the clothing is very nice so thank you. You know, you're a very pretty girl! You remind me of my daughter," he explained with a soft laugh, hoping to engage in some conversation with their new guide as they began riding.

Everyone tensed.

Wolfram coughed and nudged Yuri. "You idiot, he's a boy," he mumbled near Yuri's ear.

Yuri's blood drained. "Oh…Oh! Oh, I mean…I'm so sorry," he apologized to Namir, who expressed his amusement in a laugh.

_Wonderful, my first day in a new place and I screw up the gender of our guide…_

"That's quite alright, Your Highness. It is hard to tell boys from girls in our kingdom if you're an outsider. You'll find out, though, that most women hide their hair in really fancy headdresses or decorate them with jewelry. If you follow those guidelines, you'll be fine," Namir said as he softly patted the horned beast's neck, signaling it to speed up in its movement.

"Sorry," Yuri whispered again, his face rosy though one could not notice due to the garment upon his head. "So," he began again, slowly, "are these horned beasts only found in Sulteri?"

"Yes," the boy said happily. "Some bad men try to capture them and sell them in other countries but they're mostly only found here."

Yuri smiled at the thought of dozens of these creatures prancing around the kingdom.

"So you work under royalty now, Namir?" Wolfram asked, consequently interrupting Yuri from asking another question. "Not to be crude, but I thought the king had said you were to be a personal servant."

Namir slowly frowned and his head dropped. "Khalid's father passed away 9 years ago," he whispered.

Gwendel narrowed his eyes and glanced at Murata. The Great Sage remained silent.

"He was very young. Was it an accident?" Conrad inquired soothingly, hoping to coax that sad little child.

Namir shook his head and replied, "No. Rashid, Khalid's uncle, had him executed. He is the current King. We found evidence…that our previous king was involved with a scary party; the one most people call Red Eye."

Yuri gasped. "What?" he yelled and quickly peeked at Conrad. Their previous conversation had just elucidated information regarding Khalid's father suspecting Red Eye's destruction of both the Great Demon Kingdom and Sulteri. Unfortunately, Conrad rejected Yuri's eyes and instead, focused on Namir.

"Hmph. So were others executed along with the king?" asked Gwendel gruffly.

"Just his wife. They asked the others that were close to him but believed they were clean," said Namir gently before lifting his head and setting his jade eyes on Conrad. "So the kingdom was distraught over Khalid's death because we believe he was a pawn in his father's plan…"

"That's a tragic entry for your kingdom's history," Murata said sensitively.

Wolfram's eyes temporarily shut as his sorrow began swelling into the back of his throat. A placid hand clasped his shoulder, causing Wolfram's nerves to tighten. He looked to his side and noticed Yuri's concerned eyes.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," Wolfram assured and gently removed Yuri's hand. Though Yuri's grip lacked any powerful strength, Wolfram felt the lingering warmth on his shoulder and it made him slightly smile.

"So what is the current situation at the palace?" Murata asked.

Namir slightly tilted his head, as if in thought, and replied, "Well, King Rashid is a good man. He's dedicated to find where those bad people are in our kingdom and have them punished. There doesn't seem to be any spies within our palace as if yet but we are always careful."

Yuri's nerves experienced a chill that ran from the hairs on his head to his toes. "But…it's safe, right?" he questioned hesitantly, his voice tinted with concern.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Your Highness. You're completely safe with us," assured Namir.

Despite Namir's reassuring words, the tightness in Yuri's stomach refused to diminish.

**101010**

Sulteri was saturated with exotic smells and sights. Yuri gasped in delight with each civilian or vending booth that the party passed by. "This is amazing," he whispered.

His dark eyes focused on the delicacies that were exchanged and purchased, his mouth watering. He suspected that the optimistic atmosphere was a partial result from the magnificently vivid colors. Not one color was excluded from Sulteri's palette. Yuri glanced at the others, expecting an equivalent look of cheer in their eyes, with the exception of Gwendel. To his distress, Conrad and Wolfram appeared less enthusiastic.

"Is it me, or am I the only one really enjoying the view?" he asked sarcastically.

Wolfram met his eyes. "It's just you," he stated.

Conrad chuckled when Yuri frowned at the response and said, "We are intrigued, Your Highness. It's just that the three of us have visited before. Don't you recall Wolfram telling you?"

"Huh? When did he tell me?"

The blonde snorted. "When we were explaining about the presence of esoteric stones in Sulteri, remember? I said that when we visited, we didn't sense any," he explained, his eyes narrowing.

Yuri paused and thought. "Oh," he replied. "I thought when you said 'we' you were referring to demon tribesmen in general, not you brothers specifically."

Wolfram made a frustrated sound and drew his horse near Namir. He quickly pulled the reigns when a small child sprinted into the horse's pathway. "What the-!"

The others slowly brought their horses and horned beasts to a halt to examine the situation. The small child was repulsively filthy, his clothes torn, skin broken with scars, with wild and long hair. Wolfram blinked in confusion when the child withdrew his hand from behind his back, a small empty hand, and raised it into the air.

Yuri grimace when Namir's harsh voice broke the silence. "Be gone, you filthy rat! Shoo!" the boy had screamed at the smaller child, who in response, whimpered and drew closer to Wolfram.

"Don't go," sobbed the small figure as he made to reach Wolfram's hand. "Don't let them take you to him…"

"Don't let them take me to whom?" Wolfram asked, allowing the boy to draw closer.

"I said be gone you bastard!" Namir shouted and he propelled the small boy into the ground with a blow from the horned beast. "Get lost before I let the guards skin you alive!"

"Hey!" Yuri cried and glared at Namir. "He's just a little kid!" He made to rush to the fallen boy but when his attention returned to where the boy had fallen, the child had scurried away into a dim alley.

Namir huffed and said in defiance, "Let him go. His kind are treacherous. They play the innocent part but will slit your throat when you reach into your bag to offer them a coin."

Yuri's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" he asked, utterly horrified.

"Our country nearly collapsed after Khalid's death," Namir began and ordered the civilians who had paused to watch the scene to return to their daily duties. He then continued to direct the party through the villages.

"How so?" asked Murata, his eyes still scrutinizing the murky alley as they strolled passed it.

"After his death, uproar broke out to revolt against the Great Demon Kingdom. They wanted the head of the one who had killed him," he stated, his eyes briefly focusing on Conrad. "Khalid's father was in favor of attacking but he was not stupid. He began a plan that grew over the year and then he was executed before we could attack your kingdom.

"Once Rashid informed us about the evil people the king was working with, hell broke loose. Civilians began murdering each other because they believed this or that person worked for those same people. Many that were in the high court, such as myself, were thrown into poverty due to the overthrowing of all those who even touched the ex-king."

Gwendel grunted and murmured, "Despite that you were probably only around four or five years of age…"

Namir shook his head and a tear escaped, trickling down his face. "No one was safe. I had to do horrible things to survive. I was alone for three years until Rashid was said to be legitimate to take the throne. The damage was already done even though he brought peace among most of us. He brought order into the palace again but our country was still separated by then."

"Separated?" Conrad questioned, his heart sinking with each word that was threaded into Namir's tale.

The long-haired child rubbed his tear away and nodded sadly. "Some were so desperate that they hunted for that group, Red Eye. They thought they had a better chance there. I…too was almost tempted. I heard that Red Eye was taking in poor souls and giving them better lives. I knew though that they were bad but if it weren't for Rashid's return to the throne, I would be one of them.

"Those that were thought to have tried to contact Red Eye were sent to poverty. So as if now, we have those in middle-class or higher, the ones you see before you, and those that have rotted away to poverty, like that boy you saw."

"But that's not fair. You were poor and you went back to having a good life, though" Yuri whispered, saddened. He gently stroked Namir's hair and the boy leaned into his touch with a smile.

Namir offered Yuri a squeeze on the hand and replied, "It's not that simple, Your Highness. Those people have done horrid things in the past for their own fun or to survive. They're condemned to rot away. Some of them are the people that were exiled from other nations and were poor. They came here to remain poor, but they would not be hunted down here. That's what Sulteri is, after all; the Land of the Unwanted, or rats, in some cases."

Yuri's eyes became downcast and not even the lively villages could lighten the weight that crushed his chest. "Why doesn't anyone help these poor people?"

"Many ignore them, some fear them, and others reject them," Namir explained.

"Shibuya, don't let it get to you. The world is not a completely happy place, no matter how unfair it may seem," Murata murmured, in hopes to console Yuri.

The demon king shook his head in denial but remained silent. "It's just…not right."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Namir said tenderly, "but please do not go near them. I was among them once and I know their tricks. They won't hesitate to sell parts of your body or even eat you."

Yuri wanted to throw up.

He pathetically glanced back to where the small child had spoken to Wolfram.

Yuri was unable to determine what frightened him the most; the fact that the boy had said those words to deceive them in order to kill them, or the notion that the boy was speaking the truth, and presenting a warning.

Wolfram, meanwhile, remained silent, his mind wandering back to the dirty child.

**101010**

"Your Highness, allow me to introduce you to our current leader, King Rashid," Namir gently stated as he bowed before Yuri.

Yuri, along with the others, had removed their headdresses now that they reached the palace. He smiled warmly as a jolly and lean man with a trimmed beard arose from his throne, dressed in attire that clearly conveyed his title.

"King Rashid, I present to you the twenty-seventh demon king, Yuri Shibuya and the Great Sage."

Rashid grinned, laid a soft kiss on Namir's forehead, and proclaimed, "Excellent work, my boy! You did wonderfully! You two guards, return to your posts and many thanks for protecting Namir and guiding His Majesty safely here."

Yuri and Wolfram both smiled gently at Rashid's kind and warm voice. The tall man extended his hand and shook Yuri's hand with a firm grip before switching to shake Murata's hand. "Welcome, Your Highness, Your Eminence."

Rashid's smile faltered upon meeting Conrad's face. "Conrart," he said in a hushed voice. "I'm amazed to see you on Sulteri soil."

Conrad kept his composure and eyes rigid. "I ask that your evaluation on His Majesty and His Eminence not be influenced by my irrational action from the past," he gently insisted.

"What's done is done, Conrart. Welcome back," Rashid said compassionately and he surveyed Gwendel and Wolfram with his cobalt eyes. "You've become a strong man, Gwendel, and you've become as lovely as your mother, Wolfram."

Gwendel nodded respectfully and Wolfram's face became pink at the compliment.

"Now, then," Rashid continued as he clasped his hands. "You all must desire some rest and a meal, yes? Kadin! Show our wonderful guests to their chambers, if you please."

The others observed a figure emerge from the shadows behind the throne. A masked figure slowly approached them, draped in dark colors embedded with golden symbols. The mask was perfectly smooth and contained two golden lines shaped into a cross. It was quickly noted that his hip carried an enormously impressive curved sword, containing two rubies that were pressed into the hilt.

Rashid patted the man's back as he stopped before the others. "This is Kadin and he will be your personal caretaker during your stay at the palace. You must forgive the mask, however. His face is quite disfigured and he prefers to remain quiet. He's excellent with a blade though, I assure you."

Kadin bowed before Yuri.

Yuri smiled in response, although his fingers itched to remove the mask. "Thanks very much, Your Highness," he said and began following Kadin.

"Kadin will get you in a few hours for a feast," Rashid cheerfully claimed as he took Namir into his arms, smiling widely at the boy's obvious desire for attention.

As Kadin silently led them through many large rooms and hallways, Yuri inspected the lavish curtains, drapes, plants, decorations, and portraits that each area had to offer. Through one particular hallway, the portraits of all of the king's family resided. Yuri especially took note of a portrait containing Khalid.

_He looks just as Wolfram described. Funny, I expected him to look scarier._

Wolfram, who strolled lazily behind Yuri, paused at the portrait as Yuri did and gazed at the still figure that posed with his sword. "Khalid," he murmured forlornly.

Conrad paused and glanced behind him to watch the two. He shut his eyes momentarily to eradicate the desperate emotion that Wolfram held in his eyes.

Gwendel too stopped walking and simply crossed his arms, waiting.

"Come on, you two," Murata said and grasped their shoulders softly. "We can talk about that later, okay? Right now, we need a nice bed to relax in."

"Ah…right," muttered Yuri as he steadily tore his eyes away from the painting. Wolfram mimicked Yuri's movement and only the clicking of boots filled the silence.

Kadin, after confirming the others followed, paused before two vast scarlet doors encrusted with two beings with bird-like wings, one on each door. The mysterious Kadin made a gesture at Yuri and then one to the door.

"This is my room?" Yuri asked, already predicting the answer.

"Hey, wait, then it's my room too," Wolfram declared, his sad demeanor now replaced with persistence. "Yuri is my fiancé so I sleep where he sleeps."

Kadin made an unexpected troubled sound, which resulted in Yuri jumping in fright. "Er…I think you upset him, Wolfram. I guess you should sleep in your own-"

Wolfram narrowed his eyes and sternly said, "You cheater!"

"No! That's not it!"

"Alright, you two," Murata groaned and rested a hand on each of their chests to prevent any physical damage from occurring. "Kadin, is it too much trouble if Lord von Bielefeld stays with Shibuya? After all, it's always good to have a soldier there to protect him."

Kadin shifted his masked face to Wolfram. After a moment, he nodded and opened the doors.

Yuri sighed in defeat and entered his room. His eyes immediately focused on the bed, a massive one at that, adorned with high posts that each contained loose and translucent drapes. Although he would have taken pleasure in sleeping alone, he anticipated that having companionship on such a large bed would be pleasant enough.

"Get some rest, Your Highness," Conrad said before glancing at Wolfram. "Take care of him. We'll see you soon."

Wolfram shut the door behind them and threw his bag into a corner. He swiftly removed his boots and then began undoing his pants. Yuri noticed this and cried out.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Don't be a wimp. I'm tired and these pants aren't the most comfortable thing to wear when taking a nap," Wolfram grumbled and kicked off said pants. The robe he kept on was, luckily for Yuri, at a long enough length to reach just above his knees.

Wolfram then proceeded to shift aside the drapes to crawl onto the bed. "Wow, this bed is really comfy," he exclaimed and experimentally pressed his hands against the cushion.

"Really? Let me see," Yuri said and, after removing his shoes, crawled in as well. "You're right! Feel these pillows! I think they're feather pillows…"

Wolfram grabbed one and squeezed it. "Hmph. You know what these sort of pillows are great for?" he asked seductively.

Yuri looked up at Wolfram and gulped silently. "Wh-what?"

FWAP!

"Ow! Wolfram! What was that for?" Yuri moaned and rubbed his left temple, where a pillow had just landed.

"That's what you get for trying to kick me out of _our_ room, cheater!" Wolfram accused as he set his ammunition down. "It doesn't hurt that badly, does it, wimp?"

Slowly, Yuri brought his head up to pierce Wolfram with his dark eyes. "Why you…Don't call me THAT!"

FWAP!

"Yuri!" Wolfram growled as Yuri made another attempt to smack him with a pillow.

FWAP! FWAP!

"Ow! That _hurt, _Wolfram!"

"Wimp."

FWAP! FWAP! FWAP!

Wolfram grunted as a particularly harsh smack, combined with the unsteady movements of the bed, sent him tumbling onto his back. "Yuri! I'll get you for that!" he shouted and made to stand only to collapse back onto the bed.

Yuri's growl became a laugh as he too fell, landing unceremoniously on his left side beside Wolfram. He gasped for breath and observed his companion panting as well. "That was the first time I had a pillow fight in a long time."

"Hmph," Wolfram responded but his face contained a tiny smile. His large eyes remained on Yuri's dark ones. "Yuri…?"

"Hm?"

_Can I kiss you?_

"Can…We should get to bed if we want to get a long enough nap before eating," Wolfram said as he hesitantly rose into a sitting position. He returned the pillows to their proper spots before sinking under the covers.

Yuri felt like frowning, though he was unsure as to why. "Yeah, I guess," he nearly whispered before following Wolfram under the covers. Secretly, he would have enjoyed the childish game to have continued. "See you soon."

"Mm."

After a soft yawn and a few adjustments, Yuri shut his eyes and began flirting with sleep. Soon after, dreams drifted into his mind.

Wolfram slightly opened his eyes and examined Yuri's form. He confirmed Yuri being deep into dreams before sitting up. The warrior brought down his upper body over Yuri's very cautiously. After summoning his courage, Wolfram brought his lips down and brushed them against Yuri's.

Slowly, Wolfram pulled back, silently hoping for Yuri to both remain asleep and awaken. Yuri's lips curled into a smile as his arms grasped a nearby pillow, clutching it tightly. "Mm. Yes, mom, more miso soup please…"

Wolfram sighed softly and shook his head. After one last longing look at his fiancé, Wolfram returned under the covers in hopes of obtaining as many dreams as possible.

**101010**

"How do I look?"

Yuri brought his eyes from adjusting the garments Kadin had recently brought to look at Wolfram's body. His eyes softened at the combination of beauty and masculinity that Wolfram was capable of embodying with the precise choice of clothing. The gold cuffs that were each situated on Wolfram's wrists each possessed a loose translucent lavender cloth that connected to similar looking golden cuffs placed on the boy's upper arms, mimicking the extension of a bird's wings. The rest of Wolfram's body was draped in classic loose leggings and a delicately adorned sleeveless robe, of sapphire and scarlet. Beneath the robe was a pale coral shade of material that extended out from the sleeveless robe, just enough to slip pass the boy's shoulder.

"You look…great," Yuri responded breathlessly. "I mean, at least you got more interesting clothing."

"Thanks."

Wolfram approached Yuri and examined the boy's longer and tighter jet black robe accompanied by a matching pair of pants. "It suits you," he said after a few moments. "I don't approve of these strange things around my wrists and arms though. It looks too feminine."

Yuri shook his head and replied, "No, I think it adds a soft touch to you. Besides, you have those darker colors and your sword at your side. You don't look like a girl. You're…perfect."

"Perfect, am I?" Wolfram asked as he raised an eyebrow.

A light shade of coral pink spread through Yuri's face. "Er…I mean, it's not too girly but not too butch. It's…you. It's good."

"Well, I suppose I'll take that as a compliment," Wolfram declared as he bent over and grasped a silver piece of material. He inspected it before glancing at Yuri.

"Er…I wasn't sure what that piece was for," Yuri admitted sheepishly with a laugh.

Wolfram sighed and brought up the piece of cloth to wrap Yuri's midsection. With a tug, he jerked Yuri's body closer to his in order to wrap the material around properly. He ignored Yuri's whine of protest when their hips nearly brushed. "Don't be a wimp, Yuri. I'm trying to help you," he grumbled.

Quickly, Yuri took three steps back when Wolfram completed his task. "You're good at this," he proclaimed as he inspected himself in the mirror. The silver added just enough of a pop to satisfy Yuri.

"Of course I am. I told you before, I've been here before," Wolfram said as he sat on the bed to slip into his boots.

"Oh, that's right," Yuri murmured. At Wolfram's words, a thought implanted itself into his mind. "Wolfram, Conrad told you why he killed Khalid, right?"

Wolfram stiffened but mumbled a quiet 'yes'.

"Do you believe Conrad?" Yuri asked quietly.

"I hated him at the time because he was a human…"

"So was Khalid."

Wolfram shot Yuri a dirty look before he snorted. "Are you going to let me finish?"

Yuri caught Wolfram's glare from the reflection in the mirror and he dropped his gaze involuntarily. "Sorry," he whispered.

"I disliked Khalid to some extent at first but Sulterians were always good to us demon tribesmen," Wolfram began gravely, his eyes focused at his fingers twisting as he adjusted his boots. "My situation with Conrart was…different. Regardless as to whether or not I hated him then, I had no reason to believe he'd lie to us about such a thing but…"

"But what?"

With a frustrated groan, Wolfram ran a hand through his hair angrily. "I don't want to believe Khalid was a horrible person. He was good to us all…"

Yuri, noting Wolfram's irritation, carefully drew closer to him. Once he was at a distance that permitted physical contact, Yuri rested a gentle hand on Wolfram's back. "I'm really sorry I brought it up, Wolf."

In response, Wolfram pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes roughly to prevent any trickling of tears. Yuri frowned and his eyebrows rose in concern. He silently sat beside Wolfram as his hand created a soothing circular motion. "It's okay to cry, Wolfram," he whispered.

"I'm not crying. I just…have a headache," Wolfram insisted with a growl but he did not shy away from Yuri's touch.

"Don't lie to me, Wolf. What's wrong? There's something else bothering you. What is it?" Yuri asked.

After releasing a slightly defeated sigh, Wolfram brought his hands away from his face. "Remember that little boy Namir yelled at?"

Yuri nodded, recalling the gloomy memory.

"I think I've seen him before," the blonde confessed.

"What? Really? Where?"

"In my nightmares."

Yuri's eyes widened slightly and before he could reply, a knock emerged from the door. "Yes?" Yuri asked slightly irritated, his desire to question Wolfram surpassing his kindness.

The door handle clicked as the door was opened. Kadin's masked face met Yuri's eyes. The man shoved the door so it was open completely and he motioned for Yuri and Wolfram.

"Ah, yes, dinner," Yuri said and he noticed Kadin's lack of interest to move away. "We'll be there shortly. Um…Wolfram was just feeling a bit sick was all."

Kadin remained still, refusing to acknowledge Yuri's indirect request for him to leave.

"I'm fine now, Yuri," Wolfram softly said as he stood up, brushing off Yuri's hand.

Yuri frowned, sighed, and nodded before he too followed Wolfram out the door.

**101010**

"The meal was excellent," Murata exclaimed gratefully to Rashid. "The musical performances were great, as well. We thank you."

Rashid laughed and nodded to his guests. "Well, nothing but the best for our guests. The celebration for your arrival will be executed tomorrow, Your Highness. It will be quite a sight! Until then, you're welcome to roam about the palace and gardens as you see fit."

Yuri smiled widely as he replied, "Thank you. Everything was great."

"I apologize if I ruin the mood, but what are you really about, Your Highness?" Gwendel curtly asked, his eyes piercing into Rashid. "Are we to assume that our meeting will never address the issues of the past?"

"Gwendel," Conrad said, his eyes narrowing.

Rashid raised a hand to silence Conrad. "It's alright, Conrart. I understand what Gwendel means. I'll let you know this now. I have no intention of bringing up things that cannot be undone. I only want our kingdoms to form a new treaty. Our previous allies abandoned us."

Murata leaned forward and brought his hands together. "So is this a desperate attempt to make good with a powerful country?"

Namir scrunched up his face as he accusingly brought a hand to point at Murata. "How dare you speak to Rashid so! He's a great man that only wants to help our people and make friends with other countries! He's not corrupted and greedy like all those kings in the past!"

Wolfram grimaced as the pounding in his head returned.

"Namir," Rashid said soothingly, "be still. We must understand where their emotions come from. Jumping to conclusions is a grave mistake for any kingdom."

Gwendel crossed his arms. "If what you say is true, then you will have no difficulty in sharing information regarding Red Eye."

Murata's eyes shifted back to Rashid, a tiny smirk creeping into his lips. "I have to agree. We tire of being in the dark about this situation, which concerns the Great Demon Kingdom as well. We'd more than be willing to help you."

Rashid appeared to hesitate for a few seconds before he slowly nodded. "Very well," he agreed. "We can at least tell you that-"

"Wolfram!" Namir cried.

The others turned their attention to Wolfram, who had just shakily stood up with enough speed to send his chair colliding into the ground. His brow was wet, face flushed, and face pale.

"Wolfram?" Yuri asked as he too rose from his seat, vaguely noting the others following suit.

"I…just…" Wolfram mumbled as a trembling hand went to his head, pressing harshly in hopes to cease the endless pulsation that threatened to rupture his brain.

Conrad quickly took hold of his brother's thin left arm when the blonde attempted to take a step. "What's the matter, Wolfram?"

"Maybe he ate something that hurt his tummy," Namir said, frowning.

Wolfram slowly brought his emerald eyes to rest on Namir's face, despite his now blurry vision. He narrowed them to study Namir more accurately and thought he noticed a deadly smile splaying over the boy's face.

His eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed into Conrad's arms, limp.

Yuri cried out and grasped Wolfram's shoulder. "Wolfram!" he shouted as he gently shook the boy. "He's sweating like crazy…"

"Don't do that, Shibuya," Murata instructed as he swiftly situated himself near Conrad to examine the fallen figure. He pressed his hand against Wolfram's forehead but brought it back to his side, burned. "He has a high fever. Can you have a cold bath ready quickly, Your Highness?"

"Yes, of course," Rashid said with a nod just before shouting out instructions to passing servants.

Gwendel narrowed his eyes at his youngest brother. "Here," he said as he began prying Wolfram from Conrad into his own arms. "You go ahead to the bath and get ready to immerse him in it."

Conrad met Gwendel's eyes but obeyed. He took off after one of the servants who was made to ready a bath. Meanwhile, Yuri continued to pace around Wolfram, his eyes darting around.

"Shibuya, stop freaking out. He'll be alright once we get his fever down," Murata assured.

Yuri hesitantly nodded and an idea popped into his frantic mind. He gently took hold of Wolfram's hand as Gwendel began walking toward the baths and focused his power. A light green shade surrounded his hand that crept into Wolfram's own sweaty one.

"We need to remove his clothing," Gwendel said with a deep frown. Using his leg muscles born from years of training, the long-haired man lowered himself slowly into a kneeling position. With one arm supporting Wolfram's back, Gwendel used his free hand to begin undoing the robe.

Murata tugged off a boot and glanced at Yuri. "Come on, Shibuya. The faster we get this off the sooner he can get into the water."

Yuri flushed deeply and withdrew his hand from the blonde's. Unsteadily, the Demon King removed the cuffs on Wolfram's pale arms. After those, he aided Gwendel in gently peeling off the remaining robe, exposing Wolfram's nude body. Yuri did his best to avoid peering at the boy.

"Alright, hand him over," Conrad said, who had just leapt into cold bath after removing his top robe, boots, and sword. Yuri noticed the goose bumps emerging all over Conrad's skin but the soldier remained focused and unfazed as he took his young brother into his arms.

Delicately and lovingly, Conrad immersed Wolfram's body into the cold water. Gwendel carefully reached into the waters with a cupped hand before pouring some of the collected water onto Wolfram's forehead and face.

"Is it working?" Yuri asked.

Gwendel pressed the back of his knuckles against his blonde brother's cheek for a moment. "It appears to be working," he concluded.

"Was Lord von Bielefeld feeling ill before going to dinner, Shibuya?" Murata queried.

Yuri's eyes remained on Wolfram but he replied, "Well…He was a little bit upset but when I questioned him about it, he said it was just a headache."

"We have an apothecary being sent to Your Highness's room," Rashid declared as he entered the baths with Namir by his side. "Don't you worry, Kadin is the best we have."

Namir nodded in agreement and raised his arms to present Yuri with towels. "Here," he said. "These are for you."

Yuri nodded his thanks and took the towels. "How much longer?" he asked to no one in particular after five minutes silently crept by.

With a sigh, Murata motioned at Conrad. "I think it should be okay to get him out," he said as he grabbed a towel. "His fever is still slightly high but I think having him looked at will help more."

The rippling of water was all the met anyone's ears as Conrad neared the edge and extended his arms to offer Wolfram to Gwendel. The man took Wolfram into a towel and embraced him, rubbing his arms to dry the blonde off.

"Let's get him to the room," Yuri whispered and he vaguely noticed Namir clenching his tiny hands into fists.

**101010**

"Ugh…"

Yuri's eyes fluttered open as a groan rippled throughout the room. Recalling the vivid details of the recent events, he gasped and sat up. He leaned in his seat by the large bed that currently comforted Wolfram's form and smiled. Wolfram shook his head lightly before his emerald eyes met Yuri's.

"Yuri?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Conrad grasped a glass of water on a nearby dresser and crossed the room. "Here," he softly said and offered the glass to Wolfram, who greedily consumed half of its contents. Wolfram turned his face away when he was done and Conrad returned the glass to the dresser.

Yuri rubbed his tired eyes and nodded at Wolfram, grasping his hand with both of his own, calling forth his healing powers. "I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"…Better, I think."

With a sigh of relief, Yuri smiled and unconsciously stroked Wolfram's hand as he held it. "I was totally worried," he admitted with a sheepish smile. "Kadin checked you out and said you probably caught an illness, like a flu."

Wolfram lightly squeezed Yuri's hand. "He talked to you guys?" he asked.

Conrad smiled and shook his head. "No," he commented. "He whispered to Namir throughout the entire time, who in turn, told us what he said."

"Ah…"

Conrad observed Yuri meet Wolfram's affection with a returned squeeze of his own. His heart lifted and his worries subsided as he bowed before Yuri and claimed, "I'll go to speak with the others. I'm sure they'll be glad to hear Wolfram's awake. I'll be back shortly."

Yuri made to protest but decided differently.

Before Conrad shut the door behind him, Wolfram called out his name lightly. The brunette partially turned his neck to glance at Wolfram. "Yes?"

"Thanks for the water…"

Conrad smiled, nodded, and shut the door silently.

Once Conrad left, Yuri pressed his hand against Wolfram's face softly. "Your fever seems to be gone," he muttered peacefully.

"Was I out long?"

Yuri shook his head and calculated. "I'd say for only four hours or so. Kadin rubbed some strange stuff on your chest, claiming that it would heal you quicker if I also offered my own healing abilities."

Wolfram moaned tiredly as he shifted his eyes to gaze outside the large windows. The sun had begun to set, painting the sky with many warm colors. "Thanks," he whispered and returned his eyes to Yuri.

"What?" Yuri asked when Wolfram frowned.

Wolfram groaned as he brought his body to lean on his elbows. He released Yuri's hand and despite his fiancé's protest, shifted his body to one side of the large bed. "Don't be a wimp. Lie down. You look sleepy still," he insisted.

Yuri blinked in confusion. He brought his hands up and shook his head. "That's alright. I managed to take a small nap anyway."

"Lie. Down," Wolfram hissed as threateningly as his current state permitted.

In defeat, Yuri removed his shoes and crawled into bed, settling beside Wolfram. "Er…Wolfram?"

Wolfram remained silent as he adjusted himself so that his back faced Yuri. With his left hand, he grasped Yuri's arm and tugged it around his waist.

"Wolfram!" Yuri cried in surprise. He made to jerk back his arm but shut his mouth at the desperately tired and lonely expression in Wolfram's eyes.

"Just this once," Wolfram pleaded softly while he pressed his head lightly back into the comforts of the pillows.

Yuri bit his lip as his stomach clenched tightly. He eventually swallowed his anxiety and released even breaths. Reluctantly, Yuri brought his arm loosely around Wolfram's midsection with a trembling hand. Wolfram responded by relaxing his muscles and shutting his eyes.

Yuri kept his eyes focused on the window as he shakily asked, "Um…it this…okay?"

"Yuri?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Shut up and sleep."

"Al…Alright."

Yuri calmed his nerves and ultimately allowed his body to relax around Wolfram's. His hand lazily fingered the light robe that had been placed on the blonde warrior as he hesitantly fixated his eyes on the golden hair.

_Maybe just once, _Yuri thought nervously as he brought his body closer. With a determined and sympathetic look and after a few minutes of mental training, Yuri pressed his lips against Wolfram's golden head. _Just once…_

"Sleep well, Wolfram," he murmured.

**101010**

Yuri lightly moaned as a tongue made its way down his collar. He slightly chuckled as it withdrew and a mouth nipped at his neck and ear, sending chills of excitement and pleasure spiraling down his spine. At the same moment, a warm hand crept beneath his shirt and lowered itself to the loose pants he wore. Such a good dream…

"You get excited easily," a voice teased.

_Wait, _Yuri's mind shrieked, _this isn't a dream!_

With a gasp of fear, Yuri bolted up, sending the body straddling him onto the bed. "What the heck," he panted as he patted his body, confirming that it was indeed not a dream. He raised his eyes to meet his offender. Yuri paled.

"Namir…"

The boy mumbled something incoherent as he adjusted his garments. His large eyes sparkled mischievously when they met Yuri's horrified and perplexed ones. "I'm sorry if I startled you, Your Highness," he purred.

Yuri quickly glanced to his side at Wolfram, who appeared utterly involved with sleep. "What…what are you _doing_?" he asked in a hushed and stunned voice.

"You seemed upset," Namir cooed and ran a small hand up Yuri's thigh. "I came to relieve your stress."

"Whoa!" Yuri hissed as he grabbed the hand harshly. "By _seducing_ me? I mean…Wolfram's recovering and…and you're like…ten! And…you're a boy!"

Namir raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Am I…not to your liking?"

Yuri's mind faltered for a response to that. Instead of thinking, he took a very deep breath and released Namir's hand. "Who told you to do this?" he eventually asked.

"No one," Namir replied sadly. "I…I thought that my body could bring you some relaxation."

Yuri stared at Namir.

"I'm really good," Namir insisted with a determined look. "I learned a lot so I can do anything. Please don't cast me away, Your Highness. If you need to take out your sadness, I'm here."

"No, no, no!" Yuri cried in a lowered voice so as not to wake Wolfram. His mind was incapable of understanding and responding to such a situation. He felt sick. He wished Conrad was here or for Wolfram to wake up.

He brought a hand to his head and attempted to relax himself. Something Namir had previously stated finally sunk into his mind. "Wait…You've done this before?" he asked with wide eyes.

Namir tilted his head as his eyes lowered to the sheets pathetically. "I told you I did some bad things to survive."

"You…were a prostitute," Yuri uttered, repulsed at the idea of other children resorting to such activities just to feed themselves. "You were so young though…you still are."

Namir rubbed his eyes when tears began trickling down his small face. "Please don't tell Rashid," he whimpered as he sniffled. "He'll be upset if he finds out. I just wanted to make you happy…Please don't tell."

Yuri frowned and reached for Namir, drawing the boy into his arms. "Hey, don't cry. Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you don't have to do those things to make someone happy. Those people that ask you to aren't good…"

Namir rubbed his face into Yuri's neck, nodding. "I'm sorry…"

"I…I'm not mad. I'm just a little shocked. I really wasn't expecting this," Yuri said with a sad smile while stroking Namir's long hair. "It's okay, really. Don't cry." Yuri wanted nothing more than to not have this moment occurring. _I should be sleeping right now…_

Namir shifted in Yuri's arms as he pulled back. "I…I won't. I'm okay now. I think…I better go. I'm really sorry about this, Your Highness."

"Are you sure you want to leave? You can stay the night here with us if you'd like," Yuri offered, although he suspected Wolfram might highly object.

The small figure crawled off the bed and dusted himself off. "Thank you, but I'll be okay. Kadin keeps me company in my room so I'll be okay. He's probably looking for me now."

"He seems like…a decent guy," Yuri said.

Namir smiled widely, his sad demeanor quickly melting. "He's my best friend. I'm sure you'll get to know him soon enough. He's just shy right now so he doesn't talk to others."

Yuri smiled sweetly as Namir used both hands to jerk open the door. "Hey, you sleep tight, alright?"

"Uh-huh. I saw Conrart coming in to check on you just a few moments before I came in. I asked him how you and Wolfram were, and he said you two were sleeping contently beside each other," Namir explained somewhat sadly and at this Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Good night, Your Highness," Namir whispered, ignoring Yuri's confusion. "Thank you again."

As soon as he shut the door, Wolfram sat up groggily. "How dare that brat touch you," he growled, half-asleep.

"Wolfram!" Yuri cried. "What…you heard it all? And you didn't attack the kid for touching me?"

Wolfram stared at Yuri and said, "The fever has made me delirious is all."

"Your fever is gone though," Yuri replied suspiciously.

"Shut up, wimp."

Yuri narrowed his eyes. "Don't call-"

A shriek pierced their ears.

"Namir!" Yuri yelled.

Wolfram, now alert and on edge, leapt from the bed and nearly tumbled over as he grasped his sword unevenly. Yuri was quick on his feet as well, gently holding the boy's arm. "You need to rest," he insisted.

In response, Wolfram shrugged his hand off and bolted out the doors, Yuri staggering behind him. Yuri struggled to maintain such a swift speed as Wolfram sped down the hallways. They brought their speed down quickly when they ran into Gwendel, Conrad, and Murata.

"Where did it come from?" Wolfram panted.

"You should be in bed resting," Murata said with a frown.

Gwendel motioned for everyone to remain quiet. "Look," he whispered as he pointed at the hallway walls. The walls that were normally decorated with portraits, intricate designs and items, were maimed in a dark liquid.

Slowly, Conrad approached the walls and touched the liquid. "Blood," he stated. His eyes followed the thin and twisted lines of scarlet that led to a large ball room. "This way."

Everyone cautiously entered the room. Yuri shouted out in horror and covered his mouth and nose to prevent the putrid smell of burnt flesh and torn tissue from reaching him. Namir stood only a few paces before them, obviously the source of the scream.

Rashid, Kadin, and a number of guards entered the room from another doorway. "Good heavens," the king whispered as he inspected the room. "What happened?"

The bodies of thirty or so children occupied the floors and walls of the large room. Some had been impaled by the various objects that hung from the walls, such as the candle holders and statues, while others were splayed upon the hard ground. At least half had burns scarring their fragile skin.

Wolfram approached the bodies very hesitantly, examining the causes of their deaths. A few children had their jaws thrust back to such an extent that it snapped, revealing the deep parts of the throat. Their lips appeared to have been extended due to the deep incisions in the corners that created a familiar clownish and large grin that oozed blood over their gentle faces. Each of these children has a massive hole in their skulls caused by a blunt object, leaving tiny remnants of skull and brain tissue scattered around them.

Another handful of children had the skin on their chest and midsection completely removed, exposing cracked ribs and partially torn muscle, which, in some cases, resulted in the large intestine and other organs to slip out in a slow manner. Every child had their eyes open.

"So-Some of these children are Sulterians…Some of them are not," Rashid exclaimed in horror, making his way around the room.

"I told you not to come here," a voice stated softly.

Wolfram snapped his neck to locate a child standing a foot away; a familiar, filthy child that had received a harsh verbal attack from Namir. "You," Wolfram whispered. He glanced around him and noticed the others inspecting the child as well.

The frail boy kept his eyes on Wolfram.

"What are you?" Wolfram asked and made to grab the boy until a wet droplet landed on his extended hand. He brought his hand closer to his face and scrutinized it. "Blood?"

Behind him, Yuri made a disturbed sound and Wolfram glanced back. The others had shifted their attention from the child to the ceiling. Dreading what awaited his eyes, Wolfram reluctantly raised his eyes to the ceiling.

The entire ceiling was coated in partially dried blood that curved into letters.

They spelled: Welcome Home, Wolfram.

**1010…tbc…1010**

Well, another chapter posted.

I'm sorry for the late update. I got a small case of the stomach flu so I was out for a couple of days.

Anyway, I hope you express your thoughts especially since things have become more suspenseful. If you're wanting more, review and tell me so. I also hope these longer chapters suffice.

Truthfully, I had the most difficulty with the Yuuram moments. It's difficult keeping Yuri in character when I just want him to ravish Wolfram…

Until later,

Mirai Kurosaki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Papercut**

A/N: Wow, I'm so honored by all the reviews I received in one day and how many hits the fic got! You all are so great. I never expected so much motivation and I just keep on writing for you guys! Thanks very much!!

The following did not receive a response for their appreciated reviews:

**Lina**: Ooh, so sorry if I made you feel a little ill. It may be best not to eat too much before reading this fic. I'm glad though that your reaction was just that! I loved it. There are more Yuuram moments to come for sure! It's nice that you got a brother that cares for you so much. I'm very protective of my own little sibling! Thanks very much for the review and compliments! Hope you review this chapter!

**Thacha**: Yay I'm so happy you were anticipating this chapter! I'm utterly joyous over the fact that you can't stop reading it! I'm glad you noticed how the Yuri embracing Wolfram was slightly depressing as it was cute. Thanks for the compliments, especially about the brothers caring for Wolfram. Are they falling into a trap? Perhaps. Hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think about it! Thanks for the review!

**phantome101**: Thanks for the review! I hope the wait wasn't too bad! Go on and read now! Hope you review it.

Alright, so here I go! I think you'll enjoy this chapter more because most of the exposition has been dealt with and thus, I can focus on the action/romance/horror/etc.

If you're ever curious as to how the story is coming along or if you think it's taking me a long time to update, check my profile. I keep an update regarding the condition of the fic.

_**Name**: Khalid_

_**Meaning**: Immortal_

**Spoilers**: Mentioning of Yuri's older brother, Shori.

**Warnings: **Some graphic details and a horror movie moment

**Note:** I claimed that all the names were from Geneon's version of KKM but I found one continuity issue. I used "Yosak" as opposed to "Josak" (Geneon's version), for whatever reason and I will continue to use "Yosak". I don't think it will be a major problem but I wanted to clear that up.

**10101010**

Wolfram frantically covered his mouth when his initial response was to vomit. Quickly he shifted his eyes back to where the small child stood only to discover said child had vanished. Sick, baffled, and furious, Wolfram scanned the entire area as he shouted, "He's gone!"

Gwendel brought his eyes to Wolfram and asked harshly, "What?"

"That boy!" Wolfram screamed, hysteria sinking into his flesh and bloodstream.

"It's impossible for him to have just escaped under our noses," Rashid shakily said. "All the exits are being blocked by one of us…"

Conrad, by this point, had taken a side by Yuri and gripped his arm gently. "Stay close, Your Highness," he whispered, recalling Murata's order from a couple days earlier.

_When things become bad, under no circumstances are you to ever leave Shibuya's side. Even if someone screams for help, Shibuya is your only concern._

The order was not necessarily troublesome but what troubled Conrad was the word choice. Murata had purposely stated 'when' and not 'if'. His grip tightened on Yuri's arm.

Yuri barely noticed the action and he timidly nodded as his attention returned to an extremely disturbed Wolfram. The boy was anxiously pacing around the area, his eyes darting around the room suspiciously. "Wolfram…" he whispered, his heart aching for the boy but his terror preventing him from moving.

"Who did this?!" Wolfram screamed, his finger pointing upward at the bloody mosaic. "What kind of _sick_ joke is this?! Answer me!"

Rashid shook his head quickly and replied just as frantically, "Wolfram, I assure you that we had nothing to do with this."

Wolfram narrowed his blazing eyes and crudely asked, "I suppose the bodies of all these children were just dumped at once without any _one_ of your damn guards or cursed servants noticing it!? And I assume you always decorate your ceilings with twisted greetings?!"

"Calm down, Wolfram," Gwendel commanded as gently as he could.

"Don't tell _me_ to calm down!" his younger brother shrieked in unrepressed rage.

Murata slowly approached Namir during Wolfram's tantrum when the boy's body shivered. Lightly, Murata pressed the boy's shoulder. "Hey…are you okay?"

Namir's eyes remained on the bodies. With a trembling hand, however, he managed to point at a face of one particular child. "Their…their eyes…"

At this, Murata shifted his gaze to the remains of a child's face. His eyes widened in response to what he witnessed. A scarlet coloration began spreading throughout the right eye and the pupil began to thin out and extend itself, reflecting that of a snake's eye.

"Lord von Bielefeld, don't be quick to judge," Murata muttered after he took in a deep breath to relax his anxious nerves.

Wolfram rapidly turned to address Murata but kept silent, realizing he did not need to ask his question. "No…It's really true then. They're really here," he said in a startled whisper.

"Red Eye," Gwendel thickly said. "So that rumor is true…"

Yuri gently took hold of Wolfram's hand as he pried off Conrad's hand from his arm, his concern for Wolfram melting the fear that vibrated throughout his body. "Wolfram, come on. L-Let's go back to the room. Fighting won't help us s-solve this. Okay?" he said in a slightly trembling voice.

Kadin swiftly approached Namir and lifted him up when the boy began to sniffle. He placed the boy into Rashid's awaiting arms before ushering toward Yuri and Wolfram. He made a gesture for them to exit the room, which Yuri was more than happy to do. Wolfram, however, would have remained still if it were not for Yuri's hand leading him out.

"Let's return to your room, Your Highness," Conrad suggested, pressing a hand against Yuri's back, physically pressuring Yuri to obey.

Kadin jerked the doors to Yuri's room open in one fluid motion as soon as they arrived. With a signal of his hand, Kadin ordered the three to remain in their current positions while he entered the room, inspecting it thoroughly. After confirming the safety of the room, he beckoned the others to enter.

Conrad shut the doors behind him quietly as he glanced at Kadin. "Do you know anything that would help us understand the situation?"

The other man simply turned his masked face away to observe Yuri and Wolfram.

Wolfram's hazy eyes became hard despite Yuri's attempts to soothe him. The demon king sighed pitifully and brought a hand to rub his forehead. "What of Gwendel and Murata?" he asked.

"They'll speak to the king to get what information they can," Conrad explained softly, his eyes on Wolfram. "How are you two feeling?"

Yuri released a sharp breath of air and he frowned sadly. "I guess I never expected something so…horrible. All those children. They were part of Red Eye from the looks of things…and…the ceiling with Wolfram's name," he whispered, settling his dark eyes on the blonde boy again.

Wolfram made a frustrated and angered sound as he buried a thin hand deeply into his hair. He still felt the illness crawling beneath his skin and with the recent contributions of the putrid smells, he wanted to vomit, pass out, wake up, and vomit again.

Kadin noticed his distress and thus, went before him. Wolfram blinked as the mysterious man kneeled before him and took his hand. A soft jade shade began to creep out of Kadin's hand and into Wolfram's, slowing relaxing the boy's muscles and disintegrating any remains of the sickness.

Despite his gratitude, Yuri felt a sting of an unusual emotion pierce his chest. He kept his eyes on Kadin and Wolfram's hands. "You have magic powers?" he asked suddenly realizing what Kadin was doing.

Kadin briefly shifted his hand to allow Yuri to spot the demon stone he held in his hand.

Yuri nodded, not really understanding how that enabled Kadin with healing powers, but he decided another time would resurface for such questions. At the moment, Wolfram was at the top of his 'To-Do' list. "You should…get some rest, Wolfram. You were still recovering and with all the stuff that's just happened…"

"I'm fine, Yuri," Wolfram insisted as Kadin released his hand. Yuri was quick to rest a hand on Wolfram's back gently, a tiny sad smile creeping into his lips when Wolfram did not pull away.

Kadin returned to his respective spot, near the large arched windows.

Conrad made to speak when a sound met his ears. He tensed as the gentle knock emerged from one of the doors. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and waited.

"It's us," Murata said, less cheery than normal.

Conrad removed his hand from the blade and opened the doors to allow Gwendel and Murata to enter. "That was relatively quick," he commented as he shut the doors once more.

"There wasn't much to go on," Gwendel informed them before shifting his eyes on Kadin. "The king is asking for you now."

Kadin briefly acknowledged Gwendel with a nod as he left the room.

"Hmm, he certainly keeps to himself, doesn't he?" Murata said mildly.

"What now?" Yuri asked nervously, his hands back in his lap, fidgeting. His eyes periodically shifted to Wolfram, who, although appeared upset, sat comparatively calmly on the bed.

Murata sighed tiredly as he leaned against a wall. He shut his eyes temporarily to collect his thoughts and analyze the recent events. "It's difficult to say if this so called Red Eye did this to target Lord von Bielefeld specifically. It could be a scare tactic from someone who got wind of the Great Demon Kingdom's presence here."

Yuri shook his head and said, "But their eyes…the right eye turned red. It has to be them, right?"

"That's what it comes down to, I suppose," Murata mumbled. "What would you like to do, Shibuya?"

"Me?" Yuri asked, baffled. "I…I don't know, really. I really want to work out this treaty with Sulteri but this group seems serious. I don't think, though, that we should just leave Sulteri when they're having this problem. I think they need help. They've been abandoned so many times before, right? It wouldn't be right to just leave…So I guess I say we stay a little bit more."

Murata smiled and nodded. "I see."

"It may be unwise, though," Gwendel said. "As you said, Your Eminence, we do not know for sure who their target was in this sick act but we also don't know what they want. For all we know, they could be after the demon king."

"Well, then, Lord von Bielefeld," Murata began softly. "What's your opinion on the matter since they chose your name for whatever purpose."

Wolfram's eyes remained on the tiled floor. "That child," he whispered.

Murata raised an eyebrow. "The-Ah, that dirty kid? Yes, I'm sure he was no illusion. His mysterious disappearance is also an issue."

"I saw him…"

"What?" asked Conrad.

Wolfram brought his eyes up quickly and he glared at the older man. "Nothing."

Yuri bit his lip, tempted to reveal the truth about the child. Somehow he suspected the boy's appearance in Wolfram's nightmares and his presence on Sulteri soil was no coincidence. Despite his better judgment, however, Yuri kept quiet.

"It appears we're all too shaken up still. Let's discuss these matters with the king later on then. " Murata offered as he propelled himself gently off the wall. "For now, we all need to take a break and Lord von Bielefeld has not completely recovered yet."

Wolfram remained silent, his eyes following the elaborate patterns of the floor.

"I'll remain here then, Your Eminence," Conrad stated as he held the door for Murata and Gwendel.

Wolfram instantly sat up from his spot on the bed when Gwendel and Murata left. He muttered words to himself as he roughly snatched his pants and yanked them onto his exposed legs. As he fastened the strings of the pants, Wolfram took up his boots and proceeded yanking them on with the same harsh force he used on his pants. Lastly, he began to settle his sword against his hip.

In response to Wolfram's actions, Yuri stood up slowly and asked, "What are you doing, Wolfram? You need to rest."

The demon king approached Wolfram when the other boy offered no response. "Wolfram," Yuri sternly said as he grasped one of Wolfram's wrists lightly yet firmly. "I asked you a question."

Wolfram met Yuri with a harsh glare. He acknowledged Yuri's authority momentarily before replying numbly, "I'm going out."

"Where? Don't lie to me," Yuri warned.

After a few moments of silence, Wolfram shifted his eyes away from Yuri to the windows. "To find that boy in the alley," he mumbled.

"No way."

Wolfram angrily jerked his arm from Yuri's grip. "Too bad. I need to find out what's he about," he firmly stated, noting Conrad approaching them.

"His Highness is right, Wolfram," Conrad said with a kind voice. "What use are you out there in such a state? Namir claims that it's a dangerous area. For now, we should focus on the meeting that's to come. Why would you be so interested in him at any rate?"

"It's none of your concern."

Conrad frowned.

Yuri narrowed his eyes but kept his eyes soft. "There's no way you're going out there. We can worry about that later, okay?"

Wolfram returned Yuri's request with a growl. "No," he partially hissed and made for the door tiredly.

"That's an _order_, Wolfram."

The blonde's hand froze just as he grasped the doorknob. His arm shakily released it but he kept his back to Yuri. He shut his eyes tightly in hopes to vanish away from the room. His desperation threatened to overcome whatever remained of his quivering composure.

A pair of gentle arms surrounded his body right below the ribs and, in response, Wolfram's eyes opened. He briefly tilted his head to the left and caught Yuri's dark hair draping his shoulder. "Yuri…"

Yuri's grip tightened. "I understand how you feel, Wolfram. Please, don't go. I don't want to see you get worse. We can investigate that later…together."

With a sigh of defeat and compassion, Wolfram gave a small nod as he clasped one hand over Yuri's. "You're such a wimp…"

"I know," Yuri replied, smiling sadly into Wolfram's shoulder.

Conrad smiled at the picture before him. "I'll ask a servant to bring over some tea," he said.

Yuri pulled back from Wolfram, but kept one hand on the warrior's shoulder. He led Wolfram to the bed, approving of the exhausted breath of air Wolfram released as his back made contact with the consoling sheets. "See? You were tired."

"Shut up."

As Yuri made to place Wolfram's boots and sword aside, Conrad peeked outside the room, intending to call for a servant. He paused when a lovely woman approached him with a small flat tray that contained three glasses and a teapot.

"I was about to just ask for tea," Conrad told her as she bowed her head in respect before entering the room.

Yuri's mood brightened as the servant drew near to him. She was fairly beautiful, her head draped with a transparent pink cloth in a manner that still exposed her face. Her flower decorated hair extended past her hips and Yuri blushed when she smiled sweetly at him. The fact that her entire stomach was revealed may have also contributed to the faint flush sweeping Yuri's cheeks.

"Here you are, Your Highness," she gently said as she presented Yuri with a golden cup filled with a dark tea.

Yuri nodded. "Thanks so much," he said almost too cheerfully.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed dangerously even as she offered him a cup. "Hmph," he declared. "Don't you get too cozy with my fiancé."

The servant merely smiled and handed Conrad a cup before placing the tray upon the dresser. As she bowed before them, Conrad asked, "Any news on the situation?"

She tilted her head in thought. "They're currently removing the bodies and cleaning the room and walls. That's all I know, Sir," she timidly responded.

"Thank you," Conrad said and shut the door behind her once she exited.

"She was pretty," Yuri claimed as he blew over his cup to cool down his tea.

Wolfram took a long gulp from his cup despite its high temperature and he grumbled, "Cheater."

Yuri frowned. "What? I'm just saying-"

"You're so insensitive!" Wolfram growled and as he made to further accuse Yuri, his eyes began to flutter repeatedly. The image of Yuri began to blur before his eyes. "Huh…?"

"Wolfram?" Yuri asked with a raised eyebrow. "You okay?"

Wolfram brought his free hand to his head and murmured, "I just…feel really sleep all of a sudden…"

Instantly understanding what was occurring, Conrad gently placed his tea down and drew to Wolfram's side. Carefully, he removed the cup from Wolfram's hand and tenderly pushed his brother to lie back down. "Sleep, Wolfram."

His younger brother made an irritated sound as he attempted to glare at Conrad. "I am _not_ slee…py…," he whispered in a long breath before his eyes completely shut. "Not…sleepy…"

Conrad chuckled as he placed the cup on the dresser. "His Excellency's insight is truly impressive. I suspect he had a tea drugged especially for Wolfram."

"So he's drugged?" Yuri inquired as he inspected Wolfram's form. "Well, it's a drastic measure, but at least Wolfram can get some extra sleep."

"Yes, he's far too stubborn," Conrad admitted as he took a seat in a large cushioned chair near the corner.

Yuri smirked and proclaimed, "You three brothers all are."

Conrad smiled with a light laugh. "I suppose that's true."

Silence filled the air.

Yuri glanced at Wolfram and pressed his hand to a cheek that began reclaiming its coloration. "His fever doesn't seem to be coming back," he said happily. "I'm no wise man like Murata but I have a feeling that his illness isn't a coincidence. Do you think maybe I'm just too jumpy?"

"It's something to consider," Conrad replied, closely examining his godson's behavior. "You've certainly become close, haven't you?"

"Hmm? Oh…well, yeah. I trust him. I mean, at first I thought he was just a brat with an attitude problem but now…well, I don't think that anymore," Yuri confessed, smiling down at Wolfram.

Conrad hesitated but managed to clarify, "He cares deeply for you, Your Highness."

Yuri settled his look onto Conrad's face, trying to dissect the purpose for his statement. "I know he cares. Oh, you mean…like he….loves me?"

"Yes."

Yuri's expression drooped. "Conrad, if you want to ask me something, just ask. Right now, I'm not your king. I'm your godson," he stated.

With a small smile, Conrad nodded. "Very well. I don't mean to insult you by interfering with your personal issues but…what's your opinion of Wolfram?" he asked lightly.

"Well," Yuri began, meeting Conrad's eyes yet again. "I like him. I trust him very much and although he's impulsive and even rude at times, I…think that's just him. I like him just the way he is."

"What of your engagement to him?" Conrad asked, his nerves tensing in anticipation.

Yuri's mind faltered. He brought himself to observe Wolfram as he slept while he considered his answer. Finally, he mumbled, "I don't know anymore. At first, I wanted to end it and I mean, I _like_ girls but…"

"But you like Wolfram as well."

At the comment, Yuri's face flared a deep crimson and he brought his hands up, shaking them frantically. "N-No! I don't…I mean, I don't think so…I like him but…not that way. I…"

Conrad smiled gently. "Your behavior doesn't emphasize your answer," he commented. "I understand it's different in your world but answer me honestly, if you will. Have you ever considered something more?"

Yuri bit his lip and brought his hands down, only to have them fidget madly on his robe. "I…honestly don't know. I…I mean…this is _really_ awkward, Conrad."

"Forgive me, Your Highness."

Yuri shut his eyes tightly and only blushed further.

"I'm always here for you, Yuri," Conrad insisted, being sure to use his godson's name. "Both as your loyal servant and godfather."

Yuri's eyes softened as he opened them and hands mellowed at Conrad's gentle voice. "Thanks, Conrad."

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Your Highness. I was curious because I saw you two today on the bed, against each other," his godfather explained with a shy look. "Forgive me."

"No, no, don't be. I guess I can't blame you. You're just looking after your little brother too. Shori would do the same for me, I suppose," Yuri said, hoping to alter the subject onto something less sensitive. "I know though for sure that I would rather marry someone I knew and liked rather than just a pretty girl I never knew…"

At those familiar words, Conrad's heart and smile sank. "I see," he whispered and before Yuri could inquire to his slight mood change, he continued. "Your tea will get cold, Your Highness. You should finish it."

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Yuri said as he grabbed his tea once more. "Hey, thanks for the talk, Conrad. It always lightens my mood even if was slightly embarassing."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Wolfram groaned in sleep.

**101010**

Gwendel released another breath of air for the third time, resulting in Murata to chuckle. "Worried over your young brother?" he asked gently.

The older man shut his eyes and grunted. "The situation is troublesome."

Murata smiled and took a sip of his tea. "I'm sure he's fallen asleep by now with the sedative I requested to be placed in his drink," he assured.

Gwendel shifted his attention to the door when a knock came. "Enter," he commanded and a muscular woman entered the room, carrying a large teapot.

"More tea, as you requested," the feigned female voice cooed.

Murata nodded and accepted the extra tea before stating, "You know, Yosak, the outfit is not very necessary. You could have easily disguised yourself as a male guard."

Yosak frowned at the comment before shrugging and smiling again. "I know."

Gwendel's eye twitched when he asked, "What have you got?"

Yosak withdrew a piece of paper from within the haven of his fake and large breasts. "It's as suspected, Your Eminence. The bodies of the children that were not Sulterians were from countries that currently have especially bad ties with Sulteri. Rashid is aware of this."

"Hmm. Perhaps Rashid has yet to inform us because he fears we'll suspect him of causing the incident," mused Murata, fingering the edge of his teacup while glancing at the ceiling, the words 'Welcome Home, Wolfram' entering his vision again.

"What of the children of Red Eye?" inquired Gwendel as he crossed his arms.

Yosak nodded. "Just as His Eminence suspected once again; some of the children were servants here in the palace. It's no wonder he doesn't want to tell you. From what I understand, he's desperate for this treaty."

Murata nodded slowly, in thought. "The ceiling," he murmured quietly.

"Your Eminence?" asked Yosak.

Murata set down his tea and circled the room, his eyes on the ceiling still. "They only time that those words could have been written was during our dinner, as the dried portions of the blood suggest. However, that's not possible because we all passed that room during our rush to the bath."

"What are you suggesting?" Gwendel asked, fearing the response.

"The blood was not average human blood," concluded Murata, stopping and gazing at Gwendel.

Yosak raised an eyebrow. "But…it's confirmed that those children's blood matches the blood on the ceiling," he explained, resting a hand on his hip.

Murata's eyes shut. "They were members of Red Eye and if the rumors are true, they are truly no ordinary humans. For blood to have dried so quickly it's as if…"

A scream tore through the hallways.

"Wolfram!" Gwendel roughly said.

"Do you need my assistance, Your Eminence?" Yosak quickly asked, adjusting his head piece to conceal the lower half of his face.

Murata shook his head as he began chasing after Gwendel out the door. "Do as you were told," he ordered and quickly exited the room in the direction of Yuri's chambers.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gwendel roared as he bolted through the doors of Yuri's room.

Conrad grunted as Wolfram ruthlessly bucked beneath him, shrieking and clawing like a wild beast. "We can't wake him out of it!" he shouted and groaned as a nail tore through his flesh on the left side of his face.

"He just keeps getting worse and he keeps trying to scratch his eyes out!" Yuri cried as he desperately attempted to hold down Wolfram's hysterical arms. At the same time, he attempted to reach Wolfram by speaking to him near his ear, which only provided him with even more screams and a slap.

Murata shoved aside servants as they inspected the current dilemma and rushed over. "This is no ordinary nightmare," he concluded and offered his aid by grabbing one of Wolfram's arms with two hands, allowing Yuri to focus on one arm.

"Get iced water!" Gwendel yelled as he too did his best to control Wolfram's violent outbursts.

Rashid soon entered and he gasped in horror. "Wolfram! What is this?" he demanded.

Kadin flew in with a large bucket filled with water and ice cubes. When the others caught sight of him, Conrad shouted, "On three! One…two…three!"

Everyone leapt off of Wolfram just as Kadin discarded the contents on the container over Wolfram's form. With a sharp intake of breath, Wolfram cried out and bolted into a sitting position, eyes opened. He panted heavily and began to tremble violently when his brain acknowledged the freezing state his body was in.

"It's alright, Wolfram" Yuri reassured as he quickly drew Wolfram into a towel that was provided by a servant. "You're alright now, it's okay."

Wolfram visibly shook as his skin absorbed the icy water. He vaguely noticed the others helping to dry off his freezing body. Yuri slowly pulled Wolfram to stand so the now soaked sheets could be replaced and he rubbed the boy's arms to offer some warmth.

"It…W-w-was…an-another," Wolfram began to say, his teeth chattering.

"Come on, let's change your clothes first," Yuri suggested as he aided Wolfram in removing his clothing, whilst Conrad held a large sheet to conceal Wolfram's nude body from the other members currently in the room.

After tightening the robe snugly around Wolfram, Yuri brought him into his arms, rubbing his back to circulate the blood and bring the blonde's temperature up decently. "Are you hurt anywhere, Wolfram?" he asked gently, frowning when Wolfram buried his face into Yuri's neck.

"Why…"

"What?"

Wolfram moaned into Yuri's neck pathetically and shook his head slightly, resulting in droplets of water to sprinkle onto the floor. "I was…so afraid," he whispered, tears trickling from his eyes to Yuri's collarbone.

Yuri felt his tears and his eyes shut sympathetically. The notion that Wolfram allowed his tears to escape before another person was enough evidence to convince Yuri that Wolfram was indeed not well. He embraced Wolfram tightly and whispered back, "It's…going to be okay, Wolfram. I won't let anything hurt you, okay?"

"Those of you not affiliated with His Highness's party, please leave the room at once," Rashid gently instructed and his servants, with the excepting of Kadin, exited the room reluctantly.

Conrad, who had set down the sheet by this point, was currently having his face inspected by Kadin. "It will be fine," he assured but Kadin took a firm grip onto his chin, preventing any further movements. "Are you alright, Wolfram?"

Wolfram, who refused to raise his head from his spot in the crook of Yuri's neck, slightly nodded. "I-I'll…be fine," he stubbornly stuttered.

"Here," Gwendel said as he loosely placed a blanket over Wolfram's shoulders. Yuri nodded his thanks and temporarily pulled away to drape Wolfram in the blanket more comfortable before embracing him once more.

"This is more serious than I anticipated," Murata muttered as he observed Wolfram.

Yuri hopelessly glanced at Murata and asked, "Any ideas?"

Murata sat on a seat and rested his chin on his hand. "Lord von Bielefeld, can you vividly recall your nightmare for me. "

"Murata," Yuri quietly hissed. "Let him calm down, first, at least."

"Dreams and nightmares fade away with every second after awakening, Shibuya," Murata sternly explained but kept his expression tender.

Wolfram mumbled against Yuri's neck, "Those children were trying to make me like them. They were doing something to my eyes and it hurt badly. They held me down and…then the pain began. That's all I remember."

Murata nodded as Wolfram elucidated the details and remained silent for a minute afterward. "I can't say for certain. It could be an unconscious reaction to what he saw since, after all, it was his name on the ceiling," he attempted to explain.

"There's more news regarding that, by the way," Rashid added as he shakily took a seat near Murata. "The blood on the walls…"

"What of them?" Gwendel asked, his eyes still focused on Wolfram.

Rashid fingered his thin beard and swallowed. "The portraits of our previous kings and their families were damaged by the blood but there were two portraits that were…different."

Murata's eyes narrowed as Rashid took in a shaky breath before continuing.

"The portrait of our previous king had an 'X' through it and…Khalid's portrait was circled," he breathed out, sweat forming over his eyebrows.

Wolfram made a distressed mewl into Yuri's skin, as if having already anticipating Rashid's response. Yuri patted his back softly, his face paling and nerves trembling. "What does it mean?" he asked, mostly to Murata.

Murata situated his elbows on his knees, clasped his hands, and pressed his forehead against them. "If I understand correctly, if what is said about Red Eye is true and the history of your royal family holds true, this is no coincidence. I believe all members of the royal family all died relatively young, did they not?"

Rashid nodded. "No one has made it past forty, from what I understand."

"So then it's possible the rumor that Red Eye has been successfully murdering the royal family behind the scenes somehow?" Murata asked.

Disturbed, Rashid only nodded once more.

Murata glanced at the others. "Perhaps if the former king was indeed involved with Red Eye, the X symbolizes that somehow. He was the only differently marked portrait besides Khalid."

"What of Khalid's portrait?" asked Yuri.

Gwendel crossed his arms and offered his opinion. "Perhaps they feel as if they let one slip away."

"Slip away? But he was killed, which is what Red Eye wants, if what His Eminence says is true," Conrad gravely said, flinching when Kadin began to patch up his face. Kadin's touch began to lose its gentleness.

"Where is Khalid's body?" inquired Gwendel.

Murata shook his head. "His body would have no obvious characteristics that would allow us to believe that it is Khalid's body. He died ten years ago."

Wolfram slowly shifted so that he faced the others. "I want to go out into town," he thickly said, completely ignoring the current conversation.

"Not that again, Wolfram," Yuri moaned, grasping the other's shoulder.

"You said we could check the town later, together," Wolfram said, repeating Yuri's earlier words.

Rashid opened his mouth in agape. His eyebrows raised in perplexity as he asked, "Whatever for? It may be too dangerous with the current situation."

"If they got into your palace undetected, then it's not safe anywhere," Wolfram crudely commented.

Yuri expected a harsh rebuttal but instead, the king gently smiled and his eyes softened considerably. "You are indeed like your mother, young Wolfram. If you insist, please allow Kadin to guide you. He's the best I have," he claimed.

Kadin stood up straight as he completed tending to Conrad and nodded.

Murata shrugged and added, "I see no issues with it. Be sure to come back soon, though. We still need to discuss what is to be done with the treaty among other things, correct?"

Rashid nodded. "Evening time, will do."

"Who knows, perhaps the walk will calm you down," Murata said, smiling again.

"Don't be impulsive now," Gwendel threatened as he held open the door.

After a stretch of the muscles, Murata presented Conrad with a hard stare. "Take care of Shibuya," he instructed as Gwendel began escorting him out.

Conrad glanced at Yuri, who was currently questioning Wolfram's health. His younger brother's expression returned to its usual form and his color had returned, obviously bringing relief into Yuri's eyes. Yuri smiled at Conrad slightly when he caught his godfather's gaze upon them.

"I will," Conrad whispered.

As Murata walked alongside Gwendel through the halls he mumbled in a low enough voice for only his companion to hear, "He's hiding the information Yosak informed us about."

Gwendel snorted and replied quietly, "He's either very desperate or very clueless."

**101010**

Kadin patiently kept still as Yuri struggled to climb down a long wall. "Are…you sure about this?" he asked as he began crawling off the roof.

Irritated, Wolfram growled through his headdress and shouted, "Come on, Yuri! Just jump! We'll catch you, for crying out!"

Although he appreciated the return of the 'normal' Wolfram, Yuri still felt frustrated when his companion only shouted insults, which was Wolfram's way of expressing encouragement, or at least that is what Yuri thought. Yuri took in a deep breath and attempted to lower himself down again and failed, resulting in another frustrated sound emerging from the back of Wolfram's throat.

"Don't yell at me! I'm a little scared of heights when it's this high up, okay? Sheesh," he grumbled as he located Conrad's awaiting arms, yet again. "Okay…here I…GO!"

He grunted as Conrad easily caught him before gently setting him down. "See, Your Highness? I told you I would catch you."

Kadin made a sound and the others quickly continued following him. He endured the small bickering between the blonde and double black as he led them to a murky and frighteningly empty alley. He glanced at Wolfram, as if requesting approval.

Wolfram nodded and said, "This will take us to where the other Sulterians reside?"

Kadin nodded and entered the shadows. Wolfram followed suit, with Yuri behind him and Conrad in the rear. The alley's temperature appeared fifteen degrees cooler than the normal market area and Yuri couldn't help but shiver. He noticed the dim light that awaited them at the end.

They stopped short, however, as Kadin's masked face turned at various angles, surveying the area. He concluded the present safety and allowed the others to step into the pitiful state of the east living area. Wolfram's eyes widened at the filth and horrid conditions that met his eyes.

"H-hey," Yuri whispered, his eyes soaking in the pitiful sights, "shouldn't we have at least worn rags? I know they can't see our faces with the headdresses but our neat clothes stand out."

Kadin ignored him.

Yuri frowned but supposed that if Kadin felt unthreatened by the clothing they wore, it was acceptable. His eyes returned to absorb the scene before him. "This is…horrible."

Children roamed among the streets, some too thin, playing with one another or sitting beside their families beneath a torn roof, which provided them with the only comforts of home they'll ever know. As they strolled along pass them, many rushed over to their sides, offering up their hands and Kadin made a gesture that ordered them to stay away.

"I can't believe these kids would really kill us like Namir said they would," Yuri mumbled and his face slightly flushed as he recalled his most recent experience with Namir.

"Well, they look desperate enough," Wolfram replied as he narrowed his eyes when a large building caught his attention. Women, men, and children occupied many of the unshielded windows while others stood before the building.

"A brothel," Kadin said, his voice deep and muffled due to his mask. Wolfram approved of the soothing tone he detected Kadin possessed.

"What? A whore house?" cried Yuri as he witnessed a particularly young boy calling for his attention from the brothel.

Conrad glanced at Kadin as they slowed down their walk. "So you can speak to others," he said, amused.

"We do not change our clothing into rags because many come here to the alley," Kadin explained, not replying to Conrad's statement. "Men who wish to get cheap labor and sex come to this place."

"But sex with _children_?" asked Yuri angrily. "We can't allow this to go on!"

Kadin faced Yuri and claimed, "This is life in every country, Your Highness. You have yet to discover that fact yet. There is always someone struggling to feed and as a result, they shift to more drastic occupations and deeds to survive."

"I don't care! That doesn't make it right!" Yuri shouted, his hands forming into fists.

Wolfram shoved Yuri aside and yelled, "There he is!"

Yuri, distracted in his claims, quickly looked to where Wolfram sprinted off. "Wolfram!"

"You!" Wolfram exclaimed as he rushed toward a small boy. The child lifted his eyes and offered Wolfram an expression of mild amusement. He stood still for a moment before dashing off into a partially deteriorating building.

Conrad called after Wolfram when his brother swiftly entered the building. With no other options available and after confirming Yuri's presence by his side, he burst through a rag that served as a door, following Kadin. They spotted Wolfram leaping out a window and they were quick to leap after him.

"You see him?" Yuri yelled after Wolfram, recovering from his very shaky landing.

Wolfram panted as he glanced around the new alleyway, searching for the small figure. "I know he leapt out here somewhere…"

"There!" Conrad said, pointing to a darkened corner.

The child smiled slightly as he temporarily watched the four draw near to him. After a few steps, he sharply turned on his bare heels and sped down a twisted stairway.

Wolfram growled as he reduced his speed as a result of the poorly constructed stairway that trembled beneath their feet. "Be careful," he advised as he descended cautiously.

As they progressed down the rickety stairway a child's cry of distress vibrated throughout the basement-like area. "What was that?" asked Yuri, anxious.

"No! Stop it! Let go of me!"

"Stop struggling you brat!"

Wolfram, despite the lack of light in the room, glanced at Conrad. The blonde warrior gritted his teeth before rushing down the steps quickly, practically leaping from the steps to the harsh ground. He unsheathed his sword and made his way to the sounds of a struggle.

In what little light there was, Wolfram distinctly made out a large figure harshly pinning down a weaker and smaller figure, presumably the boy. "Hold it!" Wolfram declared in as much of a sturdy voice as he could manage. Behind him, he slightly heard the others making their way down the stairs.

The larger figure turned, an older man with a sinister expression that overtook any handsome features he possessed. He smirked at Wolfram and threatened, "Get lost, boy. This one's mine."

"Let him go," ordered Wolfram as he took a step closer to the man.

"A fight is it that you want?" the man cooed as he roughly thrust the boy aside before releasing his own larger sword. "You sound like a pretty thing. Why don't you let me take a look at your face?"

Wolfram's lip curled at the comment. "How dare you-"

Before Wolfram could respond to the man's swift attack, Kadin swooped from above Wolfram, landing behind the man. In a fluid motion, Kadin thrust out his foot, causing the man to stumble backward, impaling himself on Kadin's curved blade. The stranger gagged as his own blood spurted into the back of his throat, choking him.

Kadin jerked his sword ninety degrees, ensuring a literal bone-crunching reverberation. The man released a final croak and Kadin shoved him off of his blade when the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He withdrew a dark piece of clothing and began elegantly swiping his blade of the blood.

"Are you alright, Wolfram?" Conrad asked as he finally made his way to the bottom, mostly due the difficulty of getting Yuri down safely.

Wolfram snorted and returned his sword to its sheath. "I could have taken him easily," he harshly said to Kadin.

The masked man continued wiping his blade.

Yuri had turned his eyes away at the death blow, loathing the killing of another. "Did…you have to kill him?"

"Yes," Kadin said candidly.

"Forget it, Yuri," Wolfram huffed and turned his face haughtily away from Kadin, irritated and with a slightly wounded ego. He ignored the man and began searching for the boy. He panicked when he found nothing. "He's gone!"

"What?" Conrad asked, aiding Wolfram in his investigate. He glanced up the stairway to the lighted door. "It looks like only the stairway is the way to leave. He couldn't have gotten up those stairs quickly enough to escape without his knowing."

"Do…Do you think he's…a ghost?" Yuri inquired in a frightened voice, his face paling both at the thought and of the dead corpse that occupied Kadin's side.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand at his fiancé. "There's no such thing as a ghost, Yuri…Right, Kadin?" he asked hesitantly. Knowing Sulteri, anything strange was a possibility.

Kadin had already begun returning up the stairway. "He's not here. Let's go."

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Yuri cried as he turned to Wolfram. "Come on, Wolfram. He's not here and I get the feeling we better head back."

Wolfram slumped his shoulders as he stared at the empty and cracked floors. He turned to join the others when a crackling sound halted his steps. The ground violently rocked beneath him and he gasped. As quickly as possible he leapt over the cracks, letting out a sharp gasp of surprise when it began collapsing.

"Wolfram!" Yuri shouted as he extended his hand to grasp Wolfram's. His fingers brushed his blonde companion's before they quickly slipped through and Wolfram fell.

The ground tore completely beneath Wolfram and he let out a yelp as he and the corpse collapsed with the shattered pieces. His fall was abruptly broken though when his body collided with something firm but cushioned enough so as not to cause any permanent damage.

Yuri's head gazed down at Wolfram, a frightened look in his eyes. "Wolfram? You…okay?"

Conrad and Kadin joined Yuri by glancing downward. Wolfram met their concerned eyes and nodded. "I'm alright. Something horribly smelly broke my fall," he assured, turning onto his hands and knees to get a better glimpse as to what cushioned him.

"A rope's coming down," Kadin informed as he began rummaging through a pouch settled on his other hip.

Wolfram touched around to feel any signs of what he rested atop of. The only light provided was from the cracked ceiling above all their heads but Wolfram only made out shady lumps in the darkness. "Maybe this is where they store extra food?" he said aloud until his hand touched what he suspected was another hand.

Startled, Wolfram followed the hand, to an arm, and just an arm. He released out a repulsed scream as a bloody pulp of protruding bone and muscle ended his search. "Oh god!"

"What is it, Wolfram?" Yuri cried, bending over to make out as much as Wolfram as possible.

Wolfram groaned as he shakily searched around, hoping to disprove the theory he had just concocted in his brain. "Throw me down a match or something I can use to make light! I think I found a part of a dead corpse." he shouted, controlling his gag reflex when the smells began tempting his stomach to empty its contents.

Conrad's face vanished and returned a moment's later with a piece of wood, sliced properly at the top to sustain a fire. "Look out," he called as he dropped it into Wolfram's awaiting hand. "But you can't use your magic in human territory."

"I can't control them but I can still summon it a little," Wolfram said quickly as he focused his mind on calling whatever fire he could manage. "Hear me all particles who dwell in flame…"

Yuri blinked when a weak flare of fire burst out of Wolfram's hand before quickly diminishing. "You did it!" he triumphantly called as he witnessed Wolfram managing to catch a flame on the piece of wood. His eyes widened in horror at what rested beneath Wolfram. "That not just a part of a dead corpse…"

Kadin caught what frightened Yuri and he quickly began descending the rope.

"Wolfram!" Conrad cried. "Don't look around you."

Emerald eyes peered at Conrad suspiciously and, despite Conrad's order, Wolfram brought his eyes to his surroundings. "Oh…god…"

The lower level where he sat was filled with dismembered parts of humans, some having been disintegrated to the bone while others were still in the repulsive process of decaying. From what Wolfram could deduce, those that occupied the place were young and in their prime. Wolfram grunted to hold back a horrified gasp and greedily took hold of the rope when it was within arm's reach.

"I told you not to look," Conrad said with a deep frown when Wolfram's eyes reflected his disgust. "Hurry on and grab the rope with both your hands."

Wolfram blew out the wood and tossed it aside and made to grasp the rope with his other hand when something firm took hold of his ankle. Surprised, he jerked his head to discover the problem and he could only part his lips in a silent scream.

"You…" a groggy and horribly rasped voice croaked, belonging to a torn and maggot infested face. This particular face belonged to a body that maintained its upper portion of the body and left arm, equipped with the very shredded hand that currently tightly gripped Wolfram's ankle.

"Wolfram, what's wrong?!" Yuri yelled, panicking.

Wolfram let out a cry as he used his free foot to land a powerful blow to the face, but the cursed thing would not let go. At this point, another hand began clawing up Wolfram's other leg, belonging to no body. "They're grabbing me!" he shouted in horror.

"What!?"

The slick and wet sounds of corpses and body part slithering against one another began echoing throughout the room, soon to be united with the croaks and gags of the many heads that still contained portions of the throat.

Wolfram released another cry as the weight of the arms and hands that clung to his body began jerking him down. "I can't! They're pulling me down! I'm sinking!" he explained with another shout as he began, literally, drowning in the corpses.

"Hold the rope!" Kadin ordered to Conrad and Yuri before thrusting it to them. Without allowing a response, he leapt into the pit. "Wolfram!"

"He's suffocating in there!" Yuri screamed and he felt the purity of his demon powers rising to the tips of his fingertips.

Conrad's eyes darted into the pit but without the aid of the fire, he found it extremely difficult to discover any evidence of Wolfram.

"Wolfram!" Kadin called again, thrusting aside body parts that interfered with his search. A trembling hand thrust out from the decayed parts and Kadin roughly grabbed it, jerking and tugging with all his might. Wolfram gasped as his head emerged out of the pool of death and managed to grasp Kadin's hand with his other hand. "Behind you!" he cried.

Kadin swiftly drew out his sword with his free hand and hacked at the grabby hands and arms.

"The mask…" the heads moaned in unison. "…the…mask…."

With a final pull, Wolfram lurched from the pile, drenched with torn bodily tissue and blood. He panted and stumbled as the bodies beneath his feet began to tremble ferociously. Kadin quickly took a hold of Wolfram's waist and ordered, "Hold on!"

Wolfram desperately clung to Kadin's neck as the man grasped the rope with one hand and hacked at the creatures below them. "Now, Conrart!"

Conrad and Yuri gave a loud groan as they heaved the two up to safety. Kadin aided Wolfram to the top first before he swung himself over the top, breathing heavily. Beside him, Wolfram panted frantically while Yuri stroked his back.

"What the _heck_ happened down there?" Yuri gasped as he inspected Wolfram for any injuries.

Wolfram shook his head and although the bodies stilled and the moans ceased, the vivid details became permanently imprinted within his mind. "I…I don't know," he whispered in a groggy and disgusted voice.

"A spell, perhaps," Kadin muttered as he stood up and began rolling the rope up. "The child must have been leading us into this trap, obviously."

"Why did they call out 'the mask'?" asked Conrad as he glanced down at the pit once more.

Kadin secured the rope into the pouch and replied, "Who knows."

"You seem awfully…calm about this," Yuri mumbled, grasping Wolfram's hand to pull him to a standing position.

With a careless shrug, Kadin proceeded to fluidly stroll up the stairs. "Once you live here long enough, a lot of strange things have little effect on you," he responded. "We need to return to the palace."

Wolfram's eyes met Yuri.

"He's right, Wolfram," Yuri said softly. "Haven't you had enough? That kid may have been trying to lead us into a trap as Kadin said. Besides, you're clothing is soaked now and I think Murata needs to know about this."

With a deep breath, Wolfram nodded in agreement. "Let's…go back," he said as he removed his filthy headdress. "I can't wear this though or go out looking so…bloody."

Conrad glanced at his godson and suggested, "We're wearing layers. We can offer you some of our clothing temporarily. As for your face, you'll just have to wear one of the robes like a cloak."

"Hurry it up, then," Kadin murmured. "We don't want to stay long enough to have those beasts awaken again."

**101010**

Murata pitifully smiled at the group as they stood in his chambers. "I see," he said once the events were explained to him, including the details regarding the brothels and the poor conditions of the people. "It certainly is very suspicious and disgusting. You'll tell King Rashid of this, yes?"

Kadin nodded.

Gwendel simply eyed Wolfram with the disapproval of an older brother before shaking his head. "You are not allowed to leave the palace walls until we discuss the issues tonight. You have run into too much trouble for your first day here," he declared with a firm voice.

"But brother-" Wolfram began.

"It's decided!" Gwendel gruffly growled. "This is what happens when you are too impulsive. If you had gone out there all alone you could be a rotting corpse by now!"

Wolfram narrowed his eyes in defiance and huffed, "I can hand-"

Murata raised his hand and said, "Enough. There's no point in arguing. Go get yourselves change. You reek."

Yuri flushed at the comment and turned to Wolfram. "Come on, Wolfram. Let it go. We'll talk about everything later. Too much has already happened…"

Defeated, angered, and mentally drained, Wolfram reluctantly followed Yuri, Conrad, and Kadin out the doors. The blonde grumbled as he felt humiliation mocking him. "I shouldn't have followed him," he admitted.

"What's done is done, Wolfram. At least we're all unharmed," Conrad explained with a gentle tone.

Wolfram glanced up at the brunette, noting the patched side of his face. "Sorry about that," he mumbled pathetically, attempting to maintain his pride.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing, I assure you. It wasn't your fault. You were having a bad dream."

Yuri snuck a peek at Wolfram's flushed face and he smiled. "Go take a bath," he proposed to Wolfram. "It will make you smell better and relax you, I think."

"Are you calling me smelly?"

"Well…you sure don't smell great," Yuri clarified with a weak smile.

Wolfram shot him a glare but let is slide. "I would have taken one without your advice," he declared, turning away.

"I'll request the bath," Kadin said and left their group as quickly as he spoke.

Yuri glanced as the man swiftly and elegantly ambled away. "I guess he's warmed up to us if he's still talking to us," he said.

"We've barely been around him," Wolfram offered as a rebuttal. "Maybe he's just a freak."

"Wolfram," Yuri said in a rebuking manner.

"Shut up, wimp. I've had a long day."

Yuri made to respond but the way Wolfram expressed himself reminded Yuri that his blonde comrade did, indeed, endure a harsh first day in Sulteri. "Yeah, you have," he replied compassionately.

They entered one of the baths that had been prepared very quickly. Wolfram allowed a deep breath to escape his lungs, the heat of the bath instantly soothing his mental and physical state. He neared the edge of the waters and jerked off his clothing.

Yuri flushed at Wolfram's quick action but sustained his composure as he began removing his own clothing. "Aren't you going to take a bath too, Conrad" he asked when his godfather made no movements indicating his interest in a bath.

"No, that's quite alright, Your Highness. I'm still clean and smelling just fine. I'll stand guard," Conrad said, smiling and Yuri took comfort in its return.

As Yuri completed settling his clothing aside, Wolfram had already began rubbing his body with a soft material coated in a soapy substance. The demon king lowered himself into the warm waters but kept his distance from Wolfram.

Yuri bathed himself and when he glanced briefly at Wolfram soaping his shoulders, Yuri bit his lip and asked without thinking, "Do you want me to wash your back for you?"

Wolfram paused and turned to look at him harshly. "Are you mocking me?" he replied cruelly, suspecting Yuri teasingly mimicking his own question when they took baths together.

"No! I…I mean it," Yuri replied, although a portion of his mind punched his brain for asking such a question. "You…You've had a long day, as you said. I'm trying to be…helpful."

After a moment's thought, Wolfram tossed the soapy cloth at Yuri. "Come here, then," he said, settling down on a low bench that framed the inner walls of the bath.

Yuri groaned mentally but did as he was instructed. _You can't go back now,_ he ordered himself as he sat behind Wolfram. Tentatively, Yuri placed the clothed against Wolfram's back and applied pressure as he rubbed the pale back in circular motions. He felt more awkward at the thought that Conrad could clearly monitor them and at that, he blushed.

"I thought you were going to wimp out on me," Wolfram commented as he contently shut his eyes.

"Well then I guess you better stop calling me a wimp then."

"Not a chance. You're still a wimp."

Yuri sighed but a smile planted itself on his face. Once he completed the upper back, he shyly and slowly brought the cloth lower. "You…doing good?" he asked after a gulp.

Wolfram nodded. "Thanks."

"It's not a big deal, I'm just-"

"No," Wolfram interrupted, "I mean, for everything. You've been very good to me today. You were even a good sport when I was ill and I forced you into the bed. So…thanks."

Yuri's eyes softened. "You didn't…force me," he whispered. "I…I didn't mind."

"Really?" Wolfram questioned, arching his neck to glance at Yuri's dark eyes.

Yuri met his eyes and he offered the boy a small nod. "Really, Wolf."

In a slow motion, Wolfram adjusted his position so he faced Yuri, creating ripples of water that lightly splashed against the demon king's bare chest. Yuri's eyes focused on the damp golden curls that clung to Wolfram's neck and he felt a nervous tension rising in his body. "Er…Wolfram?"

Wolfram's long lashes shut and Yuri uncomfortable noticed the boy's upper body leaning into his own. In a panic, Yuri cried out when Wolfram's lips nearly brushed his own and he harshly shoved Wolfram away by the shoulders.

Yuri instantly regretted the motion when a cold and pained expression settled into Wolfram's eyes. "I…I…You shouldn't…Er….I gotta go!" he stuttered and scurried out of the water, snatching the towel that Conrad held out before rushing out of the bath.

Wolfram flushed, both from anger and humiliation when Conrad met his eyes sympathetically. "Wolfram," his brother began in a gentle voice. "I'm-"

"Don't. Go watch over His Majesty," Wolfram icily grumbled, turning his back to Conrad, his shoulders stiff but drooping.

Conrad offered Wolfram's back a final sad stare before hurrying after the demon king.

After their footsteps faded, Wolfram lathered his hair with the provided hair care products. He was quick to complete his bath soon after and reached the edge of the porcelain bath. As he braced his hands against the edge to hoist his body up, his eyes caught a flash of darkness hovering over him but when he glanced up, nothing met his vision.

Wolfram shrugged it off but remained alert as he dressed himself with the newly presented loose clothing. He then proceeded to return to the room, with a smaller lightly colored towel draped around his neck to capture any trickles of water that escaped from his still damp hair.

Before he managed to reach the room, however, a dark figure crept into the room assigned to Conrad. Suspicious, Wolfram placed his sword on his hip and removed it from its sheath. Cautiously and on his toes, Wolfram approached the room and peeked into the crack that was a consequence of the barely ajar door, where Kadin's form was revealed. Wolfram took in a deep breath to steady himself and he kicked open the door completely.

Kadin spun around and slammed into Wolfram without any forewarning, his curved blade at the blonde's throat, a motion away from being sliced. The towel that rested on Wolfram's shoulders collapsed to the ground in a solid motion, creating a think wet sound as it hit the ground.

_Such speed_, the pinned warrior thought as the masked face drew in closer to examine him.

"You," Kadin mumbled as he pulled away and lowered his sword. "Forgive me. I mistook you for someone else."

Wolfram blinked as he released a pant, his breath utterly taken away at the incredibly swift action. "What…What are you doing here?" he asked once his senses returned, his sword raised at Kadin.

"I suspected I had shut the door. How careless of me. Why are you not with His Highness?"

Wolfram growled. "Answer me."

"He left you," Kadin stated bluntly.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed after his mind absorbed what Kadin was referring to. "Were you spying on us in the bath?" he inquired with a sharp tongue.

Kadin lowered his sword and took a few steps toward Wolfram, resulting in the boy to step back, intimidated. "It's quite a sad sight; having an unrequited love," the man whispered deeply, his hand nearing Wolfram's face.

"Don't touch me!" Wolfram snapped as he slapped away the hand. Kadin quickly responded by grasping the wrist of the hand that held the sword. "Let go of me, you beast! What are you doing in Conrart's room?!"

"Stop struggling," ordered Kadin as he thrust Wolfram against the wall, slamming the hand repeatedly that still held the sword until Wolfram released it. "Don't fight me."

Wolfram's heart raced in fear when his arms were brought over his head, pressed against the wall with one firm grip of Kadin's hand. His eyes widened when the free hand stroked his face and the blonde made to bite him.

"I wish I could…" Kadin began, easily avoiding Wolfram's teeth.

Instantly, Wolfram sensed Kadin's hands loosen as his guard dropped and the ex-prince took his chance. He reeled his head back as far as the wall permitted and brought his head in a swift movement, smashing it against Kadin's mask.

The man cried out and stumbled back, clawing at his mask.

Wolfram groaned when colored circles darkened his vision temporarily. He slowly fluttered open his eyes and felt blood trickling from the source of his forehead. Dizzily, he snatched up his sword and aimed for Kadin's chest. He gasped and witnessed the mask cracking on its left side, resulting in tiny shattered pieces crumbling to the surface of the floor.

"N…No," Wolfram whispered at what he saw.

A golden eye met his.

The man grunted as his hand grasped his mask and he slowly removed it, allowing the broken remains to shatter to the ground in one solid motion.

Wolfram's shook his head in denial as he staggered backward, not believing who stood before him.

"Khalid."

**1010…tbc…1010**

Well, I'm sure that it wasn't a major surprise to some of you, but I enjoyed writing it very much nonetheless.

Regarding Wolfram's capability of summoning a fire, it was inspired by the episode where Wolfram fought the masked Gegenhuber where he attempted to use fire to scorch him. Instead, he managed to summon the fire that was erratic and it vanished very quickly. That's what I was making Wolfram refer to, just so you know.

Well, if you're curious for more, tell me so. Don't worry over the graphic details. I'll try not to overdose on it but I did add a second genre of 'horror'.

Also, some of you mentioned Namir's irritating person. I made him that way purposely since I constantly hear about how innocent and great children are when there are some downright brats out there! I would know, I just spent the entire morning at my brother's elementary school volunteering for the Valentine's Day party. Children are just as cute as they can be brutal...

Anyway, I hope you tell me your thoughts!

Happy Bloody Valentine's Day! My Valentine's Day gift to you all!

Love,

Mirai Kurosaki


	6. Chapter 6

**Papercut**

A/N: Another chapter has been posted for the many reviewers that continue to support me chapter by chapter. Thank you.

Responses to reviewers:

**tati-ai: **Thanks for the 101th review! You're enjoying the horror and fluff moments. That's great! As much as I love dark stories, I didn't want to emphasize that too much. I have to add Yuuram fluff too. I know 'yuri' is girl on girl action under a different translation, but it can be a name too (I know a boy named Yuri). I also just used Geneon's version of "Yuuri". I did plan everything for a reason! Glad to see you noticed the hints about Kadin being Khalid! Yuri is very irritating to work with, I agree. I really want him to suck it up and just pounce Wolfie. Thanks again for the review! Hope you express your thoughts on this chapter!

**Lina**: I loved your reaction! Tense, you say? Wonderful! That's exactly how I want people to respond! Good job suspecting Khalid! I did feel frustrated with making Yuri push Wolfram away but I'm glad you understand that's how Yuri's character probably would have reacted. You're a part time nanny? Goodness! I wish you the best of luck with that! I could never handle it! Thanks so much for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**adelaide: **So you knew? That's relatively good, though, since I anticipated that most people would catch the hints sprinkled over the chapter. Thanks very much for the review yet again! I hope you enjoy the fluff in this chapter!

**door**: Great that you found it interesting! Thanks for reviewing this fic for the first time! I hope you continue to convey your thoughts!

**Spoilers: **Mentioning of Dakaskos and reference to Julia and her pendant

**Warnings: **Minor graphic details

Thanks again to all the reviewers thus far for the support and interest in this story. It's all because of you, truly.

**101010**

"I had forgotten how much strength your body possesses," Khalid murmured amusingly as he raised his long fingers to caress the slight gash fashioned by Wolfram's recent and powerful head butt. "I suppose I deserve it, though, for startling you."

Wolfram shook his head repeatedly even as Khalid spoke. With a quivering voice, he insisted, "You're dead. I…I saw it. You died."

Khalid brought his arm down slowly as his eyes finally rested upon Wolfram's form. "I didn't die," he replied in a deep voice.

"You died!" Wolfram persisted with a cry. "I felt for your pulse and it was over!"

"My heart stopped but I did not die. At least, that's what I suspect." Khalid maintained, taking a cautious step toward the cowering blonde. "I'm alive now, Wolfram. That's what matters. I'm right here."

Wolfram collided with the dark wall as he shouted, "Stay away from me!" Far too many abnormal events had already been heaved upon his already exhausted shoulders and quite frankly, he wanted no more surprises. His mental state fractured with every step Khalid took.

Khalid frowned, his eyebrows knitting and creating distressed wrinkles on his forehead. His bright eyes slid to his left as quick footsteps neared the room. As predicted, the attention of Conrad and Yuri were captured and they entered the room.

Conrad instantly had his sword drawn but his eyes widened and his voice wavered upon seeing the once masked man. After his mind absorbed the broken mask upon the floor, the brunette quickly understood the relationship between Kadin and Khalid.

"You," was all Conrad's voice could manage in a firm voice.

By this point, Yuri stuck his head out from behind Conrad's protective stance, fully clothed and with a wet head. The golden eyes were the predominant feature of Khalid that Yuri was capable of recognizing. "Wh…What the…?"

Khalid offered Conrad an amused smile. "It's unfortunate our last gathering was not very pleasant," he stated, delighted in the reaction it produced.

"Get away from him, Wolfram!" Conrad growled, stepping closer to Khalid.

Wolfram's eyes rapidly darted between the two men. Before he managed to construct any conclusion, however, Gwendel, Rashid, and Murata burst through accompanied by some soldiers.

Gwendel wasted no reaction time as he drew out his sword in one fluid motion and slashed at Khalid, providing Wolfram with enough space to be jerked near the door by Conrad. "Let go!" the blonde demanded but Conrad only thrust Wolfram behind him in a gentle yet compact motion.

Khalid was just as hasty, having drawn his blade at the exact moment, resulting in a piercing shriek of the blades as they brutally grazed against one another.

"Shibuya, don't," Murata ordered, gripping Yuri's arm when the demon king made to intervene. Both of their murky eyes were captivated by the scene before them.

"I see Conrart offered his side of the tale," Khalid commented in a breath as he struggled against Gwendel's blade.

Gwendel's eyes narrowed.

"Stop this nonsense!" Rashid roared.

In a swift and prevailing motion, Khalid propelled off his foot, thrusting all his weight into his blade and successfully driving Gwendel off a few paces back. Before Gwendel raised his sword once more, Khalid loosely tossed his blade to the ground and slowly raised his arms in a gesture of surrender.

Rashid huffed in annoyance as he settled himself between Gwendel and Khalid. "Please! He is innocent! Don't harm him!" he prayed pathetically.

"So you knew of his existence all these years?" Gwendel stipulated with a gruffer and irritated voice.

Khalid shut his eyes and Yuri couldn't resist admiring the man's handsome features. "Do not hold a grudge against Rashid," he declared placidly. "I required that my identity remain hidden but my emotions overtook my rationality. You would know of such a situation, isn't that correct, Conrart?"

Conrad's fingers itched to hack with his sword as his tingling nerves began to stiffen. Beside him, Yuri was unsure if Khalid's comment was soaked in cynicism or sprinkled with repressed wrath.

Murata strode pass Conrad to situate himself beside Gwendel, his interest in Khalid highly evident in his stare. "So you're Khalid," he muttered cheerfully and Yuri faltered at the charming smile the Great Sage offered the tall man.

In response to Murata, Khalid opened his eyes and bent his torso in a bow. "That is correct, Your Eminence" he replied before standing upright once more.

"Well then, now that the introduction is over, could you take a look at Lord von Bielefeld's head?" Murata asked as he returned to grasp Wolfram's arm. He ignored the whispered protests of the others as he gently tugged Wolfram forward. "He's got a nasty cut on his forehead. From the looks of things, you must have angered him enough to have him smash his skull against yours."

Murata laughed heartedly and Yuri felt Conrad's thick anxiety attract the brink of exploding.

Khalid shifted his eyes to Wolfram, who retained a misty and disbelieving gaze. "If you approve," he said to Murata, who only nodded.

"Come, Lord von Bielefeld," Murata gently instructed as he forced Wolfram to occupy a spot on Conrad's bed. "You really need to have that patched up."

Wolfram shockingly glared at Murata but quickly flushed and stiffened when Khalid kneeled before him. "Don't move," Khalid smoothly ordered as he withdrew a few items from his pouch. With gentle hands, he tenderly began applying a white cloth to absorb the blood.

"Your Eminence," Gwendel said brusquely with a disapproving tone. Murata motioned for him to remain silent on the subject. Gwendel only sighed in response and returned his blade to the sheath.

Yuri's heart raced with every movement Khalid made. He observed Gwendel place himself near Khalid and although his sword was returned to its casing, his hand remained on the hilt. Yuri sensed Conrad's desire to approach Wolfram but for whatever reason, the man kept beside Yuri near the door.

Murata, who sat beside Wolfram, lifted his gaze to Rashid. "So…what are you waiting for?"

With a startled gasp, Rashid nodded in a paranoid manner. "Y-Yes, of course," he began before ordering all but two soldiers to exit the room. "I suppose it mainly begun when his body was being returned to Sulteri. We received word that during the night at a campsite, the body was proclaimed missing."

"How can a body just go missing?" asked Yuri, tempted to come within reach of Wolfram but the recent events of the bath and Conrad's attitude prevented any movement.

Gwendel kept his eyes on Khalid as he informed, "I don't recall any such account."

"We do not know. Ties were broken with the Great Demon Kingdom and our own soldiers were returning the body so we had no intention of reporting it to you," Rashid explained, his fingers nervously twitching.

Khalid nonchalantly smiled at Wolfram when the boy hissed as a liquid was applied to his wound. "I only recall awakening in a thick forest. I had difficulty recalling who I was and where I was," he uttered while wrapping gauze around Wolfram's head as gently as possible.

Rashid nodded. "We discovered him stumbling about the outskirts of the country a year later. A few soldiers reported him mumbling to himself," he said.

"This is around the time when your country's previous king was executed and you began taking methods to become the next king," Murata recounted, placing a crooked finger under his chin.

"Yes," agreed Rashid, smiling sadly at Khalid. "He was brought back to the palace secretly and we attempted to remind him of his heritage. We wanted him to become the next king."

"Why was he brought in secret then?" asked Gwendel.

Rashid's eyes involuntary fell to the ground. "Although many people grieved his proposed death, many believed he was related to his father's involvement with Red Eye. We…believe Khalid was hypnotized by his own father to do horrid deeds."

"What of his presence in the Great Demon Kingdom?" Murata questioned.

"I was there for training and to discover a missing piece of a scroll," Khalid murmured, pressing his hand lightly against Wolfram's head, calling forth healing magic. "I had no recollection of what exactly occurred but the night before my 'death', three cloaked men from Sulteri invaded my room. "

Murata quickly noted Khalid's ability to use magic without the assistance of a magical stone. "I see…"

Rashid nodded eagerly. "Yes, we suspect his father sent after him to be put under a trance. From what we understand, Khalid was threatening to reveal his search for the missing scroll piece to the Demon Queen after Conrart found him out."

Conrad's eyes slightly softened. "But then when…you smiled…"

Khalid brought up his head, eyes briefly acknowledging Conrad. "I could not recall the events of that day until your death blow, when it disrupted the trance and awakened me. I was relieved…so I smiled I suppose."

Yuri's eyes brightened significantly as he stated, "So Conrad really saved you? I mean, something bad would have happened if you were still under the trance?" The thought that Conrad's violent action inevitably became a blessing lessened the stress weighing down Yuri's heart.

"Perhaps," Khalid replied, glancing at Yuri. "Forgive me for deceiving you, Your Highness. Although I believe people believe in my innocence, I anticipated that my ascension to kinghood would only have created more problems for Sulteri. Rashid allowed me to stay in the palace as his personal guard, masked, at my request."

Wolfram's eyes evaded its horrified expression and he whispered, "It's really you then. Your voice…it's the same."

"That is what I've said," Khalid replied, eyes returning to the flaxen boy.

Hesitantly, Wolfram extended his trembling hands to clasp Khalid's face. "All these years…I thought you were gone forever. Now you're…back and…you're really you. Is it true that you really weren't this horrible person Conrart said you were?"

Conrad's hand clenched viciously at those words as Yuri's chest tightened at the gentle touch Wolfram provided Khalid with. The way he spoke and behaved toward Khalid truly provided Yuri with enough evidence to establish a deep connection between the two. It made him feel ill.

Khalid elegantly stood and drew Wolfram up by firmly yet affectionately clasping the hands that had held his face. "I've missed you greatly. Those days before my 'death' were me and not a doll," he said in a hushed tone.

Yuri's eyes widened and he never realized his own fists clenching when Khalid embraced Wolfram tightly. Wolfram timidly brought his hands up and lightly returned the embrace. "I've missed you too," he whispered.

Gwendel met Conrad's distressed eyes.

Murata momentarily acknowledged Yuri's reaction and he sat up. "I must admit, Rashid, this is all very sudden. You must understand our suspicions. Are we to simply believe Khalid is no threat to us? After all, you have nothing to prove your claims are true."

"B-but we do," Rashid stated. "Our previous king kept everything in writing. You don't suspect me to have my own brother executed over rumors, do you? We discovered letters written to unknown receivers claiming what he'd been planning. I have the documents still if you'd wish to see them."

"I see," Murata replied. "Well, ultimately, it's up to Shibuya to decide."

"Eh?" Yuri hesitantly met Rashid's eyes as he stuttered momentarily before hardening his eyes with determination. "I think…we should give Khalid a chance. I want to work out this treaty. I won't just leave your country to deal with this crazed group alone."

Rashid smiled gently at Yuri's genuinely coated words. "Your Highness, thank you eternally. I recommend that you return to your country for safety precautions. We can discuss the treaty tomorrow before swiftly returning you home."

"What about Red Eye?" asked Yuri.

The king of Sulteri paused while he met Khalid's eyes. "I…believe you can assist us with the matter even in your kingdom," he began slowly before he clasped his hands delightfully, "but for now, please allow yourselves the luxury of sleep. We'll increase the guard patrol for your safety tonight, Your Highness."

Yuri smiled sincerely and nodded his head. "Alright, then."

Khalid lightly pulled away from Wolfram and softly said, "We'll speak more tomorrow, my old friend. You've had a tiring day."

After lightly nodding in agreement with Khalid, Wolfram sadly smiled. "Sorry about that," he muttered, lightly brushing his finger over the bruising wound on Khalid's forehead. He then released Khalid's hand and retrieved his sword from the ground.

Conrad remained tense until Khalid escorted Rashid out the room, followed by the guards. He sheathed his sword just as Gwendel stomped toward Wolfram. "What did you think you were doing?" he asked in a low but demanding voice.

Wolfram met his eyes, dumbfounded. "I didn't do anything!" he insisted harshly,

"You call for assistance under these sorts of circumstances!" Gwendel explained, gripping Wolfram's arm when his younger brother turned away.

Angrily, Wolfram tore away his arm in a quick motion as he bellowed, "I was completely fine and forgive me if I was a little bit _shocked_ by the situation!"

"Come on, you guys," Yuri moaned as he positioned himself between the two. "Please, can't we…just go to bed? What matters is that Wolfram is not hurt…much," he corrected upon examining the wrapped dressing around Wolfram's head.

Gwendel narrowed his eyes and glanced at Conrad. "Conrart, you will stay on guard in front of His Highness and Wolfram's room," he gruffly ordered.

With a slight nod, Conrad replied, "Of course."

Wolfram snorted but kept silent as he brushed pass Yuri, completely avoiding eye contact.

After Conrad, Yuri, and Wolfram's footsteps faded, Murata smiled. "Your little brother is quite a good fighter, you know. I don't think he'll break that easily."

Gwendel tiredly shut his eyes and massaged a temple with two fingers. "I trust his skills but his impulsive behavior is worrisome. If Khalid had intended on killing him, he would be dead by now."

Murata lightly hummed a thought as he followed Gwendel out of Conrad's room. "All I know is that Rashid has a reason for every question we toss at him."

**101010**

Yuri offered Conrad a good night before his godfather shut the door to conduct his vigilance. Yuri shyly shifted his eyes to observe Wolfram, in a loose robe, inching under the comforts of the sheets. Suspiciously, Yuri said, "I…wasn't expecting you to sleep here tonight."

With a glare, Wolfram snapped, "Just because you're a wimp doesn't mean you're getting rid of me."

"_What_?" asked Yuri, mouth agape and slightly irritated. "I reacted completely normally for a guy who was about to get kissed my some other guy! I mean…a straight guy getting kissed by…a not straight guy…or…"

"Shut up," Wolfram grumbled as he stole one of Yuri's pillows. "Forget it even happened."

Yuri threw up his hands, briefly at a loss for words. "Wh…I can't just _forget_ it happened! It's burned into my mind! You…you tried to _kiss_ me!"

With a fluff of a pillow and jerk of the blanket, Wolfram responded, "There's nothing wrong with kissing your fiancé. Now, good night."

With a groan, Yuri ran his hands through his dark hair and tugged. He released a breath of air to calm himself and he snatched a left over towel to begin drying his hair off. As he nearly completed his task, a thought crept into his mind. "Hey, Wolfram. Why is that I can't ever touch anyone, as it makes me a cheater, and yet you just draped yourself all over that Khalid guy?"

At this, Wolfram's eyes widened as they harbored a disturbed expression. "Don't," he whispered, rolling his back toward Yuri.

"What? It's a legitimate argument!" disputed Yuri, tossing aside the towel before crawling onto the bed to compel Wolfram to face him. "I bet you really like him, don't you? Conrad told me he…loved you and I think you're just-"

_How dare he! _Wolfram's mind shrieked.

With a torn sound, Wolfram bolted into a sitting stance and raised his hand in a gesture of violence. "Don't you _ever_ accuse me of such a thing! Do you hear me? Ever!" he hissed, tears leaking from his eyes, trailing down his face.

"Wolfram? Wha…?"

Wolfram jerked away from Yuri's approaching hand and he quickly concealed his eyes with his trembling hands. He attempted to speak but a broken gasp pathetically escaped his lips. He took in a shuddering breath and shook his head. "I'm…"

Yuri hesitated as he gripped Wolfram's shoulder. He lowered his eyes and mumbled, "Don't. I shouldn't have said that. I…didn't mean to upset you."

"I…I'm just really tired," Wolfram moaned as he reluctantly leaned into Yuri's touch. "I don't know what is the matter with me is."

"Oh, Wolfram," Yuri whispered as he recycled his anxiety and confusion into concern and empathy. He gently pried Wolfram's hands from his face. Emerald eyes vanished beneath eyelids and Yuri was quick to press a hand to Wolfram's face.

He lightly pressed Wolfram into his chest as he soothingly uttered, "It's okay to cry, Wolfram. Let your pride go…I won't tell."

"Y-You better not," Wolfram threatened, his nails clinging to Yuri's robe. "It'll b-be the last thing you ever do."

Yuri shut his eyes with a small smile and responded to Wolfram's soft cries with a firmer embrace. "I'm really sorry I shoved you, Wolfram."

"Sh-shut…up."

"You should be nicer to me after yelling at me like that," Yuri offered as he ran a light hand through Wolfram's curled hair. Wolfram replied by groaning into Yuri's chest, resulting in a gentle sigh to emit from the demon king. "It's going to be okay, Wolfram. I…care for you but…I like _girls_."

"I said…shut up," Wolfram growled as his body loosened under Yuri's touch. "Besides…I'm not a girl. I can't change that. Why do you stupid earth people care?"

Yuri was unable to reply with a sufficient answer. Instead he flushed and said nervously, "What does Khalid mean to you then?"

Understanding Yuri's attempt to alter the subject, Wolfram sniffed as his finger lightly traced the radiant pendant resting around Yuri's neck. "Khalid is to me as Julia was to Conrart," he murmured sadly. "He was a good man. Not the friendliest, but he was at least respectful."

"Do you think he's still good?" Yuri asked hesitantly and his circular motions on Wolfram's back ceased momentarily.

Wolfram shifted and said, "I…don't know. His story makes sense and if Rashid has those documents…maybe Conrart really did save him from doing something worse."

Yuri smiled lightly. "Yeah, that's good." He gulped and colored rapidly when the pressure of Wolfram's lips relaxed against his neck. Paranoid, Yuri advised, "Let's go to bed, yeah? I think tomorrow will be a better day."

Wolfram slowly removed himself and roughly rubbed his robe against his face to absorb any remaining tears. He released a final sniff before meeting Yuri's eyes. "You're so complicated. You push me away and then take me into your arms. You're crushing me…"

"N-No! I just don't…I just don't want to see tears on somebody I care for," proclaimed Yuri as he tore his eyes away, using the removal of his shoes as an excuse. He slowly removed the pendant and gently placed it beside the bed on the nightstand. "You've been through so much. I just want to help."

Wolfram observed his fiancé timidly beginning to crawl under the covers. "You're still willing to sleep beside me knowing my feelings for you?" he asked curiously, Yuri's absent touch generating the lonely and desperate emotion to return.

"I trust you," Yuri replied and he paused as he noticed the depression returning to Wolfram's eyes. "What's wrong? Feeling ill again?"

"I…I think your touch is healing," Wolfram mused, recalling earlier events. "I didn't have nightmares the times you were holding me."

Yuri raised an eyebrow and inquired, "What of the night we were camping out? I didn't…you know…hug you or anything."

Wolfram frowned at the thought. "I thought maybe I had a connection," he murmured disappointingly.

With a defeated sound, Wolfram returned under the covers and lightly clasped his hands upon his chest after turning out any indications of synthetic light. Meanwhile, Yuri adjusted himself to absorb a deep sleep and consequently, rotated to his right side. Just as he attempted to shut his eyes, he noticed Wolfram's wide eyes tracing the bedposts of the bed.

"Aren't you going to close your eyes?" asked Yuri suspiciously.

After a pause, Wolfram said," I don't want any nightmares."

Yuri groaned and replied tiredly, "You'll just pass out from lack of sleep, you know. "

The blonde only blinked.

When Wolfram remained silent, Yuri released a frustrated grumble as he loosely draped an arm around Wolfram. The other boy blinked rapidly as he gripped Yuri's arm. "What are you doing?" he demanded, slightly blushing.

"I want to sleep. I can't sleep knowing you're awake. If I'm doing anything to help ease your nightmares, then I'll try it," he mumbled as he shut his eyes. Honestly, Wolfram's stubbornness and his sleepiness was contributing to a headache.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "Now you're just mocking me."

With a forceful tug, Wolfram was jerked against Yuri's chest. "Wolfram," Yuri began sleepily when the boy struggled bashfully.

"W-What?"

"Shut up and sleep."

**101010**

"Then it is settled," proclaimed Rashid as he marked his signature at the end of the document.

Yuri smiled as he accepted the writing utensil before signing his own name, beside Rashid's. "I'm glad we were capable of working something out. We'll help bring Sulteri into a great kingdom. I think you're just misunderstood."

With a light nod, Khalid said, "There is a matter that you can assist us with, as Rashid mentioned the other day. It involves the missing pieces of a few scrolls."

Gwendel glanced at the man from his seat and asked, "The ones containing spells?"

"Yes," Khalid replied. "I suspect Red Eye has infested your kingdom, searching for the documents."

"What makes you believe the pieces are safer in Sulteri?" asked Conrad, from behind Yuri.

Rashid smiled nervously as he replied, "We don't plan to keep them, Conrart. We plan to destroy them, of course."

Yuri glanced at the others before questioning, "Why haven't they been destroyed before?"

"Well, Your Highness," Khalid began, placing the treaty aside, "before, there was a powerful incantation around the scrolls that were impervious to any sort of magic. We believe we have found an alternative method to destroying them."

In interest, Murata raised his eyebrows and offered the king and Khalid a stare. "Oh? How so?"

Khalid glanced around the room and explained in a lowered voice, "I don't believe this is the place to speak of such matters. At another time and location will suffice."

"Where else, though?" Wolfram asked, partially interested, partly jaded.

In a respectful motion, Khalid gestured for Rashid to speak. The king nodded happily as he stood and extended his arms in a joyous manner. "Your Highness, please allow Khalid to escort you and your party to the Great Demon Kingdom. I have chosen him as a representative of Sulteri. After all, you will need to advise the Great Demon Kingdom Alliance of this treaty, correct?"

Yuri blinked, not aware of how to respond. He laughed uncertainly as he scratched his hair. "Well," he said, his eyes darting to Wolfram, "I suppose that's true. I…think it will be alright."

Wolfram caught Yuri's eyes and he lightly shrugged, though his eyes shone with interest.

Gwendel only sighed and muttered, "If our king insists, we comply."

"I'll be surrounded by demon tribesmen at all times," added Khalid with a satisfied smirk. "If you suspect my loyalty, you'll chop my head off in an instant."

"Of course," replied Gwendel.

Yuri frowned and nervously inserted, "I think it'll be okay."

"Then forgive me for taking up your entire morning," apologized Rashid with a bow. "I assume you'll leave early tomorrow morning?"

Murata nodded. "Yes," he said. "I hope you don't mind us staying one more night."

Rashid shook his head. "Not at all. I'm sorry for not being capable of hosting the ball in celebration of our new treaty. You can, however, enjoy the remainder of your trip by sight-seeing if you wish."

"That sounds great," exclaimed Yuri with an impish grin. "Can we go into the towns and try some of the food?"

"Your Highness," Conrad began in a disapproving tone.

Khalid chuckled but offered no smile. "Don't fret, Conrart. I'll guide you safely to the horned beasts. Namir enlightened me on your interest in them," he said.

"Really? That sounds great! How about it? Come on, Conrad, can we? We'll be safe! I promise I won't run off or anything. Please?" cooed Yuri, his hands balled into fists and eyes twice their size, imitating a pouting child who desperately craved an ice-cream.

Conrad presented a defeated smile as he replied, "If you insist, Your Highness. I only ask that you stay by my side."

Yuri nodded eagerly. "Promise!"

"I'm coming along, too," Wolfram claimed, poking Yuri. "I won't let you out of my sight."

Khalid's eyes narrowed wretchedly. "Come along. They are most active around this time of day," he thickly articulated before turning lightly on his heels to the hallways.

The three followed Khalid quickly, leaving the others to discuss the treacherous letters written by the previous king. Although Yuri had examined them and suspected no forgery, Murata suggested that he and Gwendel analyze them further.

As Yuri strolled beside Khalid, he bit his lip curiously and asked, "So, Khalid, we never got to properly introduce ourselves. I'm Yuri Shibuya and although I'm shocked about you being alive, I'm glad to finally meet you."

Khalid briefly glanced at Yuri as he rummaged through a large dresser positioned against a wall in the hallway. "So my tale has been told to you, has it?" he remarked with an amused look aimed at Conrad, noting the slight lingering scratch that remained on the man's face.

With a light shrug, Conrad replied, "His Majesty heard of your name and I gave him some insight to your character."

"What do you think of my character, Your Highness?" Khalid asked, smoothly drawing out three headdresses and a ceramic mask that concealed the owner's eyes. He presented the headdresses to the others then began situating the mask onto his face securely.

Yuri placed on the flimsy material lightly over his head. "Well, from what I hear, you're a good fighter. You don't smile a lot but you're respectful and you…had some issues with your father."

"You've analyzed me well, Your Highness," Khalid replied in a muffled voice.

"Understand we must be cautious despite you claims," Conrad sympathetically expressed.

Khalid faced Conrad and tilted his head. "It's in the past, Conrart. I understand your reaction. I suspect my father did not calculate such an event and it cost him his life. So although you 'killed' me, I thank you for stopping my father indirectly."

Conrad placed his own headdress on before following Khalid with the others once more. "How did you ever survive though?"

"I used a spell to place my body in suspended animation," replied Khalid, flippantly ruffling Wolfram's hair. "I don't recall how I got out of it though or how my body came to lie in a forest."

Wolfram jerked his head away from Khalid's touch but beneath the cloth draped over his head, he faintly smiled. "How were you capable of using a spell without having any magic?" he asked.

Khalid muttered, "I'll explain that once we reach your country tomorrow."

"Can you tell us why you're at least wearing a mask and not a headdress?" asked Yuri, suspicious.

"My eye color is not very common in Sulteri. It would raise curious heads," explained Khalid, leading them out of the palace. "As explained earlier, some Sulterians doubt my innocence."

Yuri nodded in consideration. "I guess that makes sense."

They kept silent for a few moments as they began flowing into the common markets. Khalid approached a young child behind a wooden counter vending edible provisions. Yuri enthusiastically sprinted to his side and took in a deep breath, savoring the aroma.

After presenting the boy with a handful of jingling coins, Khalid obtained four pastries of a tan color possessing a purple, orange, or scarlet filling that partially oozed from within the corners. Yuri gratefully accepted one of the pastries and experimentally licked the jelly.

"Wow! This is unbelievable! It's nice and sweet but not too much," Yuri commented as he took a bite after lifting his headdress to place the pastry beneath the cloth in order to eat it.

Wolfram sniffed his orange-filled snack before nibbling on it. "This one's good too," he remarked and looked at Yuri, who bore his dark eyes into emerald ones. "What?"

"Can I try?" asked Yuri softly, eyeing the pastry in Wolfram's hand.

With a roll of his eyes, Wolfram adjusted the pastry beneath the thin material of Yuri's headdress and allowed the demon king to take a bite. "It's only fair that I try yours then, Yuri."

Yuri delightfully nodded as he swallowed and held the delectable for Wolfram to relish.

"How sweet," murmured Khalid in a tone that possessed no emotion, "an indirect kiss."

Wolfram suffocated on the snack currently traveling down his throat as Yuri's embarrassment escalated to such an extreme that his headdress provided little to conceal it. Conrad smiled sympathetically as he patted Wolfram's back to ease the frantic coughing.

Khalid consumed his treat and reported, "I didn't realize such a comment would create such a reaction. I had assumed, being that you two are affianced, have done such things."

"N-No!" cried Yuri, his sudden appetite vanishing. "We've n-never! Okay I might have pecked his head once but he was sick and-"

"You kissed me?" asked Wolfram, his eyes wide and brimming with interest. "When?"

Yuri groaned and shook his head nervously. "I was just worried about you and it was totally platonic!" he insisted with an unsteady voice.

"It's quite alright, Your Highness," Conrad assured, his treat completely done. "Such actions are not frowned upon here."

"When?" demanded Wolfram again, gripping Yuri's collar roughly, startling the demon king further.

Yuri panicked and blurt out, "The night you asked me to hold you!"

Conrad raised an amused expression onto his face.

Wolfram blinked and released Yuri as he muttered, "You did?"

Timorously, Yuri nodded.

"I hate to interrupt such a poignant moment, but we must be heading forward," Khalid gravely uttered, eyes fixated on Yuri.

"You're the one that started it," commented Wolfram, crossing his arms.

Khalid clenched his jaw tightly beneath the mask's protection and turned from the party, his pace increasing. The others glanced at each other briefly before quickly rushing to catch up. Yuri kept his eyes distracted, unable to encounter Wolfram's eyes.

_He kissed me?_ Wolfram pondered and smiled. Perhaps there was hope left for his wimp of a fiancé.

During their silent journey, the party passed by the eerily hazy alley that had guided them to a disturbed world of poverty. Yuri's eyes softened immensely as he recalled the events from the day before. "Khalid, is anything being done to help those poor people?" he quietly asked.

"Kings in the past have presented those people with empty promises. We are a broken country, Your Highness. Most believe we will never live in peace. We are inferior because of our culture and our stereotype. Even among ourselves, we are divided. Previous kings had no interest in truly alleviating their situation.

"However, Rashid is different. He is hoping to unite all people of Sulteri, with one common interest," Khalid explained, leading the three into a meadow and out of the markets. They reached a barricaded area and after the removal of Khalid's mask, the guards nodded and permitted entrance.

"What common ground is that?" asked Conrad.

Khalid chuckled, a deep yet soothing reverberation. "I'm quite shocked you don't know the answer to that, Conrart."

Conrad narrowed his eyes slightly and held a stiff posture. "Enlighten me, then," he advised.

"The only thing that can unite any Sulterian with another is our victimization," Khalid replied, a threatening tint coating every syllable. Before the others could inquire any further, animalistic grunts and cries echoed throughout the large pasture.

Wolfram's eyes widened with fascination as the horned beasts came into view, producing a rainbow effect upon the grass due to the vast colors of the animals. "They're beautiful," he breathed lightly, already dismissing the previous comments made by Khalid.

"Feel free to remove your headdresses," offered Khalid as he situated his own mask in the pouch at his side. "It is safe here."

Yuri's eyes cheerfully pranced around the humungous enclosure, absorbing every detail. "Oh, by the way," he began as he took off his headdress. "So the guards knew who you were? Who else knew you were still alive?"

"Anyone that works at the palace and certain patrol guards," responded Khalid, lightly resting a hand on a horned beasts' extended face, stroking the short violet hairs.

Conrad took Yuri's headdress and set them aside as he inquired, "Does Namir know?"

Khalid met his eyes. "Yes. I was the one who found him whoring himself to rich men," he darkly stated.

"I thought Rashid found him," mumbled Wolfram, gently patting the horned beast Khalid was stroking.

"He said that because he was forbidden to speak of my true identity," said Khalid, lovingly clasping Wolfram's thin and partly calloused hands. "Would you like to feed them?"

With a hesitant look at the creature, Wolfram nodded. "Sure. They…don't bite, do they?"

Khalid's eyes sparkled instead of providing the flaxen boy with a smile. "If you have a gentle hand, you'll be fine," he expressed as he removed some feed from another pouch and poured thick grains and sliced fruit into Wolfram's hand.

Wolfram held the feed with cupped hands and he took a cautious step toward another horned beast of a dull coral shade that currently nibbled at Yuri's sleeve. "Here," he whispered with a smile and the creature eagerly dove its mouth into Wolfram's hand. "Hey…It likes me I think."

Yuri grinned as he caressed the long curled main. "They're so amazing. They're like unicorns! Can they fly or do anything cool?" he asked as Wolfram offered some of the feed to him.

"Nothing in particular. They're very swift and their horns are used for a variety of reasons. They provide medical benefits when mixed properly with other ingredients and they're the most powerful material for weapons."

"That's why they've been hunted down," added Conrad, delighted at Wolfram and Yuri's childlike behavior toward the beasts. "It was thought they were extinct since most nations have no connection with Sulteri. The Great Demon Kingdom is one of the few who knew about Sulteri's effort to restore the population."

Yuri laughed happily as the horned beast trailed a wet pattern around his fingers when the food vanished. "Hey, can we ride them?" he asked hopefully after wiping his hands clean of the saliva.

"If you're careful," Khalid warned.

In a quick motion, Wolfram pressed his hands to his hips as he declared, "Of course he will be. I'll ride wit him so this wimp won't fall off."

Yuri groaned and mumbled, "I can ride horses just fine. This is no different, I bet."

Conrad chuckled and explained, "You cannot tame a horned beast as easily as a horse, Your Majesty. You must ride them without any saddle."

"What? Won't that hurt though?"

Wolfram pinched Yuri and cooed, "What's the matter? Afraid of a sore bum? You'll be fine, wimp! They're skeletal structure is a little different and they're much softer."

With a slight grunt, Wolfram jerked himself onto the horned beast and shakily sat. Yuri's face formed into a pout as he whined, "I want to be in the front."

"Alright, alright, don't be such a pest," muttered Wolfram as he scoot his body back slightly and allowed Yuri, with the aid of Conrad, to mount the horned beast.

Khalid kept the creature steady by providing it with extra feed until the two were securely on. His eyes drifted to the arms that Wolfram had encircled around Yuri's waist to balance himself. "Conrart and I will accompany you as well," he softly said as he released the horned beast's face gently before eyeing another beast.

"He's moving a lot already," muttered Yuri unsteadily as the beast grunted and adjusted to the newly placed weight on its back. "How do I make him go?"

"_She_ will go if you pat her neck," Khalid clarified as he and Conrad adapted to their horned beasts. "Hold onto their mane, as it replaces the use of reins."

Yuri nodded and patted the creature with, what he anticipated, was a light pat. In response, she cried out sharply and leapt to her hind legs, causing both Wolfram and Yuri to scream in fright. With a wild thrust, the horned beast took off in a swift pace.

"Yuri!! What did you do?!" barked Wolfram in horror as he clung tightly to Yuri's midsection, the wind tangling his hair severely.

Yuri pitifully moaned and tenaciously gripped the mane of the beast to prevent from falling off. "I only patted her!! I didn't think it was that hard!"

"Your Highness!" hollered Conrad as he instructed his own horned beast to scamper in an equally rapid speed. "Hold on!"

"What do you _think_ we're doing?!" replied Wolfram in a screech as the creature propelled off the ground at an escalating speed.

"HELP US!!"

**101010**

"This is why I don't let you try doing things on your own," Wolfram groaned thickly as he applied the packet of ice to his shoulder with more pressure, emitting a hiss from his lips. "If I wasn't there to cushion your fall, who knows what would have happened."

Yuri moaned and frowned. "I'm really sorry I fell on you, Wolfram. Is your back and shoulder feeling better?" he asked quietly as Khalid brought Wolfram another packet of ice.

Wolfram lightly shrugged and provided a dismissive look. "I'll be fine," he grumbled. Although his head injury was his own fault from the day before, its contribution to all the many physical problems he was enduring and this new injury was only frustrating him.

"Here, let me," said Yuri as Khalid made to aid Wolfram medically. The dark eyed boy situated himself behind Wolfram and gently employed his hand as a healing tool, creating a faint green glow. Conrad managed to capture Khalid's disappointed eyes before they quickly hardened.

"The bruising will vanish by tomorrow," said Khalid as he leaned against a tree, eyes on Yuri's hand.

Yuri nervously laughed and added, "At least it was a new experience, right, Wolfram?"

The blonde tilted his head and craned his neck to offer Yuri a dirty look. It quickly morphed into a faint smile and an entertained expression splattered over his countenance. "It was fun," he admitted softly.

Yuri returned his smile and he lowered his hand. "How's that?"

Experimentally, Wolfram rotated his shoulder and wiggled his body to determine if any pain remained. "It's just a dull ache now," he mused and set the packet aside to gently and carefully rest his back against the cushioned trunk of the tree he and Yuri sat beneath.

"Good," said Yuri as he reclined beside Wolfram, observing the horned beasts prancing about while others curled among the grass to rest. "It's peaceful here. I like it. It's not like that lonely place where the alley is."

Conrad sensed the uncertainty of Yuri's eyes and he smiled. In a single motion, he stood, collected a few canteens, and addressed Khalid. "Shall we gather some water? We could speak of old times," he suggested, despite the knot of ambiguity that pinched his nerves. After all, a talk with the man you supposedly murdered was not a very common practice in any kingdom.

Khalid quickly understood Conrad's request, indirectly advising him to allow Yuri and Wolfram a moment. He barely acknowledged the comment as his eyes traveled the length of Wolfram's grown body. Despite the ache and inferno that boiled beneath his skin, he joined Conrad.

"We'll be at that small lake," he said to the two with a motion of his hand.

Yuri blinked, bemused. He only could nod as the two strolled away, a thick tension swirling around them. "You think they'll be okay alone?" he whispered to Wolfram.

"Mm-hmm," Wolfram replied, his head slightly tilting to relax on Yuri's shoulder. "You know, I forgot to thank you."

"For what?"

"I think you erased any nightmares," Wolfram explained a low voice.

Yuri's hand itched to pry Wolfram off his shoulder yet his body melted into a calming stream at the comforting feeling. "I forgot about that," he replied, unconsciously and sleepily craning his neck to rest his own head against Wolfram's. "Wait…does that mean I'm going to have to hold you every night?"

Wolfram felt Yuri's body heat rise and he presumed the boy to be blushing. "Of course, wimp," he replied with a soft yawn. "Mmm. These are the perfect moments for a nap."

Not appreciating Wolfram's change of subject, Yuri sighed, a defeated and yet cheery gesture. As his body and mind loosened, Yuri decided to present Wolfram with his offer. "Hey…Wolfram?"

"Mm?" said Wolfram, his eyes half-lidded.

"I…want to talk about our engagement," uttered Yuri in a quick breath, his tension rising along with Wolfram's. "Just hear me out before you jump to conclusions!"

Wolfram frowned but grumbled, "Fine. Speak." He prepared his psychological state in the event that Yuri only provided him with a negative view of their betrothal.

"I know I haven't been…really paying attention to it. I mean, I still like girls but I know I can't just end this engagement because of your pride or whatnot. So…I've decided.."

Wolfram shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists, his nails piercing his flesh.

"I…want to try to make it work," said Yuri timidly after clearing his throat to disintegrate any anxiety or doubt.

The blonde warrior's eyes snapped in a rapid motion and he sprung up to face Yuri. "What?" he whispered.

Yuri's eyes darted around the area to avoid Wolfram's. "I mean…just because we get married, it doesn't mean we have to…do stuff. I just…I just don't want you to think that I'm neglecting it anymore. I'm not saying I'm going to…be your boyfriend or anything either!" he quickly added in a frightened shout.

"Hmph. I wouldn't let you forget about our engagement anyway!" Wolfram snapped with a twist of his head, his head held high in an arrogant manner. "And another thing, you've already kissed me so we've officially done 'stuff' already."

Yuri flushed at the memory and he clenched a fist. "That has nothing to with this! That was a platonic kiss!" he insisted, narrowing his eyes. "It wasn't on the lips or anything either!"

"Well, we've already kissed if that's your 'official' definition," Wolfram said with a smile.

Yuri wavered. "Excuse me?"

Wolfram smiled warmly and elucidated the details. "I kissed you while you slept the night before."

"You _WHAT?_! Wolfram! You can't just _do_ that while people sleep!" Yuri screamed, face horrendously smeared in a gentle red shade. "I can't believe you did that to me! Th-that…"

"Oh get over it, wimp. It was just a kiss."

"But how do I know you won't do other things to me while I'm asleep?"

"You're such a wuss, Yuri. Really, you are. It was _just_ a kiss! Are you claiming you've never kissed anyone before?"

"What?! I…You have, I assume?"

"Of course I have. I've kissed plenty of people thus far," exclaimed Wolfram haughtily.

Yuri narrowed his eyes teasingly and angrily as he claimed, "Your mother doesn't count."

The insult fueled Wolfram's blood and he gave a mighty shout as he pounced on Yuri, straddling him, the ache in his back forgotten. "How dare you speak to your fiancé that way! Take it back!" he commanded, gripping Yuri's collar violently and rudely shaking the boy beneath him.

"Get off, you night-kisser!" Yuri screamed as he grasped Wolfram's robe and attempted to throw him off. He partially succeeded in his task; however, the predicament involved their position upon a relatively large hill and Wolfram's refusal to release his collar.

Yuri could only let out a startled cry as he and Wolfram began spiraling down the mighty hill, all the while Wolfram grunting, "Take it back!"

"Ow! Wolfram! Let go!"

"I don't-ouch! I don't care if you are the demon king and my fiancé, _no one_ insults me!" the blonde growled.

As Yuri prepared a retort, he vaguely noticed two forms rushing at them from the side. As they continued rolling, he managed to capture the origin from which the panic sprung forth. "Wolfram! Wait! Stop! We're going to-"

They both let out a yell in unison as the hill's descending slope ended with the rather cold lake that Khalid and Conrad occupied. Yuri was the first to gasp for air as his head reached the surface. "Wolfram! Are you alright?" he cried when Wolfram tore out of the water.

The blonde gasped as he aided Yuri to the edge. "I…I think so," he replied.

"Your Highness!" cried Conrad as he offered his assistance in tugging Yuri out of the water while Khalid proceeded to jerk Wolfram out. "You two, honestly."

Yuri glared at Wolfram before a laugh burst out. "I'm sorry, Wolfram," he confessed.

Wolfram shivered as Khalid draped his cloak about him but compiled his composure. He broke into a smile and chuckled. "You should be, wimp."

"Don't call me-"

"Alright, you two," Khalid threatened, situating them around a circular pile or rocks and sticks. "I'll go retrieve some new clothing while you two dry off by the fire."

Yuri nodded his thanks as Khalid fashioned a successful fire through the use of two oddly shaped rocks. "Alright. Sorry about making you go all the way back," he said.

Khalid ignored his apology and he stood up gracefully before swiftly vanishing over the hill.

"Please take off your clothing, Your Highness," requested Conrad. "You'll catch cold."

Yuri began peeling off his clothing as instructed and asked, "What will I wear until then? I'm not sitting butt-naked here."

"We'll share this cloak, of course," Wolfram clarified, already nude and beneath the warmth of the cloth.

"…Um…"

As soon as Yuri completely removed his clothing, Wolfram forcefully jerked the shy demon king to sit beside him and engulfed his fiancé with the cloak, resulting in the contact of their bare thighs and shoulders. Despite his humiliation, Yuri did have to admit that the warmth prevented him from escaping.

"O-okay," he nervously said, failing to keep his composure every moment Wolfram shifted, ensuing their skin to polish against one another.

He continued to blush as Wolfram met his eyes. "You're not still upset, are you? You're so pathetic, Yuri. I bet even if I dared you to kiss me on the cheek, you'd wimp out," mocked Wolfram with a smirk.

"I would not," retorted Yuri, his impulse speaking before his cautious mind. "I mean…I don't need to prove myself to you."

"Wimp. A boy who can't even suck it up to kiss another person…"

"Cut it out, Wolfram."

"Now, Wolfram," Conrad added, noticing Yuri's eyes generating an expression of frustration. He had anticipated Yuri and Wolfram to have a peaceful moment alone but perhaps he was too quick to referee the situation.

"Any real man could do it without hesitation and here lays the demon king, to shy to even kiss his own fiancé on the cheek. Honestly, I bet that even if our kingdom depended on the situation you would cry and wim-"

SMOOCH!

_Crap. What have I just done? _

Conrad blinked repeatedly to confirm that what he witnessed was indeed factual and not a hoax bred by the light of the fire. Yuri had, in fact, planted a determined and firm kiss to the pale skin that was Wolfram's left cheek.

Yuri jerked back in horror, but retained a satisfied expression. "Th-there! Now y-you can't call me a wimp anymore!" he exclaimed as he tore his eyes onto the fire, his face utterly bathed in scarlet.

_What the heck have I done? I just kissed Wolfram! A boy! In front of Conrad, his own brother no less! Someone kill me, please. Let me get pulled back to earth now..._

Wolfram lightly stroked the spot where the sensation of Yuri's lips lingered. A pale flush crept through his face as he smiled and observed the fire with an amused look.

"Wimp."

Yuri groaned and buried his face into the sanctuary of the cloak.

**101010**

Yuri's ears perked at the sound of footsteps neared them. He lifted his head and witnessed Khalid finally returning with a bundle securely snug beneath his arm.

"Conrad," Yuri began frantically in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. I won't tell anyone about you and Wolfram."

Yuri moaned once more and clasped his hands in a praying motion. He bowed his head before Conrad, shut his eyes tightly, and declared, "Thank you so much! I'm so embarrassed. I feel like dying…"

With a harsh grunt, Wolfram shoved Yuri lightly. "Wimp," he whispered so as Khalid's ears would not capture their conversation as he approached. Yuri had sworn him to secrecy and although Wolfram had ultimately succumbed to his demands, he mentally noted to mention it as much as possible when they were alone or in the presence of Conrad.

Desperately, Yuri hushed Wolfram as Khalid titled his head to survey him. He raised an interested eyebrow before tossing Yuri and Wolfram a set of clothing. "Get dressed, we'll be leaving shortly," he instructed.

"What, already?" asked Yuri as he tugged on the clothing.

Khalid held his hand to present Yuri with a letter. "Something has come up. His Eminence has asked for us to return before the sun sets to discuss a few matters," he explained as he allowed Conrad to read its contents.

Khalid's eyes absorbed every movement Wolfram's body made as the blonde completed dressing and secured his sword. "Wolfram, may I please speak to you briefly?"

Wolfram glanced at Yuri and Conrad. "What about?"

"It's been so long since we've spoken alone," Khalid murmured, his golden eyes captivating Wolfram.

"Alright," Wolfram reluctantly replied. "Conrart, we'll meet you at the gates shortly."

Conrad scrutinized Khalid but he only nodded and led Yuri toward the gate, allowing the boy to caress a horned beast now and then.

Khalid was quick to grasp Wolfram's hand as he jerked him to an area thickened by trees. He gazed in the direction of Conrad and once he confirmed the distance sufficed, his eyes returned to Wolfram. The smaller of the two maintained his cold façade as he wrenched his hand free and placed it on a narrow hip.

"So? What is it?"

"Such an attitude you possess. Only yesterday you were clinging to me," uttered Khalid, lightly stroking Wolfram's face. "I enjoyed that feeling."

With a yank of his head, Wolfram dismissed Khalid's touch. "Don't."

Khalid's eyes darkened. "You've fallen for His Highness, haven't you," he stated, rather than questioned. "I suppose I couldn't expect you to wait for my return."

"I never loved you, Khalid," Wolfram uttered as he lightly took up Khalid's hand.. "I cared for you. I still do. I'm so happy you're alive. I…I'm very confused still about the details but all I know is that you're here."

Offering his rare smile, Khalid took Wolfram into his arms and lightly pressed his lips to the golden hairs. "I promise to prove to you my innocence. I yearn for you and I will not allow myself to be defeated to easily by that boy. Know that I will always protect you, regardless of the outcome," he murmured against Wolfram's temple.

After releasing a frustrated sigh, Wolfram returned the embrace despite Khalid's remark regarding Yuri. "You're so pathetic," he responded. "My loyalties are with Yuri and if you intend to make me happy, protect him when you're in our country, not me. He's a wimp and needs it.

Khalid kept silent for a moment before releasing a breath of air. "As you wish," he said and gripped Wolfram tightly.

"Good. We can catch up more once we return to the Great Demon Kingdom," Wolfram commented as he pushed off of Khalid, pleased but cautious as to not permit Khalid with too much leniency. After all, the man was still a suspect.

Khalid unenthusiastically released Wolfram and his smile faded. "I'll never leave. You realize that, don't you?"

"I don't mind. I trust you, though, Khalid. Don't do anything that would make my decision a mistake. If you want to remain at my side, don't disappoint me. I…care for you but if you do anything to harm Yuri, I won't hesitate to kill you," he firmly declared, crossing his arms.

With an engrossed countenance, Khalid partially smirked. "I promise to make sure you stay by my side," Khalid responded with a respectful bow.

**101010**

Murata's eyes narrowed and he slanted his head to peer out of the windows that were slightly ajar, permitting the curtains to dance with the blissful breeze.

"What is it?" asked Gwendel as he paused in his review over the documents Rashid provided them.

"Just…a feeling," the Great Sage murmured, returning to his drink. "Nothing to worry about, though."

The older man grunted and returned to the many scattered papers on the ivory desk.

Murata slightly smiled as he witnessed Gwendel stiffly drawing the feathered quill roughly along a blank paper, apparently marking down notes.. "Khalid is on your mind," he said, smirking as the quill snapped between the man's thick and clumsy fingers.

Gwendel shut his eyes and cleared his throat. "His sudden appearance is very suspicious," he grumbled.

"Indeed. We must keep a keen eye on him to assure Shibuya's safety. Regardless, I'm sure you were partially happy in seeing your old comrade alive, yes?" asked Murata, sipping his hot drink.

The eldest brother released a breath of peaceful yet tight air. He remained silent.

A quick knock interrupted the silence. "Your Eminence," cooed the feigned female voice.

"Enter," ordered Gwendel and he grasped a new quill upon Yosak's entrance. "What have you got?"

Yosak's eyes solidified after swiftly retrieving a document from his elaborate attire. "I received an autopsy report concerning the mysterious man you and Lord von Christ witnessed spying on His Highness," he revealed, his voice suspicious and abnormally dejected.

"Go on," said Murata, setting aside his drink and leaning forward.

"Well, they were unable to encounter much information but, if you recall, there was one eye that still remained," began Yosak as his eyes remained on Murata, the document's contents already imprinted into his memory. "The eye became like the eyes of the children; red and slit."

Gwendel nodded, his eyes downcast. "The manifestation of a Red Eye member," he clarified.

"They've infested the Great Demon Kingdom, as Khalid suspected," deliberated Murata with a mild expression. "Perhaps he could be of use with this situation."

Yosak nodded leisurely. "I've received information that there have been no other encounters such as this, with the exception of Conrart's. There's still no progress on that either," he read off the sheet.

Gwendel met Murata's eyes suspiciously. "Another member of Red Eye?"

"Perhaps," Murata considered with a small shrug. "It's very likely, though. It seems things have just gotten complicated."

"Shall I make preparations?" inquired Yosak as he adjusted his fake bust to reassure their firmness.

"Yes and be careful," advised Murata before instructing Yosak to depart.

As Yosak winked a final farewell, Gwendel set aside the quill in an irritated manner. "From what I can discern, it seems as if the two figures were caught only after spying on His Highness. The first was in the garden and the second was in his bed chambers."

Murata nodded in agreement but his eyes expressed interest in another manner.

Gwendel shifted his gaze to the Great Sage. "What was that you were saying before regarding the blood of the children?" he asked, recalling how Wolfram's scream disrupted their previous conversation.

"Hmm?" queried Murata as he smiled. "Oh, I forgot."

With a twitch of his eye, Gwendel returned to his task. "I assume you'll inform His Highness about the news Yosak brought?"

"He doesn't like us to keep secrets from him," replied Murata, mimicking Yuri's tone.

Gwendel grunted.

"But he never mentioned we had to inform him right away," said Murata, eyes shut and another smirk creeping into his lips. "I think it may be best if we keep this information at bay until I confirm a theory of mine."

"Of course," Gwendel muttered, approving Murata's suggestion. His hand scribbled once more. "I only hope that Wolfram hasn't thrown a tantrum and that His Highness is safe. With our current situation as it is, the last thing we need is more problems."

"I'm sure Lord Weller is keeping them in line," assured Murata.

**101010**

Yuri blinked as he craned his neck and peered at the sky, a chill bolting throughout his body. "Hm?"

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?" Conrad asked gently as they neared the palace, the evening blanket slowly plastering the brightness of the sun.

"No. I just got a chill," replied Yuri, gripping his arms to emphasize his statement.

Wolfram inspected Yuri's eyes as much as the headdress authorized. With a kind expression, Yuri assured his welfare and Wolfram grudgingly returned his eyes onto Khalid's back. He noted the man's hair had grown a few inches and it loosely cascaded around his slim neck.

"Wait," Conrad whispered, grasping the hilt of his sword, disturbing Wolfram's observations.

Khalid too gripped his blade, his masked face shifting around as he surveyed the area. "It's blood," the man added, lightly taking a step to the right, near a poorly constructed building. "In here."

Conrad grasped Yuri's shoulder, indirectly ordering Yuri to remain still. "Stay here, Your Highness," he ordered softly, highlighting his order, as Wolfram followed Khalid prudently.

Wolfram entered the building, trailing behind a few steps, his heart racing rapidly. The harsh floor's jarring surface provided comfort to many rodents and insects. An unusual guest, however, lied in a fetal position in a feces polluted corner.

"You there," called Wolfram as he approached the figure despite Khalid's hiss of protest. "Hey!"

The person kept still even as Wolfram hesitantly nudged him with his boot. When the supposed man offered no response, Wolfram jerked the body onto its back with his foot, resulting in a headless figure to confront them.

Wolfram grunted in astonishment and disgust as a hairless rodent screeched and scampered out of the bloody hole it had created in what remained of the neck, which obviously supplied the creature with its dinner. A large hole situated on the chest apparently embodied the dessert.

"We know this wretched man," commented Khalid, sheathing his blade and kneeling to examine the body more intimately.

"What?"

Khalid sighed as stood once more. "I recall this elaborate clothing and the location of that wound," he said as he motioned to the large gash. "You don't recall? It involves the pit of body parts you fell into."

Wolfram impatiently stomped his foot and demanded, "Who is it then?"

"It is the man that I killed yesterday."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes, recalling the events from the previous day, including the sinister man that now rested before them, sprawled out and lacking any menace. "But…where's his head?"

"I doubt we want to know."

**101010**

Gunter whimpered longingly as his eyes gazed through the window at the sky, his mind assembling his king's delicate form in a cloud. "Oh, Your Highness…"

"Gunter, are you okay?" asked Greta curiously as she clasped the hands of her Yuri doll, shaking it lightly to make it dance. "You look sad."

"Oh, don't mind him," Anissina insisted, smiling down at the young girl. "He's just upset over a misunderstanding."

With a cry, Gunter ran his slim hands through his long hair. "What if Lady Celi is true in her assumption?! What if Wolfram has indeed slept with His Highness before a proper wedding!" he groaned, tears swelling to the extent where they spilled over.

Anissina eyed him curiously before returning to one of her many adventure tales. "Honestly, Gunter, yo-"

"Your Excellency?" cried a familiar voice after a hand knocked against the door.

Gunter sniffed and commanded for Dakaskos to enter the room. The soldier hesitantly eyed the others as he placed a relatively large box upon the desk. "We just received this gift for Lord von Bielefeld." he explained as he rested a hand upon the box. "It's an engagement gift, from what we understand."

Gunter's nerves expanded in tension as he eyed the box suspiciously. "Who sent it?" he questioned, lightly tracing the delicate scarlet and emerald ribbons that twisted around the box.

"Well, the card is marked 'a friend'," read Dakaskos as he flipped open the small cobalt shaded card.

Cautiously, Gunter gripped the covering of the box. "I think it may be best if we confirm the safety of the gift," he advised as he lightly lifted the top. "As an engagement gift, it's also addressed to His Highness."

A sickening smell permeated the room instantly after the long-haired man unfastened the box a bit. Gunter gave out a horrid cry but caught himself as he frantically eyed Anissina with a harsh look. The inventor met his eyes in consideration and she quickly stood up.

"Come along, Greta," he said gently and grasped the child's hand. "I want to read you my new story."

Greta glanced back at the two left in the room as she was tugged out of the room. "O-okay," she agreed as she took a firmer grip on her doll.

As they departed, Gunter motioned for Dakaskos to shut the door firmly. After inhaling a prepared breath, Gunter shakily removed the entire covering. He clasped one hand to his mouth and nose to prevent the repulsive aroma from entering his senses.

"Is…Is that…a-a…" stuttered Dakaskos, mimicking Gunter's movements.

Gunter could only nod in bewilderment, his voice unable to formulate words.

A man's head reclined in the box.

**1010…tbc…1010**

Well, all that's left is motivation. I've been unusually lacking any interest in writing due to a recently harsh event.

Please bear with me.

Your support and interest for this story helps me continue with it, however. I am still willing to carry on with this story because of all of you.

I cannot thank you enough. I hope you review and tell me your thoughts.

Hugs and bishies,

Mirai Kurosaki


	7. Chapter 7

**Papercut **

A/N: The next update will most likely not be up within a week. I need to focus on two papers and finals (joy). On March 21st my break begins, however, and then it's just writing from there until classes start once more!

Response to those wonderful reviewers:

**lusciousspike**: Thank you very much for the review! Aw, I'm terribly sorry for making you pout but I'm happy that you're wanting more! I hope that everything I write continues to be pretty easy to understand. Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

**Mini: **Thanks for the review and compliment! I hope to continue in doing a good job!

**funnymage:** Thank you for the review and compliments! I'm sorry the update is a little slower compared to the last chapters but at least it's up, right? Glad you find the story amazing and I really hope you give me your opinion about this chapter!

**ochika: **Thanks for the review very much! I loved your response being 'WOW'. It made me so happy! Ooh! You printed the chapters and read them during class? You naughty person, but I am grateful you were actually willing to print them out! Don't worry about not having reviewed; I'm just so happy you reviewed again! Murata is indeed calm, isn't he? He tended to always be calm in the anime to me. Regarding Conrad and Gwendel, I'm glad you enjoyed them because there's plenty more of them coming up! You'll understand more about Khalid in later chapters, but he certainly is still interested in Wolfram. I'm sure you life isn't too dull…maybe? If I am bringing you amusement, that's what matters, at least. Thank you for the long review and, as you can see, I replied with one just as long! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**thacha: **Thanks for the review again! I attempted to reply to you via email but it failed. At any rate, Red Eye will unfortunately remain a mystery until later chapters, but that's what makes it interesting I believe. Plenty more gore, Yuuram moments ahead! I love Gwendel's character and I really wanted to have him present in this fic. I'm glad you enjoyed Khalid embracing Wolfram and Yuri's supposed jealousy. I hope to keep him in character despite his new found interest in Wolfram. Thanks again and hope to hear from you on this chapter!

**Lina**: Hello again and thank you for another review! I'm so happy you made the analogy of Yuri and Wolfram going to the zoo. I think they're both capable of being childish; after all, they're still so young. You've made the accurate assumption that Yuri is mostly threatened when Wolfram returns Khalid's affection. More of those situations to occur! I'm wholly overjoyed that you love this fic and your support, along with the other reviewers, have truly inspired me to continue with the story. Thanks so much, truly!

**kaori: **Thank you for the review! It made me chuckle. Your excitement also makes me excited! Here's another chapter for you! Thank you very much again! Enjoy!

Enormous thanks to those of you that reviewed! It forced me to realize how much you all want this story to continue and it worked! I feel grateful and cheery! Thanks every so much and here's another chapter just for you all!

**Spoilers: **Bad old Big Cimaron

**Warnings**: Graphic violence

More information coming at you but it is balanced with a special Yuuram moment.

**101010**

Murata hummed as he contemplated the recently bestowed details of the headless body. With the softest of sighs, he raised and lowered his shoulders in a shrug. "Well, I'm glad you decided to inform me about it but there's not much that can be done with that," he affirmed, browsing at the others.

After emitting an equally soft sigh, Yuri allowed his demeanor to droop considerably. "I guess. I just found it…creepy. Wait. Doesn't that mean someone had to have gone into that gross pit to get that body out?" he asked, dumfounded.

Conrad nodded as he shut his eyes. "That's true," he began slowly, in thought, "and, of course, why that body?"

"Perhaps they were curious to acquire an intact body," suggested Gwendel.

Khalid shook his head lightly. "All the bodies we witnessed were not whole. If they were interested in a whole body, it's most likely they would obtain it via a different method," he explained, glancing at Wolfram.

"Maybe someone saw us down there?" asked Yuri.

"That child," murmured Wolfram, returning Khalid's gaze. "That kid that's been following us saw us and maybe he told someone."

Murata offered a slightly irritated expression as he stood up and partially raised his arms. "Like I said, there is nothing more we can do. Too many explanations are possible. I think it's best if we just proceed with our original plans to return tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, you're right, I guess," mumbled Yuri. "I think we should just relax in the castle until tomorrow."

Gwendel nodded his assent. "You managed to explore the area, as little as it was. Now is not the time to consider oneself on a vacation," he grumbled.

Before Yuri managed to grasp the door handle to exit, a thought pierced his mind. "Oh, that's right. Did you guys find anything with the letters Rashid borrowed to you?" he questioned, noting the scattered papers on a desk to his left.

Murata followed Yuri's gaze to the papers. "We're still studying them but there doesn't seem to be any problems. Do you have any useful information regarding the letters, Khalid?" he asked, capturing Khalid's eyes with a sturdy stare.

"I only recall that they were intercepted," Khalid responded, returning the Great Sage's powerful gaze.

"I see. Well, thanks anyway. We can contact you if we have more questions?"

In response, Khalid nodded and bent his body in a gesture of a bow. "Will that be all, Your Eminence?"

Murata smiled and jerked his hand, ushering the others to leave. "Thanks for telling us about that, guys. Go on and relax for now. We'll be done soon enough."

Yuri frowned and said, "Shouldn't you go out, Murata? You've been inside all the time."

"I visited the gardens," commented Murata. "It's quite large and relaxing. You may like to visit them too. Just be sure to have someone accompany you at all times. You are our king, after all."

With a slight inclination of the head, Yuri narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in a pout. "I know, I know. We'll see you later, Murata," he said irritatingly just as Conrad held the door open, permitting their departure.

As they strolled through the still partially bloody hallways, Khalid presented a servant with his mask and the headdress, indirectly instructing her to place them away. Yuri glanced at the young servant who was only a tad taller than Namir.

"Where is Namir, anyway?" asked Yuri, recalling the boy's absence for the majority of the day. "Is he…okay?"

Khalid allowed the servant to pass by him before returning to the others. "He's still rather upset. You must understand that, Your Highness. Some of those children worked in the palace and were friends of Namir. He's suffering."

"Oh," Yuri mumbled, eyes lazily scanning the portrait of Khalid situated on the wall to his right. "I didn't know. Losing so many friends like that is so sad. What kind of group is Red Eye, anyway; murdering innocent children?"

"Yuri," Wolfram breathed gently, clasping the demon king's shoulder. "Worrying over something won't make things better."

Yuri huffed but nodded in agreement, lightly squeezing Wolfram's hand. "I'm sorry, Wolf. I just…I'm just upset about it and the poor kids in that alley. I also worry about…"

"About what, Your Majesty?" asked Conrad when Yuri remained silent.

In a frantic motion, Yuri flushed and shook his head. "It's nothing. I think once we get back home I'll feel a bit more relaxed."

Swiftly, Khalid grunted as his hand clutched the hilt of his blade and tore it out of its sheath, producing a sharp reverberation. Khalid's pupils contracted upon locating their prey and in a powerfully elegant motion, the man's body propelled off the ground before smashing into a hidden figure located near the ballroom.

Yosak gasped and groaned once his head crushed against wall. "Ow, ow, ow…"

Khalid gravely bore his eyes into Yosak's, identifying his victim. Disappointedly, he removed his blade from the contents of Yosak's throat, a frown forming through his lips. "Here I thought I caught a spy that actually presented me with a threat," he murmured, sheathing his sword.

After rubbing his neck thoroughly, Yosak hacked and glared amusingly at Khalid. "I bet you knew it was me the whole damn time. You just wanted to hit me!"

"Yosak!" Yuri cried joyously, a surprised expression upon his face. "I didn't know you were here!"

Wolfram crossed his arms and commented, "He was to lay low and discover any new information that Rashid withheld from us. That's ruined now though."

"Rashid has no lethal motive to conceal information from you," replied Khalid, eyes observing Yosak's womanly garments. "Regarding your other comment; I did know it was you."

"So you _did_ want to hit me!"

"I never claimed that."

Yuri blinked as he surveyed the two men. "Wait, you knew about Khalid being back, Yosak?" he asked.

The spy grinned at Yuri and sheepishly ran a hand through his hair, careful not to damage his disguise. "Eh, well, I'm still surprised to see him even though His Eminence told me the details," he replied.

It was then that Yuri recalled Conrad's tale. _Didn't Yosak just sit back and watch Khalid get killed?_ Yuri questioned himself, suspiciously eyeing Yosak and Khalid.

Conrad chuckled and provided his companion with a smile. "How are things, Yosak?"

Yosak shrugged flippantly, eyes still monitoring Khalid significantly. "Just keeping ears out for anything suspicious but that may be over now that this guy knows about me," he uttered poorly.

"I have no interest in revealing your true identity," Khalid testified, waving a dismissive hand toward Yosak. "Frankly, anyone who is incapable of discovering your fake breasts isn't worth my time."

"What of Rashid, then?"

Khalid clicked his tongue and tilted his head. "He knows, of course," he explained, delighted in the irritated expression Yosak wore.

Despite the harsh comments, the air lacked any thick tension and Wolfram lightly smiled at the two. It was obvious, through Yosak's body language, his mistrust of Khalid was great and yet not substantial enough to completely terminate the old and affable relationship they once possessed.

Yosak's hard eyes softened. "Hey…"

"We'll speak of matters at another time," articulated Khalid, acknowledging Yosak's reference to the past. "During this respite, I'm sure you have your errands to run and I would like to speak with Wolfram."

Wolfram raised both eyebrows in skepticism. "Huh?"

Khalid's eyes slanted, piercing into Wolfram's darker eyes. "I would appreciate a conversation before we return to the Great Demon Kingdom."

Wolfram blinked momentarily as he exasperatingly ogled the man beside him. "What, again?" he huffed, depositing a thin hand on a narrow hip. "I don't-"

"It's urgent."

Uncomfortable in nervous situations, Yuri hesitantly caught Conrad's eye. "Don't worry about me, Wolfram," he timidly said, offering Khalid a sincere smile. "You didn't have enough time to really talk today so now's as good a time as any, right?"

Slightly thwarted, Wolfram witnessed Yuri maintaining a cheery grin. "Alright," he replied to Khalid, his mind pondering over Yuri's recent comments. "Where would you like to go?"

"Follow me," Khalid instructed, lightly taking Wolfram's hand, guiding the younger boy toward an exit. Wolfram briefly glimpsed over his shoulder at Yuri before returning his attention ahead.

Yosak placed a crooked finger under his chin, thoughts gathering. "It appears he's still obsessed with Wolfram," he murmured, amused by Yuri's creeping blush.

Yuri blankly examined Conrad and Yosak share a disturbed expression, one he was unable to comprehend. Conrad slid his eyes to the ends of the hallway where Khalid and Wolfram vanished. "Yosak, if you're not too preoccupied-"

"Consider it done," Yosak replied happily before swiftly retreating.

"Hm? Where's he going, Conrad?" asked Yuri, glancing up at his godfather.

"He's just…running an errand for me."

**101010**

Wolfram gently sighed as he sniffed the tender aroma of the various flowers. A placid stroke on his face shattered his peace and he jerked his face away, grimacing. "Don't do that, Khalid," he ordered, narrowing his eyes. "I hate repeating myself."

"Things cannot be as they once were, can they?" asked Khalid, eyes incredibly bright and abnormally affectionate. "I've become a suspect."

Desolately, Wolfram released a breath of tension and shut his eyes to repress the raging emotions that currently overflowed his mind. "No…they can't, Khalid. I'm…sorry. A lot happens in ten years," he whispered, apprehensively fidgeting with his fingers.

A deep and brief chuckle emitted from within the caverns of Khalid's throat. "Indeed. To think we would have been wed by this point and living together, here," he stated in a melancholy tone, his eyes quickly darting to a bulky tree momentarily.

"Perhaps the Great One made it so. Maybe I was destined to meet Yuri and…"

Khalid's fingers shook as he clenched them roughly. "…and fall in love?" he bitterly hissed, completing the sentence for his comrade.

In response, Wolfram barely flinched. "Don't be this way, Khalid. How many times must I say it? I don't lo-"

"I've heard it one too many times already, Wolfram. I suppose I always hoped with time you would adjust," Khalid informed Wolfram, nonchalantly brushing the light curls, twirling them around his fingers. "At times I wonder if I should have allowed myself to die but that was selfish. Even if you refuse to return my affection, I'll still remain by your side."

"Khalid," Wolfram murmured, taking the man's hand into both of his own. "This…is awkward but I don't…I'm sorry. I guess that's all I really can offer you."

Slowly, Khalid lowered his face to press his lips to Wolfram's temple, where the bandage remained, as he embraced the smaller figure. "Allow me this much. May I ask you for a final time to whom you belong, once more? Not now, but at a later time?" he asked, chin resting upon Wolfram's head.

"I don't see what it will do but if you're so fixated on it, then fine," responded Wolfram, reclining his head into Khalid's chest. "You're still as difficult as ever, I'll say that."

"You're just as rude and cold as ever," retorted Khalid, idly stroking Wolfram's forearm with one hand. "At least you don't cower from my touch. That's enough to bring me peace."

Wolfram snorted but smiled slightly. "You're pathetic," he said quietly, eyes lazily shutting.

"May I kiss you?" Khalid asked softly.

"Where?"

"On your lips, of course."

"No."

Khalid dejectedly smiled. "Saving them for His Highness?" he questioned cynically.

"That's none of your business," grumbled Wolfram and as he parted his eyelids, he released a startled cry. He bolted from Khalid's arms, eyes wide and hand clutching his sword dreadfully.

The small filthy child ogled him from a distance, beside an attractively skewered shrub.

Wolfram's body tensed radically and Khalid followed the blonde's gaze, his eyes lacking any amusement. "What is it?" he asked curiously, unaware of what piqued the boy's interest.

Bewildered and frustrated, Wolfram tore his eyes fleetingly from the child to Khalid. "What are you talking about? Tha-That boy! He's here!" he cried in a frenzied voice, jerking a finger to where the boy stood, only to discover the lonely shrub. "W-What?"

"I see nothing," added Khalid as his eyes scanned the surrounding area.

"I…But I…I know I just…"

Khalid returned his bright eyes to a nervous and perplexed Wolfram, who bit his lip apprehensively whilst his eyes darted around the area. "Don't do that to your lip," Khalid instructed, grasping Wolfram's chin firmly. "You're bleeding."

In a rapid and rude gesture, Wolfram shoved off Khalid's touch as he stood up, hand clenched. "Forget about that!" he cried despite the slight sting that crept throughout his bottom lip. "I know what I saw! I'm not making it up!"

"I think you're tired," replied Khalid, his eyes hungrily gawking at the partially crimson lip.

"Damn it, Khalid! Are you even _listening_ to me?!"

Before Wolfram received a proper response, however, Khalid arose, gripped his chin and arm confidently, and lodged a succulent kiss to his lips.

**101010**

"Is something troubling you, Your Highness?"

Yuri muttered to himself as Conrad accompanied him in preparing their bags for tomorrow's departure. With a bowed head, Yuri stole a glance at his godfather and asked, "Conrad, can I talk to you…about Wolfram?"

Pausing in his task, Conrad smiled and nodded. "Of course, Your Highness. What troubles you?"

"I…I told Wolfram I'd try to make the engagement work today. You know, before we got into a fight and rolled into the lake," Yuri recalled with a sheepish laugh.

Conrad raised his eyebrows, a small suggestion of glee in his eyes. "You did? Well, I wish you two the best, then, Your Highness. This isn't the cause of your problems though, is it?"

Hesitantly, Yuri bit his lip as he contemplated, searching for the correct words. "Well," he began, flushing faintly, "I'm…I'm really glad that, if what Rashid says is true, Khalid is back and all but I feel awkward. I mean, this guy is…_into_ Wolfram and here I am, all of a sudden, telling Wolfram I won't neglect our engagement."

"Are you threatened by Khalid, Your Highness?" asked Conrad, eyes gentle and coaxing.

At this, Yuri's face darkened as it flushed further. "I…I don't…think so. I don't know. I...I just…and I _kissed_ Wolfram when he teased me…"

Conrad lightly chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be so nervous around me, Yuri. I'm here for you and I'm not going to judge you," he insisted with a consoling voice.

As Conrad's words penetrated Yuri's foreboding and began loosening his muscles, the demon king released a large breath of air. Yuri nodded and adjusted his body into amore comfortable sitting position, eyes locked with Conrad's.

"Conrad…I…er…"

"Go on, Yuri."

"I'm worried about Wolfram," Yuri finally whispered, his anxiety outwitting his determination, resulting in his eyes sliding to the ground. "I guess what I mean is that I'm worried about his relationship with Khalid."

Conrad tilted his head with a small look of perplexity. "I see," he slowly replied, acknowledging his own concern over his younger brother, especially regarding Khalid and the strange cult that targeted the blonde warrior.

With a vulnerable groan, Yuri crushed his face into the palm of one of his hands, his eyes shutting tightly. "I'm…new to this, Conrad but I think there's more," he moaned into his hand.

"More?"

After a relatively decent length of a pause, Yuri's hand fell limp from his face, landing into his lap. His eyes rose, slightly frightened and susceptible. Conrad's eyes narrowed with concern at the pathetic expression Yuri offered him.

"I think I'm falling for him, Conrad."

Conrad blinked, his eyes reflecting joy and confusion. "I…see," he softly murmured, observing an extremely uncertain Yuri. "What gave you this realization?"

In a light motion, Yuri flushed and bowed his head to conceal his eyes. "Maybe it's because of the…more personal time we've spent alone. I don't know even if that's what I'm feeling. I just know that I…feel different. I don't deny that he's got a pretty face but…I think it's more. I just…I don't…know…"

"Like I mentioned earlier, you like Wolfram's personality. It is compatible with yours, I believe," stated Conrad, smiling. "You don't want someone with all the same interests or the same temperament. You follow your heart, but you're not as impulsive as Wolfram. You tend to think issues through with more time than my brother. You're a good match for each other."

Yuri slightly nodded as Conrad spoke. "I guess. I just…want to know how I confirm that I'm actually…you know…"

With a faint chuckle, Conrad stood up and set aside a bag. "Well, maybe if you try something that's affectionate, you'll feel it, such as a kiss," he suggested, slightly amused at how horribly embarrassed Yuri suddenly appeared. "It's…just a suggestion, of course."

Yuri moaned. "I never expected this to happen to me. I…thought I liked girls and now I'm having a major identity crisis," he cried, tugging on his hair.

"Yuri," Conrad smoothly said, kneeling beside his godson. "Understand that it doesn't change who you are. You're still a great king and person regardless of that. Liking Wolfram isn't going to change anything about that."

As Conrad's words registered, Yuri faintly smiled. "Wow, Conrad, I never knew you were so good with advice. Thanks. I think I feel a little better about it now."

"Well, I'm just honored that you chose to speak to me about it. I do think you need to find your own conclusion with Wolfram," Conrad insisted.

Yuri sighed as he situated his chin into a cupped hand, his eyes hazily tracing the evening clouds. "I wonder how things will go if I…do end up with him, you know? I mean, I don't know what to even _do_ with a girl, let alone a boy. I still can't really even see myself with Wolfram."

Conrad presented Yuri with a sympathetic expression. "There's no manual for love, Your Majesty," he said.

As Conrad set aside their equipment, Yuri vaguely smiled as he continued to examine the darkening skies.

"Love, huh?"

**101010**

Khalid shifted his jaw with a frown and frivolously brushed the darkening coloration of a bruise that formed around his jaw line. "There wasn't any need for you to punch me, was there?" he softly asked, shifting his eyes to an extremely flustered and raging Wolfram.

Growling, Wolfram stomped a foot powerfully into the ground and rose a deadly fist into the air. "You pervert! Try something like that again and this fist will crush something more sensitive than your face!" he bellowed.

"It's just a final kiss."

Just as Wolfram attempted to threaten Khalid once more, emerald eyes widened as a sharp intake of air escaped him. Khalid craned his neck somewhat to catch a glimpse of what startled the blonde. His eyes faintly narrowed at the sight of a looming man.

"Gwendel," Khalid uttered solemnly, a hand slithering to his blade cautiously.

The eldest of the brothers snorted and pounded the ground as he approached the two. "Wolfram! Go back inside," he demanded harshly, noting the bruise complimenting Khalid's face.

"_What_? Why?! I have-"

"Now!" thundered Gwendel, startling his young brother.

Wolfram nearly obeyed but the sight of Khalid momentarily ceased his retreat. Shakily, Wolfram stood his ground and returned a passionate look. "N-No. I won't go! I won't! You cannot make me!" he declared, carefully situating himself between the two larger figures. "Please, brother! Don't get upset with Khalid! I punished him myself for it, alright? Please! I don't…"

As Gwendel made to ferociously force Wolfram to obey, his eyes softened as a tear glided down a flushed cheek. His youngest brother sniffed pitifully as he shook his head violently. In a trembling voice, Wolfram cried, "I don't want any more arguing! I don't want any more anger! I just...want to have ten minutes of peace here!"

Both Gwendel and Khalid frowned at Wolfram's words, the boy's arms extended to literally employ his body as a shield. "Yuri, being the wimp that he is," he began softly, eyes brimming with tears, "he wants to trust Khalid and…I want to trust him too. I've missed him so much, brother. Please don't…"

While Gwendel raised an arm, Wolfram grimaced, anticipating a blow. A solid hand situated itself on his head, clumsy fingers loosely tangling themselves in the golden labyrinth of curls. Gradually, Wolfram raised his eyes to Gwendel, who shut his eyes sympathetically.

"You best get to bed, soon. We leave early tomorrow," Gwendel gruffly mumbled.

Wolfram smiled appreciatively and weakly.

In a leisure motion, Gwendel provided Khalid with a warning glance and shifted his weight on his heels, turning around to exit the gardens. He paused as a churning sound met all their ears. The three grasped the hilts of their weapons and surveyed the area.

"That noise," grumbled Gwendel, discovering no indication of what created the sound.

Khalid lowered his eyes to the dirt floor. "It's the ground," he whispered.

"What?" cried Gwendel as the surface beneath his feet trembled cruelly. "Is it a quake of some sort?"

Wolfram shouted as an enormous root of a tree tore out of the ground, discharging pebbles and shattered pieces of dirt into their faces. It wildly shook before slithering around Wolfram and hoisting him violently into the air, generating many bellows of protest from the boy. As Khalid desperately made to reach him, the various shrubs and flowers extended themselves and snatched the man's limbs into a deadly grip.

"Wolfram!" Gwendel hollered as the boy struggled aggressively against the firm grip around his body. Gwendel's eyes widened as another root lurched at his body. With a grunt of effort, he leapt, barely dodging the massive plant.

"Captain!"

Gwendel's head snapped up to locate a rather fraught Yosak, gripping dreadfully at trembling branches in a large tree. The spy gestured for Gwendel to turn around, which the older man did. He released another grunt as he rolled to safety, a ferocious vine of thorns catapulting in his direction. He raised his head quickly to discover what had truly caught Yosak's sharp eye.

"You're…" he mumbled, staring at a small child.

Gwendel staggered back, teeth clenching. The child's right eye was red and slit.

The boy frowned, a light pout forming through his lips. "Don't go…"

A tender and small hand extended to grasp Gwendel.

Yosak released a yell as he leapt from a rickety branch of the tree, landing ungracefully beside Gwendel. He briefly inspected the small form, his heart aching at the boy's exposure yet his eyes hardening upon witnessing the red eye.

Khalid growled as he slashed viciously to liberate himself. With a successful lurch, Khalid's eyes locked onto the small child. "You," he snarled before lashing out at the child despite the protests of Gwendel.

The child shrieked in fright as Khalid's blade shred through his body. The small form combusted into tiny particles of weeds and petals, silencing the tremulous ground and coaxing the once atrocious plants back into their respective holdings in the ground.

Gwendel rapidly rushed to his side and extended his raised arms, successfully seizing Wolfram as the boy plunged from the sky once the large root released him. Gwendel surveyed his youngest brother, satisfied once he found no damage was inflicted.

Delicately, he set Wolfram upon the ground just as Murata rushed into the gardens with Conrad and Yuri. All three stared at the cascading petals and weeds that twirled leisurely to the surface. "What in the world is going on here?" Murata demanded, hands on hips as he scrutinized the others with a cautious eye. "You've barely been gone for ten minutes and all of a sudden this rumbling is felt all over!"

Rashid scampered in, glancing around and frowning when determining that nothing was out of its usual location. "How odd," he muttered, hand extending to capture a petal.

Meanwhile, Conrad released a breath upon seeing the others unharmed, especially Wolfram. His eyes narrowed, however, as he watched Khalid grasp Wolfram.

Khalid clasped Wolfram's hands, allowing the boy to regain his wits and breath. The flaxen boy narrowed his eyes, offended. "You…see what I was talking about? I _told_ you I saw him!" he growled, panting into Khalid's chest.

"That boy appeared. All the plants began attacking us," Gwendel explained quickly, sheathing his sword, eyes on Murata. "He also had a red eye."

Wolfram shivered at the image of the child. "But his eye wasn't red before," he retorted while releasing a frustrated sound.

"Yeah, that's true." said Yuri, approaching Wolfram, eyes instantly smoldering into Khalid's hands, which currently held his fiancé's. His recently interrupted conversation with Conrad returned to his mind and his fingers quivered tentatively. "Are…you okay?"

Wolfram jerked his hands free, flushed. "We're not hurt. Just a bit shocked," he assured, eyes softening when Yuri smiled in relief.

"His eye changes and he manages to slip pass the guards," Murata drawled, patiently contemplating.

"I don't think he was really here. Right?" asked Yosak, offering a sheepish grin once Rashid recognized his presence lacking any disguise. The king simply smiled and shook his head.

Khalid faintly sighed, crossing his arms. "He wasn't. I suspect that he used an incantation to manifest himself through the use of someone else's life source; that being the plant life. It's quite clever, actually," he murmured, vaguely smirking.

"Enough," Gwendel growled, eyeing Khalid. "It's time to sleep, Your Highness. Get to bed. We cannot afford anything to happen to you."

Yuri frowned but Conrad's firm grip on his shoulder implied that he should obey. "Alright but-"

"No one was harmed, Your Highness," added Yosak, smiling widely. "You just concern yourself with staying alive and we'll deal with the dramatics."

"Shouldn't we at least…I don't know, discuss it? I just feel like we're casting it aside like it was nothing," suggested Yuri, eyes now on Murata.

Murata smiled gently and gestured for Yuri to return inside. "There wouldn't be much to discuss, Shibuya. As I said earlier, our major priority is returning home in the morning," he commented and then adjusted his eyes to fixate them on Rashid. "I think as long as we have the patrol guard increased, we'll be fine."

"Yes, of course," Rashid concurred.

Yuri nodded and, with Conrad's persistence, finally returned back inside, with Khalid and Wolfram lagging behind. "So much for ten minutes of peace," grumbled Wolfram, eyes exhausted as he strolled beside Khalid.

As Murata and Rashid soon followed, Gwendel briefly raised an eyebrow at Yosak. "What were you doing here, anyway?" he asked intriguingly, observing the other man plucking broken twigs out of his already devilish hair.

"Conrart asked me to keep tabs on Khalid when he went alone with His Eminence," Yosak informed with a defeated smile. "I suspect Khalid knew of my presence since I arrived. I noticed him looking up at this tree at one point."

Gwendel huffed and dusted his robes of the dust he did not appreciate. "What a mess this visit has been," he mumbled, irritated. "Next, it will probably be a massive blob trying to eat us."

"At least blobs don't have thorns," Yosak replied, wincing as he jerked out a thorn from his thigh.

**101010**

Yuri groaned loudly as his face collided into the cushioned bed. "Man, I'm sick of all this creepy stuff already," he moaned into the sheets, childishly kicking his legs against the mattress. "It's like we're in a poorly made horror movie."

With a snort and a huff of air, Wolfram joined him, allowing his body to collapse beside Yuri's. "Wimp. This is what happens when you're up against a group of psychos," he yawned, stretching his muscles.

In a lazy motion, Yuri propped his body onto his elbows, permitting better access to Wolfram's face. "Hey, what happened to Khalid's face? It was all bruised," he mentioned.

A silent pause awaited him.

"Wolfram?"

The blonde shifted his eyes from the drapes to Yuri's eyes. Hr hesitated to reveal the truth beneath the matter yet was tempted to observe Yuri's reaction. "I punched him," he stated sternly, lifting up his left hand to emphasize the weapon.

Yuri blinked. "What? Why did you punch him?"

Wolfram firmly maintained his eyes locked with Yuri's. "He kissed me," he said.

"_What?!_"

_Good reaction_, Wolfram thought, internally delighted at the obvious disapproval Yuri expressed.

"How…Why….But…"

"Are you jealous, Yuri?" Wolfram asked suspiciously, his voice slightly tinted with enjoyment.

Yuri stared at him with a wide mouth and eyes. "No! I just…I mean…He knows that we're…engaged! I just…that's just not right!" he exclaimed, attempting to prudently choose his words so as not to declare something more.

Wolfram smirked, shutting his eyes, relaxing. "I think it's the first time you've actually cared if another person took interest in me," he pronounced, opening his eyes once more to absorb Yuri's flushed reaction. "The kiss you gave me also proves my point."

"I…You made me! You were patronizing me!"

"Liar."

Yuri growled and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Don't flatter yourself. It was platonic," he declared with a nod of his head.

"Liar, liar," sung Wolfram, relishing in the tranquil moment, which competed with all the various exhausting situations they had currently endured. His time with Yuri soothed what remained of his sanity.

"Fine, then. What if I told you I was jealous?" suggest Yuri, aiming to place the awkward emotions into Wolfram's heart. "Well? What would you say to that?"

Instead of a tentative remark, Wolfram simply sat up and raised his eyebrows, eyes blazing with their usual fascination. "I wouldn't say anything," he stated, smiling when Yuri only blinked in perplexity.

"What?" questioned the demon king, frowning upon realizing his lack of dominance in the argument.

Wolfram shifted his body to recline his body weight on his knees. "Actions speak louder than words," he delicately voiced before fastening his lips with Yuri's.

_Gyah!!!_

"Ow! What the _hell_ Yuri?!" Wolfram groaned, cradling his lips in a cupped hand. He withdrew his hand after lightly patting his lip, confirming the liquid on his hand as blood. "You _bit_ me!"

"I'm sorry!" Yuri cried, face utterly ablaze and hands up in a defensive motion. "You just threw me off guard and I-"

"It doesn't give you the excuse to _bite_ me!" retorted Wolfram furiously, tasting the copper tang upon his tongue. "You wimp!"

Callously, Wolfram rolled off the bed and plodded toward the large doors. Three strides carried him out of the doors and Yuri managed to capture him at two. "Wait!" the double black ordered, grasping a sturdy arm.

Yuri tugged Wolfram back one step, confronting the death glare that Wolfram pierced him with. Despite the threat, Yuri genuinely raised a hand and daintily hovered it over the wound. "Here," he softly said as his hand emitted a healing touch. "I really am sorry, Wolfram."

The gentle sigh Wolfram released provided Yuri with some indication that the blonde was in the process of forgiving him. As Yuri continued to heal the split lip, his dark eyes vaguely noticed Wolfram's own eyes confidently inspecting every twitch that the demon king performed.

Yuri shyly raised his eyes and scanned Wolfram's feminine face. When their eyes met, Yuri blinked and sheepishly jerked his face downward as unusual warmth crept and swirled throughout his pelvis. "I…I think it's better now," he shakily declared and lowered his hand.

Before his hand returned to its respective location near his hip, Wolfram clasped it and drew it near his lips. Long lashes shut and petal lips faintly puckered as they smoothed over Yuri's fingers. "You're such a wimp," he whispered, eyes partially opening to observe Yuri.

Although the demon king's face was flushed, a revelation darkened his onyx eyes. Unsteadily, Yuri's fingers expanded, pressing unconsciously against Wolfram's jaw line. Yuri took in an uneven breath and swallowed what insecurities tightened in his throat just before leaning into Wolfram's face, delicately and experimentally positioning his lips on Wolfram's.

Wolfram flushed at the initial action but gradually shut his own eyes as he clasped the hand against his face. Unfortunately, Yuri was quick to retreat from the kiss, although his hand remained. "Th-that…wasn't bad," the king commented, cheeks cast in a crimson shadow. "Wolfram…?"

Wolfram timidly gripped tighter into the warm hand. "Y-yeah?" he asked, his own anxiety increasing and lips burning.

"Are you…okay?" questioned Yuri, eyes extremely apprehensive.

"I'm…fine," Wolfram responded, his eyes downcast and arms swirling around Yuri's neck in a shaky embrace.

Yuri lowered his hand and firmly enveloped Wolfram with two arms. "That's good," he huskily murmured against the blonde's bandaged head. "It's going to be okay."

The swelling of tears resulted in Wolfram's eyes to shut tightly as his face was buried deeply against the junction of Yuri's neck and collarbone. Wolfram could only nod his acquiesce, expressing his fragile optimism with a trembling breath and wavering body.

A shadow slithered in the darkest of the corners, witnessing the entire scene.

**101010**

Khalid presented a tearful Namir and confident Rashid with a final farewell wave as their forms vanished. He adjusted himself to face completely forward as the party progressed out of the kingdom. He glanced at Yuri and scowled when he noted the smiling eyes the demon king presented Wolfram.

"You two appear quite content this morning," Khalid uttered through his headdress.

Blinking, Yuri flushed and nervously chuckled. "We're just…happy. Nothing wrong with that, right?" he asked, offering Wolfram a timid gaze to which the blonde returned.

Wolfram simply smiled beneath his own jade headdress, eyes cheery. Although nothing progressed between the two since the kiss, it was enough to suggest that Yuri was willing, however little it was, to develop a deeper relationship. Last night, Wolfram also had endured no nightmares as he slept beside Yuri, holding a humid hand. The memory resulted in an awfully peaceful Wolfram.

Feeling awkward at having Khalid's eyes shredding through the back of his skull, Yuri shifted his attention to a frowning Murata, who currently read a letter Yosak had recently received. "What's wrong, Murata?"

"It's from Lord von Christ," the Great Sage murmured, eyes widening with each word his mind absorbed. "Lord von Bielefeld received an engagement gift that was a little less than cheery."

Conrad's eyebrows furrowed. "How so?"

"It appears we've located the missing head of our headless companion," Murata said with a charming beat to his voice. "A 'friend' sent it as a gift."

Wolfram's face contorted from the fury and repulsion that erupted from within his body. "Not again," he groaned softly enough to prevent the others from hearing.

Khalid narrowed his eyes as his mind concocted various motives. "I'm certain it must be related to that child we encountered yesterday in the gardens," he stated, drawing his horse closer to Wolfram's to assure the boy's safety with a light squeeze to the thin shoulder.

"Perhaps," murmured Murata as he glimpsed at Yosak, who had discarded his disguise since yesterday once acknowledging it was no longer a necessity. "That boy you spoke of. He forced the plants to restrain and attack, correct?"

Conrad instantly recalled the employment of plants as restraints. "The stranger I chased," he began, attempting to vividly recollect the details. "He went through the gardens and I was caught by them temporarily."

Murata smiled and nodded. "Yes, so we can most likely confirm that person is from Red Eye," he proclaimed.

"My question is if the person who attacked Conrart the same as that child," Gwendel grumbled, eyeing the brunette beside him. "What of their height? Is it the same?"

Without hesitation, Conrad shook is head. "No, that boy is too small. I'm sure of it," he replied. "He was smaller than His Highness but surely bigger than that boy."

Yuri moaned in frustration and briefly trembled. "Why are they terrorizing Wolfram though?" he inquired, sharing a perplexed look with his fiancé. He was both frightened and swelling with rage. "He's never done anything worth this!"

Wolfram stared at Yuri, slightly touched by the reaction that the events had produced out of Yuri. "I cannot think of anything," he admitted with a shrug. "I can only think that maybe by harassing me, it will change the focus on me and then they'll take that chance to get Yuri. Even if he's a wimp, he's still the king of our country."

In response, Yuri frowned and narrowed his eyes at the insult, but remained silent.

"It's very possible," Gwendel commented, his eyes drifting to Khalid. "You know this organization better than we do. Have you any ideas to what their goal is?"

"I'm afraid I have no sufficient evidence. I assume they're after me, which is what I suspect the circle around my portrait suggests. I also think they would eventually target His Highness, here," he deduced, gesturing toward Yuri. "I believe they have interest in high power, but that's just a thought."

Murata sighed lightly and tucked away the letter. "We'll confirm the head as belonging to the man you killed once we reach the kingdom," he instructed. "Let's just keep moving forward, alright?"

Yuri nodded and returned his eyes to Wolfram, who appeared intently fixated on something near his left. "Wolfram?" Yuri asked, eyes sliding to follow Wolfram's gaze, but discovering nothing of interest. "Something wrong?"

Wolfram momentarily glanced at Yuri, noting Yuri's calm composure, which implied he was incapable of witnessing what the blonde currently observed. Wolfram jerked his head to discard any suggestions of uneasiness out of his mind and bore his eyes straight ahead.

"It's nothing," he uttered to Yuri, although his eyes itched to peek to his side once more.

The feeble and polluted boy stood still, only visible to Wolfram, whilst his bright eyes lazily followed the party's movements out of the city.

**101010**

Gwendel roughly jerked at the reins of his horse, signaling for the others to halt. The others craned their necks and shielded their eyes from the blazing sun to inspect a vast amount of troops. Most consisted of an infantry while a select few rode atop powerful horses.

Silently, Gwendel cursed as he inspected the flags. "It's Big Cimaron," he uttered harshly with a deepening frown of irritation spreading throughout his face, forming wrinkles.

"It seems they've heard news of the Great Demon Kingdom visiting Sulteri," murmured Murata. "They must have been waiting for us here until we showed up."

Yuri sighed and drew his hand through his dark hair. Although the others had removed their headdresses once they were a decent distance from Sulteri, Khalid remained unconvinced of his own wellbeing and thus, retained his.

"What a nuisance," grumbled Yosak as they drew closer to the troops, where a captain greeted them unceremoniously.

"Big Cimaron requests that the Great Demon Kingdom sever any ties that are to be made with Sulteri," ordered the gruff captain. "We, among many other nations, believe Sulteri is to be left to suffer its own difficulties. Anyone who makes ties with them is an enemy of Big Cimaron and the countries that agree with our standing."

Yuri frowned and declared, "You guys never liked us, anyway so what does it matter? I won't abandon Sulteri. By leaving them alone, you're bound to create more problems. They need help."

Khalid shifted his attention to Yuri. "It is of no use, Your Highness. People like these only respond to action," he explained in a low voice.

The captain drew out his sword and gestured at the party. "If you do not submit, perhaps we can persuade you, even by force, if necessary," commented the captain.

"Why do you care?" cried Yuri, frustrated. "You-"

"They're afraid," muttered Murata, a saddened yet amused expression plastered in his eyes. "They fear Sulteri, in reality. They're worried that if the Great Demon Kingdom joins them, it will create a major threat to Big Cimaron and other countries that strongly oppose any relationship with the country."

Khalid smirked beneath his guise and stated, "They should be afraid, but for another reason, Your Eminence."

Wolfram snuck a glimpse at Khalid, who issued for his steed to approach the captain. "What are you doing?" the young blonde hissed, concerned.

Conrad quickly took a hold of Yuri's reins and gently guided him a partial distance back, near Yosak. "Stay here no matter what, Your Highness," he instructed softly, hands gripping the reins to prevent any movement on Yuri's part.

"Who are you?" questioned the captain as he instructed the other soldiers to take up arms. "You're not some Sulterian scum sent to represent your sorry excuse for a kingdom, are you?"

"Prude," Khalid snarled, right arm slowly rising into the sky. "How dare you insult Sulteri! It's your kind of attitude that breeds our rage and suffering. I'll show you just how much rage you've created."

With a hidden smile, Khalid thrust out his hand, permitting a brightly glowing spike to tear out of his skin and impale the captain in the thigh, producing a sick crunch when the bone split at an angle that sent a jagged piece of skeletal material shredding out of the captain's leg. The man shrieked as the bone was visible for all eyes and at the piercing agony that penetrated his every nerve.

Some troops, in response, charged at Khalid while others sent arrows shredding through the sky, aiming for Khalid. In a swift motion, Khalid raised his hand once more, this time, creating a horrid wind to thrust aside the arrows, only to redirect them into the various limbs of the archers.

As the screams and moans mingled, Yuri's eyes widened with every deadly trick fashioned by whatever Khalid was emitting from his body. Left speechless, he attempted to stop the man, however, a firm grip from Conrad stated otherwise.

"This is what every Sulterian is capable of," shouted Khalid as his raised hand shot out tiny blazing needles into the various troops that still stubbornly attempted to raise arms against him. "Your hate has bred our vengeance. You've signed your death wish!"

Wolfram shut his eyes tightly at the strained and aggrieved voice Khalid developed over years of hate and scorn. "Oh, Khalid," he whispered, opening his eyes once more to observe Khalid dismount his horse and brutally clench the frail neck of the captain.

The captain shrieked just as swirls of smoke emitted from the junction where Khalid's hand was situated. With faint blows, he attempted to remove Khalid's hand, which proceeded to literally smolder the skin off his neck.

"Stop it!" screamed Yuri, who violently jerked Conrad's touch away and leapt off his horse. Desperately, he clutched at Khalid's arm. "Don't kill him! Don't let your vengeance turn you into what they are!"

The captain's eyes widened as Khalid's eyes bore into his. The man slid his eyes to acknowledge Yuri before he chucked aside the captain in a rough manner. "You're not worthy enough for death," he murmured as the captain clutched at the scarring tissue that was his neck.

"Amazing," uttered Murata, eyes large. "It's true then. You have succeeded in merging with magical stones."

"What?" cried Yosak, observing Khalid. "That was the power of stones? No way."

Khalid flexed his hand before approaching Wolfram once Yuri released him. He lightly stroked the boy's hand as he said, "Do not be afraid. What His Eminence has stated is true. My body has been merged with magical stones."

Wolfram stared at the man with wide eyes, flinching momentarily at the touch. The notion that such a tender touch could also generate such lethal power terrified him. Emerald eyes transferred their gaze to observe the groaning and crying troops, who lay sprawled among the ground, like wounded ants. Many began aiding those more severely injured in retreating.

"Monster!" shouted the solders along with threats of vengeance as they hurriedly began aiding their wounded soldiers.

"Get out of here!" shouted Gwendel, approaching the soldiers. "Be gone or we'll let him finish you all off."

With final curses, the soldiers feebly retreated, terrified but attempting to retain whatever dignity remained.

"H-How?" whispered Wolfram once the soldiers managed to crawl a distance away. "It…must have hurt…?"

Khalid glanced at his hand. "I'm afraid the technique is not to be told to others. It is relatively painful and it requires at least two weeks of observation to…confirm there are no mishaps," he explained, his eyes obviously in a distant land.

Conrad offered Yuri his horse once more, briefly smiling at the boy to assure that he did not upset the brunette too much. "Mishaps?" he asked.

"We just need to be sure that the person probably handles the magic," Khalid stated. "Our first experiment allowed us to realize the faults and it's been perfected."

"What of the first test subject?" asked Gwendel as he surveyed the many wounded soldiers who began shrinking with each passing distance as they limped back home, defeated.

Khalid noticed Gwendel's survey of the troops. "They won't die. I didn't hit any vital points and they had it coming," he stated, mostly to Yuri who appeared hesitant at wanting to aid the wounded soldiers. "Regarding the first test subject; I cannot say much. It's…confidential."

Murata narrowed his eyes curiously and suspiciously. "Why is that?" he asked in his smooth voice.

"You'll understand later on," Khalid muttered, mounting his beast once again after releasing Wolfram's hand. "Shall we press on?"

"I suppose," commented Gwendel, leading the party toward the campsite. "What's the full extent of your powers, though?"

Khalid jerked off his headdress and shook his head lightly, his hair out of its ribbon. "I have both demon and esoteric stones within me. My body serves as a catalyst for the magic and combined, they produce a much more devastating effect than a single stone. Of course, I manage how much is released."

"I never knew such a thing was possible," admitted Yuri, now on his horse, near Wolfram. "How did you come up with such a thing? Why can't Wolfram feel the esoteric stones, either?"

Khalid shifted his body to smile faintly at Wolfram. "Within my body, it's different. If I wanted him to feel it, he would. Even if I use the magic of the esoteric stones, it only affects the target," he explained.

"Is this a reason why Sulteri wants the Great Demon Kingdom as an alley?" questioned Murata.

"It is as you suspect, Your Eminence," confessed Khalid. "We believe Sulteri is prepared to serve as a powerful alley for your cause. We need the esoteric magic but never desired to harm your pure blooded demons, so we discovered an alternative to solve both issues."

Conrad nodded. "No one never sensed the presence of esoteric stones," he added, "so how is that possible? Surely your people could have been using the magic and someone could have sensed it."

"You would only sense it if we touched you and called upon the magic just as I mentioned," muttered Khalid, apparently disinterested in the topic as his eyes continued to examine Wolfram's face. "Most people do not have esoteric magic, either. Usually they are better used for the soldiers."

Yuri lightly frowned at the constant attention Khalid bathed Wolfram in. Unexpectedly, a furious shudder ran through his body as he recalled the events of last night when Wolfram admitted that Khalid had kissed the demon king's fiancé. Although Yuri suspected perhaps he was more interested in Wolfram than he claimed to be, the boiling of his blood perplexed him.

_Am I really that…upset about it?_

"We'll need to discuss these matters in an official meeting once we return," Gwendel stated to Khalid, who barely responded with a nonchalant shrug.

Before his mind registered in time to shut his mouth, Yuri offered, "Hey, uh, Wolf, when we get to camp do you…you know, want to rinse off at the lake together?"

_Gyah!! _Yuri's mind shrieked as Wolfram's eyes brightened as much as Khalid's golden one's darkened ominously.

Wolfram's cheeks grew vaguely warm as a blush spread throughout them. He shut his eyes and jerked his head in an arrogant gesture, attempting to retain his pride. "Of course I will, you wimp! I'm not letting you bathe alone when some handsome man or cute girl can just come in and join you!"

_There's no village around this place though_, Yuri thought but the menacing glance Khalid possessed kept his mouth entirely locked.

The others all briefly gazed at one another as the tension skyrocketed.

"Be prepared, Your Eminence," whispered Yosak beside Murata. "I think we've somehow officially entered a love triangle."

Murata lightly chuckled and nodded his assent. His eyes, however, quickly softened in concern and uncertainty. "Love is a deadly thing. The unfortunate thing about love triangles is that one person will experience the deadly side of it," he whispered, eyes on Wolfram.

**101010**

Wolfram gently tugged on his loose cream shirt and plopped down beside a flushed Yuri. Although Yuri had requested Wolfram's company at the lake, the double black had kept a timid distance away from him as they had bathed and even as they clothed.

Suspiciously, Wolfram tenderly slid his hand atop of Yuri's, only to have the other boy grunt in embarrassment before jerking his hand away. "Yuri, what's wrong with you?" he demanded, eyes narrowing. "I thought…well…_you_ kissed _me_ if I recall correctly. Were you just tormenting me, you ungrateful wimp!?"

"N-no!" cried Yuri, eyes focusing on the spot Conrad recently had stood. Wolfram had, to Yuri's dismay, argued with the brunette to leave them in peace for a short while. "I just…I was…experimenting and-"

"_Experimenting_?! Is that how you get your sick kicks? You're utterly hopeless, you know that?! You toy with me and I bet you're already involved with some cheap hussy! How dare you! _I _am your fiancé! I am the only one you can ever be close to like that! I should just cut off your _thing_ to ensure that you'll never be intimate with another person and-"

Wolfram blinked and lost his train of rants as Yuri grasped his hand shyly but firmly. He glanced down at their joined hands and back at the boy. "Wimp," he mumbled, accepting Yuri's silent apology.

Vulnerably, Yuri's eyes darted around the area, utterly mortified if someone were to encounter them in such a state. "I…was experimenting because…well, I…think maybe…I don't know…maybe…there's more?" he muttered, more to his own psychological state than to Wolfram.

"Yuri?"

"Eh?"

Leisurely, Wolfram tightened his hand with Yuri's and lightly pressed his lips to the flushed cheek. "You're such a wuss," he stated, delighted when Yuri's muscles tensed considerably and yet did not shrug him away. With a contented smile, Wolfram rolled his eyes and reclined his head against Yuri's shoulder.

As a determined emotion gradually returned into his mind, Yuri softly asked, "Wolfram? Can I…maybe kiss you again?" He shut his eyes tightly when he noted how pathetic he sounded.

_I'm like a school girl on a date_! Yuri frowned at the thought.

In response, Wolfram shifted his body and inclined his head, not leaning into Yuri's face. He had concluded that the final gesture had to be implemented by Yuri, who still expressed his hesitance. He slowly shut his eyes and awaited Yuri's lips, to no avail. Just as Wolfram suspected that the boy had grown cold feet, the warmth of another pair of lips enchanted him.

Wolfram deduced that Yuri developed a confident side when they were alone just as he felt Yuri applying a slight amount of pressure, perhaps attempting to coax Wolfram to respond. Regardless, the blonde did returned the strength of Yuri's lips, his arms loosely relaxing around Yuri's shoulders.

Unconsciously, one of Yuri's hands lightly danced along Wolfram's upper thigh and hip as their lips momentarily parted. Wolfram, captivated by sexual desire, stroked Yuri's lower lip with his tongue, hoping to coax Yuri's tongue into his mouth.

"Ack!" Yuri cried and jerked back, his free hand over his lips, eyes wide. "Th-that! Your tongue!"

Wolfram frowned, obviously irritated at being cut short of his meal. "I thought you wanted to kiss me. I was trying to offer you a proper kiss," he stated, gradually approaching leaning in once more. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to kiss your fiancé."

Despite the panic that scorched his mind, the heat within Yuri's pelvis permitted Wolfram's advances. As the boy returned his lips against Yuri, the demon king slowly but surely shut his eyes and shakily allowed his tongue to be suckled by Wolfram, which ultimately set both of their faces ablaze and dramatically increased their body temperature.

Wolfram released a gentle moan at the sensation of having another's tongue within his mouth. A sound met his ears and he suspected it to be Yuri, yet as his eyes opened slowly, his blood froze. Yuri sensed Wolfram's discomfort when the boy tore away from Yuri's lips to stare behind him.

_Why am I cursed to be caught in these types of situations?_ Wolfram's mind cried as Khalid loomed over the two, arms crossed and a forced expression of indifference plastered in his hard eyes. Wolfram narrowed his eyes furiously, refusing to release Yuri when the boy cried out in shock and attempted to jerk free from Wolfram.

"What do you want, Khalid?" Wolfram asked.

Khalid tightened his jaw and cooled his nerves. "Dinner is ready. It'd be a waste if it went cold, Your Highness," he stated, voice thick.

"A-ah! Right! Of course! We're coming!" Yuri unsteadily replied. A strange determination entered Yuri's mind as he surveyed Khalid, recalling that this man had inappropriately involved himself with Wolfram. Suddenly, a possessive expression masked Yuri's initial humiliation and he tightened his grip on Wolfram.

"I'm sure you are," uttered Khalid, slightly amused when neither of the two boys caught up with the innuendo. His eyes narrowed when he caught the aggressive glance that generated within Yuri's dark eyes. "May I speak to Wolfram alone, please?"

Wolfram stood with Yuri, holding one of the king's warm hands. He suspected by the thickness in Khalid's throat that it was an urgent matter and he submitted. "Fine," he stated. "Don't eat all the food, wuss."

Reluctantly, Yuri nodded. With an unusual boldness, he pecked Wolfram on the cheek, his new possessiveness feasting eagerly at the furious spark that crept behind Khalid's eyes. "Alright," he said softly and waved to Conrad as the man approached him, obviously to escort him safely to the nearby camp.

"Don't give me that look," ordered Wolfram to Khalid once Yuri departed. "He is my fiancé. Such things are to be expected, as you said yourself. You came here on purpose to try to-"

"I did nothing wrong," Khalid persisted as he took a tight grip on Wolfram's wrist when the boy made to rudely brush by him. "Why the sudden desire to leave my side?"

"I'm hungry," responded Wolfram, eyes deadly. "Let. Go."

Khalid's grip briefly grew in strength before quickly softening. He released the thin wrist. "As you wish," he numbly said and clenched his fists at his side to transfer his rage.

As Wolfram returned to the campsite, Khalid raised his hands and witnessed the deep incisions his nails created. With a brief chuckle of disdain, he, too, trailed back into the campsite as the wounds healed abnormally quick.

What was more disturbing was that his wounds produced no blood to spill.

**101010**

Conrad gently smiled as Wolfram shamelessly curled against a tense Yuri, a tiny yawn escaping him. The brunette approached the two with a large blanket and delicately draped both their bodies in it. "Here you are," he offered. "You both ate well tonight and I'm sure you'll sleep well. Good night, you two."

After inferring that Conrad was aware of the new progress in the relationship, Yuri could only slightly smile, not feeling as embarrassed as he previously did.. "Night, Conrad," he sleepily replied before rolling onto his side, facing Wolfram.

Wolfram muttered a vague good night to Conrad as he snuggled closer to Yuri. He released a final yawn before his hand patted the area beside him until he caught Yuri's hand. Beneath the safety of the covers, Yuri blushed, shut his eyes, and gently gripped Wolfram's hand, his hesitance returning.

_What came over me?_

Yuri's mind wandered to the bold presence he presented to Khalid. It concerned him as to how rapidly his personality switched into something more confident, especially regarding his more intimate relationship with Wolfram. He moaned in confusion and buried his face deeply under the covers, now thankful that the covers concealed his and Wolfram's cupped hands. He seriously doubted his ability to ever pronounce his light interest in Wolfram, which he still was uncertain of but found the soft touches they shared comforting.

Yuri fell asleep with an unstable mind.

It was not until many ours later that Wolfram awoke deep within the night, the urge to relieve himself interrupting his peaceful sleep against Yuri's body. He blinked and scrutinized the area around him. Conrad and Yosak softly spoke to one another as they kept watch around the fire while Gwendel reclined against a tree, which was where Murata slept soundly under a thick blanket. Khalid sat a distance away under another tree, sharpening his blade.

Tiredly, Wolfram ran a hand through his disheveled hair and jerked off his coverings, briefly mumbling to a vigilant Conrad and Yosak of his quick return. Conrad nodded, a hard look forming in his eyes as he witnessed Khalid's eyes hungrily inspecting Wolfram when the boy trailed by.

After shuffling his way to a secluded tree beside the lake, Wolfram proceeded with his business. As he adjusted his pants with a lazy yawn, a rustling sound startled him, resulting in his combat senses to awaken. He reached for his blade and cursed when recalling that it rested beside his make-shift bed.

Cautiously, Wolfram spun around and encountered nothing. He proceeded to keep silent and still for a few moments, hoping to discover what created the sound. When nothing continued to respond, Wolfram strolled quietly to the lake and knelt before it, frivolously shrugging the incident out of his mind.

He cupped his hands into the water and washed them thoroughly until a strange darkness caught his eye. He bent his body nearer to the water as a black shadow emerged beside his reflection. It was then that Wolfram's eyes widened upon realizing a masked form stood behind him. He made to gasp when a hand viciously clenched his hair and violently dunked his head into the lake.

Beneath the water, Wolfram screamed, desperate for air. With a powerful exertion of effort, Wolfram reached behind him and took a painful grip on the thin arm that gripped his hair. In a final effort, he brought the surprisingly light body over his own, resulting in both bodies to crash into the cold pits of the lake.

Wolfram gasped loudly as his head tore out of the water, his hand clawing at the edge of the ground to hoist himself up. The bandage upon his head, soaked in water, sagged and clouded his vision. In a furious motion, he tore it off in a fluid motion and cast it aside. As he began hoisting his body out, the sound of splashing water and the swift movement of wind presented the only admonition before a small but jagged blade entered his side.

A cry tore from Wolfram's throat as the blade was sadistically twisted within his body before it was brutally torn out. He panted as his blood quickly trickled into the clear waters, contaminating the clear waters. He groaned and rapidly turned to catch the arm before it struck him again.

His eyes widened at the small stature of the masked figure that possessed such speed and power. With no time to consider the form, however, Wolfram released a yell as he struggled with his opponent, stressed with the major obstacles that the water presented.

Wolfram never noticed the second dagger that was torn loose of its sheath.

The figure thrust the dagger until it penetrated severely into flesh.

Wolfram shrieked.

**101010**

Sorry for the horrid cliffhanger! I still think Yuri is rather uncertain but I think once he got a piece of Wolfram, he would grow a bit bolder. I had major problems keeping him in character while presenting the jump in his relationship with Wolfram.

I hope he wasn't too out of character. He is a teenage boy and those hormones can deteriorate the toughest composure. Wolfram is too delicious to resist, I suppose.

Anyway, thanks for continuing to tell me of your interest for this story. I apologize for the later update but an education is very important although it takes a lot of energy out of me! I'll have a lot of extra time soon enough to write so just bear with me, please.

Thanks very much for the support!

Mirai Kurosaki


	8. Chapter 8

**Papercut**

A/N: Well, I am absolutely grateful for the reviewers. You all seemed so pleased with chapter 7, which is wonderful because I had the most difficult time writing it. You all make me blush with joy, aw. A big hug to you all!

Response to reviewers:

**Lina**: Well, thank you very much for another review, Lina! I'm very honored that you're willing to get in trouble just to read my story! I'm really sympathizing with your broken foot. I've broken my elbow and it's such a hassle when it itches and it's trapped within a cast. I hope you heal quickly! Thank you for your compliments regarding how I progressed with Yuri's character even as he's entering an official relationship with Wolfram. The manga has not been officially published in English from what I understand (at least not in the US) but I'm aware that scanlations are floating around. I personally am waiting for the publications of the manga in English! Anyway, I'm glad you're having fun with the characters, including Khalid! A lot of people appear to somewhat like him so that's great! I love Gwendel too so I had to make him an important character in the story. More Gwendel and Conrad brotherly moments with Wolfram to come! I hope all goes well with your injury! Here's an update to bring you some joy hopefully!

**whitedreamer:** I, as you can see, have not ended the fic there. People really seem to want more and I'm more than happy to respond to all the reviewers out there! Thanks very much for the time you took to review!

**Spoilers**: none

**Warnings**: Graphic details, violence, sprinkled with torture

I know Greta doesn't technically address Wolfram as 'papa' but I think it emphasizes their family unit.

**Note! **When the Maou!Yuri is present or his pure demon powers manifest, I will refer to Yuri as "The Demon King", since I prefer to just use the English version. If I write "the demon king", it is not Maou!Yuri. All three words will be capitalized because capitalization makes words look more powerful…

Get a drink because this chapter is long…

**101010**

A startled shriek ripped deep from within Wolfram's throat as a firm pair of arms engulfed his upper body, thusly absorbing the impact of the dagger's blow. Khalid growled as the dagger penetrated intensely into his forearm, his eyes narrowing perilously at the attacker. With his unwounded arm, Khalid brutally clenched the small wrist of the masked figure and crudely chucked the body with ease over his head.

"Khalid!" Wolfram gasped, both from shock and distress. "W-Wh…"

"Wolfram!" Gwendel thundered as he entered the scene in the time the masked form twisted its body to propel off a tree, evading a head on collision. The eldest brother's mind quickly soaked in the situation before rushing over to Wolfram as Khalid took the initiative to face their opponent.

Wolfram moaned as his torn side brushed against the edge of the ground once Gwendel gently hoisted him out of the waters. "Brother," he whispered, vision transforming into something rather fantasy-like. "S…Something…"

"Don't move," Gwendel instructed as the others were quick to join the predicament. Regardless of however sleepy Murata and Yuri appeared at first glance, their eyes widened, faces entirely conscious, at the sight before them. Gwendel motioned for Yosak to settle beside Wolfram as he furiously drew out his blade and stood beside Khalid.

Yuri desperately attempted to reach Wolfram but was held back by Conrad's arm and thrust behind his godfather. "Wolfram," he frighteningly murmured, his eyes observing Yosak and Murata kneeling beside his fiancé.

"Something's…n-not…" Wolfram croaked again, hand ferociously clawing at his wound. "I-it…"

Murata narrowed his eyes as he surveyed Wolfram. Cautiously, he managed to pry the blonde's hand away from the wound so as to inspect it further. He released a groan as he witnessed a violet solution trickling from the massive crimson gash.

Murata hissed, "He's been poisoned."

Yosak quickly shifted his eyes to Gwendel and shouted, "We don't have much time! It's poisoned!"

Khalid released an animalistic snarl as he jerked the dagger out of his arm and roughly tossed it aside. "How dare you!" he growled while he leapt at the figure and sliced with his blade.

The figure released a muffled cry as it sprung over Khalid, barely avoiding the attack. In response, Gwendel was swift to charge at the descending form only to discover the figure shit so rapidly that it mimicked a vanishing act. It reappeared behind Gwendel and raised a hand, catapulting a wave of esoteric magic to crush Gwendel's psyche.

Gwendel's distress manifested itself in a quick intake of air, his arms crossing over one another to provide a form of protection. As he braced his body and grunted against the powerful attack, Khalid cried, "Get down!"

Despite the agony that darted cruelly throughout his nerves, the older man obeyed, permitting Khalid to extend his arm and hurl a flame scorching through the air at the form, who was quick to yet again evade the assault with a leap.

"Careful!" Yuri cried, eyes darting between the small battle and an extremely pale Wolfram. "Conrad, let me get to Wolfram. I need to help heal the wound! Please!"

Hesitantly, Conrad grasped Yuri with his free hand, his other hand possessing his sword. Before he managed to lead Yuri two steps closer to Wolfram, an appalling shadow swirled at their feet. Conrad shoved Yuri behind him and took a combat stance as two murky forms coiled, limb by limb, out of the shadow, their body movements elegant and portraying that of a lazy dance.

The masked figure resurfaced behind Khalid. "Let him suffer," it cooed childishly as it raised its arms high above the mask. "Take that one and kill the other!"

A torn cry emerged from Yuri as one of the shadowy creatures ogled him with two blank ruby eyes before moaning and crushing Conrad's body against the hard surface with an abnormally extended arm that employed itself like a rubber band.

"Conrad!" Yuri screamed as his godfather painfully groaned, his body having made a nauseating crunch. The demon king attempted to provide the shadowy form with a threatening glare but could only gasp in horror as it bent beneath Yuri's waist and hoisted him over a dark shoulder. "H-hey! Let me go!"

Concurrently, the other shadowy form released a horrific piercing shriek just before twisting its body to face Wolfram. It stumbled sickeningly and rushed at Wolfram, its two arms extending and morphing into two jagged blades at the end.

Murata's eyes widened and he attempted to call upon whatever magic he maintained to offer them protection, only to have his wrists and legs forcefully yanked by the weeds as they twisted around his body, immobilizing him. He darted his eyes to the side to discover Yosak in a similar situation while Wolfram remained exposed, portraying a perfect target.

"Damn it!" Gwendel grunted, still dazed.

"I'll get His Highness!" Khalid assured and sped off after the shadow just as Conrad shakily returned to his feet, cursing himself before joining Khalid.

With an exertion of extreme effort, Gwendel thrust his body off the ground with enough force to sprint after the second shadow. With a cry, he successfully, but barely, angled his sword to shove one of the arms into the air. However, this still permitted the other blade to strike and Gwendel's brain registered one solution that would prevent it from impaling his youngest brother.

"Captain!" Yosak hollered as he witnessed the shadow's arm extending out of Gwendel's back, generating a hole and a slick sound. "N-no…"

Gwendel hacked, blood splattering out of his mouth and his hand violently trembling before releasing the sword. The shadow's head twisted, as if inspecting the body that currently occupied itself on its arm. It moaned pathetically and glanced back at the masked form.

"No!" the smaller opponent shouted with a stomp of his foot. "Stupid vassal! I wanted the one with the blonde head dead!"

Wolfram shakily made to crawl over to Gwendel, but as his vision darkened and the pain intensified, he collapsed to the ground, paralyzed. "B…brother…"

Murata jerked his head away to avoid visually experiencing Gwendel's body being shoved off the make-shift blade. The man cried out weakly as his body harshly met the cold surface of the ground. The shadow, however, wasted no time as it crookedly strolled over Gwendel's body and leisurely lifted Wolfram by the collar of his shirt, the blades now gone.

Yosak, Gwendel, and Murata could only observe as the shadow tossed Wolfram's body into the air like a ragged doll before slamming its stringy arm so vigorously against him that once Wolfram smashed against a tree, it snapped.

Wolfram screamed helplessly as his bones shattered and nerves tore apart upon the impact. He thought he felt himself internally bleeding. He slumped forward miserably, his ragged intakes for breath generating a wretched sound. His eyes slid up to behold the shadow slithering toward him. He vaguely suspected that the poison somehow prevented him from losing consciousness and he was only capable of emitting a moan of protest as he was sadistically hoisted up by his now bloody hair.

"Don't kill him fast. Make it slow and fun," he masked stranger ordered as it leisurely loomed over Gwendel. "You. I can't have you die. You're still useful."

Gwendel heaved heavily and shut his eyes tightly as Wolfram cried out when his body collided with another thick tree. "Y-you sick bastard," Gwendel hoarsely cursed and he made to thrust his body up regardless of his screaming and objecting nerves.

The masked form lightly pressed a finger to Gwendel's head, paralyzing the older man. "Stay," it soothingly instructed to the three of them just as it sauntered over to the shadow and Wolfram.

The blonde weakly peered up at the masked form, his tears and blood coating his bruising face. Once his screams alone failed to illustrate his agony, the salty solution had began seeping out of his eyes. Said eyes would have widened in terror and fury if he were capable as the shadow morphed one arm into a tremendously razor sharp tool.

"Let's test how many ways you can scream," he masked enemy suggested and adjusted his body to face the shadow.

The shadow twisted its neck to patiently await the orders of its master. It came with a cruel chuckle.

"Skin him."

**101010**

Yuri grunted as his kidnapper unceremoniously landed upon a branch, faintly jerking Yuri's body in the process. "Stop this! Let go of me now!" he demanded in a panicked shout. However violently and often he struggled, his blows failed to affect the shadowy creature.

"Your Highness!" Conrad hollered, his body struggling to maintain its current speed due to the dull ache that continued to spread throughout his muscles. If his body decreased its speed, he would undoubtedly lose sight of his king.

Khalid briefly glanced at Conrad, noting the man's stress. He snatched the man's wrist harshly and brought their chase to an unsteady halt. "You're no good to His Highness this way," he began thickly, eyes abnormally bright.

"We have no time for such-"

"Stay here," demanded Khalid, his grip tightening. "I'm going ahead of it and it will attempt to backtrack. Get it then with a blow to the face."

Conrad's eyebrows furrowed. "How do you-"

"Trust me." Before Conrad's protest, Khalid sprung into a tree with eerily rapid speed in the direction of Yuri.

With a heavy sigh of exhaustion Conrad concocted no other alternative and thus, remained in his current location, alert and waiting. Khalid's smooth words had pierced his heart and despite his suspicion, his mind harbored no doubt that Khalid would successfully force the shadow to return.

As he prepared himself for the creature, a shrill screech shattered Conrad's silence. His eyes widened upon quickly acknowledging that the sound indisputably tore loose from Wolfram's lips. Brotherly instincts shrieked at Conrad to revisit the area where he had departed, to rescue his brother.

When his mind instructed his heels to shift, the Great Sage's words shattered his possible return. _Even if someone screams for help, Shibuya is your only concern._

Conrad tightly shut his eyes and shook his head away from the direction of the screams, his hand so tight around the hilt of his blade that it produced a nasty indentation in his skin. "Forgive me, Wolfram," he quietly said and opened his eyes once more, determined to rescue Yuri first.

After all, Wolfram was a warrior and had been prepared for physical ache while Yuri was their king and his godson. Despite his rationality, Conrad remained torn.

A disturbance in the leaves startled Conrad yet he physically did not react as such. He positioned himself and as he suspected, the shadow groaned as it twisted and spun around the various trees and shrubs. Rapidly, Conrad ran up the bark of a tree enough to clasp a branch before jerking himself atop of it. He lingered for the most accurate moment, just when the creature was a few yards away.

Conrad's impulses overtook as he leapt off the branch, his body propelling the sword to provide it with enough strength. The blade shattered through a large eye, resulting in a vicious roar to erupt out of the creature. After a jerk and a twist, Conrad witnessed Khalid leaping down, plunging his body into the shadow so it released Yuri.

"Conrad!" Yuri happily yelled as his godfather snatched him off of the beast and held him closely. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Watch out," Khalid admonished while his hand shoved forcefully into the shadow's body, who gave the impression of submission. A bright glow gradually intensified within the form until the power Khalid called upon produced a massive explosion. Dark slabs of the creature splattered among the many trees and on Conrad, who shielded Yuri with his body.

Hesitantly, the three of them surveyed the area, confirming the defeat of the shadow. Conrad inspected Yuri to assure himself that no harm came to their king. "You alright?" he asked.

"I think so," Yuri panted, hands slightly trembling.

Khalid's cursing tempted Conrad to peek at the man. Before he even managed to question Khalid, however, his eyes noticed the tremulous shadows. The ones residing on Conrad's body slid off onto the ground then proceeded to enlarge.

Yuri moaned in fright as each small shadow increased in size and permitted a shadowy monster to creep out from the deep chambers of where they originated. Some growled while others chuckled upon lazily standing. "Oh no…what are we going to do?"

"Leave this to me," Khalid instructed in a hiss. "You two return to Wolfram. He needs assistance."

Yuri glanced at him. "You're insane to take on all these guys alone!" he insisted as he formed fists with his hands.

"Wolfram will die if you don't get to him," Khalid declared in a mighty voice coated with enough disdain to crumble any other thoughts in Yuri's mind. "And for your records, I never claimed I was not insane."

**101010**

A ragged sob of frustration escaped Wolfram as the blade barely grazed his forearm. As much as his body wavered from the agony it endured, the reality of his inability to offer a fight to the end, weighed down his mind profoundly more than the pain.

"Oh, come on, now," the muffled voice stated as it analyzed the tiny incision on Wolfram's arm. "It's just a papercut at best. It may hurt a lot but you'll live. Now, regarding a thousand of those papercuts; well you may not last long. I bet that poison is nearly into your heart by now too."

Wolfram groaned and feebly shook his head. The shadow took a crueler grip on his arm before sliding its other arm against Wolfram. The cool edge of the shadow's arm produced a ragged and repulsing sound as it leisurely peeled off the skin, exposing muscle and generating a atrociously disturbing scraping noise.

A torn and furious screech of a sound permeated the helpless ears of the others, who tensed with every yell.

Blood gushed out of the opening.

Gwendel snarled as he commanded his body to wiggle even the slightest but to no avail. He shouted in attempt to shift the attention off of Wolfram, which failed just as miserably with each attempt. Even as he attempted to call forth the particles of the earth beneath him, he already understood that whatever the masked person did to him, it also affected his magic.

"Damn it!" he croaked, eyes shutting as Wolfram's screams became more frequent. Those screams fashioned more pain than the giant hole within Gwendel's body.

With a grunt, Murata violently wriggled and jerked at his restraints, hoping to at least regain use of his abilities. "If I could just…"

Wolfram shrieked once more, a scream that was quickly converted into a croaked cry. His voice endured too much strain and began only offering empty shouts when Wolfram parted his lips. In retaliation, Wolfram managed to twirl his tongue to gather as much blood in the back of his throat as possible. Crudely, he puckered his lips and sent a massive amount of blood catapulting onto the mask.

His tormentor cried out in disgust and screamed, "How dare you! Kill him! Kill him! He's angered me far too much and now he dies!"

The shadow moaned in assent and released the bloody pulp that was Wolfram's arm. It morphed its arm once more into a deadly drill-looking utensil while it harshly slammed its leg against Wolfram's poisoned side, flinging the limp body once more against the unforgiving ground.

Gwendel's eyes slanted before shutting tightly, his mind raging for his muscles to move. A delicate touch alerted his attention. His eyes snapped wide open as a cold pair of tiny lips hovered over his own.

_What the…?_

_Get up._

Something shattered deep within his conscious.

The small masked enemy wiped off the blood from his ceramic disguise, chucking it aside with a repulsed gesture. Just as his head tilted upward, expecting the shadows arm plunging into the depths of Wolfram's body, a furious cry ripped out of his body. "No!"

With a beastly bellow and in an impossible endeavor, Gwendel slithered his arms around the center of the shadow, brutally slamming into it, hurling both of their bodies upon the ground. The shadow groaned and inadvertently sliced Gwendel's arm. The man grit his teeth, eyes narrowing as he struggled painfully against the strength of his opponent.

"Hear me all particles who dwell in earth…" he panted with a raise of one arm. Successfully, the earth around Wolfram trembled and seven powerful spikes tore out of the surface, make-shifting a solid shelter around the boy's body.

With a twist of his arm, Gwendel summoned the earth one more to swirl and begin weaving around the body of the shadow. Consequently, Gwendel rolled off with a groan as the shadow shrieked once it was encased within a mighty cocoon, providing no means of escape.

"No!" cried the masked form. "You!"

"Shut your mouth," Gwendel wheezed, one hand cradling the gap within his body while the other unsteadily rose. His eyes, typically dark in shade, transformed into two brightly lit jewels. The right eye morphed until it became red and slit. "You…can't get away now…"

With a childish cry, the masked form analyzed its situation. Just as it concluded its escape with a leap into a tree, a large boulder originating from the land crushed into its back with a deafening sound. The little body tumbled along the floor, avoiding any permanent damage that his body would have received from the dreadful landing.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen," it moaned, shakily rising to its feet. "I was supposed to get what I want! You were supposed to-!"

"What, die? It's not likely to happen," Yosak chirped, standing with his blade in hand. Beside him, stood a rather satisfied Murata, hands on hip and eyes powerfully ablaze.

Gwendel and the masked form shifted their attention to a large group of soldiers surrounding the entire district. In an elegant and overly dramatic motion, Gunter tore through the soldiers atop his steed, blade up.

"Gwendel!" he shouted as he leapt off the animal and rushed over to the injured man.

Upon seeing his comrade rushing to his side, Gwendel's eyes briefly softened and darkened once more before rolling into the back of his head, his knees bending while his body descended in utter exhaustion. Gunter grunted as he caught the man and gently lowered him upon the ground. He glided his lightly colored eyes to his right, faintly noting a patch of crimson soaked blonde hair hidden beneath the spikes.

"What happened here?" he whispered before shifting his now furious glare upon the masked form, who was roughly thrown into a reclining rock by the force of Gunter's magic. "Seize him!"

The soldiers obeyed and as they forcefully snatched and bound the small form, Yuri, Conrad, and Khalid tiredly sprinted in. "Gwendel! Wolfram!" Yuri screamed, rushing to the blonde instantly, but unable to touch him due to the protection Gwendel had generated. "Oh no, Wolfram! Get these things out of the way!"

His rage manifested through his magic, partially originating from his alter ego, The Demon King. Water exploded out of his hand temporarily to shatter the dirt barrier then utilizing into a protective blanket over Wolfram to shield him of the scattering remains of the spikes.

Yuri panted and a cry caught itself in the back of his throat. Wolfram's eyes remained opened but currently harbored a departed and murky cloud. In response, Yuri collapsed to his knees beside him, his hand nervously stroking aside the dampened curls, his healing magic sprouting forth.

Conrad was quick to situated himself on Wolfram's other side, his own hands carefully shifting Wolfram into his arms, offering Yuri better access to the wounds that desired more attention. His neck craned as he recognized Gwendel's own body hoisted off by soldiers.

"Gunter," Conrad mumbled, capturing the retired warrior's attention. "You…how…?"

"Now is not the time for things," muttered Murata, lightly inspecting Wolfram's eyes. "I can't tell if the poison has made it into his heart yet…"

Khalid's eyes narrowed as Gunter observed him with shock. He brushed by the man swiftly and approached their captive who sat between five soldiers, its mask still securely upon its head. "You have the antidote," he declared.

A soldier hesitantly nodded at Khalid. "He won't present us with anything. This suit he wears is…strange. We cannot find any pockets or any method to removing it or even his mask," the soldier clarified.

"Give it to me," Khalid commanded in a ferocious growl, hand extended.

Almost instantaneously, the form reluctantly furtively removed a vial. "Here," came the defeated mumble.

After snatching the bottle, Khalid tossed it to Gunter. "Get your best healers on him immediately," he insisted.

Gunter quickly agreed by ordering Yosak to cautiously transmit Wolfram into a tent that was nearly completed. The spy obeyed and accepted the tender package to be transferred form Conrad to his own arms.

Yuri, only after Murata's arms pried him off, allowed Wolfram to be taken away, a bloody trail marking his journey. "What did they do to him?" he whispered horrifically, his head aching horrendously. "His arm…it…"

"Come on, Shibuya," Murata sighed and clasped his companion's arm. "You can help Lord von Bielefeld by getting yourself checked out and staying healthy."

As he, accompanied by Gunter and Conrad, strolled pitifully into the camp, the Great Sage locked his eyes with Khalid's body momentarily.

Khalid glanced at him and recognized that the expression Murata bore was directed at his arm. Understanding that, Khalid glanced at his arm where the dagger had pierced. Although a light crimson gash barely formed, the amount of blood that should have indeed oozed out was abnormal.

The Great Sage briefly met Khalid's face with accusing eyes before departing with the others.

"Wonderful," Khalid uttered cynically as his eyes focused on the moans of the shadow that resided within the cocoon.

**101010**

Yuri ran his fingers through the dark threads of his hair and took an apprehensive gulp of the tea that was offered to him. "So Yosak wrote you a note concerning Big Cimaron?" he asked, hoping to confirm the details as to why Gunter appeared.

"Well, yes but that is not what brought us here," Gunter admitted, eyes continuously darting back between Yuri and Khalid, who alienated himself by occupying the shadows fashioned by the tree he resided under. "Actually, we were even informed of Khalid's…return. However, what brought us here was none of the above."

Murata sighed and interlaced his fingers. "Someone warned you then?"

Gunter smiled politely at Murata and nodded. "Yes, Your Eminence. A child came in bearing important news according to a soldier. I was suspicious but he appeared to know much about the current situation. He managed to convince me once he threatened His Highness. I was so flustered that I took some soldiers and began giving chase.

I don't think the child was any ordinary child, either. He sort of…morphed into something that allowed him to easily twirl around trees and leap off of them, like he was weightless. He gave us a good chase and once we thought we lost him, we heard screams from what we realized was your campsite."

"Do you know what he looked like?" asked Conrad, beside Yuri.

"I fear not. He had a ragged cloak about his head. His hair was to his knees though from what we noticed. I nearly confused him for a young girl," confessed Gunter, sighing and rubbing his temples. "He claimed that he knew where the campsite was, knew that you were asleep there, and he was going to kill you!"

"You came right in time," chuckled Murata, his light mood irritating Yuri extensively. "You must be exhausted though considering how long that ride must have been."

"I would endure a thousand more just to protect His Highness," Gunter exclaimed, his eyes sparkling at Yuri.

Khalid rubbed his hand over his injured arm, healing it, and inquired, "Enough of that. What of the captive and the other shadow beast?"

"They are currently being sent to Blood Pledge Castle," informed Gunter. "The shadow thing is still in the cocoon, from what Yosak explained, and it will be taken in that current state. We do not wish either of their presences to be a threat to His Highness."

Conrad, using the opportunity, asked Khalid, "I'm curious, Khalid. How did you know how to strike at the shadow?"

The others all fixated their eyes on the man at Conrad's words. Khalid completed his treatment and proceeded to shut his eyes as he reclined his head against the trunk of the tree. "It's not the first moment I encountered these creatures. That is all I can offer for now," he thickly explained.

Yuri's eyes dripped to the ground, his hands tightening around his mug, Khalid's words barely influencing his mind to focus on another subject. "I wonder how Gwendel and Wolfram are doing," he softly said, eyebrows slanting upward to express his depression. "What happened when the three of us were gone?"

Murata released a breath of forced air. "He wanted Lord von Bielefeld dead and Lord von Voltaire managed to use his own body as a shield, which is how he received that hole in his body. Yosak and I were restrained the whole time, unable to use either sword or magic skill.

"If this is what one member of Red Eye is capable of," began Yosak, voice drained of his typical charm, "then we don't stand a chance. The masked guy is the same attacker you faced, right Conrart?"

"Yes."

Yuri moaned and rubbed his face roughly with the palm of one of his hands. His concern for the two wounded siblings prevented his mind from relaxing which in turn, permitted sleep to stay far at bay. Yuri prayed this was nothing more than a cruel dream transforming into a nightmare.

Silently, Conrad shut his eyes once absorbing Yuri's current demeanor. Before he had time to console his godson, an exhausted soldier stumbled out of the large tent where Gwendel and Wolfram resided. At the sight, Yuri bolted up, the mug colliding to the ground with a soft thump.

"Well?" Yuri rapidly asked, approaching the soldier.

The soldier ran a shaky arm over his forehead, collecting droplets of sweat. "Lord von Voltaire is stable and doing remarkably well, thanks to the aid Khalid offered us. We managed to prevent the blood from entering Lord von Bielefeld's heart but he's in critical condition. I hate to be demanding, Your Highness, but the healers we have currently are drained."

"I'll help!" Yuri instantly shouted and quickly, but carefully, entered the ten, with Conrad trailing behind him. His dark eyes noted Gwendel's sleeping form, snug beneath a thick blanket. Closer to Yuri resided a less pale Wolfram, whose eyes darted to Yuri.

"Yuri?" he rasped, vision still partially altered.

The broken voice tugged brutally at Yuri and Conrad's heart. The demon king crept around the various soldiers and comfortable sat beside Wolfram's head. "Hey," he whispered and coyly took one of Wolfram's cold hands. "I…"

Wolfram studied him tiredly and smirked weakly. "I'm not dead, wimp and neither is my brother," he protested. "Don't offer me pity."

"I…When I saw your eyes," Yuri shakily replied, eyes swelling with tears. "I really thought you both were dead. All I could think of was how would I tell Greta."

"You're so pathetic. I'm alive, aren't I?" Wolfram persisted, affirming his statement by dimly squeezing Yuri's hand.

"But you're in critical condition! Look at yourself!" Yuri cried in a low voice, frustrated at how nonchalant Wolfram presented himself. "Don't let your pride hide how much pain you feel!"

Wolfram snorted at the comment and retorted, "It hurts like a fat bitch."

Yuri paused and blinked at the comment. As tears trailed down his face, he broke out into a short-lived hearty laugh, one coated in relief. He sniffed as he gratefully accepted Conrad's handkerchief to wipe away his tears. "At least your mood doesn't match your look," Yuri stated with a tiny smile.

"Mm. The poison kept me awake for whatever reason but at least the potion Khalid created really helped me and Gwendel," Wolfram elucidated and he raised his wrapped arm to emphasize his comment. "The skin is already returning to my arm and my bones will be restored by tomorrow morning."

Conrad frowned. "What kind of potion did he give you?"

"I don't know," Wolfram irritatingly growled, a headache forming wrinkles upon his forehead. "He said it involved a spell. Go ask him if you care. I'm tired and don't know much about Sulterians and their spells."

Yuri's expression slackened at how much Wolfram was capable of speaking. As his concern slowly eased, a yawn escaped Yuri, reminding the king of just how exhausted he truly was. "What a night. Will Wolfram and Gwendel be okay to travel tomorrow?" he questioned a soldier who tended to Gwendel.

The female soldier faintly smiled, her face drained of sleep. "Not to ride horses, Your Majesty. However, we have a couple of carts being delivered as we speak to carry them. They'll be in a stable enough condition to travel that way."

A smile loosely jerked the corners of Yuri's lips. "That's good," he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Wow, I didn't realize how sleepy I am. We barely slept."

Wolfram craned his neck very slightly and demanded, "Get under the blanket with me. I'm too cold still anyway."

Yuri flushed as his eyes shifted to the soldiers around the tent. "Th-that's okay, Wolf. You need to-"

"Go ahead, Your Highness," Conrad suggested with a coaxing smile, hoping to serve as a catalysts to encourage the relationship between Wolfram and Yuri. "The tent will be warmer for you to rest in anyway."

At Conrad's discretion, Yuri shyly and gradually crawled beneath the three blankets. Conrad provided Yuri with his own pillow and as soon as the double black's head contacted the fluffy comfort, sleep seeped into his eyes. Beside him, Wolfram peacefully released a sigh, despite his aching body.

Yuri clasped Wolfram's hand in an attempt to offer any healing powers he could provide to Wolfram before sleep tempted him out of consciousness. "I'm really glad you guys didn't die, Wolf," he mumbled against Wolfram's hair.

"Mm…me too. I'm feeling sleepy all of a sudden. I guess you know how to use your magic properly at times too, huh?"

"Shut…up," Yuri managed to retort in a whisper before sleep overtook his mind, along with Wolfram's.

Conrad sighed and shook his head at the two. "Thank you," he uttered. "If it weren't for that potion you gave him, Wolfram would be dead, wouldn't he?"

"Most likely," Khalid smoothly responded from his spot right outside the tent, where he had eavesdropped accordingly to the conversation. "Gwendel deserves the most credit, however. From what His Eminence illustrated, he rescued Wolfram twice."

Conrad stepped out of the tent after confirming Gwendel's health and joined Khalid adjacent to the opening. "The spell you used," he drawled out, his mind contemplating on how to appropriately address the issue. "I wasn't aware Sulteri possessed such powerful incantations."

"The scrolls we possess that contain pure spells are not all that powerful alone," Khalid informed Conrad as he flexed his hand and generated a bright flimsy flame. "It's a combination of the stones, accurate pronunciation, and your spirit."

"Spirit?"

"Yes. Those of us who are not gifted with magical abilities must sacrifice a source of energy to execute a spell. Your soul is the most powerful source of all," Khalid stated, crushing his hand and killing the flame. "Those with magic have their souls technically fused with the magic. It does not require a lot of effort normally but with spells, it takes a lot out of you because you are not naturally bound to the magic."

Conrad altered his attention to the others who spoke around the fire. "You were fused with those stones after your….death?" he questioned, mildly rubbing his still partially sore body.

"No."

The way Khalid spoke implied to Conrad that the man was in no mood to discuss such trivial matters at the current time. Within himself, Conrad suspected that Khalid was struggling with Yuri's newly discovered interest in Wolfram, which Khalid most likely was acutely aware of.

"You really care for Wolfram," Conrad uttered gravely and depressingly. "You must understand though that he-"

Before Conrad even could complete his statement, Khalid arose in an elegantly swift motion and strolled toward the lake. "I'll be scouting the area ahead," the bright eyed man bluntly commented, mildly offering Murata a polite acknowledgement before scampering up a tree and vanishing.

Gunter blinked as the man departed and focused on Conrad's form returning inside the tent to care for Yuri. "It really is him, is it?" he asked quietly to Yosak.

Yosak sighed and reclined his chin upon a palm. "Yes but he's not really the same. Things have changed with us, especially now that His Highness arrived. If I was him and still was all over Lord Bielefeld I think I'd…"

"What?" questioned Murata, finishing the remnants of his drink.

"I think I'd rather have died."

**101010**

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Yuri's eyes enlarged with delight as Greta released Anissina's thin hand and leapt up into Yuri's extended arms. Contently, Yuri sighed against the gentle curls that smelled of a familiar scent. "Oh, Greta," he breathed. "I'm home."

Greta tightly gripped Yuri's neck and snuggled against it. "You're back earlier than I was told!" she cheerfully exclaimed and released him to examine those behind her. "What happened to Papa?"

She ogled an impressively dressed man she never encountered before but she was well known about the young figure he held in his arms. "Why is that man carrying Papa?" she asked in a low whisper, slightly intimated by the man's hard look.

Yuri glanced back to Khalid, who held Wolfram securely in his arms. "Well, Wolfram is just feeling a little sick but he's a lot better. We thought it best that he was carried," he gently explained to Greta who appeared concerned.

"Oh. Did you catch a cold?" she questioned curiously and hesitantly approached the man.

Wolfram's tired expression replaced itself with sincere delight. "Put me down, Khalid. I can stand," he firmly declared and wiggled in the man's arms to encourage the arms in releasing him.

With the delicacy abnormally shown, Khalid lowered Wolfram and allowed the flaxen warrior to shakily stand. Wolfram's legs trembled upon the time Khalid's arm released him and the man was quick to snatch the thin arms, offering his support.

Greta cautiously wrapped her arms around Wolfram's hips and proposed to him a sweet and gentle hug. "You're home now and Daddy and I will take good care of you," she assured and lightly pecked Wolfram's bandaged forearm. "You look like you got hurt by something."

She peered up and examined the bandages around her second father's head and the scrapes and bruises that dominated his typically feminine features. "Does it hurt a lot?"

Wolfram smiled and laced his fingers into her curly hair. "I'll be fine," he pledged. "These things happen."

"Where's Gwendel?" she suddenly questioned as Yuri approached Wolfram and presented his own arm for Wolfram's use. "I haven't seen him."

Conrad glanced to his side and lightly patted her head. "He's being sent to his room for rest. He'll be present at dinner though, alright?"

"Okay," she whispered, partially depressed, her large eyes now focusing on Khalid. "Are you a friend of Conrart's?"

"Ah, Greta," Yuri began leisurely, hesitant to introduce Khalid, "this is Khalid. He's a friend of the Great Demon Kingdom but was away for a long time. Er…Khalid, this is my daughter, Greta."

"_Our_ daughter," Wolfram corrected, lightly squeezing Yuri's arm as punishment.

Khalid vaguely tensed as Greta politely nodded her head. "Hello," Khalid soothingly replied before kneeling respectively, tenderly grasping her hand and placing a polite kiss upon it. "A pleasure to meet the king's daughter."

Greta giggled shyly and glanced into Khalid's golden eyes. "N-nice to meet you too. You're such a gentleman!" she cheerfully exclaimed, a childish blush blanketing her cheeks. "Will you stay long?"

"I've come on official business but will enjoy the time I spend here," Khalid softly replied.

Gunter nodded and added, "Speaking of business, shall we schedule a meeting, Your Highness?"

With a frown, Yuri tilted his head. "I guess so. Later, though. I would like to spend some time with Greta and Wolfram needs rest," he asserted, gazing at Wolfram timidly.

Murata extended his arms, stretching. "Ah, a rest sounds great!" he agreed once settling his hands on his hips. "I'll see you all there, alright? Why don't you have a family reunion?"

"Of course we area," grumbled Wolfram, narrowing his eyes at Murata, who, in response, winked at him. Wolfram's eye twitched but he remained silent.

"Yay! Yay!" cried Greta as she bounced. "Can we go to my favorite spot in the gardens? You can rest there, Papa!"

Wolfram met Yuri's eyes and he smirked. "All right but don't rush ahead of us," he ordered and allowed Yuri to guide him behind Greta.

Conrad smiled and trailed behind them, noting the others sprouting away. Khalid, however, strolled beside Conrad, eyes on Wolfram's hands, which clenched around Yuri's, mimicking the way a bride clasps her father's arm on her walk down the aisle.

"Ah! Khalid!" Gunter called after the man, waving his arm. "I think it may be best if you see Lady Cecile first. She heard of your return and is asking for you."

Khalid paused in his strides and offered Gunter a disinterested glance. "If the Lady insists, I'll go," he uttered and turned back to Wolfram. "Wait for my return, if you please."

Yuri's eyes narrowed at the longing expression Khalid provided to Wolfram and to Wolfram alone. Before anyone had the moment to reply to the tall man, he quickly shifted his body and lightly tread along the cold surface, his boots clicking until they entered the castle.

"Come on! Come on!" Greta moaned, happily grasping Conrad's hand. "Let's go! I want to show you how I make these new flower crowns! Anissina taught me!"

"A-ah, we're coming," Yuri responded, gripping Wolfram.

Once they entered the thickly coated trees and precisely decorated enclosure, Yuri assisted Wolfram in reclining beneath a tree. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

Though Wolfram's countenance expressed no discomfort, the sweat on his brow suggested otherwise. "I'm fine, stop treating me like I'll break," he groaned, bathing himself in the cool shade.

"Hmph. You don't have to be rude about it," Yuri retorted, but his eyes shone with happiness and concern. For Wolfram's benefit, Yuri situated himself beside the boy and gestured for Greta to join them. "So how do we make these new crowns?"

**101010**

Greta gave a joyous laugh while she waved at an approaching Khalid. "Look, Khalid, I made you a crown too!" she asserted and lifted her flowery project before the man. "Want to try it on? I used Conrart's head as the measurement."

Khalid gazed at the others who bore childishly and feminine crowns atop their heads. He raised an amused eyebrow as Conrad smiled sheepishly. "Well, it appears that you worked hard on it. Would you like to see a trick?"

Curiously delighted, Greta nodded.

"Alright."

After requesting the crown of botany to be held steadily, Khalid brought his hand over it, brushing the petals. Frosty curls crept from the tips of Khalid's slender fingers and they entwined around various grass stands and tender petals, crystallizing them at just the proper angles to fashion a more royal appearance about them.

"Wow," Greta exclaimed in a hushed voice once Khalid completed the task. "It doesn't even feel that cold!"

"Here," offered Khalid and he gently removed the crown from her hands only to gently secure it around her small head. "Now you look like a king's daughter."

Wolfram's lips curled into a grateful smile as Greta rushed at them and presented her new look. "It looks beautiful on you, Greta," he affirmed, eyes temporarily reclining upon Khalid's lonely form. "What did mother want to talk to you about, Khalid?"

With an elegant rise of his shoulders, Khalid shrugged. "It was more of a nostalgia moment we shared. She was just curious to speak to me."

Conrad vaguely frowned.

"What do you think, Daddy?" Greta questioned Yuri, completely oblivious to the other conversation.

"It suits your eyes," added Yuri, although he really lacked any knowledge as to what suited another person's eye color. "You should wear it to dinner tonight! Oh, but will it melt?"

Khalid barely shrugged. "It will not melt until late evening," he assumed, eyes faintly softening as Greta bounded over to him and grasped his hand.

"When I get bigger, we should get married!" she squeaked, her blush returning.

Yuri's eyes bulged while Wolfram's eyebrow twitched. "Er…it's kind of early to be thinking about marriage, isn't it Greta?" he shakily asked with an anxious laugh.

With a pout and tug on Khalid's arm, Greta replied, "But I know he's the one for me! He's just the kind of person I'd marry!"

Vaguely, Wolfram muttered a curse.

"Well, now, Greta," Conrad gently suggested, "if you still feel the way you do when you're older, you can discuss it with Yuri and Wolfram. Sound good?"

Greta paused as she pondered the offer. "Well, okay!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Why don't you go pick an appropriate outfit to match your crown?" proposed Wolfram whilst his finger bestowed butterfly strokes along Yuri's hand. At this, Yuri's face grew warm and a vivid recollection of a humiliating memory flashed into his mind. More specifically, the memory involving Khalid's 'accidental' stumble upon their kissing.

"Okay! Can Khalid help me pick an outfit?" she questioned, eyes hopeful.

Yuri frowned but quickly replaced it with a gentle expression. "Well, it's really up to him and-"

"I don't mind," Khalid interjected, allowing his hand to embrace Greta's tiny one. "Where shall I take her?"

Conrad lifted his arm and gestured toward the exterior hallways beyond where they sat. "See that maid over there? That's Lasagna. She'll know where to guide you," he clarified, captivating the maid's attention with a charming smile.

Cheerfully, Greta allowed herself to be led by her prince. Yuri finally understood that Khalid possessed a relatively tender aspect to his demeanor even if he lacked a smile to compliment it. He supposed he and Wolfram could salvage some privacy at any rate.

In three strides, Wolfram bellowed, "Khalid!"

Khalid broke his pace and peered back. He smirked as Wolfram provided him with solid yet timid glare. "Thank you for…you know," he murmured as politely as much as a brat was capable of, to which Khalid responded with a kind nod.

Once the two caught up with Lasagna, Yuri released a breath of tight air he scarcely recalled holding in. "He seems to have that affect on people, huh?" he inquired in a defeated voice.

"Yes," grumbled Wolfram, irritated that Yuri was more fixated on Khalid. "But at least Greta likes him. I missed her smile. You may not tell from his looks, but Khalid really loves children."

"Yeah?" replied Yuri, a tranquil sentiment overcoming his body. "I guess so from the way he treats Greta."

Calloused fingers lazily traced the curves of Yuri's leg, leisurely marking their territory with a small compression periodically. Yuri flushed deeply as Wolfram pressed against his side contentedly, reclining his aching body. "U-uh, Wolfram?" he stammered, eyes zipping back to Conrad and Wolfram's body.

"What?" Wolfram growled, craning his head and noting Yuri's dilemma. "Don't be so shy. He knows, you dolt."

Conrad smiled apologetically and recommended, "I'll leave you two to talk. I'm sure you have some private issues that need to be addressed. Rest assured, Your Majesty that I'll be right over there, keeping an eye out."

Yuri itched to grasp Conrad's arm and request his presence but his godfather was swift to distance himself far enough to ensure them privacy, but close enough to offer his protection if need be. "Eh…Conrad knows us well, doesn't he?" he hesitantly said.

"Mm. That's Conrart," mumbled Wolfram, taking the advantage of Yuri's relaxing muscles to plant a light kiss below Yuri's dark eye. "Stop looking at him, you cheat. Your fiancé is over here."

Again, Yuri's body tensed at the unusual physical contact but the tenderness beneath the kiss prevented his flinching. "I-I'm not a cheater! Besides, aren't I….well, you know, aren't we kinda…We're a little more, I guess…"

"You _guess_?" cried Wolfram, eyebrows slanting to pierce Yuri accusingly. "Are you toying with me? I'm not putting up with your coyness forever, by the way! I want an answer. Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Me?"

Yuri gulped and felt sweat forming over his forehead. "U-uh…I…Wh-what kind of question is that?" he responded pathetically.

Instead of harsh criticism, Wolfram narrowed his eyes, more in thought than in fury. His tongue clicked and he reworded his statement. "Do you like me more than you use to?" he huskily asked, eyes pinning Yuri down with a glare that was inescapable.

Yuri swallowed but managed to articulate, "Yes. I-I do. I know that much."

Appearing somewhat satisfied, Wolfram's nose wrinkled and he instructed, "Kiss me then."

"What?!"

"Kiss. Me."

A pregnant pause plugged their conversation.

Accepting the inevitable, Yuri gripped Wolfram's faintly bruised face and contemplated as to whether or not he actually would voluntarily offer a kiss upon those petal lips once again. His resolution came more swiftly than he anticipated as his own eyes grew dim once that rare bravery revisited his conscious. Firmly, Yuri's lips perched atop Wolfram's awaiting ones.

Unconsciously, Yuri's hand outlined the lines of Wolfram's face before it cupped the back of a golden neck, pressuring the intensity of the kiss. Wolfram was quick to silently demand Yuri's entrance into his mouth with a parting of his lips, to which the double black hesitantly obeyed.

As a bashful tongue poked and gradually stroked a more audacious tongue, Yuri recalled the raging heat that emitted from both bodies. It was when a gratifying groan erupted from Wolfram did a loose thread snapped within Yuri's psyche.

Yuri raised his other hand and brought it to press against Wolfram's jaw, prying open the lips farther apart. He ravished the mouth beneath his, growling when he vaguely felt Wolfram's hand jerking on his wrist, indirectly instructing Yuri to release his already bruised face.

"Yuri," Wolfram murmured, jerking his face away, "I don't know what's come over you, but not here where everyone can see."

Yuri, meanwhile, settled upon suckling on the pale neck, right below Wolfram's left ear. He suspected it to be a successful tactic as Wolfram faintly yelped then proceeded to moan as his hands gripped at the king's shoulders.

Wolfram shut his eyes as the heat radiating off of Yuri's body strengthened once the other boy's body crept closer, permitting their clothed thighs to brush. "Yuri…Not…room…the room," he softly suggested, thanking the Great One that the tree they sat beneath was thick enough to prevent Conrad from noticing anything in detail.

Upon absorbing the word 'room', Yuri pulled back, his countenance appearing older and more defined. "Yes," he breathed, voice faintly deeper. "Conrad!"

Upon the king's command, Conrad approached the two and offered them a temporary gaze of amusement. "Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked, noting Yuri's slightly altered appearance.

"I need you to carry Wolfram to our room, please," Yuri instructed, standing shakily, "and quickly."

Conrad lightly bowed and uttered, "Of course, Your Highness."

"I do not need to be carried!" Wolfram retorted and grimaced as he pressed his hands against the ground to propel his body upward.

Yuri narrowed his eyes. "Wolfram…"

"I refuse!"

**101010**

"You can set him down by the bed, Conrad," Yuri said as he motioned for Conrad to enter his personal chambers.

Wolfram softly whispered a curse to himself as he rode Conrad's back or 'piggy-back-style' as Yuri had referred to it. Once Conrad permitted his muscled to bend down at the appropriate level, Wolfram released the man's neck until his rump bounced upon the mattress. In response, Conrad unclasped his hands from the boy's back thighs and straightened up.

"Is everything all right, Your Highness?"

"Yes, I just want Wolfram to get some rest before dinner. Do me a favor and go check on Greta?"

Conrad nodded and smiled at the two before departing, being prudent enough to shut the doors entirely.

The click of the door's lock activating was the only moment Wolfram managed to relax until Yuri carefully positioned himself over the bandaged boy, mindful of the wounds. "Wolfram," came the grating voice before lips muffled out any other words.

Despite his lack of adapting to this bold Yuri, Wolfram consented to the rougher kiss and interweaved a set of fingers into thick and black tresses. The kiss was pursued by petite, subtle ones along Wolfram's craning neck, which were soon to be replaced by the suckling and nipping that would craft a bountiful of hickeys.

"W-wait," Wolfram mumbled but rather than reinforce his statement, the flaxen warrior dragged his nails along Yuri's arms, encouraging his fiancé.

At Wolfram's movement's, Yuri's body thirst for more physical contact and after he glided his hands up Wolfram's thighs, he harshly grasped the boy's toned bottom and ground his hips against the other's.

"Yuri!" Wolfram gasped, hissing at the recipe of pleasure and damage the motion granted his body. "Yu-Ow!"

Yuri's eyes snapped open and he tore away from Wolfram, eyes bulging. "Oh…Oh my god!"

Mumbling, Wolfram rubbed his sore body and pierced Yuri with a gloomy expression. "What?" he grumbled, slightly miffed at Yuri's sudden halt. "It didn't hurt that badly, wimp."

"I…What the heck am I doing?!" cried Yuri, his stereotypical behavior returned. "I…You and I were…Oh god!"

Wolfram's face remained flushed as he raised an eyebrow. "What are you babbling about?" he demanded, voice still silky. Personally, his bother was far from finished.

Ignoring Wolfram, Yuri tangled his fingers deeply into his hair and tugged.

_What the heck came over me? I was totally normal and then I just wanted more and more! I didn't even know I was capable of such things! Why me? Okay, don't freak out, don't freak out…_

"Yuri!" Wolfram ultimately bellowed when Yuri refused to address him. "Talk to me! What's wrong with you?"

Yuri raised his arms to access as deep a breath as possible. Regardless of Wolfram's persistent badgering, he gradually counted until his nerve bending panic attack calmed. "Alright," he declared after counting to twenty-six, mostly to himself. "I think I avoided a full fledge mental breakdown."

"_What?_"

Yuri gulped and timidly met Wolfram's furious eyes, which did little to soothe his apprehensive state. "N-No! It's not like I didn't…want to! I just…I'm not sure. I…I felt like that other part of myself…kind of meshed with me," he humiliatingly mumbled, eyes shutting in shame and at the fear of how Wolfram would respond.

"Come here," Wolfram gently ordered, patting the empty spot beside him.

_At least he didn't yell or hit me_, Yuri internally rejoiced and maintained a reserved tension as he sat beside his…lover?

SMACK!

"Ow! Wolfram!"

"Wimp," Wolfram accused but angled his head and placed a soothing kiss against the wounded temple. "You know, if you think you were joining with the Demon King, it probably means you really wanted it more than you claim."

With a groan, Yuri shook his head and feebly glared at Wolfram, who obviously took delight in his theory. As he observed Wolfram, however, his glare relinquished. He scanned the fading bruising and scars, the bandaged head and arm, and visualized the many more bandaging that cocooned Wolfram's pale body beneath the garments.

"Wolfram," he whispered, voice slick with sadness. "Tell me the truth. How are your wounds?"

The thickness beneath Yuri's words generated a vulnerable demeanor about Wolfram that frustrated the warrior. His initial response would have involved a layer of hidden discomfort but currently, a lie would not suffice at all.

"It's better," Wolfram insisted in the end, noting the disapproval within Yuri's eyes. "I want to try walking."

Acknowledging Wolfram's reluctance to position himself in an exposed situation, Yuri sighed and crawled out of the bed. He sauntered around the corners until he arrived beside Wolfram. "Here," he said with a faint smile as he offered his hand. "But if I think you're pushing yourself too hard, I'm stopping it."

"Yeah, yeah." Wolfram gratefully grasped the warm palm while his boots met the ground. "Okay, now don't pull me up. Let me do it," he ordered firmly and kept a tight grip on Yuri with one hand.

Yuri barely nodded and Wolfram commanded his muscles to thrust his body upward. He failed miserably and only succeeded in straining them. Wolfram hissed as the bolt of distress impaled his protesting nerves. Before Yuri managed to offer his aid and concern, he waved a dismissive hand.

"Give me your other hand."

Yuri extended his other hand reluctantly and Wolfram clasped it. A few seconds of mental preparation was all Wolfram permitted his mind before he proceeded to straighten himself into a standing position. In a rushed gesture, Wolfram tugged his body upward while clenching at Yuri's hands.

"You okay?" asked Yuri, worry creeping into his mind when Wolfram panted lightly.

"I'm fine! Just…give me a moment."

With the way Wolfram's cheeks retained their pink coloration and how the boy's tongue shifted in concentration, Yuri's mind reeled back into the very recent memory of their grazing bodies. Now that he pondered over it, the heat deep within his stomach still ached for attention. He shoved the thought away as quickly as possible.

_Does Wolfram still feel like-Whoa, okay, don't go there!_

"What are you staring at?" growled Wolfram as he attempted to guide Yuri back. "Move back a little so I can walk."

"A-ah…right. Sorry."

Wolfram glowered and boldly took a frail step with one leg. "Don't be sorry."

"I just…can't help it when I see the state you're in."

"I'm not glass. I won't break," Wolfram declared, taking scrawny steps as Yuri proceeded to guide him around the room.

Yuri genuinely smiled. "I know that. You're a great fighter and survivor," he added, glancing over his shoulder to confirm that no obstacles prevented his movements.

With a deepening flush, Wolfram muttered, "Of course I am."

A shaky step sent Wolfram hurling into Yuri's arms. "Mm! Damn it."

Yuri lightly chuckled and allowed his arms to envelop Wolfram, his hesitance barely interfering with their cuddling. "Don't strain yourself. You'll make it worse. Khalid said he was going to give you another dosage of the potion and I'm sure he'd be upset if you were worse than before," he explained, discovering a harmonious sensation whenever he held Wolfram.

"Ch'. Whatever," mumbled Wolfram into Yuri's chest. "I'm sure that wouldn't be the only thing he'd get upset over. "

Yuri flushed and dreaded the concept of Khalid bursting in during a gratifying moment like the one they recently experienced upon the bed. "A-ah…Yeah, speaking of which…"

"Don't apologize. I know you're still a wuss when it comes to these matters, although your latest behavior states otherwise," teased Wolfram, lightly licking the rim of Yuri's ear to further intensify the king's body's craving for sexual contact.

Yuri twitched and nearly leapt out form the embrace as a knock broke the seductive silence. "Who is it?" he inquired, adjusting his body to that of something more platonic.

"It's me, Your Majesty," Conrad smoothly replied.

With a relieved expression, Yuri called, "Come in."

Wolfram irritatingly wove Yuri's arm around his waist, implicitly ordering Yuri to openly express their developing affection in front of others. "What do you want?" he grumbled as he gripped onto Yuri's shoulders.

Conrad smiled at the spreading blush Yuri's face harbored as his hand was forced upon Wolfram's hip. "Greta is still deciding on a garment. Lasagna gathered a few other maids and is with her as we speak. Khalid had to attend to Gwendel with Gisela," he reported.

"Alright, thanks. You can go," ordered Wolfram with a flick of his wrist. "We're busy."

Yuri's eyes darted to a dresser to his side so as not to encounter Conrad's smile. Despite how well Conrad portrayed himself before Yuri, the double black highly sensed that his godfather was more than delighted. "A-ah, we're not that busy…"

Conrad tilted his head, recalling a thought. "Ah, yes. Khalid asked me to fetch Wolfram before dinner to have his wounds inspected. He will be waiting in Gwendel's room."

"Gwendel's room?" repeated Yuri.

"Khalid said he would help the healers once we arrived, idiot," Wolfram criticized, faintly glaring at Yuri. "I want to check on brother, anyway. I…want to talk to him."

Yuri recalled Murata and Yosak's tale regarding how Gwendel's impossible endeavor rescued Wolfram twice from death. "Yeah, I want to talk to him too if he's feeling alright."

With a nod of understanding, Conrad shifted his body until his back met Wolfram and Yuri's eyes. He crouched and glanced over his shoulder. "Shall we proceed?" he inquired pleasantly as Wolfram grimaced in protest.

Instead of offering an argument, Wolfram released a rather loud groan and draped himself over Conrad's back. "Fine," he mumbled weakly and loosely clasped his hands in front of Conrad's collarbone. "You better make sure no one sees us this way. One maid already saw."

"You threatened her to never speak of it, though," Yuri reminded Wolfram with a disapproving tone. "You really scared her, I think."

As Conrad lightly grunted while he stood, Wolfram snorted. "I refuse to be seen in such a weak manner," he declared, although silently savoring the childish awareness that the ride produced within him. He hid a tiny smirk behind Conrad's neck, a familiar shampoo scent deriving from the brunette's hair.

"I think you like it, Wolfram," Yuri exclaimed, grateful for the more normal atmosphere as opposed to the awkward moments that have recently increased as of late. "I'm sure you use to carry Wolfram like this sometimes when he was little, right Conrad?"

Conrad chuckled. "I did."

"Shut up you two!"

**101010**

"Ah, Your Majesty!" chirped Gisela as she observed the others enter Gwendel's room. She leaned back in the seat she occupied beside the large bed. "How are you all doing? I heard what happened."

Yuri laughed awkwardly and shrugged off the memory of the masked figure and his shadows. "Yeah, well, I'm glad you're here to take care of Gwendel and Wolfram. How are you feeling Gwendel?"

Gwendel narrowed his eyes from his spot among the many cushions. The robe he wore partially exposed his wrapped chest. "I'll live," he gruffly mumbled and accepted the drink Khalid presented him.

"Drink it quickly. The taste is powerful," commented Khalid as his eyes languidly analyzed Wolfram. "Sit here."

Slowly, Wolfram, with Yuri's aid, approached the bed and sat before Gwendel's legs. He witnessed his brother gulp the potion down in a rapid motion before a bead of sweat appeared. "It tasted that bad, huh? Can…you walk?"

After clearing his throat, Gwendel nodded as he absorbed the many scratched on Wolfram. "Yes. Gisela instructed me to remain in bed until Khalid conjured up some medication. I'll be fine."

"Knowing Gwendel, he'll be in decent enough shape to fight tomorrow if need be," added Khalid while strolling over to a small table where various ingredients rested and awaited to be joined. "You, however, Wolfram, need at least one more day even with my spells. Your bones and nerves were severely torn and even magic cannot heal it quickly enough."

Gisela nodded in concurrence as he lightly removed the wrappings situated firmly around Wolfram's head. "The power of these spells is remarkable. If Khalid had not been present, Lord von Voltaire would need at least three days to recover," she proclaimed, softly apologizing when Wolfram flinched.

Yuri strolled, curiously, to where the table stood and examined the ingredients. "Hey, you must of known Khalid from before, right Gisela?" he asked and extended a hand to touch an odd flower.

Khalid smacked the hand to the side. "Don't touch, Your Highness."

Gisela removed the bandaged from Wolframs head and arm and offered them to Conrad, who kindly discarded them. "I didn't know him directly, really. I knew who he was but I was not as acquainted with him as say, Lord Weller," she clarified and hovered her hand over the scarring that plagued Wolfram's arm.

"I see," Yuri muttered and frowned at Khalid, who inspected his pendant peculiarly. "What? The pendant?"

Khalid vaguely smirked and commenced with his spell. "It's nothing, Your Majesty," he lightly replied and drew out a thin dagger. He gripped the handle roughly and impaled it deeply into his exposed palm.

"Khalid!" Yuri cried, mortified. "Wh-wh…!"

"Do not be alarmed, Your Highness. The stones have affected my blood and in order to retrieve some of it, the wound must be deep," assured Khalid, jerking out the dagger violently with barely a wince. "His Eminence apparently noticed it when I took the blow from our enemy's weapon."

As Khalid clarified, Yuri analyzed how little blood coated the dagger's tip. The blood was brushed gently among cream petals of a flower, staining its purity. "You need your blood for this spell?" he inquired, eyes hungrily surveying the strange ritual Khalid performed.

"Yes. To heal another, one must sacrifice their own blood," elucidated Khalid, quickly healing his hand before proceeding with the remnants of the spell. "It's complex but I've been studying Sulterian spells for many years. I helped discovered how to destroy the scrolls that Red Eye hunts down."

"Speaking of which," interjected Gwendel, settling his attention on Conrad, who aided Gisela with wrapping Wolfram's arm once more. "What of the shadow and the masked foe?"

Conrad lifted Wolframs arm and informed, "He's in seclusion in the dungeon. When they opened the seal around him that you placed, the shadow was no where to be seen. The captive claims to have called it away."

"Is His Eminence updated?" asked Gwendel, sensing his strength increasing with each passing minute.

"Yes. The meeting is to take place shortly," Conrad responded, faintly smiled when Wolfram jerked away from his aid. "He claims there's something important to be discussed regarding you, actually."

Yuri blinked and turned away from Khalid's gentle chanting. "Something else happened to Gwendel?"

Gwendel briefly glanced at Yuri before shutting his eyes and reclining into his pillows. "I was partly possessed," he grumbled, eyebrows furrowing.

A shattering of glass startled the others and they momentarily craned their necks and adjusted their eyes to focus on Khalid. The man's jaw tightened as he gathered the scatterings of the broken glass particles that once fashioned a vial. "I apologize," he mumbled, almost irritated.

Conrad stood and offered to toss the broken glass away so Khalid could resume his concoction.

"Possessed? When?" asked Wolfram as Gisela completed her ministrations. "What happened?"

"It will be addressed at the meeting," offered Gwendel, hesitant to reveal too much information in one setting.

"Well, I've done all I can do for the moment. I'll be sure to check on you two tonight," Gisela sweetly explained to the wounded brothers. "Thank you again for your assistance, Khalid and you too, Your Highness. I heard you did well to help while out there."

Yuri blushed and nodded politely. "Thanks for all your help as always," he declared and waved as Gisela bowed before them and departed, in need of a respite.

Once Conrad shut the door, he glanced at Gwendel. "So what else is it you wanted to say?"

Gwendel's eyebrow twitched at Conrad's acute perspective. "His Eminence claims I was possessed by someone from Red Eye. My right eye became red and slit," he uttered gravely.

Yuri and Wolfram shared a horrified glance. "Wait," instructed Yuri, "you said you were partly possessed? What does that mean?"

"I knew what I was doing the entire time and I my actions were voluntary."

Yuri lowered his eyes and pondered over a theory. "Is it similar to how The Demon King and I react? I mean, I am The Demon King but it's like an extra push on myself, which gives me more powers and stuff."

With a nod, Gwendel replied, "Yes. It was if someone granted me strength to do as I wished…to"

"…To save Wolfram," Conrad completed the sentence with a sincere expression. "You did well, Gwendel, and I'm certain we'll discover what happened to you."

"Your optimism is rather depressing me," Gwendel grumbled.

Khalid narrowed his eyes. "How were you possessed?"

Gwendel raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes.

"If Red Eye is indeed using Sulterian spells, you cannot possess a living body without a form of contact. You must have noticed something peculiar before," Khalid persisted, face tight and eyes unforgiving.

Wolfram swore he noticed the vein return upon Gwendel's head.

As Khalid offered Wolfram the potion, Gwendel tensed visibly and tore his eyes away from the others, a very minuscule tint of coral coloring his uptight facial muscles. "A…pair of lips touched mine," he quickly added, shutting his eyes.

"…You were kissed?" Yuri speculated.

"No. A kiss involves a form of affection," Gwendel retorted roughly in a manner that threatened the others to even dare pursue the subject. "What I experienced was purely mechanical."

"Regardless of what it is called," Khalid uttered as Wolfram swallowed the contents of the vile to drown his smirk of amusement, "it is a common form of possession. Though it's strange, actually, the fact is that a Red Eye member fought against another Red Eye member."

Wolfram's face crumpled in detest of the repulsive taste. "Maybe they just had a disagreement. God, Khalid, can't you make the taste any better?"

As Wolfram spit, Yuri smiled compassionately. "Well, I think that what happened between the two members…or…the masked guy and Gwendel, is a clue."

"Don't make assumptions, Your Highness," Khalid admonished as he tidied the table of the excess materials. "Often times, things are not what they appear."

**101010**

"Are you sure you're okay, Wolfram?" questioned Yuri as the golden curls rose and lowered in a nod. Wolfram refused to be cradled by any one, to Khalid's disappointment, and insisted the potion allowed him enough vigor to walk with the aid of Yuri's arm.

Although Gwendel maintained that his capability in walking was much more potent than Wolfram's, ultimately he was doomed to use the aid of a cane, which his aching body appreciated. "Your potion is proving quite effective."

"Of course," Khalid smoothly agreed, trailing behind Wolfram and Yuri, his eyes constantly evaluating their body language. As his expression hardened, he suddenly halted in his steps. "Something's wrong."

Just as he uttered his statement, Gunter's body was viciously thrown out of the large conference room before smashing against the wall. The man groaned and quickly staggered to his feet, body wavering and blood seeping from a gash upon his head.

"Your Eminence!" he screamed, drawing his blade.

"Gunter?" cried Yuri, eyes widening as Conrad leapt before him in a protective stance. "What's going on?"

Gunter's eyes flashed to the group and he shouted, "He's got His Eminence!"

"What?" hollered Gwendel as he secured the distance from the conference room in a few swift sprints, much to his nerve's rage. He barely groaned and unsheathed his weapon upon entering the room with Gunter and Khalid, who kept a slight distance in the rear.

Murata hissed from where he stood and shut an eye tightly as the small blade nicked his throat, spawning a droplet of blood. The masked form laughed from his position on the table, which permitted him enough of a height to viciously clench the Great Sage's locks.

"Murata!" Yuri bellowed as he gripped Wolfram tightly from behind Conrad. "Let him go!"

"Hmm…No. He's very important to your kingdom," the small foe clarified and condensed the tension in the large room by pressing with a faint firmness against Murata's throat.

Wolfram's eyes furiously brightened. "That head…"

The others quickly noted the head that Gunter spoke of in his letter rolling about the table, chuckling wickedly. The nerves slithering from the contents of the opening employed themselves as spider-like limbs that permitted the head to shift upright and crawl over to the masked form.

Though the hollow cavities of the eye sockets were devoid of eyeballs, Wolfram swore the beastly creature bore a gaze into him. It laughed maniacally and maggots rapidly crept out of the mouth, its tongue half eaten and lazily dangling out.

The masked form peered down at his feet to observe the twisted and gleeful head. "Oh that? You didn't like the present I gave you, Wolfram? I thought it suited you just nicely," he cheerfully cooed.

"Bastard!" Wolfram spat, his hand itching for a blade.

"Shut up!" their opponent screeched and jerked at Murata's head.

Yuri shook his head and desperately cried, "What do you want?!"

The mask shifted to Yuri as did the head. "Yuri," he whispered lovingly. "You know, I really like you. I do. You're a good person."

Despite the muffling of the voice, a familiar tone clicked in Yuri's memory. He released a startled breath and quietly inquired, "Is that…?"

"I think you guessed right," the soft voice whispered.

The masked form lightly giggled before momentarily removing his armed hand from Murata's neck to rip off his face. Quickly, the blade was once again squashed beneath Murata's neck as lengthy locks of hair cascaded over the small body.

Namir grinned wickedly at Wolfram.

"Happy engagement, Wolfram."

**1010..tbc…1010**

I may need to alter the rating to 'M' at this rate or maybe I should have changed it a while ago.

At any rate, leave a message if you're still craving for me, please. I love writing details and I get so flustered when I write sexual scenes. I hope it didn't come out too perverted. Thoughts on that?

Thanks again for the support, especially regarding how some people don't typically enjoy OCs. I always believe they can serve as catalysts for the other characters if executed adequately.

Little evil irritating Namir is back. He was gone for a reason, as you can now understand.

Cheers,

Mirai Kurosaki


	9. Chapter 9

**Papercut**

A/N: Thank you again to all reviewers for staying with the fic and even to those readers who do not review but apparently continue to read nonetheless. A bigger thanks for reviewers though for expressing their interest.

Response to reviewers:

**prima: **Thank you very much for the review! I hope updates won't be too long but I must send them for editing before I post them, which does take a while at times! I think it's necessary so little errors don't ruin the fic, yes? I hope you enjoy this chapter and Yuri is a bit too much of a wimp to be a cheater, isn't he?

**Lina: **Hello again and I appreciate the review immensely! I'm glad to hear you're still recovering and that the fic brings you some entertainment! I love Namir's irritating personality because it's fun to write. I'm glad though that people such as yourself suspected him as being evil because of his behavior, hehe. I'm relieved you enjoyed the violence because I know some people just can't tolerate it but I love it and besides, it's not like I'm going to do it in every fic, right? I'm sorry the Yuuram moment was cut short but Yuri is still a wimp. I doubt there will be a lemon in this fic because it's mostly focused on the development of their relationship but I'll be sure to provide you with more steamy moments in later chapters! Thank you very much again for always leaving a long review. They're fun to read :3 By the way, I damaged my foot too!

**SeriousSiriusFan: **Thank you for the two reviews you submitted! I'm glad you're amused with the story and I hope you continue to read it! I really do! Thanks again for taking the time to tell me your thoughts on it!

**animefreak03: **Aw, thank you so much for the compliments on the Yuuram scenes! I'm happy that they're being taken as 'lovely' and not too pervy! Thank you so much for the review and although that there isn't as intense a Yuuram moment, there'll be more later! Thanks!

**Amine: **Thanks for the review! Ah, well, if you recall, Red Eye members have the ability to conceal their red eye because it serves as a safety precaution only for Red Eye members. However, Sagira (who you will learn about today) is a bit different but that won't be explained until later! Also, there will be Maou!Yuri in a later chapter! We can't leave him out, of course. Thanks so much for the support and hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Anonymous**: Thanks so much for the review! I'm pleased to hear that you enjoy the relationship that has developed between Yuri and Wolfram! I hope you continue to enjoy the plot and the suspence, which will exist in this chapter too! Thanks again so much!

**Warnings: **Minor graphic details

**Spoilers: **Reference to the episode where Yuri encounters dragons for the first time and mentioning of Elizabeth. Also, Yuri makes a reference to Conrad's bad taste in jokes.

Enjoy and leave your thoughts behind before you leave, if you will.

**101010**

The head pounced.

Wolfram brought his hand near his forehead rapidly and straightened it as an impressively contained singeing blaze was hurled at the cackling beast. The head croaked in confusion as the immense flame clouded its line of attack. Effectively, Khalid tore through the flame, startling the head, and sent his blade piercing through the mouth, consequently slicing it into pieces.

Namir's face wrinkled in frustration as his eyes darted to the large windows behind him. He glanced to the ground where the diced head shrieked. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm a child!" he shouted, adequately keeping the others at bay with Murata's involuntary assistance.

"Namir," Khalid densely whispered as he stood in front of the others. "Don't be foolish."

As Khalid spoke, the remnants of the head sickly trembled.

"You're the cause of Lord von Bielefeld's illness at Sulteri and you were at the lake the first time we stayed there, correct?" Murata rasped before he winced as Namir applied a faint amount of extra pressure on the blade. "Why are you after him?"

Yuri's eyes hardened at the memory. "Namir! Please, tell me. Wolfram never did anything to you…did he?" he asked, faintly gripping Wolfram's arm, steadying the wavering boy.

Namir offered Yuri a furious glare. "I hate him."

"But _why_?!" cried Yuri, his heart aching at the reality of Namir's situation. "Why him and why Red Eye? Are they targeting Wolfram? You don't have to be with them!"

The boy sadly smiled, refusing to respond to Yuri's pleas, and lessened his grasp on the Great Sage. "I'm sorry, Khalid," he murmured and thrust Murata with a mighty kick to his spine. "I truly am."

The scattered remains of the head exploded, cascading tiny particles all over the others.

"Cover your faces!" bellowed Khalid with a powerful voice. "Don't inhale the poison!"

Namir disinterestedly gazed at the others, his body unaffected by the chemical. "I'll see you soon, Wolfram," he remarked and as Gwendel rushed at him, his face covered with a hand, the boy lightly tossed a vial high into the air. "Catch."

As wisps of smoke sluggishly rose to the ceiling, originating from where the pieces had combusted, Namir took the opportunity to send his body smashing through a clear window. Gwendel made to chase but was halted in his attempts when the bottle crushed against the ceiling, generating an enormous explosion that deafened all ears.

"Quickly! Get out!" ordered Conrad as he ushered Yuri and Wolfram to safety.

Gunter, having aided Murata to his feet and sent him out, grasped Gwendel's arm and jerked the man out of the room. "What a foolish thing to do in the condition you're in!" he admonished, analyzing the man's stressed countenance.

"Khalid!" Wolfram shrieked as the ceiling descended rapidly to crush the man's body. "He's still in there!"

Gwendel brutally clutched Wolfram when he attempted to leap back into the room. "There's nothing more you can do for him! I'm sure he's capable of surviving," he gruffly growled, forcing Wolfram to meet his eyes with a grip of the boy's chin.

Khalid cursed as his eyes focused on the crackling surroundings. His eyes hesitantly darted to the others and he deduced there was no other alternative. Quickly, he dodged the shattering debris and extended his arms outward, eyes shutting.

His eyebrows furrowed as he exhaled a quick chant.

The wreckage froze in mid-air.

Yuri's eyes widened in amazement. "Holy…"

"Impossible," muttered Murata, rubbing his stinging neck. "There are no such stones that could generate that sort of result."

With a grunt of exhaustion, Khalid shifted his arms until the wreckage neatly piled upon itself, reducing the amount of damage that would have typically occurred. "I suppose you have a question or two by this point," he huffed and rubbed his forehead, diminishing his headache. "As His Eminence often suggests, at another time?"

Wolfram, despite his interest in the magic, relaxed when a shower of relief coated him. "I'm just glad you're not hurt," he sighed, his voice harsh once again.

"You'll speak to us about that soon, though," Gwendel grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "Until then, consider yourself under watch."

"Aren't I always under watch?" Khalid asked, slightly cynically.

Murata's critically observed Khalid's moments, his mind racing with countless thoughts.

Khalid approached the others, vaguely noting Gunter's overprotective stance before the Great Sage and the demon king. "You shouldn't have called the flames in your state, Wolfram," he gently criticized, stroking the boy's wrapped head. His hand froze as a copious amount of hickeys upon Wolfram's neck seeped through his vision.

"Khalid?" Wolfram hesitantly asked and studied Khalid's trail of vision. He flushed upon realizing what had startled and inadvertently infuriated the man. "Oh…"

Yuri blinked in perplexity when Khalid tore away from Wolfram and stormed pass the various soldiers, including Yosak, who sprinted toward the group, the massive noise having captivated their attention. Yuri only managed to capture the phrase 'I'll return shortly'.

"What the heck happened here?" demanded Yosak as he came to a pause in his sprint. He observed the interior that was once a large conference room. "That masked guy came here, huh?"

"You knew he had escaped?" cried Gunter, furious. "Why didn't you inform anyone?"

Yosak raised his hand up in defense and weakly smiled. "We just discovered it, actually. The guards stationed in front of the guy's solitary cell were found, half-eaten."

"_Eaten_?" groaned Yuri as he quickly healed the cut on Murata's neck. "He couldn't have escaped alone, could he?"

Gwendel snorted and reclined his body against the wall, the need for his cane no longer necessary due to Khalid's powerful concoction. "Regardless, send a search party after him and keep the vigilance high. I also want the guard patrol increased significantly. There are bound to be Red Eye members crawling around the kingdom as we speak."

"You got it, Captain," Yosak replied and darted to perform his various tasks.

As the man departed, Gunter stroked Murata's back to inspect for any damage. "Are you all right, Your Eminence?" he questioned gently with a concerned appearance. "You didn't inhale the poison, did you?"

"No," assured Murata as he removed his glasses and began stroking them with the corner of his dark uniform. "I'm pretty sure I'm okay, just a bit startled."

"This whole time," Yuri interjected with a dejected smile, "it's been Namir. I don't…understand. What is he doing with them and why does he hate Wolfram? I thought he liked you."

Wolfram returned his attention to Yuri by gripping his arm tightly, his own body still frail. "I don't know. I doubt we'll know much about it until later. I'm more concerned with how Khalid's feeling about it," he admitted quietly and stroked Yuri's arm to comfort his fiancé.

Despite the comment he had just uttered, Wolfram felt absolutely sick and expected his head to explode at any second.

"I say we conduct this meeting as soon as possible," murmured Murata as he returned the glasses to recline against the bridge of his nose and latch on behind his ears. "Don't worry, Lord von Christ, I'm quite all right. I think the sooner we get things done, the more results we'll see."

Gunter sighed, disheartened, but nodded. "As you wish. I'll be sure to instruct a guard to inform Khalid where the meeting will be held."

Politely, Conrad glanced at Gwendel and took hold of the cane. "Are you quite sure you don't need this any more, Gwendel? You don't want to push yourself too hard," he claimed, offering it to the man, which Gwendel dismissed with a snort.

The brunette sighed and handed the cane away to a nearby soldier. During this movement, Conrad's eyes caught sight of the darkening coloration on Wolfram's typically pale neck. His eyes briefly widened but quickly softened as he connected the purpose beneath Khalid's sudden departure and Wolfram. His flicked to where Khalid's form had vanished.

"Leave him be, Lord Weller," Murata ordered kindly as he made to follow Gunter and Gwendel. "He's already under constant watch by every guard he passes. Let him be for a while."

"I guess Namir really upset him," mumbled Yuri and Wolfram only rolled his eyes in disbelief. That poor fiancé of his lacked the capability to detect such matters.

As they left the trashed room to enter another, Wolfram adjusted his hair to carefully hide the markings. He suspected that if Gwendel or worse, Gunter, caught a glimpse of them, his day would deteriorate.

**101010**

"A volcanic mountain?!" uttered Yuri in a faint cry. "Please tell me there aren't at least any scary booby traps waiting there or man-eating creatures!"

Gunter offered Yuri a sympathetic yet firm glance. "Of course there are traps, Your Highness."

"Also consider that if there were as many traps for poachers when we visited the dragons, you can expect the number of traps to triple at least," Gwendel added as he straightened in his seat around a large wooden table.

Wolfram nudged Yuri from his spot on the loveseat, where the engaged couple reclined. "Don't act so surprised. These pieces of the scrolls are extremely dangerous from what we've heard. It's no surprise they would be hidden in such a place."

Groaning, Yuri twisted his fingers through his dark threads before releasing a deep sigh. "Do you really think Red Eye is capable of getting through all the traps," he mused, briefly flinching in surprise when Wolfram tiredly draped over his side.

"I really don't know what's to be expected from Red Eye, especially after the latest incidents," Conrad commented gently as he analyzed Yuri's behavior. "Something is troubling you, Your Highness?"

Yuri blinked and studied Conrad with a defeated and sheepish smile. "I just…Khalid…"

"What of him, Shibuya?"

Quickly, Yuri surveyed the room to confirm that Khalid had not returned. "Well, one thing that's been on my mind is how…er…maybe I shouldn't…"

Conrad caught the hesitant expression. "Is it about Yosak and Khalid?" he pondered, smirking internally when Yuri tensed, an obvious manifestation that confirmed Conrad's suspicion. "I spoke to Yosak during our sparring session before I had attacked Khalid."

"So he knew about Khalid blackmailing you?" asked Yuri. He grimaced vaguely when Wolfram's body tensed and he furtively sought the boy's hand that was hidden between their bodies. "He didn't bother to stop you from killing him, though. Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Yosak's methods are mysterious at times," grumbled Gwendel, irritated that the subject was altered too quickly. "Now, may we return to the matter at hand regarding the mountain?"

"What's to think about? We're going to go get them, of course," Yuri insisted.

Gunter frantically gaped at Yuri then at Gwendel. "Your Highness, this is completely ridiculous. Gwendel, surely you will not allow His Highness to go there!" he exclaimed, utterly upset.

Yuri frowned and provided Gunter with a childish pout. "What do you mean I can't go? Of course I am! What kind of king would I be if I let you guys do this all alone?" he declared and furrowed his eyebrows to encourage his bold statement.

Murata raised an eyebrow, his eyes totally focused on Wolfram's lithe and lounging form. "Allow him to go," he instructed.

"What?" bellowed Gunter before quickly clamping his mouth shut to prevent another outburst. He inhaled a large breath of air, acknowledging his defeat. "Then please allow me to accompany you, Your Eminence, Your Highness."

Murata nodded and smiled charmingly.

"I'll be tagging along as well," muttered Wolfram and he squeezed Yuri's hand confidently.

A knock interrupted the conversation and Khalid strode in. "Your wounds need at least one extra day of healing," he retorted softly, capturing everyone's attention.

"I have to agree. You need rest, Wolfram," Yuri persisted, frowning. "You-"

"It takes nearly a whole day to reach the mountain," Murata interjected. "By the time we arrive, he'll be in decent enough condition to offer some protection to Shibuya."

Conrad narrowed his eyes suspiciously and met Gwendel's hard eyes.

"Then it's settled," Wolfram asserted and released Yuri's hand to cross his arms over his chest. "Tomorrow, we leave for Schuld Mountain."

Yuri mumbled, "Alright, but we better go keep Greta company until dinner. She'll be upset to hear us leaving again."

"Ah, she said to meet her in the small ball room, where Lady Anissina is tending to her," Khalid informed Yuri. "So am I to assume that the scrolls are located within Schuld Mountain?"

Gwendel raised his head to gaze at the man. He explained, "From what we discovered in historical writings, yes. We have compiled a list of the traps we are to avoid."

"May I see the list?" inquired Khalid, extending his hand.

Gunter quickly snatched the parchment and rolled it up immediately. "Forgive me, Khalid," he expressed, "but to hand over such information to-"

Khalid's eyes slanted and Yuri sensed the hidden rage once again. "I understand. You suspect me of possibly being in cahoots with Red Eye, isn't that so?" he asked cynically. "Normally, I would accept such an insult as discriminatory due to my heritage. Considering the current situations, however, I don't, luckily for you."

"Is that a threatening tone I sense?" growled Gwendel.

With a smirk, Khalid retorted, "Forgive me, Gwendel. The spite I've harbored tends to appear periodically. I understand why you suspect me. I, frankly, would react just as you do."

"Then start talking about Namir," Gunter ordered as he placed the rolled up document cautiously at his side. "Anything you know will benefit us."

After gently shutting the door, Khalid elegantly slid into a large cushioned seat. "I was aware that Namir had a connection with Red Eye. Rashid, however, is most likely not aware. I did not realize how intent Namir was," he carefully admitted. "As to why he harbors a hate toward Wolfram; that is to be left unknown for the moment."

"Is he…the leader of Red Eye?" Yuri asked, mildly observing Wolfram's damaged body.

Khalid nearly chuckled. "Your Highness, if Red Eye indeed has a director, it would not be Namir. He lacks the qualities to run such an organized and powerful cult. Red Eye, however, apparently went through some…difficulties."

"Difficulties?" Wolfram questioned.

Khalid lightly stroked his right eyelid and then wiggled a thin finger toward Gwendel. "A person with a Red Eye affiliation aided Gwendel here to attack Namir. That clearly suggests a possible discrepancy that exists within the group," he illustrated.

Conrad gestured at Gwendel. "Any particular reason you would suspect they used Gwendel? He was, after all, deeply wounded. They could have used His Eminence or even Yosak," suggested the brunette.

"Unfortunately, I personally have studied a minimal amount about body possessions. It requires an ornate ritual," Khalid muttered, mostly to himself. He stroked his chin in thought, his eyes clearly in a distant place.

Murata hummed as he offered his input. "So it's possible Namir handed you the antidote because…he still feels obligated to serve you."

With a light shrug, Khalid rubbed his forehead. "I have doubts regarding that. He may feel loyal to me but it's also possible that Red Eye has purposely and strategically used Namir for the purpose of capturing me," he pondered, face tightening.

"You've been in Sulteri all this time. If they're after you, why not just take you away?" Gunter questioned.

At this, Khalid chuckled deeply. "Why, Gunter, why would they bother capturing me when I'm such an asset to them? My powers are beyond most in Sulteri and perhaps they plan to use me without my knowledge and execute me once they've completed whatever purposes they have."

Gwendel fixed Khalid with a harsh glare. "You're too intelligent for that."

"Thank you for the compliment, Gwendel," Khalid uttered sarcastically. "However, if you truly want my opinion, here it is. Namir's exposing himself as a member of Red Eye is no mere foolish action on his part. This is nothing more than an elaborate plan."

"In other words, there's nothing else that can be done until we gather those pieces," Yuri pathetically concluded, slightly depressed. "Oh, yeah, what of that amazing stunt you pulled with levitation? According to Murata, that's normally not possible."

Khalid extended his hand to scrutinize it. "That is to be kept hidden. I do not trust handing over such critical secrets when Red Eye members infest your kingdom. Soon, though, at a more appropriate time, will I explain it," he insisted before standing up, directly ending the conversation. "If you're also curious about the poison; my body is immune to certain types of poisons because of my studies. I'll leave it at that."

"And you wonder why we are suspicious towards you?" Gwendel asked, nearly amused.

"As I said, I understand your suspicions. Things need to be told when the moment is right. Now is not the time."

Murata met Yuri's perplexed stare and shrugged. That was the end of the particular conversation.

"We should prepare for tomorrow. I'll be out gathering some ingredients," Khalid proposed and made for the door.

"Forgive me, Khalid," Gunter began slowly albeit firmly, "but please stay within the city limits."

Khalid's eyes brightened. "Why, of course. I wouldn't want you to harbor any further suspicions of me."

With that comment, he respectfully bowed to Yuri and Murata before exiting.

"Come on, my wimpy fiancé," Wolfram instructed teasingly while shakily stance. "Let's find our daughter before dinner time."

Flushed, Yuri hurriedly stood, allowing his arm to serve as Wolfram's personal walking aid. "Don't call me that," he commanded with a low mumble, eyes darting to a smirking Murata. "H-how are you feeling, by the way?"

"Already I'm feeling much better," claimed Wolfram as he contently grasped Yuri's arm.

"You two look so cute," Murata cooed in a horribly cheery voice. "Are those hickeys I spot?"

Yuri's body drained itself of all blood. "U-uh…N-no, o-o-of course not, Murata! Stop teasing Wolfram! He's recovering!"

"What's it to you if they are?" purred Wolfram, eyes thinning at the Great Sage. He mentally grinned when Gunter unconsciously discharged a cry of disbelief. "We _are_ engaged after al-"

"We didn't do anything!" Yuri growled furiously, the blood returning but only to brighten the king's face. "W-We have to go now!"

As Yuri forcibly dragged Wolfram away from the others and out of the room, Conrad restlessly trailed after them. Once at a more appropriate location, Yuri spun around to accusingly pierce Wolfram with an admonishing glare.

"Don't do that, Wolfram!" Yuri demanded roughly, humiliated.

Frustrated, Wolfram violently jerked away from Yuri's grasp. His still shaky body managed to remain balanced with the support of the wall. "Who cares if they know what we do, Yuri?!"

"I care!" Yuri hissed in a low enough voice so as not to startle the various palace attendees. "I just…I mean I barely understood _what_ we were doing and I'm not sure if-"

"Don't you dare try to claim that you're still not _serious_ about this, Yuri! I will not tolerate this! I…_can't_!" Wolfram cried; the fury and sorrow plaguing his mind to the extent where tears swelled in his eyes.

Yuri halted in his speech as a single tear trickled out of Wolfram's eye. "Wolfram…Wha…?"

"Wolfram," Conrad murmured and lightly stretched his hand to soothe his brother.

"Don't touch me!" Wolfram bellowed with a harsh slap to the hand. As he steadied himself with one hand against the wall, Wolfram rubbed his eyes brusquely with his free one. "Leave me alone."

"Wolfram, I never meant to hurt you. What-hey! Where are you going?" Yuri hollered after a slowly retreating Wolfram. "You can't walk alone in your state!"

In two strides, Yuri caught a thin yet toned arm. "Let me help you, Wolfram," he coaxed.

"I said don't touch me!" Wolfram barked and tugged against the invading hand. "Let go!"

Rapidly, Yuri's eyes hardened, his anxiety diminishing once Wolfram struggled. "Stop being a brat, Wolfram!" he ordered faintly but confidently. "I'm not going to let you hurt yourself just because you won't listen to me!"

Wolfram growled viciously but paused when a tender hand gripped his jaw. The hand yanked his face upward and to an angle in order to encounter Yuri's concerned expression. His eyes quickly softened at the kindness that docked within those dark eyes.

"Please, Wolfram. Talk to me," Yuri sweetly pleaded, completely oblivious by this point at the fascinated maids and amused Conrad. "Whatever I said, I never intended to imply that…I don't want to work this out. I…I still…you know…like you."

Wolfram's eyes slid down as he murmured, "Wimp. I…know you're still a newbie regarding this sort of situation. I just-"

"I know," Yuri interrupted, releasing Wolfram's face and straightening up to offer the flaxen soldier assistance. "I'm…really just…not-"

"Shut up, Yuri. I know, alright?"

Conrad sighed, relieved, and dismissed the spectators with a firm gesture. They quickly acknowledged his wishes and departed just in the time Yuri hauled Wolfram into a bold embrace. Despite their openly timid affections, Conrad's heart ached for Wolfram. He trusted Yuri wholeheartedly yet the possibility of Wolfram being emotionally crushed was enough to concern him. For Conrad, something regarding the severity of their current situation foreshadowed a tragic event.

He politely averted his attention when Wolfram brushed his lips quickly against Yuri's.

Yuri blushed deeply as reality shattered the moment. He flinched from Wolfram's touch upon recognizing Conrad's presence. He stole a peek at his godfather, only to discover the man graciously shifting his eyes aside to allow them their privacy.

"He's trying to give you a hint, idiot," Wolfram mumbled and pecked Yuri's lips.

Still indistinctly diffident, Yuri permitted a short but compact kiss between himself and Wolfram. Nearly reluctantly, Yuri terminated the contact and sensed his nerves melting due to Wolfram's lustful expression. The wounded warrior smirked before playfully glaring at Conrad.

"I'm pleased to see the two of you resolving your arguments peacefully," Conrad confessed as he neared the two.

Yuri smiled as the blush refused to vanish. "Y-Yeah, well, you know…"

"It's alright, Your Highness. You don't have to hide it when you're around me," Conrad gently insisted, appearing more joyous. "I can only ask that you take good care of him and that you do the same for His Highness, Wolfram."

"Hmph! I don't need to be told that."

Yuri hesitantly laughed at Wolfram's usual stubborn response. "Come on, let's find Greta."

"As you wish."

Meanwhile, within the conference room, behind closed doors, Gwendel pierced Murata with a curious eye. "Is there a reason why you wanted His Highness to come along, not including his own wishful desire to do so?" inquired Gwendel.

Smirking behind his clasped hands, Murata provided Gunter and Gwendel with mischievous eyes. "I suppose there's no reason to conceal it, so yes. There is a specific reason."

"May we know what it is, Your Eminence?" asked Gunter.

"It was the only method that would ensure Lord von Bielefeld's presence."

**101010**

Wolfram flexed his shoulder, placidly viewing Yuri tug on his pajama bottoms before joining the blonde on the large bed. "Greta looked lovely with her dress and crown," he mused and curled against Yuri's body.

"She did," Yuri concurred and allowed his arm to stretch behind Wolfram in order to drape it around the boy's hip. He mentally cheered at his sudden boldness. "She seemed quite happy sitting beside Khalid at dinner."

"Ch'. Dinner went horribly with mother," Wolfram irritatingly muttered against Yuri's neck as he recalled the latest events. "I knew mother would be keen on persuading Khalid to challenge you for my affection."

"Like what happened with Elizabeth," the king grumbled, recalling the lovely and assertive woman.

Yuri sighed as he relived the immensely embarrassing situation. He sincerely felt grateful for Khalid's polite refusal of such a motion. Despite that, however, a dark gleam beneath Khalid's bright eyes had stirred a nauseating sensation deep within Yuri's stomach.

"I wonder what will happen with Namir," Yuri mumbled aloud, blinking rapidly.

Wolfram barely shrugged and twirled repeatedly the corner of Yuri's shirt with a finger. "The brat was really cute and sweet when I first met him. Then again, if he's with Red Eye, then his intentions are not really pure."

"I wonder why he hates you," Yuri contemplated, gripping Wolfram unconsciously tighter. "What if they come after you again?"

With a soft yawn, the finger's petting Yuri's shirt ceased. Wolfram flirted with sleep. "No one's taking me away from you," he whispered, eyes closing. "This whole situation makes me feel gross though."

Unhappily, Yuri huffed and shifted closer to Wolfram, terrified of another sudden attack during the night. "Wolfram…?"

"Sleep, Yuri. We need it."

"Ah, yeah, you're right. Sleep should help us. Good night, Wolfram," Yuri bashfully murmured while shutting his eyes.

"G'night…wimp."

"Ugh."

**101010**

"Mm…Yuri, stop poking me," Wolfram tiredly mumbled against a pillow and twitched as a cold finger prodded his face. "Yuri!"

Wolfram bolted upright, fuming and dreadfully exhausted. His eyes widened immensely at the wild haired boy's presence.

"You again…"

The boy timidly scooted away from Wolfram on the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered in the most adorable voice Wolfram ever had the pleasure of hearing. "I had him tied so you wouldn't do anything to me."

Unsure, Wolfram quickly flashed his eyes to locate his fiancé. He inhaled sharply as Yuri's body was comfortably encased within the twisting vines, which conveniently lacked any thorns. His body had been fastened to the wall, where the king continued to peacefully sleep.

"Yuri…"

The child feebly stole a glance at Wolfram. "He's okay. I was afraid you would try to hurt me," he sniffed, rubbing a large bright eye.

Wolfram swallowed the apprehensive emotion that overtook his mind and he contemplated shouting for assistance. Instead, he leapt off the bed and outstretched his hand to grasp his blade. A single vine that curved around Yuri's body sprung out and snatched the sword rapidly away from Wolfram's clutches.

"I'm not here to fight," the boy mumbled, stealing shy and furtive peeks at Wolfram. "Please do not call for help. I cannot stay long and need to speak with you."

Frustrated, Wolfram scanned the surrounding area to unveil any possible method to rescue Yuri. When he was tempted to shout for assistance, the child's left eye caught his entire attention. "Your…your natural eye color is-"

"I'm Sagira," the boy timidly informed, a tiny hand fondling a long strand of his hair. "Please don't laugh at it because it's a girl's name."

Wolfram blinked at the child's comment. "What do you want?" he eventually asked, concluding that Yuri's safety was his first priority.

"They're coming for you," Sagira frightfully mumbled, his own eyes darting about.

"Who is?" Wolfram pressed, the child's obvious anxiety piquing his interest.

Sagira drew closer to Wolfram and cupped his hands around the other's ear. "The bad people," Sagira lowly elucidated. "The ones with red eyes."

As he slanted his eyebrows to create a more intimidating expression, Wolfram uttered, "But you're with them! Your eye is red and slit!"

Sagira swiftly jerked his head back and forth, resulting in his long locks to sway around his small form. "I'm not like them! I'm-No!"

"What is it?" cried Wolfram, frantic.

Sagira clutched his head painfully while tears coated his face. "No! They found me!" he sobbed. "They'll get you!"

The boy suddenly grew disturbingly silent and still. In a chilling motion, Sagira's head impulsively snapped back, revealing two sliced pupils embedded within blood-coated eyes. "He cannot save you," a deep voice silkily spoke. "Pay no mind to his babbling."

"Who are you?" demanded Wolfram, totally entranced by the two eyes.

"I am the one they depend on, trust in, and sacrifice for," the entity within Sagira chuckled, a seductive sound that resounded throughout the chamber. It sent a shrill of pleasure bolting through Wolfram's spine.

Yuri quietly moaned.

Wolfram grimaced as he noted the vines tightening around Yuri's limp body. "You're Red Eye's ruler," he gasped just as several masked figures emerged from the murky corners of the room. "Release Yuri!"

"They will pray to you, Wolfram."

"What?! Get away from me!" Wolfram shrieked and, despite his screaming nerves, powerfully kicked one of the approaching forms. Violently, his leg was brutally clutched and jerked.

In a harsh movement, Wolfram collided back onto the bed. "No!"

Several pairs of hands snatched his protesting limbs and forcibly prevented his further struggles. "Let go of me! Conrart! Gwendel!" he screamed and was rewarded with a vicious smack to the face.

Brightly lit spots clouded Wolfram's vision momentarily as he released a pained moan. One set of grabby hands sadistically yanked his hair to steady his face. Despite his hazy vision, Wolfram clearly comprehended their intention once Sagira's small hand clasped over the blonde's right eye.

"No!" Wolfram growled, bucking violently against the mighty restraints. "Stop it! STOP IT!"

The agony overtook his mind.

Wolfram let loose a horrible, desperate screech.

**101010**

"Damn it! Wolfram!" Gwendel screamed before striking Wolfram's face with the palm of a hand. Relentless, Wolfram only screamed appallingly, a sound that lasted far too long. All the while, Wolfram's body bucked aggressively and often, obviously not affected by the blow.

Wolfram's voice contorted into something sinister. "The…one…"

"Where is that water?!" bellowed Gunter who desperately clutched at the boy's leg, which had previously delivered a kick to his midsection.

Another helpless cry emitted from Wolfram. "They…will…pray…"

"Wolfram!" Yuri shouted and grasped the boy's jerking head. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Conrad panted and tensed as Wolfram's body suddenly ceased moving beneath him. After a painful minute, he released his brother's wrist carefully. "Wolfram?" he quietly called and cupped the bruised flesh that was Wolfram's face. "Can you hear me?"

Wolfram's eyelids gradually parted as he began escaping the nightmare. His body inhaled sharply and bolted into an upright position, hurling Yuri backward to avoid a head on collision. "No!"

"Wolf, it's okay," Yuri hurriedly pacified and lovingly gripped the trembling shoulders. "You were just having a bad dream. It's not real. You're safe now."

"A…dream," Wolfram numbly repeated gazing at Yuri. Shakily, a thin hand rose and stroked Yuri's facial features. "You're not hurt."

Yuri smiled gently and allowed himself to lean into the touch to reassure Wolfram. "Of course not," he cheekily informed and inspected Wolfram. "I'm not going anywhere."

Murata released a breath of weariness. "Was it a familiar dream?" he inquired and briefly glanced to his side to witness Khalid burst into the room.

"What went on here?" he demanded suspiciously and immediately rushed to Wolfram's side. "A nightmare?"

Anxiously, Wolfram set aside a few loose threads of his sweat-soaked hair. "I…Can't recall it," he lied smoothly, narrowing his eyes. "I'm…fine. I just need some rest now."

Conrad offered the others a persuasive expression. "I'll stay in His Highness's chambers tonight for safety purposes," he declared and escorted the reluctant Gunter along with the others out.

Before Murata exited the room, he paused momentarily to examine Wolfram pitifully.

Khalid, however, remained for a short while to discover if his assistance was required. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, standing once more.

"I'm fine," Wolfram maintained and gratefully accepted the glass of water that Conrad recommended. "I suppose the nightmares have yet to cease."

"You've been having them before you entered Sulteri?" Khalid questioned, abnormally persistent with a hasty tone. "When did you begin having them?"

Wolfram raised a curious eyebrow and set aside the glass once he drained its contents. "A few days before we received your letter," he reported, blinking in interest once Khalid's eyes hardened irately. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Khalid mumbled. "I just didn't realize how long they've been occurring."

"Where were you anyway?" asked Conrad.

Khalid refused to permit the meeting of their eyes. "I was still out, actually. I was attempting to capture a nocturnal creature for a spell. An insect, to be more specific. I heard Wolfram's scream as I was returning. If my assistance is not needed, though, I need to finish preparing for the task ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright," Yuri mumbled, still slightly perplexed even as Khalid bowed and took his departure. "He seems to have to prepare a lot of things."

"Well, Khalid mentioned that for every negative side effect his magic can produce onto others, he must have antidotes in the case he poisons himself or someone other than his target. Apparently, everyone is instructed to do so if they have stones within them," Conrad enlightened, settling into a seat.

Wolfram ignored the conversation and instantly crept beneath the sheets, lost in thought.

"So is that how he knew Namir would have an antidote?" Yuri inquired as he rubbed Wolfram's temple, administering his healing technique.

Conrad smiled. "That's what he said to Gwendel at any rate."

"His name is Sagira," Wolfram reported in a gentle whisper.

"Huh?"

After narrowing his eyes curiously, Conrad tilted his head and presumed, "The boy that's been following you?"

Wolfram nodded his head beneath the covers and Yuri repeated the motion to Conrad.

"So you do recall the nightmare?" pressed Conrad but Wolfram shut his eyes and allowed sleep to leisurely kidnap him from reality.

Yuri sighed and smiled weakly. "Let him sleep."

"Don't stay up long, Your Highness. Rest. I'll be sure to keep vigilance. Wolfram will sleep peacefully even if you sleep beside him," Conrad insisted with a coaxing attitude.

Yuri lacked the energy to resist the temptation and thus, snuggled beside Wolfram. "You need sleep too, Conrad," he sleepily yawned, his voice barely drawling out the words.

"Sleep, Your Highness."

Yuri slept.

**101010**

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Wolfram sharply yelled as his back slammed none too gently against the tree. He quickly regained his footing and tightened his grip on his sword, cursing silently. Sweat oozed over his firm face as his breathing grew erratic.

"Ooooh!" groaned Morgif cheerfully beside Yuri, obviously enjoying the sparring.

With a snort, Khalid sheathed his blade and loomed over the flushed and panting Wolfram. "We're done," he commanded bitterly as he placed a firm hand on a hip. "You're in no condition to continue."

"No!" Wolfram heaved desperately, wincing as an ache in his thigh electrocuted the nerves in his spine. "I'm...not…done. That was just a lucky shot!"

Conrad chuckled as Wolfram made a poor slash with his blade. Khalid easily took a step to his left and extended his foot, tripping Wolfram. "Come now, Wolfram," Conrad gently said, "Gunter and Gwendel will return shortly and you need to be rested up to head up the mountain."

Groaning into the ground, Wolfram formed a fist to crush the grass beneath him. "Damn it," he croaked and grumbled while Yuri worriedly supported the boy. "Hmph."

"Come off it, Wolf," Yuri suggested, beginning to develop a frustrated expression. "You're getting better and you don't need to keep trying to duel Khalid to prove it. I don't want you to strain yourself."

With a light shrug, Wolfram removed Yuri's gentle hands. "I'm fine. I was just caught off guard," he grumbled but still placed his blade away, ego bruised. "Can you make another potion for me, Khalid?"

Khalid sternly shook his head and strolled away to feed a hungry horse. "No. If you absorb too much of the potion into your body, it will actually worsen your state. Just do not push your body too much and you will be back to your usual physical self in a few days."

"But-"

"Be grateful you can walk," Khalid reprimanded in a firm tone. "Besides, you don't want to worry His Highness and scar his property."

"Pro-property?!" Yuri stuttered, face ablaze and sweat dripping. "Wolfram is not my property! He's a person!"

Wolfram waved Yuri's embarrassment off with a smug smirk and wave of his hand. "Don't cry, you baby. Khalid was joking," he insisted with a less than convincing voice. "His jokes tend to be crude."

Yuri wrinkled his nose and glanced to his side, recalling a distant memory.

_Kind of reminds me of Conrad and his lame jokes. At least Conrad's jokes weren't so vulgar._

"Murata, what are you doing?" Yuri asked once his eyes noticed the Great Sage fumbling with unidentified items in his hands. "Have you been doing that this whole time?"

Sensing the need to sprawl out his muscles, Wolfram shuffled near Murata and plopped beside him. "Is it something relating to Red Eye?" he asked, eyes interested, hoping for a profound reply.

Murata lifted his eyes from his secretive task to impishly grin at the lad beside him. He quickly lifted up his object proudly, displaying the wonders of his intense project.

"Ta da!" he triumphantly sung and released the flowery creation atop Wolfram's golden curls.

Yuri faltered.

Conrad smiled as a bead of sweat trickled down his temple.

Khalid raised an eyebrow. "You've been creating a crown of flowers this entire time?"

Wolfram groaned and lightly tossed it back into Murata's hands, irritated and disappointed.

"Isn't it great?" Murata asked, boasting. "It's a lot harder than it looks."

_We're doomed_, Yuri cried mentally while unconsciously sighing.

Conrad shifted his weight as Gwendel and Gunter trailed out of the bushes, thankfully diverting their attention from Murata and his less than wondrous project. "Did it go well?"

Decisively nodding, Gunter addressed the others with a grave face. "It appears that someone activated a trap ahead, yet they most likely got away," he accounted.

"Red Eye, possibly," considered Murata.

"Be aware, Your Highness," Gwendel inserted thickly with a somber glare. "This is extremely dangerous and it'd be wise if you refrain from sidetracking. Keep behind Gunter and me at all times once we proceed up the mountain."

Yuri faintly frowned and nodded impatiently. "I know, I promise I will," he insisted and slid a bag over his shoulder. "Come on then. Let's go!"

"We'll leave the horses," Conrad issued while removing the saddles.

The others grasped their respective baggage and pursued Gunter, who preceded Gwendel. They formed a procession as they commenced through the perilous pathway that would eventually lead them to the mountain's merciless top.

Gunter succeeded in satisfactorily avoiding the various threatening traps that the parchment clearly addressed. After evading an abundant amount of effectively situated entrapments, Khalid quickly noted the sweat forming over Wolfram's frail features.

"Let's take a break. We've made good progress as it is," the man proposed and settled his bag beneath an enormous tree. "A short break will do us well."

Gwendel glanced back and just as swiftly caught Khalid's concern. "Fine."

Yuri sighed contently, his rump and calf muscles sobbing for a respite from the inclined trail. "Yeah," he tiredly agreed. "A break sounds great."

Beside him, Wolfram flopped near a large damaged tree trunk. He tilted his neck back but shifted his eyes to the side, observing a lounging and stretching Yuri. "Tired?" he mumbled mischievously.

"Of course not!" Yuri retorted, his competitiveness thriving off of Wolfram's teasing. "I'm completely ready to go whenever!"

"Then come with me," Wolfram huskily murmured with a haughty twitch of his lips. He firmly gripped Yuri's hand and tugged himself upward before jerking his fiancé toward a more secluded area. "We'll be back."

"Your Highness!" Gunter shouted, eyes teary. "Don't wander off-"

Conrad silenced Gunter with a convincing smile. "Don't worry," he assured, "Wolfram will be with him and I'll keep them company."

Morgif released a wail of disappointment as he was left by Yuri's bag.

Murata's eyes amusedly trailed after Conrad's vanishing form. He also undeniably detected Khalid's fuming and seething rage, which was relatively well hidden from the others. Murata decided to shift Khalid's jealousy into something productive.

"Alright, everyone!" the Great Sage hollered, captivating Gwendel, Morgif, Gunter, and Khalid's attention. "We have a big task ahead of us! Time to make some flower crowns! Gather around me, you all."

"…Wonderful," Khalid uttered and reluctantly obeyed Murata's strict order.

Meanwhile, as Wolfram guided Yuri pass various trees, Conrad demonstrated his consent to their privacy by locating himself in an area that permitted just that. As he had done in the gardens, his distance was close enough to capture any threats but at a far enough distance to ensure their brief solitude.

"What is it, Wolfram?" Yuri hastily asked in a nervous tone.

Wolfram released his possessive grip only to cradle Yuri's neck. "This," the golden haired soldier seductively murmured before clasping the protesting lips shut with the pressure of his own.

A portion of Yuri's blood rushed upward into his head, hurling his thoughts into a chaotic frenzy, while the rest swirled into his pelvic area. His body's yearning for another's sexual caress threatened yet again to crumble his rationality when Wolfram faintly brushed their groins against one another.

"W-Wait!" Yuri gasped, jerking his face away and firmly shoving Wolfram's hips away with sweaty palms. "I…I can't…I'll-"

When Wolfram smirked almost cutely at the king, Yuri panicked and tore his eyes away. "You'll lose control?" Wolfram asked haughtily. "Well, I suppose getting too involved in such a place isn't romantic or appropriate."

"Y-yeah, that's it," mumbled Yuri.

Wolfram shut the gap once more between their bodies to embrace Yuri. Comfortably, Yuri reclined against the boy once gently clasping his hands behind Wolfram's thin back. "How are you feeling?" he asked into curls.

"You keep asking that. I'm fine, don't worry," Wolfram grumbled into Yuri's neck and lightly puckered his lips, kissing it. "I'm not a wimp like you are."

Yuri decided to cast the insult aside and inquired, "About…the nightmare last night…"

Wolfram craned his neck to momentarily capture Yuri's eyes. "I thought it best to keep it to myself at the time," he confessed, returning his face to relax beneath Yuri's chin.

"Will you tell me?"

Wolfram let loose a frustrated sigh but broke their contact. He shuffled to the side and settled down upon the floor, silently commanding for Yuri to follow suit. As he fondled a blade of grass, Wolfram quietly and vividly illustrated the memory that was his nightmare.

Once told, Yuri remained silent, contemplating over the significance. "What does he mean 'they'll pray to you'?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be so irritated," Wolfram nearly hissed.

"You're always irritated," Yuri commented, attempting yet failing at a joke to humor his companion.

None too gently, Wolfram socked Yuri's arm with a sneer. "Try that again," he threatened.

"Ow," Yuri whined and rubbed his sore arm. "You didn't need to do that, and to your…"

…_boyfriend?_ Yuri's mind completed the sentence but it was not spoken aloud.

Wolfram blinked and examined Yuri's wide and dubious eyes. Before Yuri managed to correct his statement, Wolfram laughed and complacently hooked his arm around Yuri's neck, jerking the boy into a head lock.

"Ack! No, Wolfram!" Yuri cried, utterly horrified at what he nearly said.

"You're becoming more bold, you wuss," Wolfram teased almost happily and met Yuri's protesting lips.

At the tenderness that Wolfram's kiss offered, Yuri set aside his insecurities and hesitantly probed his tongue between Wolfram's already parted lips. His hormones apparently lacked the ability to cease the current activity that it also benefited from.

As they parted, Yuri flushed. "I still can't believe that you never attacked Namir when you were…oh…"

Wolfram caught the sadness that flashed rapidly through Yuri's eyes. "It looks like he got involved with some nasty business. Actually, if he did indeed make me ill, that would explain why I felt the way when he was touching you," mused Wolfram.

"Oh?"

"I felt rage inside of me but then I just felt like I was in a dream, like I was coming down with another fever," illustrated Wolfram. "I still get pissed off thinking about it…"

Yuri frowned. "He's still just a kid. I feel sort of bad for him," he admitted. "Poor Khalid, too. He seemed really fond of Namir, you know?"

"Hmph. Cheater."

Anxious, Yuri groaned and faintly denied, "I am not. Er…anyway, how do you feel about all this, I mean…mentally?"

Wolfram raised his eyebrows, blinking in perplexity. "Huh?"

"I mean…about all that's been going on," Yuri added quietly, anxious. "Please don't lie to me either. I know I'm just a wimp but maybe that's why I worry."

Chuckling with mild amusement, Wolfram reclined his face against his calloused hand. He considered replying with an arrogant comment but the misery Yuri's voice and eyes shared tempted him otherwise. After releasing an enormous breath of air, Wolfram's shoulder drooped.

"I'm tired," he admitted. "I just have a sick feeling about all this. I'm just wanting it to be over and I'm angry."

Yuri nodded slowly, allowing Wolfram to express, however little, his mental state. "You do a great job of hiding that, though. I'm…kind of glad you trust me enough to confide in me."

"Of course, I do," Wolfram grumbled after snorting. "You're my fiancé after all or did you forget again?"

Yuri remained silent as he flushed. Wolfram leaned over and initiated another swift kiss between them.

Words were not necessary as they shared the respite.

After a calming while, Yuri returned to reality and questioned, "Oh, don't you think we should head back before the others start leaving?"

Wolfram, in response, gripped Yuri's hand and lounged back onto the ticklish comforts that the blades of grass fashioned. "Yeah," he cheekily replied, squeezing Yuri's hand, "we probably should."

Conrad chuckled from afar after stealing a peek at the two.

**101010**

"Hm…Peculiar."

Murata glanced around Gunter's arm. "Something the matter, Lord von Christ?" he asked, inspecting the man's reluctance.

Sighing pitifully, Gunter continued to observe the parchment. "Well," he began uncertainly, "It appears that we're going to have to split up momentarily."

"What for?" Yuri asked, hesitant to break apart their party.

Gwendel leaned over Gunter and analyzed the directions. "There's a trap that requires the dismantling by another party. Apparently, a couple of us will need to head east to dismantle the magical barrier that is surrounding the scroll pieces. As they keep it off for a few moments, the other group can take the pieces."

"So two of us will be plenty to deal with the barrier," Murata exclaimed, peering at Wolfram. "We need someone with powerful magic. Since it's best if Shibuya goes with the group that will get the pieces of the scrolls, Lord von Bielefeld should suffice."

"Wolfram?" Yuri whispered, his stomach rumbling with the sensation of a negative omen. "Is it safe?"

Wolfram huffed and placed a hand on his hip. "I can handle it."

"I'll accompany you," Khalid added, noting the frown that Yuri created. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Actually, your skills will better assist Shibuya, Khalid," Murata inserted cautiously. "Actually, I think Lord von Christ will do. Besides, he's studied the instructions more than the rest of us and will know how to lift the barrier."

Gunter nodded, partially upset. "If I must be parted from His Highness, I will. Take good care of His Majesty, you all," he woefully uttered.

"You two be careful, too," Yuri gently commanded, maintaining a lasting glance with Wolfram. "If anything happens-"

"It'll be okay," Wolfram ensured harshly but provided Yuri with a secretly tender expression he rarely revealed to others. "We'll meet here after it's all done?"

"Yes," Gwendel grunted. "Keep it up for ten minutes. That should be enough."

Gunter concurred with a nod. "Yes. Well then, we'll be off," he stated and trailed closely behind Wolfram.

Yuri continued to observe their departure, the nauseating sensation intensifying.

At his hip, Morgif moaned anxiously.

**101010**

"What a nuisance," Wolfram hissed and impatiently tapped his foot against the earth. Gunter had suspected a stalker and had departed over ten minutes ago, leaving his comrade to inspect the current surrounding area.

The blonde was instructed to maintain vigilance where he currently stood, which brought about nothing more than a few chirping flying creature. The only threatening incident involved a thorn that had impaled itself into Wolfram when the boy carelessly brushed by a prickly bush.

"Gunter, are you alright?" he impatiently asked, clutching his sword tightly.

A few seconds passed and just as Wolfram made to track him down, Gunter stumbled in. "Hey, where were you?" demanded Wolfram, eyeing the long haired man. "Did you see anything?"

"No. I could have sworn I heard something though. You didn't hear anything while I checked the area, did you?"

"If I did, I would have told you," whined Wolfram, hands balling into fists after sheathing his sword. "Come on, let's go. Yuri's waiting."

Gunter glanced behind him but obeyed.

It was a very short distance later that Wolfram discovered himself panting as they reached the unstable ground that was their destination. He grumpily brushed off some dirt that had contacted his uniform during their journey up the steep pathway.

"Do you think there were any more traps they would have faced?" asked Wolfram, suddenly contemplating the idea since he and Gunter had avoided five others.

Gunter effortlessly leapt onto a large rock to survey the area. "According to the writings on the documents, they should have no other traps besides the barrier, which we'll temporarily remove," he elucidated and scanned the parchment in his hands.

Wolfram crossed his arms and mildly scanned the area. Before them stood a thick pillar that only reached to Wolfram's hips and was garnished with years of ivy. In the center of the pillar's flat top resided what appeared to reflect a demon stone.

"Isn't it…rather conspicuous?" asked Wolfram, tilting his head to inspect the dully light stone.

Gunter hummed while scrutinizing the words before him cautiously. "Ah, well, that's because that is not what creates the barrier," he explained with a grin. "This way."

"Huh?"

The older man strolled pass the pillar to a cleverly located colony of rocks. Gunter remained silent as his eyes drifted between the document in his hand and the rocks. After a silent minute, he gradually bent his upper body forward and pointed to a feeble rock.

"Wolfram, use your fire to ignite that rock right here," Gunter ordered, prudently fixating his eyes on the rock.

Wolfram lightly huffed and sauntered over, mildly interested. "Why my fire magic?" he asked curiously but sent a small scorching sphere onto the rock.

As the rock absorbed the fire, Gunter explained, "For each element, there is a rock that harbors it. Depending on the day and time, the key to holding the barrier up will shift from one rock to another. It's currently requiring fire magic to reveal the key."

"Clever," Wolfram murmured as the pillar behind them groaned and released a vicious light soaring into the skies. "That it?"

"Yes. Now we just have to feed our magic into the key to shift the barrier," Gunter added while placing the parchment safely away.

Wolfram hesitantly approached the daunting light, situating himself opposite of Gunter. "So we're tricking the stone to move the barrier…to us?" he questioned, reluctant.

"Somewhat. That's why strong magic users are necessary to accomplish that," Gunter commented and pierced Wolfram with a firm stare. "You'll have to do it alone."

Wolfram blinked and flushed angrily. "What?! Why?!"

With a frustrated shake of his head, Gunter illustrated, "Your body will be immensely drained during the process. You possess stronger magic than I do so it makes sense that I keep an eye out for intruders."

With a stomp of his foot, Wolfram offered Gunter a dirty glare. "Fine. Alright, so I just call my magic onto the stone?"

"Yes, the barrier will surround you and the pillar momentarily, preventing you from hearing or seeing anything around you," Gunter warned, taking a decent step away. "I'll be here watching over you."

With a confident sigh, Wolfram slightly outreached his hands, extending his fingers. He softly called upon the flames and weaved them around the stone, tempting the barrier to shift. As soon as the fire collided with the glistening stone, pain injected deep into Wolfram's body.

"Ah!" he cried, wincing and he nearly retreated.

"Focus! You can do it!" Gunter encouraged, witnessing the barrier slowly creeping around Wolfram.

Disregarding the pain, Wolfram slanted his eyes and concentrated on feeding his flame into the stone. Once the magic escalated, the barrier entirely engulfed Wolfram and the pillar. With a silent curse, Wolfram prayed that the events outside the barrier would remain calm.

Wolfram never heard the intruders.

**101010**

"Look! They've done it!" Yuri triumphantly declared with a short laugh.

Khalid narrowed his eyes suspiciously as the barrier surrounding the domed cave twinkled before vanishing. "Stay here, Your Highness. I'll scout the interior to ensure your safety," he thickly commanded and trailed beside Gwendel.

Gwendel was first to step into the shallow crevice. By the appearance of the cave, someone had already arrived prior to their entrance. "Damn it," he cursed quietly and peered at Khalid. "You notice it too?"

"This is not right," Khalid whispered, wrinkling his nose at the rotting scent. "They managed to enter the cave but the pieces are right here."

Quickly, Gwendel snatched the torn documents that were poorly hidden within the area. He straightened and craned his neck. "I smell blood but I cannot see it," he grumbled. "You have fire, don't you? Use it."

"What's going on, guys?" Murata called from outside the cave, anxious to enter. Near him, Morgif groaned and moaned more frequently, as if conveying a warning.

Khalid set his hand ablaze to light the room, which quickly illuminated the limp body belonging to Gunter. Thick coats of blood maimed the man's typically brightly glossed tresses while his body was pierced against the inner walls. His normal clothing ceased to exist but he was, almost tenderly, draped in a long robe.

"Gunter!" Gwendel shouted and rushed to the man. He grimaced internally at the nails that bore brutally into the man's palms and legs, shattering the bones to display Gunter as a trophy.

"What?" yelled Yuri as he sprinted in with the others only to wish he had never done so. His eyes widened at the similarity between Gunter's purposely positioned body and those of a crucified Christ he had once read about. "Gunter…no!"

Conrad clenches his fist furiously. "Wolfram…"

"He must be holding up the barrier still," Murata whispered in a shaky tone, wincing as blood splattered onto his shoulder. "Hm?"

Khalid ground his teeth. "The nails are too thick. We have to forcibly rip his body off of them," he proposed, taking a grip on Gunter's arm harshly. "It's the only way."

Grudgingly concurring with Khalid's statement, Gwendel took a clutch on his companion's other arm. "On the count of three," he gravely ordered.

Yuri shut his eyes tightly as Gunter's body was brutally torn free of the nails, generating a thick tearing and sharp scraping reverberation. Thankfully, Gunter's brain had retreated deeply into the safety of his conscious, preventing any screaming.

Before Yuri could express his horror or exclaim his fright, Murata moaned sickly. He worriedly gazed at the Great Sage, who was staring upward. At the image, Yuri recalled the moment they all were inside the ballroom in Sulteri. He dreaded the words Murata muttered.

"It's another message."

The others glanced up at the crude message written with Gunter's blood.

'**They will pray to you.'**

Yuri hissed and clasped his hand over his mouth to silence a cry. "Oh please no!"

Conrad rapidly shot his attention to Yuri. "What is it?" he quickly asked, his own stomach performing a back flip.

"I don't think they're after the scrolls," Yuri nearly sobbed, terror seeping into every fiber of his body.

"What?" Gwendel furiously roared.

"They're after Wolfram!"

**101010**

Wolfram shuddered once his mind grew vaguely numb from the pain. His breaths developed into something rough and rigid, his body drained of an enormous amount of energy due to his current task. He briefly calculated the time he spent nourishing the stone and concluded it would suffice.

He released the magic and gasped deeply, his body doubled over. "It…It's…d-done," he raggedly croaked, shakily standing to wipe the sweat from his brow. "Everything went…well?"

"It went just as expected," a voice replied.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed after quickly widening. He cursed his state and pitifully drew out his blade and spun to encounter six cloaked and masked forms, which all lazed tranquilly around the panting boy.

"Where's…Gunter?" Wolfram feebly breathed, limbs shaking to support both his weight and blade.

No one answered him.

A form leapt from its spot in a branch and crushed Wolfram's back with two feet, chucking the warrior effectively into the grass. Wolfram failed to shift his weight to soften the impact and he groaned, mentally and physically drained of his typical vigor.

"I…won't…let…"

"It's been done," a tall figure mumbled and yanked Wolfram's struggling arms crudely behind his back to ensnare them. "Stop struggling."

At that, Wolfram snarled and arched his back.

The one grasping his wrists seemed to sigh in disappointment before muttering, "I did warn you."

Something snapped and cracked near Wolfram's ear and he bit his lip brutally to still a scream. Once his shoulders and wrists were dislocated, the latter were tightly wrapped with a soft material. Somewhere in reality, Wolfram heard the form mumble an apology.

Wolfram spat out the blood that had oozed from his lip, missing his target.

"Are you…Red Eye?" he gasped in rage at the form that had dodged the blood.

The form glanced at another and they broke into a hearty laugh. "The poor beauty still doesn't get it, does he?" one cooed before lovingly stroking Wolfram's face, healing the wounded lip. "Don't be afraid. In reality, you're going to lead us into a more prosperous life. We love you and we apologize for Namir's behavior. It was so inappropriate. We'll have your remaining wounds healed up quickly."

Wolfram growled and managed to tilt his head back to analyze his captors. "S-Sick…bastards! I'll see you all hang for this! Let go of me this instant!" he barked and attempted to bite the hand, which quickly retreated to remove the mask.

Gunter's face stared at him.

"Y-You…What?"

The imposter laughed. "You're seeing the pretty man's face, aren't you? It's amazing how a little thorn can serve as a catalyst for a drug, hm?" the man mused and ruffled Wolfram's curls before situating the mask over his face again.

Wolfram's lips parted in a silent cry as hand punctured a pressure spot in his neck.

Wolfram collapsed into a sea of darkness.

**1010…tbc…1010**

There you have it.

The 'possessions' referred to in the story are indeed a reflection of demonic possessions that derive from the legendary Lucifer and his fallen angels. The "I am the one…" speech also does originate from the original speech "I am the one who dwells within. I dwelled within Nero, once within Judas, etc…" that states the six names that apply to Lucifer.

Obviously there are some religious allusions and they will serve to enhance a certain scene in later chapters.

Lemonysh, an endless thanks for the advice and catching those errors for me! It really saves me so much time and I appreciate it with all my cold heart. Truly.

**Note** that updates are a bit slower due to the extra editing being performed, the beginning of another quarter, and my newly damaged foot, which causes delays due to the care I must give it. At least I get a nifty cane to go along with it.

Signed with blood,

Mirai Kurosaki


	10. Chapter 10

**Papercut**

A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story and for telling me so. It makes me keep writing.

Response to reviewers:

**Lina**: Cane power indeed! Regarding Red Eye, if you recall, only Namir attacked Wolfram and actually hurt him. Of course, that doesn't excuse the psychological effects they've caused with the bloody writing. You'll understand more as the story nears the ending! Poor Gunter indeed. I hope to have more Yuuram moments soon enough! There's a lot going on so I hope to do the best! Thanks so much for another review! I hope you feel better!

**luz**: Thanks for reviewing! I love new reviewers! I understand graphic details are not for everyone but understand that I never claimed this fic to be similar to the anime. This is labeled 'horror' for a reason. The rating is most likely to change soon as well. Well, I didn't want a conversation between Gunter and Wolfram mostly because it would not be pertinent to the story, unfortunately. Besides, I wanted to introduce the next scene with Gunter with the 'imposter Gunter', so of course I couldn't have the fake Gunter and Wolfram talk either. I don't plan to permanently kill characters from KKM. I don't have the heart to do that. At any rate, thanks very much for the review and I'm glad you liked it overall!

**animefreak03: **I'm so honored that you reviewed my story considering that you rarely review! Thank you for the wonderful compliments! You're at work and reading this? I hope I'm not causing that much naughty behavior! Oh well, I suppose that's a good sign for my story if you're reading it during work, hehe. Thanks very much for the review. I appreciate it.

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings:** Violence, light graphic details

**101010**

Wolfram faintly moaned and groggily rubbed his eyes after shifting into a sitting position. He blinked and glanced around him, attempting to deduce where he was. His emerald colored eyes widened as his mind relived the recent incidents. Frantically, Wolfram analyzed his situation with a strict eye.

With a gasp, Wolfram noted the beautifully lavished bed that he currently resided on. He meant to leap off the bed but his body was jerked back onto the silken sheets.

"What?" he whispered and narrowed his eyes upon realizing the cause. His wrists were restrained with locks that were connected to thin golden chains. Though they were not situated tightly enough to cause damage, there was no possibility of escape.

Wolfram sighed. "Great," he mumbled as his eyes trailed up the chain to where they were securely embedded in the wall. It permitted him enough length to stretch but not enough to let him get off the bed.

As a result, Wolfram concluded it best to survey the remainder of the area. The room he occupied was rather large and adorned with the most valuable looking trinkets. Much like the room he slept in with Yuri, an entire wall was replaced with elaborately designed windows.

Wolfram frowned. "What is going on…?"

The doors to the enormous room opened.

"Ah, you're awake. Good," a voice happily stated. Wolfram spun his head to observe a slightly older and handsome man approach him carrying a tray of various objects. From their characteristics, Wolfram presumed them to be medical tools.

"Where am I?" demanded Wolfram in a less than kind voice.

The man smiled sweetly as he set down the tray upon a small table. "You're home, of course," he replied with a hearty laugh.

Wolfram offered the man a brutal glare. "Where's home?"

"Sulteri," the man explained and lightly touched Wolfram's shoulder, which twitched. "Don't be alarmed. Your shoulders and wrists are still sore, yes? We kept you asleep while popping them back into place. I've been treating you since you arrived."

With a growl, Wolfram slapped the hand away. "You make it sound like I wanted to come here! I was kidnapped! What the hell is going on?! Answer me! I demand it at once!"

The man adjusted his body into a seat beside Wolfram's bed. "If our Prince is so curious, I'll tell you what I can," he commented, still smiling.

"_Our_ prince?" Wolfram repeated incredulously.

"You are to be our Prince, yes. Although we never formally accepted the label, we're referred to as Red Eye."

Wolfram stared at the stranger. "WHAT?! I refuse to have any affiliation with such a vile group! Release me at once! What have you done to the others?!"

The man frowned, insulted. "I would not know if the group sent to get you encountered them. I'm just a simple man who specializes in healing spells. We also understand it may take you a while to adapt but we're certain you'll be happy."

"No! No! No! I don't belong here! I don't know what sort of sick joke this is-"

Wolfram halted in his rant, recalling his reference to a 'sick joke' in Sulteri once before.

_The message in the ballroom. The one that welcomed me home…_

Licking his lips, Wolfram muttered, "The message that was in blood was really…true…it wasn't a joke…?"

"Of course not. Actually, the way it was executed was a bit overly dramatic but I assumed the message got across," the man cheerfully added. "I'm not referring to the message directed at you either."

Wolfram hesitantly inquired, "What do you mean?"

The man's face grew firm and his eyes hardened. "Members of our group do not originate solely from Sulteri. Many offered their bodies as sacrifices to plague each major kingdom that has repeatedly threatened and shunned Sulteri. Sulteri, of course, is the only one that had the message for you."

"Other Red Eye members?" Wolfram whispered, dreading the thought.

Sighing, the man continued. "Unfortunately, there are kingdoms who have decided to declare war against Sulteri because of it."

Wolfram blinked, still perplexed by the entire situation. "What do you want of me then?" he asked in a low voice, clenching his fists.

The man clasped his hands and diminished his serious tone. "You will be the Prince of Red Eye and help us create a more beautiful life for us all," he illustrated. "So allow us to pamper you and tend to your every need, my Prince."

"Don't call me that!" Wolfram barked, jerking away again when the man attempted to alleviate his wounds. "What the heck do you mean the Prince of Red Eye?! You talk like it's an entire country! What of Rashid?!"

After a brief pause, the man chuckled, not affected by Wolfram's harsh voice. "Oh, we'll allow you to visit poor Rashid soon enough. I'm actually quite shocked to hear you haven't figured it out yet though."

"…Poor Rashid? And figured out what?"

"Sulteri _is_ Red Eye, my Prince."

**101010**

"You _knew_ about this, Murata?!" Yuri shrieked, slamming his hands violently against the desk. "You knew Wolfram was a target and let him come along anyway?! How _could_ you?!"

Murata narrowed his eyes. "I only had a suspicion, Shibuya. I didn't realize how extreme the situation was but my thought was apparently correct and if I continue to be correct, they will not harm Lord von Bielefeld at all," he replied calmly.

"Calm yourself, Yuri," Conrad uttered gently and clasped his godson's shoulder.

Desperately helpless, Yuri groaned and buried his face into the palms of his hands. They had returned to Covenant Castle after discovering Wolfram's kidnapping via a card. Yuri frowned deeply and lifted up the card, reading its contents yet again.

'**Return to your castle and you will be notified about the beloved Prince'**

Not only that, but they took an extra half day to return home due to Gunter's condition, which was thankfully addressed instantly by the others. The man had yet to awaken.

"I'm sorry, Murata," Yuri whispered, pitifully glancing at his companion. "I know it's not your fault. I just…I'm so scared. How do you know they won't hurt him?"

Murata sighed and confidently stated, "In either situation, there's no need for them to harm him. Harming him just doesn't seem to benefit them, if you think about it."

_I don't know what to think anymore_, Yuri thought and released another torn groan of dismay.

"I agree," Khalid muttered thickly. "I'm certain they'll leave him unharmed…or at least, for the most part."

Yuri wanted to vomit.

The door creaked as it was pushed opened, revealing a distressed Dakaskos. "Your Highness, a mysterious figure just popped out of nowhere and dropped this off with me-"

Yuri nearly flew out of his seat to thankfully accept the letter. The king tore it open and stared at the handwriting. Unable to decipher the language quickly enough, he impatiently thrust it to Conrad. "What does it say?" he shakily asked.

Conrad smoothed out the wrinkles Yuri created and elucidated, "It says that Wolfram has been chosen to help lead Red Eye. It goes on to state that they have no intention of harming any of us or Wolfram for that matter. They're even allowing the Great Demon Kingdom to form a treaty with Red Eye and begin a new path to a brighter tomorrow.

It closes by saying that Wolfram is still permitted to speak and visit us but he will be forced to break his engagement to His Highness…"

Utterly flabbergasted, Yuri shook his head. "W-What is this? They're suddenly acting all polite?! Is this a joke?"

Murata hardened his countenance, still in the process of absorbing the information. "If all they wanted was Lord von Bielefeld, why did they go through all of this trouble?" he mumbled.

Khalid took the letter and read it once more. "It can only mean that they have unfinished business. Perhaps Wolfram is just one part of the entire plan," he suggested, sending Dakaskos away with a fierce look.

"It must be another trap," Gwendel muttered heavily as he entered the room, face drained.

"How's Gunter?" Yuri quietly asked, knowing that the man had taken it upon himself to transfer Gunter to Gisela.

The eldest brother grunted and rubbed his temples. "I think the concoction Khalid made is finally taking effect. His fever is gone but he has yet to wake up. The poison had spread to the majority of his body but at least Gisela is keeping him under a strict watch."

"I'm sorry I'm unable to provide more assistance," murmured Khalid, "but powerful healing incantations take a lot out of my body, especially after dealing with your and Wolfram's injuries."

"Now we can focus entirely on the issue with Lord von Bielefeld," Murata proclaimed, gazing at the others. "What shall we do?"

"Do we even know where he's at?" asked Conrad, face tight but eyes ablaze.

Khalid tapped his chin and answered, "Sulteri."

Yuri blinked twice rapidly. "What?"

"There's no doubt they've made it their permanent holding by now," Khalid informed. "I cannot tell you for certain where but it's most likely near the palace."

Suspiciously, Murata ogled him. "I see…"

"Sorry to interrupt," Yosak panted, suddenly rushing in, "but there's a major problem that just arose."

Gwendel straightened. "What is it?"

"I've just confirmed that other kingdoms had dead bodies clustered into a room, like what occurred in Sulteri," the spy reported, wiping his brow of the sweat. "I don't know why. I do know that Big Cimarron discovered the bodies two days ago and now they're going after Sulteri!"

Yuri's mouth opened wide, but only air escaped the first time he tried to speak. "W-What?! Why Sulteri?!" he demanded.

Yosak raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Don't you recall what happened in Sulteri, Your Majesty? Well, some of the children were of Sulteri descent," he began.

Khalid cursed softly. "If it involves Sulteri, they are immediately the scapegoat. Idiots," he growled, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Most likely," Yosak concurred. "I have a reliable source that claims of their departure. They will arrive in Sulteri in about two days to take it as their own. What's worse is that two other kingdoms have joined Cimarron's cause and will be accompanying them."

With a commanding voice, Gwendel thundered, "They must be stopped at once! Gather the troops as quickly as possible! We're closer to Sulteri so we can make it before they arrive!"

"What about Red Eye and Wolfram?" Yuri cried, fearful of any harm coming to his fiancé. "If they see us coming, they might panic!"

"No," Khalid interjected, meeting Yuri's eyes. "Red Eye will undoubtedly take this opportunity to show their true potential. Besides, if we offer the Great Demon Kingdom's assistance to Red Eye, we can lure them into trusting us."

"Yes," Murata added, "and we can rescue Lord von Bielefeld by playing along with their demands or do you prefer to do as Red Eye asks, Shibuya?"

Yuri remained silent for a brief moment, eyes softening. "I don't know if they really have pure intentions but they really hurt Gunter. I…don't want to…lose Wolfram to a group that does things like that. I want to talk to their leader."

"Leader?" Murata repeated, pressing Yuri. "How do you know they have a leader?"

Realizing his outburst, Yuri stammered before biting his lip. "Well…The nightmare that Wolfram had…"

As Yuri's voice grew quieter, Conrad, after receiving an approved glance from Yuri, completed his godson's statement. "Apparently, Wolfram did recall his nightmare and told Yuri about it. I vaguely heard about it as well."

"That's why I'm sure something can be worked out if I talk to him in person," Yuri declared, fisting his hands to present a more confident appearance. "Let's send them a letter regarding the situation or something, yeah?"

Gwendel sighed but nodded faintly. "I see. To send a letter before tomorrow morning though would be near impos-"

"Allow me to take care of it," Khalid interrupted. "I can get it there in two or so hours."

Conrad stared at him, dubious. "How so?"

Khalid avoided the others' eyes. "However, it would require the use of a dark magic spell," he admitted, barely altering his tone.

"Meaning, you would need one of the missing pieces of a scroll that was acquired in the cave," Murata elaborated, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, Your Eminence. The spell partially affects time by making it appear as if you all freeze while the user does not, allowing the user to basically soar through time. It's extremely dangerous but I think it can benefit us," Khalid insisted.

Yuri sensed the reluctance in his friends and he was quick to defend Khalid. "Well, why not? Someone can watch him so that the scroll doesn't suddenly vanish. I think we can trust him."

Khalid vaguely smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I assure you, I will not fail you with this task," he proclaimed, partially bowing. "If it's just to perform a task such as delivering a letter, it should not have an affect on time itself."

Gwendel glanced at Murata, waiting for an acknowledgement. When he received one, he pierced Khalid with a firm stare. "Alright, Khalid. Do this and our suspicions of you will lessen. I, along with other guards, will assist you in the process. Tell us what you need."

"Excellent."

**101010**

Wolfram flushed furiously as his body was scrubbed lovingly by various women and young men. Despite his violent protests, their persistence won and they dominated him in the bath. This was, of course, after having dragged him, kicking and screaming, to said baths. Unfortunately, they were overwhelmingly gentle and even endured Wolfram's rude comments.

"You do realize I'm not accepting to be your precious Prince, right, you lout?" Wolfram mumbled, expecting another sweet response. His blush brightened. "Hey! Hey! I can wash down there myself, thank you very much!"

"Don't be so modest, my Prince," a young girl chirped, attempting to wash a part of Wolfram that the warrior adamantly protected with his hands. "We are your humble people and we only wish the best of you. We will always pray to you, my liege."

Wolfram shoved her hands away. "Right, you'll pray to me. If you want to obey me, here's my first command. Send me back to the Great Demon Kingdom!" he bellowed, hurling bubbles at the servants.

The girl charmingly giggled. "Oh, your word is not that powerful over us, Sire. His Majesty has made it clear that we shall give you everything you desire with a few exceptions. Returning you to your original home is one of them."

Wrinkling his nose in detest, Wolfram continued to glare. "Hey, wait a moment," he muttered, analyzing the girl's features. "You're that girl that brought us tea!"

"Oh, I'm so honored you recognize me, my Prince!" she cried joyously, smiling before returning to rinse Wolfram's body.

_How could I not? My wimp of a fiancé found you pretty. _Wolfram growled and smacked a man's hand away from his hair.

"You will pay dearly for the severe crime of kidnapping the Demon King's fiancé!" Wolfram harshly yelled, jerking away as his hair was inevitable rinsed with warm water.

"Oh, you won't be his fiancé for long, my Prince," another woman retorted, rubbing Wolfram's golden curls with a towel. "We just received notice that the Demon King has accepted to meet with us to discuss a future treaty, beginning with the severing of your engagement."

Wolfram's blood froze. "N-No! You lie! Yuri would never allow that to happen!"

"We'll see, my Prince."

Wolfram remained silent the remainder of the bathing and dressing process, his mind deep in thought as to what the future held for him. His eyes developed an angrier expression but rather than rant at those around him, he bit his lip viciously.

_Yuri would never abandon me…not even for the good of the kingdom. I know he wouldn't! He'd find another way…right?_

The various servants adorned his body with the gorgeous and sophisticated Sulterian robes and accessories before guiding him back to the room he had been occupying. After an attempted escape on his way to the baths, Wolfram was from then on constantly in the company of at least four lage but polite goons. Currently, there were five and they each possessed heavy blades at their hips.

"Don't think I'll forget this," Wolfram uttered. "I'll be sure to have you pay the ultimate price for such an act. Speaking of bad things, where is Namir? He tried to kill me!"

"Ah, well, he went against orders by trying to harm you. He's in solitary confinement until His Highness states otherwise," a man replied. "Here we are, my Prince. Please sit yourself on the bed so we may fasten the locks."

"Solitary confinement, huh? Why not just eat him?" Wolfram suggested, eyeing the room. He formulated a quick plan of escape.

A man laughed. "We would never eat Namir, Sire. Now, please sit yourself on the-Oh! Prince!"

Once Wolfram had approached the bed, he instantly leapt over it, catching the others off their guard. He lifted a nearby chair and chucked it to gather extra time for an escape. "Get the hell away from me!" he screamed.

"Sire!"

With a cry, Wolfram rushed to the windows though before he broke through it, grabby hands snatched his limbs and forcibly dragged him back to the bed. "No!" he protested, bucking. "Let GO!"

After a brutal but brief struggle, Wolfram groaned against the body that pinned his arms. "For a humble servant, you're not treating your Prince with the respect he deserves," he grumbled as the locks were placed around his wrists.

The large man released him. "It's an order to keep you restrained until you've calmed yourself down or until His Highness says otherwise," he explained.

"Where exactly is your stupid king anyway?" asked Wolfram, smacking the glass of water that was presented to him, hurling it to a shattering doom. "He's the freak with the two red eyes, right? The coward!"

As the shards were calmly collected, another man responded, "Yes, my liege. He should be here shortly, actually. We'll be sure to let you know when he's coming to visit you. We'll let you see Rashid as requested in a few moments."

Wolfram clenched a pillow and pitched it toward a servant, hoping to strike her as she exited. She was quick to catch it however, with a smile. She gently tossed it beside Wolfram and bowed before departing the room.

"Ahh! Damn them all! Their placid behavior is more irritating than I ever thought possible!" he screamed, flopping onto the sheets with a lurch.

"I guess they really did get you, even after all my work to stop them," a familiar voice whispered.

Wolfram bolted up and, as predicted, spotted Sagira standing beside him. "You again? What the hell do you want now? Every time you show up, crap happens. Go away."

"I'm so sorry," Sagira mumbled, sniffling. "I was drained after our last encounter. Being possessed takes a lot out of both parties. I couldn't even talk to you through your brother."

Blinking, Wolfram replied curiously, "My brother? You mean Gwendel? I heard he was possessed but I never expected that you were behind it."

Sagira smiled vaguely, obviously pleased. "Uh-huh. That was me. I knew Namir would kill you and so I managed to get your pretty friend to chase after me before taking over your brother's body," he quietly said, crawling into the bed.

Wolfram softened his rage and lightly tucked some of the long strands behind the boy's ears. "Are you really here?" he murmured, suddenly missing Greta.

"No. I'm using the life of the vines that are all around the walls of the palace," Sagira confessed, timidly meeting Wolfram's eyes. "I want to save you."

"Huh. Tell me why I should trust you."

Sagira frowned, depressed. "I'm not working with Red Eye, I promise. I…I'm an experiment gone wrong, you could say. That's why when I use the stones inside of me, my eye changes to red. I was the first one to have stones inside of me and it went badly. I really am here to help though."

"Khalid mentioned about perfecting the fusion of a body with stones," Wolfram mumbled, eyeing Sagira. "If you really want to help, I need information. What the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you what I know but I must leave shortly before I'm caught once more," Sagira whispered, scooting near Wolfram. "Red Eye has good intentions but they don't really know that their abilities come from bad magic that was supposed to have been put away. They need you to begin their reign."

Wolfram growled, "They want to take over this world?"

Sagira stared at him awkwardly. "Of course not. At least, I don't think so. They just want to run their own country but that's bad as it is. No good can ever come from black magic because it kills your conscious and even your soul," he added.

"Where do you play in this?"

"I am hated by all. They think I've become an enemy ever since the experiment went all wrong. My real body was long ago terminated but I appear as a child now," Sagira stated. "Never mind that though. I've been warning you of these events long before but I suppose it didn't work so well."

Tucking his legs beneath his body, Wolfram leaned in. "Warning? What warnings? I don't remember anything like that," he confessed, failing to recall anything that could have reflected a threat.

"The nightmares," Sagira elaborated. "I thought if I could frighten you enough through realistic nightmares, you would understand. Unfortunately, something interfered."

"So you've been giving me those horrible nightmares! Do you have any idea how hard it was to endure those?!"

Sagira grimaced. "Please understand why I did it. I couldn't contact you any other way until I managed to use your brother," he said.

In retrospect, Wolfram suspected he could comprehend why Sagira executed his methods as he did. "Okay, then, why did you use my brother? He was…really hurt…from protecting me."

"Remember that day in the gardens? I was trying to save you from them but I didn't expect Khalid to be there. At that time, I managed to get a sample of your brother's hair and I used it in my spell. Besides that, his will to protect you is powerful and I could use my skills to feed that."

Wolfram mumbled sadly, "Oh Gwendel…"

With a tug on Wolfram's robes, Sagira probed the warrior out of his own mind, "Listen, quickly. I want to save my people. I can save them by saving you. I know they're good I just…"

"Sagira," Wolfram softly said and hesitantly wiped a tear away from the young face. "Your people? Do they mean that much to you after they shunned you?"

Sagira brought his small face up. "You don't understand. I was to be their king. I've studied them ever since I was cast out of the palace, left to die. I've seen how good they can be. They are all with Red Eye but I know they just want to be happier," he pathetically whimpered.

"I thought Khalid was supposed to be their original king?" Wolfram said, obtaining a disturbing sensation all of the sudden. "And come to think of it, he seemed to recognize you in the gardens but he tried to kill you. He knows you?"

With a quick sniff, Sagira wiped away his tears. "Everything has been twisted around to confuse you all, Wolfram. Like the man that Khalid killed that was trying to rape me? He's with Red Eye. It's nothing more than a trick!"

Wolfram gasped, "What? What do you mean? Why were you making us chase you anyway?"

"I was trying to show you the pit of bodies. That's where our dead use to go. They are the only ones that were never affiliated with Red Eye. I was trying to save you from-No!" Sagira cried, grasping one side of his head.

"What is it?" Wolfram hastily asked, his nerves tensing with anticipation.

Sagira groaned and peered at Wolfram with a brightly crimsoned eye. "Someone is looking for me. I can't stay but please believe what I have told you and what I'll continue to tell you. Nothing is what it seems! My people need help!"

"What do you mean 'your people'? You were supposed to be king? But how?" asked Wolfram quickly, fearing Sagira's departure before his question was answered. "Tell me that much before you leave!"

"My eye color is like Khalid's, isn't it?"

Wolfram paused, studying the one bright eye. "Yeah, it is. Khalid said it was somewhat rare."

"It is," Sagira whispered.

Eyes widening, Wolfram whispered, "You…are connected to him somehow?"

"Yes. I am Khalid's older brother."

**101010**

"Are you alright, Yuri?"

Yuri flinched, failing to remember Conrad's presence beside him. The two had remained in solitude for some time while the others attended to Khalid's ritual, allowing Yuri a depressing respite. The entire moment, his mind only wandered back to Wolfram.

"I'm sorry, Conrad. I'm…fine," the king lied in a whisper, which Conrad quickly caught.

With a sympathetic and lonely smile, Conrad clasped Yuri's shoulder, offering whatever comfort he could provide. "You're worried about Wolfram," he kindly stated. "He's going to be okay, Yuri. I know you'll save him somehow."

"What if I can't, Conrad?" Yuri mumbled feebly, leaning into the soothing touch. "When dealing with other problems, I always felt that we could always work things out. Now that Wolfram is the center of all this, I just feel helpless. I…I'm afraid I'll make a wrong move and Wolfram will suffer the consequences."

At the sight of tears, Conrad's eyes softened. "Yuri," he whispered and coaxed his godson into his arms, allowing their arms to cling to one another. "It will be alright, Yuri. Because Wolfram is involved, I think you'll only be more confident in finding a peaceful solution. I trust you and will stay by your side all the way."

Yuri grimaced and bore his face into Conrad's chest, permitting a sharing of grief over Wolfram. The double black clenched his eyes shut to halt the streaming tears, which he miserably failed at doing.

"Oh, Conrad."

Conrad shut his own eyes and absorbed Yuri's pain.

_Oh, Great One, help us_, Conrad silently thought with a deep sigh. He stroked Yuri's back as he had once done to a young Wolfram, knowing it had always soothed the blonde.

They remained in such an embrace until the dark eyed boy willingly broke the contact after an entire five minutes. Conrad then scrutinized the other carefully, smiling when their eyes met. "Feeling better?"

Yuri sniffled and rubbed his eyes but weakly returned a smile. "I think so," he raggedly replied, clearing his throat while drying off any remaining tears. "Hey, Conrad?"

"Yes, Yuri?"

"Thanks."

Conrad nodded, the ache in his heart lessening.

As if on cue, Gwendel entered the conference room. "Khalid succeeded in delivering the message and he's currently regaining his strength," he informed, noting Yuri's reddened eyes.

"I guess we were wrong to suspect him," Yuri commented, thankful his voice did not falter when speaking, especially after his cry. "When will we leave?"

Gwendel glanced out the door and allowed Murata to enter. Afterward, Gwendel shut the door to the room and took a seat in a chair beside the desk. "I suspect we will leave within an hour. By then, the preparations will be met."

"Shibuya, understand that we are going into a war zone and that you must stay out of harm's way, even if you do see Lord von Bielefeld," Murata scolded, already anticipating Yuri's impulsive reaction.

Yuri frowned. "We don't need to fight th-Gwendel? Are you okay?" he suddenly inquired, noting the man's form slumping into the seat. "Er…Gwendel?"

"It's happening again," Murata muttered, slanting his body forward to inspect the eldest brother. "This is how he looked before his body was-whoa!"

The others, minus Conrad, briefly leapt from their seats once Gwendel's body snapped upward, straightening. As suspected, the manifestation of Red Eye occurred in his eye.

"I have little time," the entity within Gwendel reported, "but I have spoken with Wolfram."

"W-Wolfram?!" Yuri stuttered, panicking. "How is he? Are they hurting him? What's going on?"

"They are treating him very well. They won't hurt him so don't focus on his well-being. When you arrive in Sulteri, Wolfram will be taken to the front lines of the battle as a trophy. Do not try to save him then, but rather, focus on stopping this war. The power of black magic cannot be seen by other nations."

Yuri stammered, unable to formulate words.

"Are you that young boy?" Murata quickly asked. "Do you expect us to trust you so easily?"

Gwendel's eyes shifted to look at Murata. "Yes and you don't really have a choice but to trust me. Things will only get worse. If you make one false move, Red Eye and its dark magic will spin out of control. I must leave before I'm traced here.

Your Highness, Wolfram sends you a message. 'Tell Yuri if he even thinks of ever breaking our engagement, I'll kill him after letting Anissina play with him first.'"

Yuri's lip twitched, forming a genuine smile. "That's Wolfram. He's okay!"

The one within Gwendel returned the smile before it hurriedly vanished. The possession ended with Gwendel's body sagging into the seat. The man groaned and rubbed his forehead, drained. "Ugh…I wish there was some sort of warning before that happens."

"You heard what he said?" Conrad questioned.

Gwendel shot him a momentary expression of irritation. "Of course I did. I don't lose consciousness," he explained, grunting as he unsteadily stood. "Are we to trust what he says?"

"As he had said, we really don't have much of a choice, do we?" Murata exclaimed with a sigh.

Yuri nodded. "I believe that even if he's lying, this fight needs to be stopped. War will only cause more problems!" he declared confidently, eyes narrowing and generating a dominant look. "We will stop this and we will get Wolfram back!"

Gwendel glanced at the king and grumbled beneath his breath. "Then let us prepare for a long day ahead. We should arrive tomorrow evening if we leave tonight," he calculated, voice powerful but body exhausted from the possession. "I'll inform Gegenhuber of the plans. Thankfully, Mother just left on another quest and doesn't have to deal with this."

"Do you really think you should be moving so much after what you just went through, Gwendel?" asked Yuri, concerned. "Your wounds still haven't completely healed either, you know."

In a quick gesture, Gwendel presented Yuri a determined gaze before making for the exit. He grasped the door handle and jerked open the door. Before he exited, he paused and spoke in an unusual honest tone.

"They will not take Wolfram. I'll make sure of that."

**101010**

Once Sagira declared his departure, Wolfram sensed an overall feeling of relaxation sweeping him. The child was unable to express more information regarding his relationship with Khalid, but he ensured Wolfram he could drop a message to the Demon King before he grew too weary.

Still, Wolfram was suspicious as to why Khalid never mentioned his relationship to Sagira. It brought about a twisting knot in Wolfram's stomach.

It was excellent timing that four guards came just as Sagira vanished to escort Wolfram out. Now, the golden haired captive strolled along the familiar halls of the Sulterian palace, eventually coming to halt before an enormous and intimidating door.

"Rashid is in here," one guard claimed and opened the door to allow Wolfram's entrance. "Mind your step, my Prince."

Wolfram snorted at the guard but remained cautious and hesitant. If his memory served correct, he was currently trailing down the steps into the dungeons. "Why is Rashid in the dungeons?" he asked with a rude voice.

"You can ask him yourself, Sire."

"Super," Wolfram mumbled, eyes scanning the area. Though the dungeons were relatively empty, the eerie and cold atmosphere sent a shiver through his spine. The clanking of chains offered him excuse to inspect a nearby cell.

A form crept out of the shadows. "Wolfram?"

"Rashid?" Wolfram whispered, grasping the metallic bars. "What have they done to you?!"

Rashid smiled sweetly, eyes portraying an exhausted man. "I was such a fool. All this time, I was nothing more than a pawn and I failed to realize it," he pitifully gasped, sinking upon the cold floor. "I refused to join them and sent my guards after them, only to realize every person in Sulteri is a part of Red Eye."

Wolfram shook his head slowly. "We all were fools, Rashid. You were only trying to help your people. No one could have suspected the situation was worse than we thought," he said, hoping to console the tired man.

"Even little Namir," Rashid continued, rubbing his eyes, "was a part of this. I loved him like my own son. I can't understand how I failed to notice these things."

"Have they hurt you?" asked Wolfram, inspecting what little he could see.

Rashid sighed and threw his head back, staring upward. "I received a punch but that was all. Apparently, they don't want me hurt badly or killed."

Growling, Wolfram spun around to confront the guards. "Release him! How dare you put a decent man like Rashid in a prison! He's done nothing wrong!"

A guard responded, "He knows far too much of our spells and must remain in Sulteri, my Prince."

"Then put him in a decent room! I will not allow this!" Wolfram yelled with a mighty stomp of his foot.

The guards gazed at one another before reaching a mutual conclusion. One unlocked the barred barrier and clutched Rashid's arm. "We will have him located into a more comfortable room but with guards. Is that suitable, Sire?"

Wolfram crossed his arms. "Yes, fine! Make sure you get him food too!" he shouted as he followed the guards and Rashid. For a moment, Wolfram pondered over the fact if he should even be acknowledging himself as their Prince to order the servants around.

_They might think I'm actually accepting this lifestyle_, he mused but deduced that if it got Rashid into a more healthy environment, it would have to do for now.

"So what happened?" Wolfram inquired, walking alongside the ex-king of Sulteri.

Rashid stole a peek at Wolfram. "It happened about three days ago. They completely took over. They told me that I was still useful and that Khalid would benefit them greatly as well," he notified while his shoulders drooped.

"But what about the poorer Sulterians? I thought they were hated by the upper and middle class."

"I don't understand that, either. They've begun getting along all of a sudden. Maybe Red Eye is uniting them," Rashid thought aloud, unsure. "I'm sorry to say I don't know why they want you as their Prince, either, Wolfram. That was your next question, correct?"

Wolfram released a frustrated breath. "Bloody brilliant. All we need now is a war and then we can assume the end of the world," he grumbled.

A guard peered at him. "Actually, we are going to war in two days, my Prince."

"WHAT?!"

"Other countries are coming to exterminate all of Sulteri," he explained, opening a door to Rashid's more comfortable prison. "We'll show them the consequences of that. The Demon King is offering his assistance as well."

Wolfram stared at Rashid, sharing a mutual feeling of perplexity.

"Yuri…"

**101010**

Yuri remained on his horse, fully alert despite the lack of sleep he received the previous night. They had camped out last night near the Sulterian border and it was an unpleasant night with all the preparations that had to be performed. As Khalid had stated after his ritual, they had met a representative of Red Eye, who instructed them to stay adjacent of the border until Sulteri's army arrived.

Now, the threatening countries would be arriving shortly.

"Are you ready, Shibuya?" Murata asked, beside the king. The Great Sage's senses were also sharpened though he knew he would not be participating in the battle.

Nodding, Yuri swallowed a large heap of anxiety. "I'm ready," he reluctantly replied though his stomach stated otherwise.

"Here they come," muttered Conrad, eyes fixated ahead at the enormous armies that approached Sulteri from various directions. The middle brother briefly peeked at Khalid.

The man remained silent.

"Brace yourselves but stand down!" Gwendel bellowed to their army, consisting of a small number from Wolfram's division as well. "Even if you see Lord Bielefeld, you do not act until instructed!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Yosak chuckled. "All is in order, as requested, Captain."

In approval, Gwendel grunted, "Good."

Yuri swallowed yet again and gasped just as Sulteri's new formed Red Eye military elegantly draped the ground with their presence. Near the front, reclined Wolfram who was ushered on a horned beast by two rather impressive soldiers.

"Yuri!" Wolfram joyously screamed, eyes brightening.

Yuri waved, acknowledging his fiancé's cry. "Wolfram! Are you okay?!" he shouted back, hoping to be heard.

The blonde nodded and weakly smiled. Even from their distance, Yuri distinctly captured it and appreciated the expression.

As the other armies neared the two opposing forces, the captain of Big Cimarron's military hollered, "The Great Demon Kingdom will suffer the same fate as Sulteri unless you stand down immediately!"

Yuri narrowed his eyes and retorted, "No! We don't want to fight! We have not come to help Sulteri but rather, stop this nonsense! Nothing good can come from it!"

"Show them Sulteri's new found supremacy!" a guard beside Wolfram screamed. "We will defeat all of them in the name of His Majesty and Prince!"

Before anyone managed a protest, a massive tornado generated from the combined forces of Red Eye. It moaned and hissed as it effectively lurched itself among Big Cimarron's forces, hurling the troops like petals in a violent storm.

"No!" Yuri cried, eyes widening. "Stop it!"

Wolfram gasped and jerked at his restraints. "Stop this at once! Damn it, I order you to stop it!" he shrieked.

"My Prince, this is a direct order from His Highness," the guard beside him uttered, grasping onto the chains more tightly. Because horned beasts lack reins, the guards settled on clutching onto the chains that connected to the locks restraining Wolfram's wrists.

Cursing, Wolfram could only observe as the tornado died, generating many screams as the soldiers fell from the sky. While the fallen soldiers crushed into the dirt, the other armies released shouts of horror and rage.

"Attack! Take Sulteri at any cost!"

"No!" Yuri cried, only to be violently tugged back by Conrad.

Conrad narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Your Majesty, don't get involved. Stay here beside me," he ordered coldly, gripping Yuri to prevent any escape.

"But-" Yuri stammered, eyes shooting back to Wolfram.

The blonde's eyes enlarged as arrows and enormous boulders were catapulted in their direction. The two guards near him extended their arms upward and reflected the attacks with a gust of mighty wind. The soldiers horrifically screeched as they scurried away to safety like ants to avoid the assault.

Various troops from the Great Demon Kingdom leapt forward in horses, offering Sulteri their assistance. They implemented their skills to keep the armies back away from the Great Demon Kingdom and Sulteri.

"Damn it!" cried Big Cimarron's captain. "Use your esoteric magic! Get them and kill the Demon King for supporting them!"

"Guard Shibuya!" hollered Murata. "Don't let the armies get close to us!"

Gwendel nodded and quickly shouted orders to the troops.

Yuri cried out as the attacks grew in intensity, especially toward him. "Stop it! This isn't going to solve anything!" he screamed.

With a bellow, Khalid rode forward and quickly immersed himself deep within the battlefield, hurling soldiers as far away from Yuri as possible. "Get moving!" he commanded to Conrad, who rapidly obeyed. "Take him closer to Red Eye!"

Wolfram adjusted his gaze and released a constrained breath at seeing Yuri unharmed. Returning his eyes to the battle, Wolfram winced as the Sulterian army collided brutally with the esoteric magic of the other armies. They were swift to unite all their abilities into one massive attack, which began with a harmonic chant.

"What are they doing?" asked Wolfram, panicking as the other soldiers grew more persistent. He feared Yuri would get hurt.

"They're calling upon a beast that sleeps deep within the ground," one guard informed, pulling Wolfram back slightly. "Watch."

A tremendous and eerie screech ripped through the air and sadistically shook the ground. All grew silent with shock and hesitance while the earth beneath them stilled. Just as suddenly, a ghastly claw tore the earth apart. The hands of the Sulterians brightened and a massive beast lurched out of the gigantic hole, howling.

"What…the…" whispered Murata, fear paralyzing his body.

The beast's bright eyes twinkled while it surveyed its prey.

"Your Eminence," whispered Yosak.

Murata quickly jerked his head to witness what troubled Yosak. He saw Khalid intently staring at the beast, his lips twitching as if speaking.

Wolfram released a terrified yell as the beast crushed its horns into the opposing armies, producing a disturbingly bone shattering reverberation that morphed into screams. "No! Stop it! Stop it at once! This is…This is not…"

"No! Kill it! Kill it!"

The beast hissed as it straightened, its upper body, which resembled a man's, protruding from the hole. Various soldiers that were impaled on its horns slid off, coating the beast's bull-like face in crimson. It reeled back its head and leaned forward, parting his enormous mouth to unleash an endless inferno.

Despite the attacks, the soldiers who remained out of the beat's line of fire took the advantage to fire at Yuri and the Sulterians. One particular soldier eased back an arrow upon a bow, coating it with esoteric magic and aiming for Yuri.

Wolfram tensed as a voice probed into his mind.

_His Majesty will die._

Wolfram's head snapped into attention at Sagira's voice. The vision of Yuri's death flashed through his mind and his eyes flicked to the side, where he spotted the archer. "No! Yuri!"

The cacophony of sounds that the battle generated silenced Wolfram's screams.

_I will help you escape._

In a violent movement, the strands of grass beneath the horned beasts' feet vibrated and shot outward. They swirled and snatched around the guards' arms, jerking them off of Wolfram to provide a quick getaway.

Taking the advantage immediately, Wolfram firmly patted the horned beast's neck, commanding its rapid gallop. The creature's speed instantly kicked in and Wolfram rushed right into the archer's line of attack.

Khalid's senses sparked and his body shot around. "Wolfram!"

Yuri vaguely heard Khalid's cry and he glanced over. As Wolfram's form dashed forward, Yuri's lips parted in a silent cry when he noticed the archer.

Wolfram's body viciously reeled off the horned beast once the arrow impaled his chest. His body crushed harshly into the ground and it bounced off the surface before stilling.

"WOLFRAM!"

Conrad grasped Yuri's reigns and, with the aid of troops, rushed him over to Wolfram's fallen form. The massive monster provided them enough of a distraction to approach Wolfram with little resistance from opposing soldiers.

Yuri leapt off his horse and collapsed to his knees beside his fiancé. "Oh, Wolfram…"

"Yu…Yu…ri…"

Even a healer did not need to explain to Yuri that the arrow was embedded deep within Wolfram's heart. Yuri gently gathered Wolfram's body and cradled it against his chest. "Don't talk, Wolfram. It's…going to be fine. I promise you," he sobbed, clenching the boy, hoping to offer any healing assistance.

Wolfram craned his neck enough to peer at Yuri with a feeble smirk. "I…so-sorry…"

Murata and Gwendel managed to ride over just as the emerald eyes glazed over and shut.

Yuri sniffed and stroked Wolfram's face. "Wolfram…? Wolfram?! Wolfram!"

Conrad tensed as his fingers pressed against Wolfram's wrist, encountering no pulse. His expression provided Yuri with enough of an answer. "I'm sorry."

Wolfram was dead.

Dead?

Yuri's eyes lost all sense of reality as he glanced back down at Wolfram. "No…"

Khalid rushed over, eyes blazing.

"No! NO! NO! NO! _NO_!"

"Shibuya, don't!" Murata cried, realizing what was occurring. "Not here!"

Khalid barely managed to take another step closer as an enormous and potent wave of power covered the entire land. He grunted and braced his body as it only increased in power concurrently with Yuri's screams.

The Demon King's screech of genuine agony stilled every living being. He gradually stood, Wolfram's lifeless body dangling from his arms. His eyes narrowed to pierce everyone with the most deadly stare.

"FOOLS!" He screamed and commanded a large piece of earth to elevate, allowing his presence to be witnessed by all. "I have warned you to never involve yourself with wars! Do you want to see what war brings?!"

In a mighty gesture, The Demon King forced Wolfram's body high above his head, displaying his death.

"_THIS_ IS WHAT WAR BRINGS! _THIS_ IS ALL THAT WILL EVER COME FROM WAR! _THIS_ IS WHAT YOUR LOVED ONES WILL SEE!"

Lovingly, The Demon King lowered Wolfram's body. Black clouds overlapped the clear skies and bolts of lightening struck around the various armies, hurling them away from one another. At the same time, a beastly water dragon roared and tore through the monster that had ripped out of the earth, vanquishing it.

"HOW DARE YOU! REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOUR REASONS ARE, YOU WILL ALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Various water dragons hurled out from The Demon King and constrained each army independently but not before tearing the dirt to scribble 'JUSTICE' for all to witness.

"Go back to your homes where your families are!" The Demon King commanded in a thunderous voice, softening his eyes. "This battle will not solve your problems."

"But, Red Eye-"

"GO HOME!" The Demon King screamed furiously when Big Cimarron attempted to oppose him.

The soldiers panicked in fright when the water dragons carried them high into the air. "Take them as far as you can go," The Demon King instructed to the dragons, which quickly obeyed by carrying off the three armies.

The Demon King then settled his eyes on Sulteri. "You took him away by force and that is a crime worth punishing. However, I have mercy for you as well. I have no time to understand what you are truly after at the moment. Leave."

The Sulterian soldiers glanced at one another and then at something among the Great Demon Kingdom's troops. After two seconds, they simply took their leave, without another word.

Murata shook his head in sadness upon noticing what the troops of Sulteri had looked at before leaving.

As the army retreated silently, The Demon King lowered himself to the level of his fellow people and released them from the water dragon's clutches. Without speaking to them, he knelt to the ground and gazed at Wolfram.

His teary eyes softened as he jerked out the arrow from his fiancé's chest. "Wolfram," he whispered, stroking the golden curls.

"Your Majesty," Khalid uttered cautiously. "Give him to me."

The Demon King glanced upward at Khalid, offering him a suspicious stare. "You can help him," he mumbled.

Almost hesitantly, Khalid replied, "I can return his spirit into his body."

The Demon King surveyed Khalid a moment longer before settling Wolfram's body carefully among the cushioned dirt. "Bring him back to me," he ordered, eyes utterly fixated on Wolfram.

Murata slanted his eyes but kept silent as Khalid knelt near Wolfram.

Khalid spread his fingers and hovered his hands over Wolfram's head and chest. "Those who obey the King's command, capture the spirit of the one you pray to, your Prince, and deliver it to your King," he mumbled in a chant.

Those who were near enough to hear were flabbergasted by the words, with the exception of The Demon King, who was far too engrossed with Wolfram to notice.

A gentle glow radiated out of Khalid's hand and a brilliant light crept out of his fingers and into Wolfram's pale body. Once it entered the body, Wolfram's face flushed with life and he inhaled a sharp breath of air.

"Wolfram!" The Demon King cried. Instantly, his hair shortened and his voice returned to its higher pitch. Exhausted, Yuri swayed and was swiftly steadied by Conrad's hands.

Elsewhere, The Demon King's water dragons had managed to place the armies a safe distance. They sensed Yuri's power decreasing, causing them to vanish in an instant.

Wolfram's eyes fluttered open to gaze at the king. "Yuri," he whispered joyously.

"Get away, Your Highness," uttered Conrad rather gravely as he forcibly tugged his king away.

Yuri blinked and stuttered, "Wh-what? Conrad, what are you-"

"Seize him," Gwendel demanded to the troops.

The soldiers quickly dashed for Khalid, who smirked and snatched up Wolfram before leaping over them.

"Wolfram!" screamed Yuri, shocked.

Khalid landed a few feet away and hurled Wolfram over his shoulder. "Clever of you," he cooed, drawing out his large blade with one free hand.

Gwendel crossed his arms. "It's your own fault for giving yourself away with that revival spell. Even I know only dark stones can perform such a stunt," he commented.

"I also saw you chanting when that monster attacked. You were helping them call it forth. Don't forget that the Sulterian army looked to you before leaving too. They were awaiting your orders, weren't they?" asked Murata, frowning.

Yuri gasped. "W-What?! Khalid! Tell me he's lying! You…you're not a member of Red Eye, are you?!"

"You traitor!" Wolfram screamed, weakly struggling against Khalid's hold. "Release me you damn hypocrite! How dare you lie to me!"

"Why, I never lied to you, Wolfram. I promised you that I would keep you by my side, recall?"

Wolfram froze.

Khalid chuckled and added, "While we're here, I'll ask you one final time."

"WHAT?"

Khalid shifted his shoulder to balance Wolfram's weight more effectively. "Will you choose me or His Highness?" he asked as shadow beasts slithered to his aid. They groaned and formed their limbs into deadly razor tools.

Wolfram snarled. "That question again? You sick bastard! I will never get involved with a liar like you!" he barked, punching Khalid's back. "How dare you lie to me? To _me_! I'll never forgive you for this!"

"I see," Khalid drawled out and sent an electric shock of esoteric magic through Wolfram's body, rendering him unconscious.

"Why, Khalid?" cried Yuri, far too drained to release himself from Conrad's firm grip. "Why are you a member of Red Eye?"

Khalid laughed, a hearty and deep sound that sent a shiver down their spines.

"You are quite wrong, Your Highness. I am no member of Red Eye."

"Then why are you doing this?!" screamed Yuri, desperately trying to reach Wolfram.

The shadow beasts cackled as they staggered about, shielding Khalid from any attack. The man shut his eyes briefly and snapped them open, revealing two sinister slit and crimson eyes.

Yuri tasted bile in the back of his throat. "You…You're…Red Eye's…"

"That's correct, Your Majesty. _I_ am its King."

**1010…tbc…1010**

Well, there you have that.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Note that the message Wolfram sent to Yuri via Sagira is **Lemonysh**'s clever remark so the credit is not mine.

Also, thank you to **Jori** **Winter** for helping me catch some of my bad habits and another thanks to **Serendy **for also helping me with errors through your previous reviews.

Of course, a major thanks to each of you that have reviewed thus far and kept this story alive.

Love,

Mirai Kurosaki


	11. Chapter 11

**Papercut**

A/N: Well, an enormous thank you for those of you sticking with this tale of mine. I truly appreciate it considering how it is just an experiment I've been doing.

Response to reviewers:

**lrn2: **Thank you very much for the review and compliments. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Mandy**: I'm quite pleased you found this to be an excellent story. Khalid may not be trustworthy but his ideology may be sympathetic though he goes about it the wrong way. I'm sorry I took so long to update but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**tiffany: **You're obsessed with the story? I feel so touched and I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I'm sorry it took a while to update but go on and read! Thank you very much for the review.

**aj: **You think about this story before going to bed? Oh, I hope you've dreamt about it. That would be flattering! I've had the same thing happening to me with other stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter and dream about it! Thanks for the review.

**Lina:** Hello again, faithful reviewer. Too bad your inner voice cut you off but thanks for the review nonetheless. I hope you are speechless at the end of this chapter, hehe. Thanks so much for another review and I hope you're foot is better.

**Mimie:** I'm so sorry for the long update and the cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

**Sarahfreak:** I do enjoy tormenting Wolfram and plan to do so even more. Thanks for the review and the kind compliments. It keeps me writing.

**luz: **There is violence in the manga? I hope so. I have yet to read any of it but I want to. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and going along with the violence. Thanks for reviewing and go read now!

**thacha:** Hello again and don't worry, I won't kill Wolfram. I'm glad you reviewed again and I hope you enjoy it. There's more to this story yet!

**animefreak03: **Khalid certainly was suspicious and I tried to hint at that. I'm glad you still like it though and thank for reviewing!

**anonymous: **What will happen next? Well, I finally updated so go find out! Thanks for reviewing!

**trecia: **I don't recall if I emailed you a response but here's one just in case. Thanks for the review. I love crime, as you can probably assume and I'm a criminology student so I know a thing or too on how to write crime. Thanks for all the compliments about this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Spoilers:** none

**Warnings: **language, molestation (slight), reference to NCS and incest, sprinkled torture

I apologize for how late this was but certain circumstances made it difficult to post quickly.

**101010**

"Look out!" Conrad hollered, slicing at a shadow beast as it swirled around them.

Khalid released a short chuckle, only mildly amused by the sight before him. "Don't kill them. Just kept them occupied while I return to the palace," he instructed.

"Khalid!" screamed Yuri. "Please! Don't do this! There's no need for this!"

Frowning, Khalid paused in his steps to cast a thoughtful expression at the king. "You're a foolish boy but have a good heart. Unfortunately for you, you fell in love with someone that was already promised to me."

With a smug pat to Wolfram's backside, Khalid vanished from their sight.

"No! Wolfram!"

With a light curse, Gwendel dodged a swift assault. "Damn! There's no way we can get through them! The more we chop them up, the more they appear!" he growled.

"It's no use," cried Murata, leaping behind Yosak. "We must retreat for now."

Reluctantly, the others concurred and allowed themselves to be ushered back a distance from Sulteri by the many shadows. Upon witnessing the retreat, the shadows moaned and dove into the ground, disappearing.

Yuri collapsed to his knees from the mental and physical weight he was suffering. "No…We couldn't get to him…"

Conrad glanced around quickly to confirm their safety before clasping Yuri's back. "Don't worry, Your Majesty. We still have the pieces of the scrolls. For now, just worry about recovering. We'll get him back."

Groaning, Yuri shook his head but allowed Conrad to assist him. "No, no. Wolfram needs us now…"

"Come now, Your Highness," insisted Yosak, smiling to assure Yuri. "None of us are of any use right now. Let's prepare for another attack, yeah?"

Yuri resisted their words as he visibly shook. With extreme effort, the double black shoved away his godfather's assistance and rushed back. "No!"

"Yuri!" shouted Conrad, roughly snatching the boy back. "We cannot do anymore for today!"

"Let go of me!" Yuri sobbed. "We have to get Wolfram! Khalid! He-Ah!"

After striking a pressure point on Yuri's neck, Conrad murmured, "Forgive me." He caught Yuri as the boy succumbed to the action.

"It was for the best, Lord Weller," Murata assured as the taller man cradled Yuri with a woeful expression. "He could get himself killed."

"There's no way His Highness will wait for us to prepare for another attack. We do not have enough supplies to stay at our campsite. We have to return home," uttered Gwendel, sheathing his blade and surveying the troops.

Yosak crawled up into a tree and scanned the surrounding area. "I don't recall any villages around here that is not on Sulteri soil," he added.

"I can take you to one," whispered a tiny voice.

Murata narrowed his eyes to inspect their guest. "It's you."

Sagira crept out of a tree's shadow, nodded, and politely bowed. "I'll take you to a distant village that's only a short ways away. Sulteri isn't aware of its existence," he said, twirling a lock of his hair.

"How can such a village exist?" asked Conrad, shifting Yuri's weight in his arms.

"Well, it's not your average village," mumbled the boy, scraping his nails against a tree. Murata frowned at the action as the boy continued, "I live below the surface, truthfully. It's sort of a safe heaven for the rejects of rejects."

Gwendel glanced at his troops. "What of our troops? Surely it's not big enough for all of them," he stated.

"Your troops will no longer be needed," Sagira instructed, peering into Gwendel's eyes. "If you plan to involve yourself with Khalid, only a certain number of you can go in. Send them home."

Partially irritated, Yosak huffed. "I think he's right," he commented.

"As much as I dislike it, it's true," concurred Murata. "I think it's just us from now on."

"Yosak, head back with the troops until they reach the campsite. We'll speak via letter later on about what your orders will be then," demanded Gwendel.

"Yes, Sir."

Sagira nodded timidly and scurried toward the thick masses of the forest. He inspected the area and cast the others a look over a clothed shoulder. "Alright, we'll go through here so those shadows don't follow," he explained.

Conrad lowered Yuri's body to have him lying on a portable cot that the soldiers created. Gwendel took one end while the brunette took the front, following Sagira. "It's not too far away, right?"

"No but you best hurry nonetheless. We want to be there before night falls," ushered Sagira.

"Why nightfall?" inquired Murata, grasping a bag containing basic necessities and placing it on a shoulder.

"That's when the creatures of this place eat anything that moves."

**101010**

Gunter blinked numerous times to eliminate the various spots that clouded his vision. He craned his neck in either direction and found himself in his personal chambers. His daughter, Gisela, gasped and rushed forward instantly at seeing her father awake.

"How do you feel?" she asked with a gentle tone. "You had us scared."

Groaning, Gunter asked, "Where's His Highness?"

Gisela's face softened. She hesitated as she elucidated the recent events. "Last we heard was from Yosak, who says that they're awaiting orders from Gwendel," she finished.

"No. Something else has happened," Gunter muttered, wincing as a large intake of air brought upon a sharp pain. "I can sense something. We must offer more assistance."

"You're in no shape to be assisting anyone," Gisela insisted and sat beside her father. "We are awaiting word from Yosak again and I'm sure it will be soon."

Gunter hissed and sat up despite his daughter's protests. "No, His Highness needs me. I must send a letter to Yosak. I will also be heading to the campsite. Get me a soldier."

With a deepening frown, Gisela grasped Gunter's arm as the man stumbled to his feet. "Please, you mustn't..."

Offering a heartwarming smile to Gisela, Gunter assured, "I will be fine. No illness can prevent me from helping His beautiful Highness."

Gisela sighed but smiled weakly. "There's…something else," she admitted with a forlorn expression.

Gunter paused to glance at the woman. "What is it?"

"We…have been betrayed by Khalid," Gisela added and stroked her arm like a child. "He's kidnapped Lord Bielefeld and apparently he was planning all of this."

A tender breath escaped Gunter as he rubbed his face with a thin hand. "Oh, Khalid," he murmured more to himself than anyone.

"What is it?" Gisela whispered.

Gunter peered out the window and noted the morning skies.

"What have you done…"

**101010**

Wolfram bellowed as he lurched against his constraints, his emotions raging. "Damn you, Khalid! I'll _kill_ you myself! How dare you do this to me!"

"Please relax, my Prince," a servant soothed, reaching out to grasp Wolfram's shoulders.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me!" the blonde shrieked, snapping his teeth at the extending hand. "I'm going to kill you all so slowly! I'll make sure you regret what you're doing! KHALID!!"

The servant sighed and craned his neck, exhausted. Their Prince had awakened only shortly after arriving and had proceeded to shriek for Khalid's presence immediately. Many servants attempted to alleviate his behavior only to receive a bite, punch, kick, or spit in the face, depending on what Wolfram was in the mood for.

"Is he still screaming up a storm?" questioned Khalid as he strolled through the doors, eyes obviously irritated with Wolfram's behavior. "I see the princess is upset."

"_Fuck_ you!"

Khalid's eye twitched as Wolfram failed at hurling a large glob of saliva at him. "Screaming will only anger me, Wolfram. I suggest you put that sharp tongue to better use before I do it for you," he threatened, leaning closer to the boy.

Furiously, Wolfram shoved his leg against Khalid, only to have it rudely snatched. Khalid smirked and jerked on the leg, resulting in Wolfram to slip onto his back.

"Want to apologize?" asked Khalid.

In response, Wolfram scowled and hissed, "I'd rather eat my own shit."

A shout of surprise and pain emitted from the blonde when Khalid offered him a punch. Groaning at the spots that blinded his vision, Wolfram stroked his face. "B-Bastard," he moaned.

"Really now?" mused Khalid before hurling his fist against the other side of Wolfram's face. "What's the matter, Wolfram? Unlike your brothers, I know you won't break and I won't hesitate to beat some manners into you."

"F-Fuck…you," spat Wolfram, shakily sitting up.

"Your M-Majesty," stuttered the servant.

Khalid jerked violently at Wolfram's hair, producing another cry. "Leave us. I need to instruct my beloved on how to treat others with respect."

In a reluctant manner, the servant obeyed.

"Don't like others seeing you beat a chained man?" sneered Wolfram with a strained smirk.

After unleashing a backhand upon Wolfram's face, Khalid retorted, "You're no man, _boy_."

Spitting out blood, Wolfram grunted, "That makes you a traitor _and_ a pedophile-AH!"

"Ask for my forgiveness and I may release you," murmured Khalid while tightening his hold on a very personal anatomy of Wolfram.

"Y-You…Won't g-AH! NO!" shrieked Wolfram, face flushing at how his body writhed at the other's touch. Repulsed at how his body betrayed him, Wolfram thrashed his head. "S-Stop!"

With a stern frown, Khalid released Wolfram's half-erect phallus and clutched the quivering knees. With a jerk, he forced Wolfram's legs apart and thrust his body between the exposed thighs. "I've missed you so much," he breathed into Wolfram's ear, lightly nipping at the flesh.

"Khalid! DON'T!" croaked Wolfram, fear momentarily paralyzing him.

Eyes slanting in an admonishing manner, Khalid bit down on the pale neck. "If you ask nicely I will consider it."

"Gah!" Wolfram hollered and bucked violently to hurl the man off of him. When Khalid began a rhythmical motion on Wolfram's personal anatomy, the prince gasped as the horrific pleasure stuck a primeval nerve. "Please! Stop!"

At that, Khalid smirked and presented Wolfram with a kind kiss to his forehead. "That wasn't so difficult for you to say, now was it?" he cooed and removed himself off the boy.

Shuddering, Wolfram attempted his best glare. "Y-You sic-What are you doing?" he asked in a hurry when Khalid began unfastening the locks to his chains.

"I'm through toying with you, Wolfram. Besides, I have no desire to rape you…for the moment," Khalid informed, his voice gentle. "Come with me. You need to see something."

After unlocking the locks, Khalid pressed his hands to Wolfram's face, healing the bruises. Wolfram blinked and winced at the cold temperature of Khalid's hands. When he attempted to jerk away, Khalid stilled Wolfram with a shock of esoteric magic.

Not desiring any more assaults, Wolfram remained silent while he wrapped his body in the robes. Flushing, Wolfram regulated his breathing and kept his hands securely over his private parts, thankful that he was no longer hard.

While Khalid healed the bruises formulated by the punches, Wolfram managed enough courage to peek into Khalid's eyes. As their eyes made contact, Wolfram suddenly sensed no more rage or fear.

_Why?_ He asked himself. _He just betrayed me, lied, and assaulted me and yet I don't feel angry anymore._

"I can see it in your eyes," Khalid whispered.

"W-What?" sneered Wolfram, failing to sound intimidating. "Y-You just…attacked me you pervert and now you're changing the sub-"

"You don't hate me."

Wolfram tightened his jaw.

Khalid removed his hands and fixed Wolfram with a serious glare. "Despite what I've done, you do not hate me," he repeated, smirking when Wolfram's face morphed into a scowl. "Tell me you hate me then if I'm wrong."

Wolfram stroked his lips with his tongue while fumbling with his robes. "I…Khalid…"

Despite all his efforts, Wolfram was unable to speak those words. With a satisfied expression, Khalid grasped the nape of the blonde's neck and placed a kiss to a temple. "Forgive my actions," he murmured.

"Pretending to rape me really won't win me over," Wolfram hissed, flinching. He did not tear himself away, however. "Khalid…"

"Yes?" asked Khalid.

Almost hesitantly, Wolfram rubbed his arm and glanced at the older man's face. The man's perverted actions had already begun to vanish from Wolfram's memory. "Why did you take me away? I…Don't think you want to hurt me," he began, "and I…I…Why?"

With a sympathetic smile, Khalid drew Wolfram to his chest. "Oh, Wolfram. I wish you had never fallen in love with His Highness. You are mine," he quietly said.

"What the hell are you talking about, Khalid?" inquired Wolfram, relishing the nostalgic sensation that always flourished whenever Khalid touched him. Whether or not Wolfram would ever admit it though was another matter.

"Let me show you what you've down for our people," Khalid suggested, clasping Wolfram's back to lead him out of the room.

With a reluctant huff, Wolfram allowed himself to be guided out. He was thankful that the restraints were moved though he was aware he could not escape. Curious, Wolfram glanced at those he passed by, feeling somewhat relaxed at the peaceful atmosphere. Every servant gratefully bowed their heads, acknowledging their presence.

They passed by the paintings and Wolfram asked, "Your father's picture was crossed out."

"He wanted to use Red Eye for selfish purposes. My mother was similar as she wanted eternal beauty," Khalid pointed out, lip twitching into a frown. "My people grew excited and went overboard with the blood I suppose."

"Why did you kill all of those kids?" Wolfram questioned, brow furrowed.

Khalid briefly glared at him. "They were sacrifices. Besides, their spirit was transferred."

Perplexed, Wolfram asked, "What do you mean transferred?"

"Well, it's similar to what I did with your spirit before it was taken from this world. It's a spell that was sealed away but we've managed to uncover its secrets despite the destruction of the scroll."

"You…are still looking for the other scrolls?" asked Wolfram. "And you still haven't explained why those children had to die."

Khalid snorted. "His Highness has the scrolls and we'll get them in no time. We must," muttered Khalid with a grave expression. "Regarding the children, we sent a message to the world. Those countries created us. We, thanks to them ironically, are the most deadly of all creatures."

Biting his lip, Wolfram glared at the floor, unsure of how to respond.

"Here," said Khalid as the door to the palace was opened to reveal the markets and village. "Look at them, Wolfram."

Obeying, Wolfram scanned his eyes and felt his body reduce in tension. There were no broken homes, poor folk or murky alleyways. Every single person harbored a smile and upon noticing Wolfram, they cheered and waved.

A group of young children giggled and rushed toward the two rulers of Sulteri.

"Prince, Prince! Thank you for staying with us!" cried a child, holding up a culinary treat for Wolfram. "I helped my mother make this for you."

Shocked and partially touched, Wolfram swallowed a lump of uncertainty and accepted the treat. "Thank you," he replied with a sincere look. "I don't think I deserve such praise though."

"Of course you do, my Wolfram," Khalid added, stroking the boy's shoulder with a rare smile. "Look at the peace you've brought to us. What you saw before was a façade. The poor and the rich were finally brought together through my work and your arrival."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Wolfram stuttered, "I-I don't understand what you're talking about. I'm no one special. I'm…just Wolfram."

Another child retorted, "But you keep The Bad away!"

"The Bad?" pressed Wolfram.

The first child nodded and chirped, "Yeah! The Bad is the one they say was born crazy. He was going to be our king!"

Wolfram frowned and craned his neck to look at Khalid. "Who is The Bad?"

Tensing, Khalid, surprisingly, averted his eyes. "There's a lot you don't understand, Wolfram. I suppose it's partially my fault," he mumbled.

"Why haven't I heard of The Bad before?"

"When you were in Sulteri before, I cast an enormous spell on the majority of my people. They were to temporarily behave as you saw them and have no memory of The Bad. I did not want you to know about it yet," Khalid informed, keeping his face hidden from Wolfram's curious eyes.

Wrinkling his eyebrows, Wolfram demanded, "Why?"

Khalid only crossed his arms and shook his head.

Frustrated, Wolfram decided to ignore Khalid's behavior and returned his attention to the children. "Well, thank you for the gift. I appreciate it," he insisted. He suspected it would be inappropriate to have an argument in front of the children regardless if they were involved with a psychotic cult.

The children smiled in pride and scurried away.

"Come," Khalid ordered, guiding Wolfram deeper into the village.

Various Red Eye members drew close to them to pay respects to Wolfram, each carrying an offering and a friendly smile. As the gifts accumulated, Khalid laughed and instructed a soldier to place them in Wolfram's chambers.

"Do you like it?" questioned Khalid as he and Wolfram took a respite in the center of the village. "Or were you expecting a trashy environment?"

Wolfram shifted. "I…didn't realize how important they see me. Regardless, Khalid, kidnapping me isn't going to persuade me. Why me?"

Khalid seemed almost hesitant. "I love you. I will not deny that but that is not the sole purpose for you being here. I would never allow my selfish desires to overcome the safety of my people. Not only did I need you, but so did they."

"Why do they need me, though?" repeated Wolfram, irritated. "Why do they act like I'm what's keeping them alive?"

"Because you are."

Every nerve inside Wolfram froze. Gathering his wits, he asked, "What?"

"You keep Sulteri alive, Wolfram."

**101010**

Conrad adjusted the sheets to secure Yuri's body more comfortably. "He'll probably sleep a good while. He barely slept the night before and he used a lot of magic today," the brunette stated.

Murata concurred with a nod and settled into a seat that occupied the corner of the room. "What a…quaint little place you have under the ground, Sagira."

The boy continued to peer out the window to inspect the underground city. "Hm? Oh, yes, well, it's not comfortable but it's better than being dead."

"So all this time, Khalid was their King," uttered Gwendel with a rough voice and expression to match.

Conrad sadly added, "It makes sense. He had enough time to free Namir when we had him captured."

"He possessed me while I was in Wolfram's mind, creating a dream," Sagira muttered, glancing at the others. "I assume you noticed he was not around when I left Wolfram's mind."

"Ah, so you're doing the nightmares," Murata said with an enlightened tune to his voice. "Khalid took over and those red eyes that were described-"

"Yes. Khalid realized I was beginning to interfere when Wolfram's nightmares were brought up. He knew I was alive but he never imagined I took over a child's body," Sagira expressed with a slight laugh.

When the others shared perplexed faces, Sagira elaborated by describing the conversations he had had with Wolfram. "So you see," he concluded, "Khalid is quite upset."

"So what happened to your original body?" asked Gwendel, eyes trailing back to Yuri's sleeping form.

"It's here. I'm hoping to return to it soon," informed Sagira. "At any rate, let's not discuss much without His Highness. I think it's unfair. Khalid will not make a move and we shouldn't either. Let's just rest until tomorrow."

Shifting, Murata said, "It's still early but I think it will do us some good too."

Conrad straightened. "I'll keep watch," he offered.

Crossing his arms, Gwendel replied, "I will stay up as well."

"If you're planning to stay awake, Gwendel, would you join me for a walk?" asked Sagira with a childish smile. "I was hoping to work with you and my possession skills."

Gwendel briefly stared at Conrad as the two shared a mutual consent. Perhaps if Gwendel took time alone with Sagira, he could discover more about the child.

The eldest brother cleared his throat and inquired, "What exactly does that entail?"

"I think I can enhance your powers to be used on human land with my assistance," Sagira explained, strolling away from the window. "I'd like to test it out."

"Interesting," said Gwendel as he, too, stood up. "It does not involve dark magic does it?"

Sagira titled his head. "No, just regular spells," he responded.

"Anything we can do to get ahead of Khalid will benefit us," Murata commented and waved the two a good evening. "Lord Weller?" he asked once they left.

Conrad fixed his eyes on the Great Sage. "Yes?"

"Do you still have the pieces of the scrolls?"

After a quick inspection, Conrad confirmed, "I do."

Murata sighed and lazily traced Yuri's body with his eyes. "Good," he breathed as his shoulders relaxed.

"Is something wrong, Your Eminence?"

It took a moment for Murata to finally respond, "Yeah. Everything."

Conrad frowned and peeked at the window, noting Gwendel and Sagira sauntering out soon after.

**101010**

"What do you mean that I'm…keeping Sulteri alive?" questioned Wolfram, not sure he even heard Khalid adequately.

Before Khalid managed a reply, his bright eyes widened and a shudder ripped through his skin.

Concerned, Wolfram touched a shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The man's eyes darted frantically around before his entire body calmed beneath Wolfram's touch. "I'm fine," he growled, rubbing his forehead. "Damn."

"Khalid, what is it?"

"It's nothing," Khalid persisted, glancing at the boy beside him. "Wolfram, please do not leave us."

With a huff, Wolfram stood and planted his hands on his hips to exaggerate his frustration. "Khalid, you're making no sense to me! First you tell me I'm a life source and now I know you're hiding something. Why won't you tell m-mmph!"

Flabbergasted, Wolfram stood stiffly in Khalid's sudden embrace, the man's lips against his own. It did not progress in intensity but it was enough to infuriate the blonde. "Mmph! K-Khalid! What the hell are you doing?! Get off!" he shouted.

"I won't let him take you," Khalid hissed, his nails near tearing the fragile skin upon Wolfram's hip.

"You possessive freak!"

Khalid shifted his face and planted a wet kiss to Wolfram's neck. His embrace softened and he stroked the wounds that his nails recently fashioned. "No matter what he does, you're mine now and you'll stay here," he whispered while stroking the small of Wolfram's back.

Shocked at the sudden kindness beneath Khalid's voice and touch, Wolfram frowned. "Khalid," he muttered and released a groan. Tired from arguing, Wolfram loosely held his arms at his sides. "This is not what I want and I cannot stay. Your intentions are good but you're doing it all wrong. Now let me go. I don't love you and I never will."

With every word, Khalid's softness melted and jealousy and rage overtook once again. Keeping his composure, however, Khalid grasped Wolfram's jaw. "Wolfram," he murmured and made to kiss the blonde passionately.

Flustered, Wolfram thrust the taller one off of him. "Stop it, Khalid! Damn it, what's wrong with you?!" he demanded with a huff. "You've become crazy!"

That comment sparked a fury within Khalid that Wolfram had never witnessed. The prince could only shout as a vicious slap sent him reeling. "Don't you _ever_ accuse me of such a thing!" Khalid ordered, seething.

Rubbing his face, Wolfram sneered back, "Bastard! What's happened to you? Do you have a double personality?!"

Clenching his jaw, Khalid's eyes softened when he noticed the startled look that Wolfram had. "Forgive me. It would be best if you went back to the palace while I attend to some things."

"Just you wait until Yuri gets here!" Wolfram managed to shout though his eyes expressed the fear that his voice could not.

With the slightest smirk, Khalid mocked, "Let him try. You've never experienced power like our own or the power within you, Wolfram."

Wolfram dropped his hand from his face. The fear was set aside and he raised his eyebrows. "My power?"

"You'll learn soon enough."

Wolfram growled and took a step back when Khalid approached, "When Yuri gets here, I won't hesitate to leave your damn Kingdom!"

"Why are you walking back? You fear me?" asked Khalid, though his eyes were more cynical than furious.

Wolfram halted in his retreat and took a firm stance. "I'm not afraid of you," he pronounced but flinched when Khalid's hand rose.

For a moment, Khalid held his hand near Wolfram's face, almost teasing. He then lowered it and thread his fingers into the mass of bright curls. "What do you think happens after death?"

"W-What? What do you mean?" whispered Wolfram, too frozen to even jerk away from the other's touch. "You talk nonsense now."

Tossing the insult aside, Khalid continued, "People define others as bad or good. Do the bad go to the same place as the good after death?" Khalid inquired, releasing Wolfram and settling his hand back to his hip.

Wolfram frowned and glanced down. "I don't know," he confessed. "And frankly, I could care less, you fiend! You're only angering me even more! I will never forgive you for what you've done to the others and especially Gunter! He may be obnoxious but he still didn't deserve what your people did to him!"

Khalid smiled with a sorrowful look. "Wolfram, if-"

"King Khalid!" a guard bellowed, sprinting toward them.

Suddenly professional, Khalid tensed and shifted to confront the guard. "What is it?"

"The incantation worked and Namir claims that The Bad is there," the guard began with a hesitant pace.

Wolfram winced at how violent Khalid's eyes became. "No," he hissed. "He's realized what we've tried to conceal about our Prince here."

That statement disturbed Wolfram. "Wh-What? Me? Khalid!" he hollered, grasping Khalid's arm. "What's going on?! Answer me, damn it!" he added when Khalid ignored his rant.

Groaning, Khalid shook his head as if contemplating. His face grew tight and rough in an instant and he pierced Wolfram with an authoritative glare. "You will stay here whether you agree or not," he ordered. "I'll be sending an invitation to His Highness to discuss a treaty."

To two guards that accompanied them, Khalid instructed, "Take him to the palace."

"Wh-Hey! Get your hands off me!" Wolfram shrieked, kicking.

Despite his protests, the soldiers were swift and gentle in transporting Wolfram into the lavish room. As they bowed before him and exited the room, Wolfram latched onto the doorknob.

"Damn it!" he growled, noting how the guards greeted him instantly. After slamming his door once more, he punched the door before deciding to rush toward the window.

Three soldiers stood affront his window, securing Wolfram's entire room. "Great," the prince mumbled with a defeated moan.

Falling upon the bed, Wolfram blinked at the ceiling.

_What happened back there?_

Shifting his eyes, Wolfram glanced at the windows. "I need to know what Khalid was talking about…"

An idea struck him and he opened the door once more. "Hey! Take me to Rashid's room!" he ordered.

Since Wolfram was not constrained to his room entirely, the guards were considerate and escorted Wolfram to Rashid's room, where they were left in solitude. The soldiers, however, remained outside the room to ensure their safety and to prevent a possible escape.

"Wolfram!" Rashid uttered in complete surprise. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

Wolfram smiled and settled into a seat. "Rashid, all is well? Are you being treated right?"

Lightly laughing, Rashid stroked his trimmed beard. "Yes, ever since you ordered them to. I was even allowed to shave. How about you, though? I heard what happened on the battlefield. Khalid has been behind it all, hasn't he?"

Leaning onto his hand, Wolfram mumbled, "You don't look all that surprised."

"I…suspected that my brother was framed. I think now for certain that Khalid planted those letters that sent my brother to his death," Rashid admitted quietly.

Wolfram politely allowed Rashid a brief moment of mourning as the ex-King's eyes glazed over. "I'm sorry, Rashid," he later expressed, eyes downcast.

"Ah, never mind that, boy. I'm not saying he was not deserving of death" Rashid laughed though it was strained. "So tell me what's been happening with my nephew."

Wolfram nodded and spoke in detail about Khalid's behavior.

Rashid began to slacken his countenance with each description. After a moment, he uttered, "I always feared Khalid would suffer psychologically as he grew older. It's not entirely his fault you know. I'm not excusing his behavior but you should know he's unstable."

With a snort, Wolfram grumbled, "I figured that much."

"I fear he will snap if provoked."

"Provoked?"

Rashid cleared his throat and adjusted his clothing. "I will tell you."

Nervous, Wolfram leaned forward in his seat.

"He was raped," pronounced Rashid, his words slick with repulsion. "He was just a kid only a bit older than little Namir."

"Raped?" repeated Wolfram as his eyes widened. "What happened and…who did it?"

Rashid articulated his exhaustion, "It was horrible. That…That man hurt Khalid badly. He was always displaying sick behavior but my brother insisted he was sane. I should have known. I was the only one Khalid told in detail about what happened. Khalid always called him Gi-Gi when they were younger. He trusted that man with all his soul even if he knew he was…not normal."

Wolfram rubbed his skin, feeling in need of a thorough shower. "Who is this Gi-Gi?" he asked, unsure if he truly wanted more information.

Rather reluctant, Rashid released a groan and rubbed his face. "I should have seen it. My brother wanted to keep him for power and it just backfired on us all."

"Who is it, Rashid?"

With the most disgusted countenance, Rashid murmured, "It-"

"Exposing the dirty laundry, Rashid?" interrupted a thick voice.

In a rapid action, Wolfram jerked his body to encounter Khalid rising from the shadows. He wore a sick expression and his stance was that of a nonchalant pose.

"Talking about my issues behind my back, are we?" Khalid asked in a tone coated with tease and contempt. "I'm not going to let you keep doing that. You, Wolfram, should know better than to sneak around."

"How did you know I was at Rashid's?"

Khalid continued to glare at Rashid. "On Sulteri soil, I know exactly where you are, Wolfram. Once I sensed you heading this way, I suspected you were snooping into other people's business."

Rashid swallowed. "K-Khalid, please. You're trying to help your people but you're acting just like him! Ever since that day, you've become self-destructive and si-"

"And what? Sick? Crazy?" suggested Khalid, teeth exposed like a predator. He smirked in approval when Rashid lowered his eyes apologetically. "Well, I suppose I can't punish you. You're just looking out for your nephew."

Wolfram stood and took a step toward Khalid. "Why didn't you tell me, Khalid?"

"Keep your mouth shut. This doesn't concern you."

"What do you mean, it doesn't concern me? Of course it does!"

Khalid snarled, "Shut up."

"Sagira was right to warn me about you," Wolfram muttered to himself.

Khalid snatched Wolfram's wrist with a violent grip. "What did you say?"

"Khalid, that hurts!"

In response, Khalid clenched Wolfram's wrist more brutally. "He's been speaking to you?!"

A grimace tore through Wolfram's face. "Ow! Khalid!"

"_Answer_ me!" Khalid demanded.

"Yes! He's been using the plant life to speak to me! But he said you were-Ahh!"

Groaning at the sudden tightening, Wolfram was dragged out of Rashid's room and slammed into the wall across the hallway. "Khalid!" he bellowed when the man refused to release his brutal grip.

Khalid shook Wolfram. "Fool! I thought he was only in your dreams! He's been speaking to you?! He must have His Highness then!" he growled.

Up to his limit, Wolfram narrowed his eyes and arched his back, hurling Khalid off of him. "What the _fuck_ is your problem?! Rashid's right! You're going crazy!"

Not affected by Wolfram's rude gesture, Khalid's eyes glazed over, his thoughts far away. "That bastard has been winning this entire time. He's duped both of us."

"Are you listening to me, Khalid?!"

Khalid finally returned to his senses and looked at Wolfram with vulgarity. "Sagira can't be trusted."

Blinking, Wolfram shook his head in disbelief. "No. You all think he's bad because he's trying to stop you! He's supposed to be the king! Not you!"

Khalid grasped Wolfram's neck and steadied the boy. "You _don't_ understand!"

Fear rapidly electrocuted Wolfram's spine, stilling him. Licking his lips, Wolfram growled, "He's trying to save me! You're lying to me again!"

With a shake of his head, Khalid released Wolfram.

"Sagira is cunning and clever. You may think I'm bad but Sagira-."

"No!" Wolfram shouted, refusing to hear more.

"Fine, have it your way," Khalid grumbled. "Stay in your room. That's an order."

Even before Wolfram parted his lips to retort, the guards were quick to hurl him with gentle force into his room. "H-Hey!" the Prince growled as the door was shut in his face. Wolfram heard a key piercing into the compartment that would lock the door.

"Khalid!" he screamed, slamming his fists against the wood. "Don't you dare lock me in here!"

Huffing, Wolfram rubbed his ear against the door's surface, hoping to catch any voices.

"Yes, Sir," a voice said before retreating footsteps followed.

As silence met his ears, Wolfram sighed and shoved himself away. There was little in his room that could be implemented to cause a racket as most of them were removed after Wolfram trashed the room four times. In the end, the blonde scanned his bed and crawled into it, clutching the pillow in hopes to ease his concern.

With a troubled mind, Wolfram observed the guards outside his windows and noted that the dark blanket of night was not to come so soon. Luckily for Wolfram, it provided enough time for his mind to relax so that his body could obtain sleep.

Even as exhaustion overtook the Prince of Sulteri, Wolfram's dreams were fretful.

**101010**

Namir stuck his head into the throne room, frowning upon seeing Khalid's restless behavior. The sun had begun its descent and the ex-prostitute had recently received information beneficial to his King.

"The Prince has fallen asleep," a guard informed to Khalid.

Khalid's eyes inspected a document and he nodded to the report. "Don't allow anyone to disturb him. He needs to rest. I need all the time I can spare to discover how I unlock the dark magic," he grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "I'm worried we've been falling deeper and deeper into a trap."

Hesitant, Namir bit his lip and was clever at sneaking back, away from the room. He concluded it best to confirm the findings of his spell and with that notion, he clad himself in black.

No one even noticed his disappearance.

**101010**

Conrad stretched his shoulder and tensed when the door opened. Gwendel's presence eased his anxiety and he tossed a curious smile at his elder brother. "How did it go? Did your magic work here?"

Shifting his eyes away from Conrad, Gwendel stiffened his walk. "It went well," he replied in a soft voice. "I'll be keeping watch below at the entrance with Sagira."

Frowning at his brother's distant movements, Conrad inquired, "Are you all right, Gwendel?"

"I am fine."

"Well, is Sagira going to get some sleep at least?"

"Sagira does not sleep. I'll see you later," the eldest brother said after inspecting the Great Sage and the Demon King, who slept soundly. "I just came to see if they were asleep."

Not even allowing Conrad a response, Gwendel left the room and settled himself outside of the building they resided in. From his view at the window, Conrad managed to spot him standing still like a thick tree. With an interested eye, the brunette also observed Sagira approach Gwendel, his lips parting as if speaking.

Outside, Sagira notified to Gwendel, "I'll be down the path. If something occurs, I'll be sure to contact you."

"Of course."

With an approving nod, Sagira shifted on his heels and strolled down a winding path. The twitching villagers snickered and acknowledged him with a bow to which Sagira replied with a grin. Sagira repeated the motion until his short journey led him to a hidden clearing brightened by illuminating stones protruding from the inner walls.

Cob-web like strings snatched around the limbs of a pale and nude body. It hung lifeless, with a set of matching bright eyes. From a distance one would be unable to even notice its presence.

Sagira smirked and stroked a cold thigh. "Poor thing," he whispered and quirked his lips into a frown. "You're not very well at concealing yourself!"

With the final word, Sagira spun and thrust a potent surge of magic. The shadows he targeted convulsed and a childish cry tore through the silent underground. Namir was spit out of the shadows and he collapsed to his hands.

"So the little whore found me. Don't think you've surprised me," Sagira hissed. "You've been hiding here for the last few minutes, snooping around for what you're stupid spell discovered."

Namir groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Y-You," he gasped. "You're that-"

"That's right. You ran your horned beast into me, threatening to have me skinned alive. You say you're Khalid's loyal servant but you hate those who look filthy or are of lower status," Sagira mocked, crossing his arms and piercing Namir with his most deadly glare.

"Who...?" Namir breathed. "You've been here all this time beneath our senses."

"I'm actually amused it took you a while to realize I was here," Sagira admitted while approaching Namir with a twisted expression.

In a sudden panic, Namir howled in fright and sent four shadow beasts lurching toward Sagira. "I won't let you hurt Khalid!"

The earth beneath Sagira's feet growled before thrusting upward, shattering the stones within the shadows and successfully diminishing them. Satisfied, Sagira giggled and slid his golden and crimson eyes to his side. "Thank you."

Namir glanced up in horror and spotted Gwendel just as the man commanded the ground to settle back. "No!" he growled. "Sagira will kill you! Get away from him!"

"So says the kid who made a beast drill a hole in my body," Gwendel mumbled, standing alongside Sagira.

To prevent an escape, Sagira commanded the ground around Namir to morph. It yanked at his limbs and tightened when he struggled. The boy became ensnared until only his arm and head stuck out of the cocoon.

Sagira rummaged through his robe and removed a handkerchief, which was used to silence Namir's cries. "Now, you be a good little slut and stay here until tomorrow, when I decide what's to be done with you. Gwendel, no one is to know of Namir."

"Yes," Gwendel grunted.

"And just to be sure you don't try any spells," Sagira began as his hands twitched. A powder danced upon his fingertips and the boy blew it into Namir's face. "You will only awaken upon my command."

Despite Namir's thrashing, the spell took immediate effect and he fell limp.

Glancing at Gwendel, Sagira informed, "Get back to your post before the others worry. I want to stay with my body in peace."

Without reluctance, Gwendel departed.

Sagira smiled at his body and murmured, "Now, all that I have to deal with is this letter."

Reaching into his robe, Sagira drew out the document and smirked as he read the contents.

"This is far too easy."

**101010**

Yosak shielded his eyes from the new morning sun and released a howl of delight, "Hey there, Lord von Christ!"

Dismounting his steed, Gunter stained a smile hoping to conceal his weariness. "Yosak, I apologize for not arriving earlier but I was unable to leave until later. Any news?"

Lifting his arms in an unsure manner, Yosak sighed. "No word from the captain, unfortunately. This is not good. It's been over twenty four hours," he clarified.

Gunter nodded. "Yes, I sense something has gone wrong. Where are they?"

"That kid Sagira took them into an underground place. It's got to be at least a day away. It's underground," Yosak informed. "I sent half the troops back home but we kept the others here at the campsite just in case."

"I see," uttered Gunter. "There's something grave I must discuss with you."

Yosak frowned and asked, "What is it?"

Gunter quickly ordered a few soldiers that had accompanied him to settle into camp. The elegant man settled down with caution beside a large log. After a quick rummage through his clothing, Gunter drew out a few documents.

"These were discovered in our library. It's why I couldn't leave so quickly."

Yosak raised his eyebrows and leaned closer to steal a glimpse of the papers. "What are they about?" he questioned, scanning over various diagrams.

"Wolfram."

"What?" Yosak asked, unsure if he heard correct.

Nodding, Gunter continued, "I fear that Khalid may not be the only threat."

**101010**

"Forgive me, Your Highness," Conrad murmured politely as he handed a refreshment to his king.

Yuri smiled and accepted the drink. Morning had apparently arrived, though they could not confirm that since they were beneath the surface. They had settled for breakfast and Yuri had just been updated by Murata and Conrad on the recent information about Wolfram and Sagira's conversation.

"It's okay, Conrad" the Demon King uttered, "I…wasn't in a state to be awake anyway I guess."

Patting Yuri's back, Murata offered, "Hey, the sleep did you well. Now eat up your breakfast so we can tackle the day, Shibuya."

Eyes downcast, Yuri smiled pitifully. "I guess. I just…Wolfram."

"Wolfram will not be hurt, Your Highness," Sagira assured as Gwendel assisted him in reaching his seat at the table. "Khalid has offered an invitation."

Blinking, Yuri curiously inspected the letter that was presented to Conrad to read. "What?" he whispered and shifted in his chair to peer over his godfather's shoulder.

"It's as Sagira suspects," Conrad explained. "It gives specific directions on how we may enter Sulteri without creating problems. He wants us to arrive this evening if we're not at a far distance."

Murata looked to Gwendel. "Have you spoken to Yosak at all?"

The man did not even shift a muscle to address Murata. "Nothing yet," he replied mechanically.

Sighing in an overly dramatic fashion, Sagira leaned upon his small hands. "I suppose Khalid plans to explain about Wolfram."

Conrad narrowed his eyes while folding the letter. "What about Wolfram?"

"I never told you because there was never an appropriate time but Wolfram is, how shall i say...a life force for Red Eye," Sagira enlightened as he munched on a fruit.

"Wolfram is Red Eye's life source?" repeated Yuri, eyes large.

With a nod, Sagira swallowed his food and elaborated, "Oh yes. You must understand that dark magic cannot exist freely for it would create chaos. When the dark magic was sealed way back when, it had to be kept safe inside a person because it was most effective that way. When that person dies, it is transferred to another."

"How?" asked Conrad, narrowing his eyes.

"That's not important," responded Sagira. "The dark magic that sustains Red Eye is inside Wolfram. If something bad were to fall upon them, Wolfram's mind will unconsciously release massive amounts of power to save them. This will only now occur now that Khalid, the King of Red Eye, has taken Wolfram."

Murata rubbed his chin and uttered, "So if he is taken away from Red Eye…"

"That's a major flaw if that happens," added the child. "It would, first off, leave Red Eye extremely vulnerable and if in the wrong hands, Wolfram could be used to cause destruction, basically."

The child's voice was amused and Murata tightened his jaw. "You know a lot about this," the Great Sage muttered.

"As I told Wolfram, I am Khalid's older brother. I was the first one fused with esoteric and demonic power," Sagira explained. "I've been following Red Eye even after the attempted execution of my original body."

Yuri blinked. "Wow, his older brother? How…I mean…er…"

"You still have your original body somewhere, correct?" asked Murata when Yuri failed to formulate a sentence.

"It's here in safety. If we get Wolfram back, I can use him to get back my original body and the power that came with it. Though I still have some abilities, my body has a lot more stones and is on par with Khalid, if not more powerful."

Inspecting the area, Conrad inquired, "And what of the few people that live here. Are they from Sulteri? I don't mean disrespect but their behavior is…unusual."

"They are…friends of mine," Sagira cautiously stated, glancing at those around him. "They follow me where I go. They trust me. As for their behavior, don't mind it."

A thought sprung into Yuri's mind and he added, "Hold up. So you're Khalid's big brother and he tried to have you killed because you were against him?"

"I suppose that's one way to put it," Sagira confirmed.

Yuri leaned in his seat. "You can save your people by saving Wolfram? How so?"

"Don't misunderstand me. The source of Red Eye's life is Wolfram but also in the location of Sulteri," Sagira said. "I'm certain if Wolfram, a major life source of Red Eye, is away from them, it can provide us with a great advantage."

"Wait. Why is Sulteri a life source for Red Eye?" pressed Conrad.

Sagira simply shrugged. "Who knows. You can't expect us to have the answers to everything," he admonished.

"You say you've been trying to warn Wolfram about Khalid? It seems unlikely that you never managed to get that simple message across," Murata pondered, setting aside his food.

Conrad instantly noticed the brutal eye that Sagira shot at the Great Sage. The child, however, was quick to replace it with a smug grin. "Oh," he began, "So you doubt me now? Well, you can leave but I won't stop until Wolfram is away from Khalid and I'd love to see you try it alone."

Yuri frowned and was hasty to add, "Hey, Murata! He's been helping us all this time! There were probably extenuating circumstances!"

"No, I wasn't being insulting. I was just thinking how you claim that they kept cutting you off. They must really hate you," Murata elaborated, though the others were quite unsure of how to respond to such a statement.

Shrugging, Sagira mumbled, "Well, I'd hate me too if I were in the position. I have to save my people though, Your Highness. We'll get Wolfram back," he assured. "I promise it."

Yuri flicked his eyes to the child and smiled. "Yeah, we will. I just hope Red Eye won't fry us."

"We make our move when you enter the palace. I'll use Gwendel as my host and I'll be sure to keep Khalid unaware," the boy reported, patting Gwendel's shoulder.

Peering at his brother, Conrad inquired, "You've been quiet, Gwendel. Is all well?"

Sagira poked the stiff man and replied to Conrad, "I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Gwendel looked to Sagira and nodded.

**101010**

Wolfram rubbed his face with the cloth and he stiffened as Khalid stepped into his personal room. Ignoring the taller man, the Prince completed drying his face with care. He had refused to attend breakfast but had his food brought in. Noting the blonde's cold shoulder, Khalid had come to analyze the boy and to initiate a conversation.

"I hope you slept well."

The statement nearly boiled Wolfram's blood to a dangerous level. Hurling the cloth aside, he stabbed Khalid with a glare through the mirror. "Not really considering all the nightmares about being molested, smacked, and kept in the dark about serious matters," he retorted.

Khalid unlatched his arms and neared the other. "You're a liar but I understand why you're upset," he said while arrogantly slithering his arms around Wolfram's hips.

Narrowing his eyes, Wolfram secured his hands on Khalid's chest, keeping him at a slight distance. "Lout. You're really starting to piss me off. I don't understand why you're acting so peculiar."

"There were some unforeseen threats that have jumped in," Khalid attempted to clarify. "I came to tell you whatever you wished to ease your mind."

Wolfram raised a suspicious eyebrow and asked, "Is that so?"

"Truly, my love."

Before Khalid managed to place a kiss upon Wolfram, the blonde smacked his hand over the man's face to block access. "Don't even try it," he threatened and completely dislodged their mock embrace. "Alright, then. Tell me more about you and Sagira when you were younger."

_Oh, I hit a tender spot, _Wolfram thought with a smirk when Khalid's eyes brightened. _Too bad I really am beyond caring._

Khalid took a step back and stood in thought for a brief moment. "My father wanted to rule various countries and my mother longed for eternal beauty as I mentioned previously. They knew that Sulteri was historically a land of alternative magic, which in time, became dark magic."

Wolfram crossed his arms and remained silent, ordering Khalid to continue.

Taking the hint, Khalid added, "They wanted their first born to be the very first fusion. Unfortunately, they were willing to risk his health to gain power. Studies were done and as soon as Sagira was born, he was fused. It's still unknown if the stones made him crazy or whether he was born that way.

The experiment failed miserably and Sagira was rewarded a ridiculous amount of power and with his sick mind, it was put to satisfy his pleasure. He stayed though because my father believed he could control him. It wasn't until I was born that the experiment was perfected."

"Why were you given so much power, though?" asked Wolfram.

Chuckling Khalid replied, "Well, I wasn't fused at birth. Those that already became members of what's now called Red Eye already knew my father would not suffice as its King. I was young but I was considered a suitable candidate. Thus, an elaborate plan began, which still unfolds."

"You've…been planning this all?"

"You could say that. I chose you to be mine the first time I saw you. It was after Conrart transported Julia's soul but before you met His Highness," Khalid notified.

Frowning, Wolfram quickly inquired, "How do you know about Julia?"

Khalid's lip twitched. "I know all about Earth."

"How?"

With a shift of his shoulders, Khalid shrugged. "Don't concern yourself with that. Anyway, His Highness should be arriving sometime tomorrow. I know he's not far from here."

The sound of Yuri's name crossing Khalid's lips perked Wolfram up. "Yuri's coming?" he breathed, eyes brightening. "He's coming to rescue me!"

"No. We're to discuss the future of our countries," Khalid chuckled, amused by Wolfram's childish behavior. "I am very persuasive, Wolfram. Your marriage to me will benefit both of our countries."

With a deep frown, Wolfram grumbled, "Beneficial? I doubt that."

Khalid's eyes illuminated a sick ambition. "Sulteri may become very upset if their Prince was taken away. We would need to use force upon the Great Demon Kingdom to bring him back," he explained, words soaked in threat.

"You…damn…"

"Are you willing to put your own feelings before your country, Wolfram? The fact is, you were mine before His Highness rubbed his paws all over you," Khalid clarified again. "It's a legal contract; granted that it's sealed with dark magic but oh well."

Wolfram pointed at Khalid. "You cannot force me to marry you!"

"Arranged marriages are common, Wolfram. You know that. My methods may be questionable to others but I'm doing what's best for my kingdom."

Tears of rage nearly escaped Wolfram's eyes. "W-Why did you have to _lie_ to me for that?! I _trusted_ you, Khalid! I trusted you when no one else did!" he shrieked, hurling his fist to make contact with Khalid's face. "You made me look like a fool!"

Khalid caught the arm with ease and he jerked Wolfram into an embrace. "I suppose you are then just a fool," he murmured into a blanket of golden curls. "I will not reveal the reasoning behind my actions."

A sob tore from Wolfram's throat as he attempted to break the contact. "You just wanted those damn scrolls, didn't you? I bet you were never possessed the night Conrart killed you!"

Laughing froze Wolfram's sob. Peering up, he scrunched up his face in fury as Khalid quieted his laughing.

"Ah, yes, Conrart. I have to remember to thank him for killing me," Khalid cooed, releasing Wolfram when the boy's actions became violent.

"Thank him? You wanted to die?!" demanded Wolfram, rubbing his soaked eyes. "You are sick!"

Silencing his laugh, Khalid snorted at the comment. "My death completed the process to my becoming King of Sulteri. Since you were to be mine, a blood relative, one who loves you dearly, was to kill me. Why? Well, I suppose that's just the sick humor of the dark magic."

"You speak as if the dark magic has a personality," Wolfram mumbled, not amused.

Khalid shot him a curious look. "It does."

"Pray, do tell," Wolfram mockingly ordered, placing his hands on his hips in an arrogant gesture.

With the smallest smirk, Khalid extended his slender index finger and pointed at Wolfram.

Following the finger's b-line, Wolfram stuttered, "M-Me?"

"Bingo."

"_W-WHAT?!_ I never would have ordered such a thing!"

Khalid shook his head and reassured Wolfram, "No, it was not you. I was only teasing. The order came from It. You simply hold Its power."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "So first it's The bad, and now It?"

"The black magic inside of you can take on Its own temporary form in drastic times," Khalid elaborated. "It also can speak to Its King and Its keeper, that being you and I, of course."

Unsure of how to respond, Wolfram ran a shaky hand through his hair while his eyes focused on a detailed pattern on the floor. When no words managed to escape his lips, Wolfram groaned and buried his face into a hand.

"This is too fucked up for me," he admitted and released a breath to steady himself. "Okay…"

"Yes?" Khalid asked, tilting his head.

"I don't think I want to think about this…magic inside of me. I just want…things to be normal," Wolfram confessed and he strolled to the windows, pressing the palms of his hands against them. The chilling temperature offered him comfort.

Khalid trailed after him and snuggly tucked an arm around the blonde's waist. "You're meant for more than that life, Wolfram. You'll give rise to the most powerful kingdom. The people of Sulteri can finally live in tranquility."

Wolfram shut his eyes and permitted Khalid's gentle touch, deciding he would indulge for a few sinful moments. "I don't want to be that Prince. I don't wish to condemn these people but Sagira said that black magic will only bring bad things."

"He's sick."

"Regardless, it's true. Maybe some things aren't mean to be messed with, like the things in your dark spells. It's just…bad and I still think you're wrong about Sagira and me. I love Yuri and I want to be with him. It tears me apart, Khalid," Wolfram whispered, shifting around to pierce Khalid with a naked expression. "I need to be with him."

Khalid absorbed Wolfram's exposition. He stroked Wolfram's shoulder and pressed his lips to the boy's forehead. "Wolfram…"

"Let me go, Khalid. Please. I ask you as a comrade from that time long ago."

The King of Sulteri released Wolfram, abandoning the blonde's request.

"K-Khalid!" Wolfram shouted as the man retreated for the door. "Please! I beg of you! If you were ever that kind person from long ago, please let me go!"

Despite Wolfram's unusually vulnerable and desperate cries, Khalid refused to return a comment but he paused once reaching the doors.

Tear stained, Wolfram sniffed when Khalid craned his neck to meet emerald eyes.

"You were a fool to fall in love so quickly."

With that, Khalid exited and slammed doors shut behind him, securing the locks.

Wolfram collapsed to his knees.

"Yuri..."

**101010**

Sagira tensed and halted in his steps. Sensing disturbances back in Sulteri, he giggled and continued the path that would lead him into his secluded section. He instructed the others to prepare and remain in the make-shift Inn while Sagira would scout for information.

"Of course, I have a matter to deal with first," he reminded himself upon witnessing Namir and his original body. "Wakey, wakey."

Sagira grinded his index finger and thumb to produce a loud snap, awakening the other child.

Namir blinked, recalling his situation, before gasping. "W-What are you-"

"Shut up," Sagira snarled, drawing out his dagger before thrusting it deep into Namir's mouth.

**101010**

A bolt of agony ripped through Wolfram's mind. He hissed and grasped his head, uncertain as to where the sudden pain originated from. He was thankful to still be on his knees for he knew he could not stand.

_Help…me…_

Groaning, Wolfram struggled to steady his vision. "W-Who…are you?"

**101010**

Unable to shriek, Namir croaked, a gurgling sound worthy of being animalistic. Salty trails of tears were quick to soak his young face, which soon was tainted with the small amount of blood that trickled from the wound.

"I thought about keeping you but…oh well. It's too bad you're with Red Eye because blood loss is relatively zero since you're already dead," Sagira declared, lightly applying pressure to the hilt of the dagger, threatening to have the blade's end puncture a hole in Namir's neck.

A sound startled Namir and his eyes slid to the side. Upon seeing Gwendel, he moaned, begging for assistance. The man eyed him over and smiled, shattering Namir's hopes for survival.

"Luckily I know how to bring one of your kind to a slow death," Sagira chirped, grasping the boy's exposed arm. With the most sinister grin, Sagira began forcing the arm to turn.

Namir's eyes widened and he would have shaken his head if it weren't for the dagger lodged within his mouth.

The arm continued to turn even beyond normal flexibility until a sickening crunch signaled the bone's shattering. The bone snapped and tore out of Namir's skin ruthlessly.

**101010**

Wolfram stifled a yell and was near vomiting when the cry came again.

_HELP ME!_

The pain was quick to fade and a sensation within him, one of unknown origins, swirled. Wolfram panted as his body's temperature escalated and the sky darkened.

_Please! HELP ME!_

In an instant, an explosion erupted from Wolfram, calling forth a blazing inferno.

Blinded by the fire, Wolfram only recalled a boy's screaming as he drowned in the flame.

**101010**

Sagira laughed as Namir's attempts to whimper failed. "Isn't it funny how he cries, Gwendel?"

"Of course."

Namir stole a weak glance at Gwendel, a horrified and baffled look harboring in his eyes.

"Oh? You didn't realize Gwendel was capable of such sick amusement? Well, that's because he's a part of _my_ family now," Sagira explained, trailing a tongue over Namir's face, lapping at the metallic and salty flavors.

Gwendel dipped his body into a kneeling position and tipped his upper body in a bow. As his head rose once more, Namir was petrified by the bloody eye Gwendel possessed. His eyes shut tight and he mentally screeched.

"Let's get this over with. I have a date to keep, Gwendel."

"As you command, Sir," Gwendel uttered.

"I've got a reputation to keep up," Sagira began, crouching to whisper in Namir's ear. "I've got a secret for you. I know you think I'm sick but I'm more than that..."

Namir moaned as a sickening twist in his stomach made him ill and it was Sagira's following statement that unfortunately confirmed his suspicion.

"I _am_ The Bad."

**1010…tbc…1010**

Wow, I had a _hell_ of a time writing this, considering how difficult it was. Wolfram was extremely difficult to keep in character because he still harbors positive feelings about Khalid but he knows he wants to be with Yuri.

I really hope you had a good time with this chapter. I hope you didn't expect this twist as much as the one concerning Khalid. I hinted a little bit of it during this chapter but that was about it.

Sorry it took me so long, again.

Until the next blood-fest,

Mirai Kurosaki


	12. Chapter 12

**Papercut**

**A/N: **Wow, a huge thanks to those of you who have kept with this fic. I'm sorry it took so long but it is not forgotten. I just felt like I was rusting the story about but since you reviewers told me to keep going, I'll do what I can to wrap it up legitimately!

Okay, I tend to forget where things are going but thank goodness for notes, yes?

Response to reviewers:

**MATSURI01**: Aw, well here you go! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!

**pikeebo**: Thank you for the review and all the compliments. I appreciate it very much so. Indiana Jones? Hm, I never considered that but I can see the resemblance! Thanks again for taking the time to submit a review!

**PLZ**: Hahah, I think your name pretty much covered what you wanted to say in the review. I updated so enjoy and thank you for reviewing!

**RandomFangirl**: Thank you for review! I think you'll receive a few answers to your questions in this chapter. Thanks again very much!

**akiray**: Thank you for your compliments. I'm really glad you're enjoying it! Thank you for taking a few moments to review!

**chocolate: **Thanks very much for reviewing and I did read the entire review. I always read the entire review! You took the time to type it up for me when most people don't so of course I would respond with the same consideration! Your assumptions are amusing but I can't confirm nor deny them! Just read and maybe you'll see you're close to one! Thanks so much for the review! Don't feel obligated to write a short one. It can be as long as you desire. Thanks again!

**TIFFANY**: I don't mean to crush you (maybe a little)! I'm not sure if I was hard this chapter but that's really up to each reader but I hope you enjoy it either way! Thanks for taking the time to review! I appreciate it!

**Vilde0806**: One of the best? Well, I'm so flattered you think so! I appreciated all your comments and I hope you like this chapter! It gets juicier (maybe)! Thanks for reviewing. I value every review very much so!

**thacha**: Hello! I don't think I replied via email so I'll reply here just to be safe. I hope you find this chapter worth the wait too. It was so long, I'm sorry! Thanks for reviewing yet again! I really appreciate it!

**luz**: You're not a pervert, no worries. I can understand why you felt that way but for certain reasons, I did not do that (though I may have wanted to heh). Thanks so much for reviewing! I appreciate it so much! Oh yeah, I'm really looking forward to the OVAs!

**Lina**: Hello again and thank you for another review! I feel corny using names like "The Bad" but I figured some corniness could be implanted now and then. Anyway, your review was amusing to read and I hope you get some answers in this chapter! Thanks very much again!

**animefreak03**: Reading reviews like yours really boosts my ego and gets me to work harder! I'm so amazed I rendered someone speechless! Thanks so so so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again!

**Sarahfreak**: I hope you think this chapter was worth the wait too (long wait at that). Thanks so much for reviewing, truly!

Reviewers, thanks so much. This is for you!

**101010**

Wolfram felt his head cave in as he made the false move of peeling back his eyelids too hastily. The sudden brightness of the sun's rays burned and he groaned in objection. Tossing an arm over his eyes in a mockery of protection, Wolfram hissed.

"You're awake. Good."

Khalid's voice shattered any discomfort from the sun and Wolfram snapped his eyes open. He rubbed them when the uneasiness returned but he still managed to grumble, "I'm really tired of waking to your face."

"So kind, as usual," murmured Khalid, shifting on Wolfram's bed. "What do you recall happening?"

"Huh"? Wolfram asked, now peering at the other man with a perplexed expression. "You infuriating me is all I tend to remember these days!"

Khalid brushed aside the bite behind the remark and pressed, "After I left, I meant?"

Shrugging with a slight air of irritation, Wolfram huffed, "I slept, I suppose. What the hell does it matter?"

"I see," Khalid whispered, stroking his chin in thought while staring at Wolfram.

Wolfram glared.

"Seems the spell I had upon you has worn off completely. I see hate in your eyes. Well, I suppose it's no surprise. Its power can do that."

Flicking his hair from his eyes, Wolfram presented Khalid with a large amount of scorn. Whatever sympathy the Prince of Sulteri had had before, it was rotting away to reveal utter repulsion. "I'm getting sick of your babble. If I really have this power, why can't I-"

"Get dressed," Khalid interrupted. "His Highness will arrive shortly."

Wolfram's eyes glistened. "Yuri," he barely whispered and he swore his heart somersaulted. "He's coming?"

Khalid stood and marched toward the door. Before he shut it, however, he glimpsed back at Wolfram and warned, "He's not here to rescue you so I suggest you don't do anything foolish."

Not allowing for a response, Khalid exited and roughly shut the door.

Outside, a guard frowned at Khalid's grim countenance. "Your Majesty?"

"He does not remember what happened," Khalid muttered with a sour tone. "Keep an eye on him and get a servant to dress him."

The guard bowed in respect and obeyed. As the soldier took his leave, Khalid took heavy strides through the hallway, heading into a secluded room that was concealed by the various draping of silk curtains.

Khalid gently peeled back the drapes to grant himself access. In the center of the space, resided a statue. It was small in size and resembled a face of familiarity. Its lips were parted in a silent scream and its eyes were wide with terror.

Khalid let go a breath of constrained air and stroked the statue's face. "Though you can no longer hear me nor will you ever hear me again, I apologize. If it weren't for Wolfram being here, you would have expired in the most tragic way."

Kissing the statue's head, Khalid added with a soft voice, "If there is a place for us to reside after death, then rest there in peace…Namir."

**101010**

Yuri inhaled a large breath of air, hoping the extra oxygen would shove out the doubt in his mind so that he could at least convey a collected demeanor. Despite his efforts, the demon king grasped his hands and began fidgeting in his seat.

The party had entered Sulteri with Khalid's directions and encountered no difficulties. They passed through the gates and were kindly escorted into the palace, where they currently resided in a room. Though the room was furnished well and splattered with antiques, its brilliance did not comfort anyone.

"It will be fine, Shibuya," Murata reassured with a smile, detecting Yuri's apparent hesitance. "We've made it this far so we got to stick to it through the end."

Yuri nodded and convinced himself in a low voice, "Yes. We'll get Wolfram back. I don't doubt that. I'm just concerned on what happens after that."

Sagira, dwelling within the confines of Gwendel's mind and body, glanced down at the demon king. "As long as we can get Wolfram to my original body, I can handle Khalid. We'll need to move swiftly and don't fall for Khalid's words. His threats won't do us any good."

Yuri nodded in agreement and inquired, "Sagira, how's Gwendel doing? This isn't going to leave any permanent damage on him, is it?"

Gwendel's lips curled into a smile, an image that did anything but reassure Yuri. "Gwendel is just fine, Your Highness. He can hear what you say and if he has anything to add, I'll be sure to tell you."

"Besides, we're already this far, Shibuya. Just focus on the goal," Murata murmured quickly as the doors to the room creaked open.

A guard bowed before them courteously and motioned for them to exit. "Please, this way. His Majesty waits."

Yuri stood up a bit too eagerly and he was the first to step out of the lavish room, with Conrad on his heels. Regardless of his attempts to do otherwise, it was obvious that the double black grew excessively anxious with each step.

Everyone else composed themselves and held their chins high as the guard guided the group through the halls of painted portraits.

Perhaps it was the apprehension toying with their concept of time, but the trip to the throne room was cut much shorted than anticipated. Their steps lessened in swiftness as the room's glory rendered their thoughts silent. As expected, at the center, there reclined an intricate and large throne that carried a formally clothed Khalid. The King of Sulteri, in turn, carried a grim expression that coiled the corner of his lips into a frown.

Beside the large chair there existed another albeit smaller one. Long trails of layered robes of Sulterian colors spilled over the seat. Beneath the garments, two feet cradled in royal ballerina-type shoes poked out. Yuri's eyes, however, settled upon the illuminated curls of gold belonging to the owner.

"Wolfram," Yuri mumbled, eyes still swallowing the majestic sight that was Wolfram von Bielefeld. Woven into Wolfram's locks was a crown of sorts that accentuated his prominence in this country. Chained beads hung loose from the crown and flowed over Wolfram's shoulders, creating the illusion of strands of hair.

However royal Wolfram was dolled up by Khalid, the metallic chains on his wrists implied he was also a prisoner. The chains connected to the bracelets were tightly locked to the chair that Wolfram presided in. It was obvious that Wolfram was not behaving according to Khalid's demands.

Wolfram's burning eyes also suggested his lack of interest in the ritual as the boy screamed with joy, "Yuri!"

Making the false move of forgetting the chains caused Wolfram to grunt in pain. As he had made to leap into Yuri's arms, the chains protested and violently jerked him back into his seat, rendering him nearly immobile.

"Welcome back, Your Highness and company," Khalid smoothly stated as he stood and greeted them with a respectful bow. Ignoring Wolfram's blasphemous threats, Khalid inserted, "I'm glad to know you accepted my invitation."

Yuri's face remained calm yet his hands clenched. "Why is Wolfram chained up like some wild animal?" he demanded with as much authority as he was capable of mustering.

Khalid responded calmly, "When one behaves like a beast, one must be treated as such. He broke three of my best men's noses just a few moments ago."

"It's not my fault they did not dodge," Wolfram muttered then snorted, pointing his nose up high in the air to reveal his amused smile. "Maybe they need better training."

"Of course," Khalid uttered with a disinterested tune to his statement. "Enough of that. Shall we move to a more comfortable setting to discuss the contents of my letter?"

Murata raised an eyebrow and Khalid swore he detected a smirk. "You mean the treaty?"

This perplexed Khalid and he made it apparent for a brief second. "While that may be an idea to ponder on, that was not the top priority," the king replied, eyes shifting over Yuri's party. "Did you not read the letter?"

Gwendel's muscles stiffened.

Conrad responded.

Like a bolt of lightening, Conrad tackled Gwendel's body with enough of an impact to pitch the larger man off balance. Caught in shock, Sagira collided roughly into the ground with Conrad crawling on top of him.

Wasting no time, Conrad used a technique to effectively trap Gwendel's body beneath his own. Digging his knee into the small of his brother's back, Conrad hollered, "Your Eminence!"

Murata nodded and to Khalid he stated, "I suggest you guide us to safety before your brother gets out of Lord Weller's grip."

Khalid's eyes widened and his lips formed the words, "Sagira…"

"Get off me!" Sagira seethed. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Don't play coy," Murata admonished as he rushed over and assisted Khalid in breaking Wolfram free from the chair. "We know you're up to something and frankly, we're not taking the chance to find out."

Wolfram, free from his bonds, grasped Yuri in a powerful hug. "Oh Yuri! What's going on?" he asked when they parted and observed as numerous soldiers attempted to cast spells on Gwendel. "Brother!"

"Murata, what the heck's going on? I'm just as lost as Wolfram!" Yuri confessed, unsure as to whether or not he should be frightened.

"Sneaky bastards," Sagira sneered and with a free hand, he pressed it to the cold patterned tiles beneath him. As he did, the ground swayed unsteadily and the earth below struck out and rid the soldiers of their weapons. "I'll kill you!"

Conrad, abruptly caught off balance, was tossed back until his back connected with the shaky palace floor. "Sagira! Stop this at once!" he commanded as he made to draw out his blade.

"Enough, Conrart! Guards, guide them to the back gardens!" Khalid ordered to which the soldiers complied without reluctance.

Conrad's eyes narrowed as Gwendel and Sagira's fused power slammed the guards a distance away. With priorities set in his mind, Conrad offered his skills to ward harm away from Yuri. "Khalid," he began as he began to escort his godson, Murata, and Wolfram out.

Khalid interjected, "Don't think I'm returning Wolfram. I'll catch up later so go! Leave Sagira to me!" the king persisted.

Wolfram's gasp of fright snapped Khalid to better attention. With lustful eyes, Gwendel was charging right toward his prize and was approaching like a mad beast. "Sagira?! What are you doing?!" Wolfram spat, his muscles preparing to return the attack.

Khalid's body flashed before Sagira's path, startling the others. Khalid snarled as his hands collided with Gwendel's and the sound of the impact resembled that of mighty thunder. The clasped hands shook and glowed with brimming power as the two brothers struggled for dominance. "You sick bastard!" Khalid seethed, eyes brightening with each second. "I'll rip you to shreds! Release Gwendel!"

Gwendel smirked and Sagira spoke on his behalf, "I miss you, little brother. You're as keen as ever. How about a brotherly kiss?"

"Vile beast!" Khalid yelped and sent Gwendel's body hurling toward the wall. "Get the Prince out of here immediately! Get His Highness to safety as well!"

Murata snatched Yuri's arm and jerked the Demon King out of his daze. "Yikes, looks like things aren't going too smoothly," he observed with sarcasm. "Come on, Shibuya! Lord von Voltaire will be fine!"

Yuri blinked rapidly but nodded. "O-Okay. Let's go, Wolfram," he said with a gentle touch to the blonde's hand. Their fingers intertwined and Yuri applied a comforting pressure. "I'll be here the whole time."

Tearing his eyes away from Gwendel's battle with Khalid, Wolfram added, "I won't leave you either."

With a final glance back, Wolfram took off in a run with Yuri toward the guards.

"He's MINE!" Sagira howled, sensing Wolfram's distance from him increasing. By using a combination of his and Gwendel's energy, Sagira effectively summoned the walls to rattle and creak. Various decorations collapsed and shattered in response, spraying particles of glass and ceramic over the floor.

The intense rumbling caused those within the room to lose balance and the soldiers were rendered useless for combat. Seizing the opportunity, Sagira snarled and sprinted after Wolfram while muttering another spell.

Khalid groaned as a wave of power crushed him into a wall. Blinking reality back into focus, Khalid caught Gwendel hunting after Yuri's party. Panic and rage bolted through Khalid and the king was already hot on Sagira's heels before his brain even caught up with the action.

"No! Get away from them!" Khalid demanded in a booming voice. "Sagira!"

Before Sagira managed to escape the large space of the room, Khalid leapt from behind him and crushed Gwendel's body into the highly valued table. "Release Lord von Voltaire's body!" Khalid commanded as he struggled to maintain an effective grip on Gwendel's body, which was physically mightier than his own.

Sagira screamed in protest and fury. "Gwendel is mine already and soon will Wolfram!" he growled, slamming his head into Khalid's. The King of Sulteri cursed and reared back in an involuntary motion. Gwendel's leg rose and he sent the heel of his boot crushing against Khalid's skull, successfully hurling the King away.

Head snapping up, Sagira scanned the palace with his sixth sense and grinned upon sensing Wolfram. He took off.

**101010**

Panting, Wolfram jerked up his robes with his free hand and cursed the limitations of the garment. If he were clad in one layer he could freely twist and leap about but the multiple adornments weighed him down. He lacked the time to shed his clothing, however, he reminded himself. He clutched Yuri's hand tightly to convince himself that Yuri's presence was not a mere illusion.

"What's…going on?" Yuri asked through gasps of breath. He swore he never ran more quickly in his entire young life.

Murata leapt over a crumbled statue and said, "We're not entirely sure. I suspect-whoa, nearly slipped there-that Sagira was going to betray us in some form. His manipulation over Lord von Voltaire confirmed that. Thanks to Lord Weller, who's familiar with his eldest brother's behavior, we spotted something amiss."

Growling, Wolfram pressed, "Why did you bring that psycho here then if he really is a threat?! I thought Sagira has been trying to save me!"

"He wants you for himself and his childish behavior back in the room proves that," Murata replied. "Look, all I can say is that from a political point of view, Khalid would not have just sent us a letter to discuss a treaty like that. The circumstances wouldn't add up to that."

Conrad added from behind, "If anything, His Excellency suspected Khalid would want to discuss something of greater importance. Possibly to temporarily join forces to stop an evil threat."

Frowning, Yuri inhaled some air to ask, "How could you have guessed such a thing, Murata?"

If Yuri had taken the moment to look, he would have noted Murata's lips curling into a satisfied smile. "Khalid is not the only one who's studied Sulterian history and legends."

Unmoved by the enigma of the statement, Yuri decided to drop the subject on one condition. "You better later explai-ack-"

"Less talking, more running, Yuri!" Wolfram scolded and tugged on the double black's hand. "Hey! You, guard! How much further?"

"It's just over here," the guard informed and he glanced back. His eyes scanned pass Wolfram onto something that rendered them wide and overflowing with horror. "Oh no…"

The declaration halted everyone in their steps and eyes shifted to look back. A massive crack had sprouted at the end of the hall and was rapidly stretching toward them. Blasts of esoteric magic popped out from the depths of the crack and Wolfram damned his inability to summon an inferno at that very moment.

Yuri sensed that whatever or whoever was causing it was purposely targeting them. "It's coming faster!" the double black yelled, his voice brimming with fear.

"We can't avoid it," hissed Murata.

A guard's eyes darted around "The windows!" he shouted. After grasping a piece of demolished marble, he pitched it straight into the window's center. For a brief moment, the sun's rays bounced off every splintered fragment, sprinkling the party's current and dreadful situation with some splendor.

The crack's groan obligated Conrad to leap out of the window, cautious of the jagged edges. Yuri's godfather used a disregarded stick to quickly smooth out the edges to allow for a safer passage. "Hurry!" he hollered, tossing aside the stick and stretching out his hands.

Yuri and Wolfram both grasped a single hand and the guard propelled them from their bottoms until they were out. "You next," he instructed and repeated the motion with Murata.

"Hurry!"

The crack had reached the guards and a massive explosion mingled with screams echoed, signaling the end of the soldiers who had accompanied Wolfram and his party.

"Get down!" Conrad cried, shoving Yuri and Murata down.

The booming sound reverberated throughout the air as the debris flew over the ducked individuals. As the ringing decreased in power, Wolfram blinked through the smoke and cleared his throat.

With shaky arms, the Prince of Sulteri drove his body into a kneeling position. "Yuri!" he half cried, half coughed, waving a hand to dismiss the smoldering scent. "Are you alright?"

When no one responded, Wolfram panicked and rose to his feet. "Yuri!" he shouted again and kept still, fearing that any movement would produce a sound that could bury Yuri's response.

"I'm here! We're okay! Where are you?" Yuri's voice inquired, voice suggesting he was not as close as Wolfram had initially thought.

As Wolfram released a relieved breath of air, a powerful arm caught him from behind. Startled, Wolfram's training overtook his fear as he made to hurl the assailant over a shoulder.

"Wolfram, it's me!" Khalid hissed, grasping one of the blonde's arms.

Peering up into familiar eyes, Wolfram glowered. "Khalid…"

As the smoke thinned and allowed for a better visual, Yuri easily spotted Khalid's form. "Khalid! Let him go!" he shouted, hands forming into fists.

Khalid snorted. "Shut it! We've no time. Sagira is only occupied for a short while. I noticed what happened but don't' worry. It was a weak attempt to catch you guys. If we don't hurry out of here though, he will get out and he'll catch Wolfram," the king replied with an authoritative voice.

Conrad stepped in front of Yuri to prevent his grandson from nearing Khalid. "So you're coming with us, just like that, Khalid?" the soldier inquired and one could nearly detect the bitterness of the question.

Khalid matched Conrad in renown.

"You'll get all your answers if you allow me to guide you with my troops. Or at least, what's left of them."

**101010**

Sagira reclined back into the throne with a ferocious growl. Boredom had long glazed Gwendel's eyes over as the spell trapped him within the confines of the room. Raising a large hand, Sagira flexed each finger as if playing an invisible musical instrument.

"This is taking too damn long. I should have been in my body by now. Oh, I'll be sure to treat that Great Wise Man with some hospitality, the sneaky wretch…"

Finally, Sagira's boredom was alleviated as a hand tore out of the tiles in a solid and powerful motion. Sagira sat up with irritation and excitement as a moaning rotting corpse slithered out of the newly fashioned hole. Its head rose, revealing maggot plagued eye sockets but they were clearly directed at Sagira.

"What the hell took you so long? I've been here for hours!" Sagira spat, leaping from the throne. "Well, what's done is done. You know where they are?"

The corpse's head nodded yet the motion was too intense for the decaying nerves and they snapped. The head rolled off and rotated repeatedly on the torn ground until it bumped into Gwendel's boot.

Sneering, Sagira shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, what am I to do with you? I'd crush your head if I didn't require my powers to rest within you."

Snatching the head up, Sagira tossed it up and down like a toy. The head released groaning sounds of discomfort and Sagira was nearly amused by the concept. Instead of grinning, Sagira balanced the head in one hand and gazed into those dark sockets.

"So, then, my precious slave, enough time has been wasted. Where is the one I seek?"

**101010**

Gunter scanned the contents of the thick book he grasped. "Yosak, how much longer do you predict?" he asked, turning a page with a thin finger.

"Soon," Yosak responded as he diminished the fire with his foot. "We'll be progressing in a few moments. The supplies have been stocked up."

Nodding in approval, Gunter murmured, "Yes, we cannot afford to enter this battle with little supplies. I'm certain the worst is yet to come."

"You want to run by me again exactly what 'the worst' is?"

Gunter furrowed his eyebrows as his finger traced a diagram. "There exists a manifestation of the purest form of magic and the darkest form of magic. The dark magic happens to reside within Wolfram, yes?"

Yosak nodded, "Yeah, I got that."

"Yes, but, according to Sulterian documentation, the first fusion of stones to a body possessing no magic became so erratic and tainted, that it is said to have transformed into a tiny fraction of the darkest form of magic," Gunter trailed off, tapping his chin in contemplation.

Somewhat confused, Yosak added, "From what we now know, that would be Sagira. His power, or at least a portion of it, is the same as the one inside Wolfram…"

"It seems so. Now, it also states that black magic in itself is not evil while within the host. However, if the host manipulates it so, it can be used for bad deeds," Gunter continued and his voice grew quieter as he connected the two facts for Yosak.

When the man only blinked in response, Gunter spoke again. "So what if Sagira gained his original form and was capable of manipulating the power within Wolfram?" Gunter questioned for Yosak, already aware of the answer.

Yosak cursed. "His Excellency can just be used as a weapon for Sagira's amusement," he muttered. "But can't His Excellency fight back? He's not the most docile push over you would have met."

Gunter hummed in response as he pondered over it. "I'm more concerned with what will become of Wolfram if the power within him demands to dominate him in exchange for…something of value to him."

"What do you mean?" asked Yosak, frowning.

"The power does not wish to be within someone, you understand. It would prefer to be unleashed yet that would cause utter chaos. There is a legend though on how it would soothe its host into trusting it. It would offer immortality, treasures beyond imagination and so forth in exchange for partial domination of the body that the power resides in," Gunter elaborated. "At which point, the world was plagued by the black magic."

"What the hell could It offer His Excellency? He may not be the most mature of the bunch but he would not fall for such tricks," Yosak insisted.

Gunter pierced Yosak with a knowing gaze. "What is the one thing Wolfram desires more than any other thing or person?"

Eyes widening with understanding, Yosak acknowledged the severity of the situation. "His Majesty…"

"You understand now, don't you?" Gunter said. "It's not Khalid and Sagira that exist as the threat. No, they are minor inconveniences at this stage."

Yosak set his eyes downcast and he clenched his fist brutally. "It can't be…"

"Yes, it is Wolfram who we will fear."

As if to rub away the disturbing image, Yosak massaged his forehead with a hand. "Wait a moment, then. Wasn't this stuff somewhat recent? How do we have documents on Sagira's fusion?"

Gunter reluctantly said, "That's quite a question. In fact, the first time I noticed this book was only months ago when His Excellency the Great Sage was skimming it. I don't recall how we obtained it though."

At Murata's mentioning, Yosak caught Gunter's eyes with a suspicious glare. "You don't think that…His Eminence the Great Wise Man…"

Shutting his eyes slowly, Gunter let loose a distressed sigh. "Oh, Your Eminence…"

**101010**

"Oh, Brother," Wolfram muttered while pressing his face into Yuri's welcoming shoulder. "I cannot believe Sagira…all this time…"

Khalid snorted from his spot away from the others.

Yuri threaded his fingers through Wolfram's locks while tightening the embrace. The crown decorating Wolfram's head had been tossed aside as were a few layers of clothing. Grateful for the closer contact that the lack of clothing permitted, Yuri patted his fiancé's back. He was well aware of the turmoil within Wolfram at the moment, including the unhealthy mixture of remorse and rage.

"It's going to be just fine, Wolfram," Yuri whispered in a soothing voice into the other's ear. "I'm here now."

Responding to Yuri's warming touch, Wolfram sighed, "I'm glad that you have a stroke of luck, you wimp. Otherwise, you'd probably be dead by now."

Murata's face tightened and he was obligated to break his gaze from the couple. Focusing his energy on Khalid, he declared, "So then..."

"Yeah, what now, Khalid? You know Sagira better than we do," Yuri stated. "You owe us an explanation too, especially to Wolfram."

Khalid shrugged. "We're prolonging the inevitable," was all he uttered.

"Inevitable?" repeated Conrad. "You're giving up, Khalid? That does not suit you."

Snarling, Khalid jeered, "Well, thanks to you morons, Sagira has come into close contact with Wolfram. That's all he'll need to forever trace It inside of Wolfram. It's just a matter of time until he gets what he wants. Not only that, his fusion with Gwendel offers him an advantage."

Murata reclined his chin on a palm of his hand. "So you're going to just sit back and let your brother walk you all over you?" he asked, aware he had hit a sore subject when Khalid visibly flinched.

"You don't know Sagira the way I do. He's going to promise us a torturous death," Khalid grumbled, his crimson eyes sliding to Wolfram. "He'll be sure to officially sign you into Red Eye's pact so that you'll retain your youth for eternity. Who knows what he will do or what he's already done to Gwendel."

Wolfram's emotions flared at the prospect of someone harming Gwendel. "So then, _Your Majesty_, why is it that I am the one he wants? Is it because of this cursed power within me that you claim I possess?"

Khalid viciously returned, "Only you can successfully serve as a catalyst to return him to his original body."

Yuri grasped Wolfram's hand tightly in an unconscious attempt to relax his mind. "This power is the life source of Sulteri, right? Can't it just be removed?" he asked with desperation. "Or can it even be eradicated?"

"I'm afraid such a thing is not possible, Your Majesty," Conrad said, eyes downcast. "It's the principle of ying and yang. Without chaos, there is no peace. Without dark magic, there is no light magic. It will always exist."

"Yes," Murata concurred, "and it can only be removed from Wolfram's body once his spirit separates from his body, in which case, he dies. That's what I would assume anyway."

"I suppose," Yuri confessed. "We'd be sending a nation to death practically if we remove Wolfram though, no? And how come we never knew about this power inside of him before and why now?"

Khalid chortled bitterly. "Yes, my country will rot away if Wolfram leaves for too long. Regarding the black magic, the origins of the the magic is said to have been in Sulteri. Wolfram would have lived his life not really knowing it existed. However, our country is starving and only its original life source can bring us back to glory. I had to bring Wolfram back. I knew Its power resided within Wolfram the moment I laid eyes on him because It speaks to me."

Murata raised an eyebrow. "Can you communicate with It now?" the Great Sage asked, glancing at Wolfram.

"No. I can never speak to It. It speaks to me," Khalid explained. "It does what It desires, which includes protecting Its people. However, Sagira is aware of how to kill the undead so…"

The trailing sentence hinted at something depressing and deadly. "There's something else, isn't there?" Wolfram whispered while he straightened his back as if to assert his confidence. "I remember something vaguely, now. Something happened last night, didn't it? That's why you pressed me about it."

Yuri leaned forward to examine his fiancé's countenance. "What?"

Khalid shut his eyes tightly and through grit teeth he muttered, "Last night, N-"

The spasm and stiffening of Khalid's muscles became the only forewarning of a threat before Wolfram's guttural cry split the air in two. The fingers of Gwendel had snaked around the pale neck with ease and now held Wolfram in a grip that assured strangulation.

In unexpectedness, Yuri gasped and it took his brain a few seconds to register that somehow Sagira had emerged from nothing and was standing before him. Luckily, Conrad's reflexes had smacked Yuri out of his senses when his godfather jerked him a distance away from where Gwendel stood. "Careful, Yuri!" Conrad growled, tugging the double black to his feet and behind his body.

"Wolfram!" Yuri shouted as he stretched his hand out in a futile attempt to save the struggling blonde.

"No!" Khalid screamed but as quickly as Sagira had formed before their eyes and snatched Wolfram, Gwendel and the blonde's body were swallowed whole by the earth beneath their feet.

Despite what Khalid had previously stated about their exercise in futility, determination crossed over his features again. To Yuri, he demanded, "Where did you stay with him? Chances are high that his body is there as well."

Murata stood upright and addressed the soldiers as Yuri spoke to Khalid. "We'll travel together but only the four of us will enter the underground village," he commanded before settling his attention to Khalid once more. The man seemed satisfied with Yuri's response.

"You sure you do not want to sit back though?" Murata asked.

Inspecting his hand, Khalid murmured a quick incantation. The space around Khalid twisted and swirled around him, generating a deranged and unsteady feeling around the area. Murata noted that the incantation was the one which altered the affects of time. Most noticeably is how rapidly Khalid had memorized it after executing the spell only once. Keeping silent about it though, Murata nodded in acknowledgement to Khalid's suggested plan.

In response to Murata's question, Khalid glowered.

"Sagira isn't the only one thirsting for blood."

**101010**

Wolfram huffed as he was plopped unceremoniously upon the cold surface of the underground village that Yuri and the others had been in just last night. "Sagira," he hissed. "You're below scum! Khalid was right about you!"

Sagira scoffed and approached his original body. "Yes, yes, poor little Khalid. He's not match for The Bad, the big brother who had his way with that pathetic excuse for a warrior," Sagira falsely whined, ending his sentence with a hearty and distorted laugh.

"You're…" Wolfram breathed, unable to complete the sentence on his first attempt. "You…did those horrible things to Khalid when he was younger. You! You're The B-"

"-the one who will be in control now, Wolfram."

Clenching his fists, Wolfram continued, "What have you done with my brother? Where's Gwendel?!"

Sagira chuckled and pressed an index finger to Gwendel's forehead. "He's here with me. He's very stubborn and wants to fight me. Unfortunately, I'm indulging in the violation his mind. His pain is delicious."

Wolfram screamed in fury and struck Sagira with his body. The impact was not powerful but Wolfram compensated with sudden intensity and speed. It caught Sagira off guard, nearly sending him crumbling. As Sagira regained balance, a quick tug to the dirtying curls was enough to jerk Wolfram away .

"I bet your pain is far more delicious," Sagira moaned and presses his lips to Wolfram's exposed neck.

The sensation of Gwendel's lips upon him in a not so brotherly fashion sent a repulsed chill scorching throughout Wolfram's nerves. "I'll kill you," he promised with a voice that did all but betray him.

Amused, Sagira released Wolfram. "What if I were to violate you using your brother's body? It would be so much fun."

The slightest indication of the action painted Wolfram's face an unhealthy color. Sagira laughed but did not pursue Wolfram. "A pity I have no time for such antics. What I need is for you to return me to my body," the madman explained, his attention concentrated on his original body.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not anyone's pawn," Wolfram snarled, standing upright again. His stand against Sagira gained him no rewards, however. Instead, Sagira lightly shifted his heels to confront Wolfram.

"Let's do this the more fun way, then."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes and backed against a rocky wall, aware that the exits were sealed to prevent his escape. As he contemplated his options, his emerald eyes observed black smoke loitering around Gwendel's arm.

It released a hissing sound as it crept up the length of Gwendel's left elbow. The now black hand rose and stretched out toward Wolfram. Sensing the presence of dark magic, Wolfram's breath hitched.

He bolted toward the body.

Sagira cursed at Wolfram's agility and speed. "Get away from it!" he snarled spitefully and sent spikes firing upward, halting Wolfram in his quest.

"Damn!" Wolfram swore but quickly returned his focus to Gwendel's approaching body. As the hand shot out toward him, Wolfram leapt over it and used Gwendel's arm to propel himself over his foe.

His landing sent him crashing but Wolfram angled his body to roll safely away. Leaping to his feet, Wolfram ran as far away as the small area permitted, which lead him into another rocky barrier.

"What are you attempting to do, boy?" Sagira inquired with a crude gesture. "There's no escape. You can't run away."

Panting, Wolfram retorted, "I'm not running away."

"Then what is it that you-"

The wall that hindered Wolfram's escape rumbled and exploded into dust particles. At the sudden force of the detonation, Wolfram covered his head unconsciously for protection. As the ringing ceased, he peeked beyond his arms and he smirked.

"I was waiting for that," Wolfram clarified, pointing to Khalid and the others.

Yuri grinned at Wolfram's unharmed appearance. "You got to stop getting yourself kidnapped, Wolfram," he said in a poor attempt at light humor.

"It's over, Sagira," Murata claimed, stepping from behind Conrad. "You lack the time to execute what you have in mind now that we're here."

Yuri nodded and said, "Yes, thanks to Khalid's use of black magic we stand a chance against you."

Sagira frowned. "Hmm. No doubt Khalid would have tagged along. Quite wise, Wolfram, yet you all forget one thing. In this territory, _I_ am a god."

Moans demanded everyone's concentration. Behind Yuri and his group, those who occupied the underground village swarmed toward them with crazed gleams beneath their eyes. Their right eyes became the customary scarlet shade and the pupils, as expected, slit.

"Careful, Your Highness!" Conrad shouted and he thrust his blade deeply into a villager. There was a slick sound of flesh tearing but the villager only shrieked with mad fits of laughter.

Not expecting the response, Conrad made the attempt to draw back his blade. The villager clutched it with a hand, pulling the brunette closer. In a flash, the villager raised his head and clamped his teeth onto Conrad's shoulder, gnawing and ripping the blanket of muscle and nerves.

Conrad cried out and Yuri drew out Morgif who moaned in fright at the sight before him. "Conrad!"

Wolfram cursed and dashed toward his companions only to witness decaying hands tear free from what was once solid ground. Disgusted, Wolfram took a step back as various human remains and limbs crawled out of the surface, like ants emerging from their colony to gather food.

The sudden connection startled Wolfram. He whispered, "The pit of bodies…"

"Yes, that was my doing," Sagira said and before Wolfram registered the proximity between himself and Sagira, agony bolted throughout his body.

Not even capable of screaming, Wolfram croaked and doubled over as much as he was capable of in Gwendel's arm. He never even witnessed Sagira appearing before him nor the black hand sheathing itself in the pit of Wolfram's stomach. Though no blood spilled, Wolfram sensed his being shredding from the inside out.

A gasp of protest escaped Wolfram as his eyes widened even more. Beneath the veneer of Sagira's sadistic gaze, resided a torn Gwendel demanding to be released from the confines of his own mind. The sight of his eldest brother ensnared and helpless brought a crushing wave of sadness over Wolfram, overriding the physical agony.

"No!" Khalid shrieked but, like the others, was overwhelmed by the undead foes to reach Wolfram. When a limb or particle of flesh was ripped off, it too gained the ability to move freely and attack. Like a hydra, the more that was sliced off, the more foes that would accumulate.

Wolfram cringed as Sagira's mind breached his own, fusing it with sinister images and thoughts. "N-No…" the Prince gasped and with whatever will power remained, Wolfram commanded his trembling hands to grab the blackening arm.

Sagira scowled at the bold move. With determination, he propelled Gwendel's arm further into Wolfram, demanding entrance into the boy's physical body.

In defiance, Wolfram screamed and their conflicting waves of energy manifested into bolts of static electricity. Faintly in the background, Wolfram could make out his friend's cries of horror yet their yells grew fainter and fainter.

"Yes, let me in, boy. You're the only one who can place me into the original body I once had and you WILL do it," Sagira heaved with excitement.

_I'm slipping…I…can't…_

Wolfram, despite his endeavors, felt Sagira dominating his unconscious mind as it teetered over the edge. Every second exhausted his energy while it strengthened Sagira's, giving the crazed man the advantage. With a final thrust of power, Wolfram's mind was slammed into the caves of oblivion and his body grew limp.

Yuri ducked, dodging an arm, and he shouted for Wolfram. He managed to distinguish Gwendel's form collapsing to the ground. The black hand remained within Wolfram serving as the catalyst to transfer Sagira's spirit into the Prince.

With Sagira's spirit encased within, the black hand vanished. Wolfram's body arched, his body bending like a bow, and a breath of chocked air caught itself in the throat.

"No!" Conrad roared and sliced away at his opponents, the pain in his shoulder throbbing with each movement. "We have to get to him before he reaches the body!"

Wolfram continued to croak even as his murky and lifeless eyes settled on Sagira's original form, hanging limply and desiring for a spirit. Wolfram's body danced to Sagira's tune as he took one step in front of the other, drawing near the body.

Khalid bellowed and shoved aside a woman. "Wolfram!" he called out as the shadows overtook Khalid's body, disintegrating it. Carrying Khalid, the shadow slid around the walls and settled before Wolfram's feet.

The shadows pieced back together Khalid and he pointed his blade at the blonde's chest. "Another move, Sagira, and you'll regret it," he panted, dried blood still coating his face where Gwendel's boot had made contact.

Wolfram howled like a beast. The sole intensity beneath the scream sent Khalid colliding into the opposite wall, allowing Sagira extra time. He wasted no seconds as he demanded Wolfram to scurry over to the body with quicker strides.

Somewhere within the cages of Sagira's ensnarement, Wolfram heard Yuri screaming for him to stop. Whatever Wolfram felt within though, his body responded like a stringed puppet, twitching whenever Sagira jerked at the intangible strings. Wolfram's hand finally rose and stroked the cold cheek of Sagira's old body in a mocking display of affection.

Leaning forward, Wolfram's lips trailed a ghost-like kiss near frozen lips and that was all Sagira deemed necessary.

A light radiated, blinding and stilling all things underground. The battle ceased and Murata glared through the oppressing rays to notice Wolfram's body crashing to the ground below. What was mostly emphasized was the twitching body that once hung limp, its muscles flexing and chest heaving with renewed life.

Khalid groaned as he erected himself upward. "N-No…we're too late…"

Wolfram's eyes brightened as he escaped from the cage within his mind, which ached horribly as he regained dominance over his body. From his crumbled state, his gaze landed upon Gwendel's unmoving form. "Brother," the tired blonde breathed.

The entire world quivered and rumbled, sending the underground into a state of demolition.

With feeble movements and despite the prominent light, Wolfram clawed his way across the ground, slithering up to the fallen Gwendel. Draping his upper body over Gwendel's stiff face, Wolfram shifted so that he sat up. With a forced amount of exertion, the youngest brother dragged over Gwendel's upper half. Once the comfort of Wolfram's lap cradled Gwendel's head, Wolfram employed his body as a shield and endured the plunging rocks and pebbles.

Wincing, Wolfram pressed a bruised and scratched hand against Gwendel's cheek. "Gwendel, forgive me…" he weakly offered. Aware that the worst was yet to arrive, Wolfram braced his body until the vibration subsided.

Amidst the pandemonium, Yuri fought against Conrad to reach Wolfram. "Wolfram! Please, Conrad!"

Khalid acknowledged Yuri's frantic calls and the dark haired man was quick to respond. Extending his hands, Khalid's eyes shut and lips parted to cast a spell. The spell reflected that of the one performed in the Demon Kingdom that had prevented the ceiling from crushing him before.

"…Still!" Khalid finished and the plummeting wreckage halted in midair though the world continued to tremble as if fearing its own demise.

As the spell took hold of the ruins, the patronizing light dimmed and the silhouette of a lean man stood shakily on two feet. There was an enormous breath of air released and the area returned to its original state of gloominess.

Cautiously, eyes were shifted to settle on Sagira, who stood upright and lacked any modesty to his nudity. His pair of bloody eyes consumed his surroundings as if the very use of sight was a new concept to him.

"Sagira," Khalid hissed just as he gently set down the rubble.

Brushing aside everyone's terror, Sagira scrutinized his arms and hands. His head snapped up in a quick and fluid motion. Eyes settling on his undead minions, Sagira extended a finger and generated a bead of black to trickle from his fingertip. It twirled downward in a lazy motion until it lightly made contact with the ground.

As the drop made contact, the minions shrieked in what could only be assumed to be anguish. As quickly as they began to holler, they erupted from the inside out in a flash, a sparkling array of particles becoming the only remnants of their existence.

Wolfram covered his mouth in disbelief at the power and his stomach flipped twenty times. Everyone too experienced the uneasy sensation of helplessness and fear as Sagira proceeded to laugh hysterically, a noise far too perverse and cruel.

Satisfied with the authority and extent of his capabilities, Sagira's lips quirked and spread to plaster a sinister grin upon his features. Fixating his attention on Wolfram, Sagira offered a deadly promise to the startled Prince of Sulteri.

"Oh, yes. _This_ is going to be fun."

**1010…tbc…1010**

Thanks to those of you who reviewed again. It got me to write.

**NOTE**: In case you didn't read the note in my profile, I have a LiveJournal account that I activated after many years. You are welcome to view detailed updates on the stories there (click on my homepage from my profile). If you want to comment, add me as a friend, that's all fine too. I only post entries to update you readers. It's just more efficient that way for me (in case isn't working/etc), thanks!

Mirai Kurosaki


	13. Chapter 13

**Papercut**

A/N: Thank you, reviewers. You're wonderful.

Response to reviewers:

**pikeebo: **Thank you for taking the time to review! I hope your eyes nearly pop out again at this update! Yes, I love my twists!

**animefreak03: **Ah, no pitchfork please! I'm back! I updated, you see so no need for the pitchfork anymore! There is some Yuri/Wolfram so enjoy! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**machi: **Some of your answers are going to be answered soon enough! Thank you for taking the time to review my story and enjoy!

**TIFFANY: **Merry (belated) Christmas! Well, happy or not, you'll decide for yourself in the last chapter, which will be coming up very soon! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Lina: **Thank you again for yet another review! Well, what Sagira will do to Wolfram I cannot confess just yet but I hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless! Thanks again and is Gwendel safe yet? Maybe…Maybe not.

**akiray: **Thank you for reviewing. Wolfram pain is probably still to come now that things are heating up in chapter 13. I won't reveal anything here so go read! Thanks again!

**bratsrule: **Thank you for reviewing and your kind words! I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to like it!

**Warnings**: Some soft core sexual activities (no actual sex)

**Spoilers**: Ken Murata's identity (if you haven't figured it out by now)

Important note: _**Bold italics**_refer to It speaking subconsciously to Wolfram.

**101010**

"Sagira," Khalid breathed with a lost voice. The embodiment of everything he loathed stood only mere feet away from him and yet he could not muster the strength required to strike him down.

Two psychotic orbs struck Khalid with the speed of an arrow. "You disgust me," the eldest of the two brothers hissed with a thin grin. Sagira widened his eyes and a force of immense power lifted Khalid off his feet.

"Khalid!" Wolfram shouted, more in shock than in concern. The man was catapulted into a nearby boulder and if it weren't for Khalid's agility, he surely would have been split in half.

Sagira decided to slide his attention to the others. "Run," his silky voice commanded.

Yuri's eyes dilated in fear. His brain was demanding the higher production of adrenaline, preparing his body for flight or fight. "W-What?"

Like a beast staring down his dinner, Sagira repeated with flashing teeth, "Run. The chase is more fun than the catch."

Conrad caught Murata's eye and he nodded in understanding. "Wolfram-"

"Is _my_ property now," Sagira clarified, taking three strides toward Wolfram.

Wolfram's breath caught. Despite his powerless state, the blonde arranged his body to protect Gwendel. Sagira did not touch him though. Instead, the nude man simply stood before him, employing his body as a barrier.

Murata understood the message. If they wanted to take Wolfram, they would have to penetrate Sagira's defenses. "We'll retreat for now," he muttered under his breath to Conrad.

"What?!" hissed Yuri, overhearing. "We can't leave Wolfram and Gwendel!"

"He's right, Yuri," Conrad replied, keeping his visual attention on Sagira. "We're playing his game now."

Khalid sensed the bickering amused Sagira enough to distract him. With his own pair of eyes brightening, Khalid's lips frantically moved to conduct a spell. In a slow gesture, his right hand raised and fixated on Wolfram and Gwendel's forms.

"What are you doing?" Sagira suddenly asked, glancing back. "You-!"

The last of the spell was cast with a final bellow and the shadows tore loose from the darkened floors. They groaned and a large gem situated upon the middle of their face. Conrad noted they were the same figures that had attacked them once before.

"Take them out!" Khalid ordered with a strained voice, his body tiring.

The shadows leapt instantly toward everyone minus Sagira, snatching them by their arms. Without a chance to protest, Yuri and company were swallowed by the darkness then dragged into the gloom of the floors.

Sagira failed to stop the assault and was even slower to strike Khalid with another blow. His brother had vanished along with the shadows.

Though furious, a smirk applied a sinister touch to Sagira's lean face. "So, dirty tricks, is it?" he whispered to himself and his amusement ripped out waves of laughter from the man.

As his fit subsided, the man raised his hands, palms downward and fingers slightly curled. The ground beneath his feet rumbled and moaned. The decaying bodies and limbs crawled to him in obedience, the slick sound of their flesh rubbing against one another comforting Sagira.

"Alright then, you wretched creatures, it's time to demonstrate exactly why I'm called The Bad."

**101010**

Wolfram choked for air as he was dumped into familiar marble tiles. Clutching his throat, the Prince of Sulteri fluttered his eyes until they opened. "Yuri?" he gasped.

"Wolfram!" Yuri returned and the double black scampered to his feet. Wolfram barely had time to register the action as his fiancé swallowed his body into warm and welcoming arms. "Oh, Wolfram."

Yuri's heat, both from within and out, eased away any discomfort from Wolfram's body and mind. "Yuri, I…"

Unable to formulate words to translate his emotions, Wolfram only pressed himself harder into Yuri. Yuri, understanding, expressed himself with the threat of tears and by whispering, "I've missed you far too much. Are you hurt?"

Khalid narrowed his eyes at the scene and began spitting out orders when his servants and soldiers noticed their sudden presence. "Prepare for Sagira!"

The booming voice called the blonde back to reality. Wolfram eased back a bit and nodded to Yuri. "Wimp, I'm not the one I'm worried about," he commented and turned back to where he suspected Gwendel resided.

The man was already surrounded by Conrad and Murata, who seemed curiously interested in the man's right eye. Wolfram shifted away from Yuri and knelt beside his brother. "Gwendel…"

"His right eyes is still red," Murata explained with graveness as he peeled back Gwendel's eyelid. "He may still be under Sagira's influence."

Wolfram growled at Murata when the other boy used the suggestive tone. "We are not leaving him to be fed to Sagira!" he yelled, face brightening in ferocity.

"What if he's a Red Eye member, then?" Murata offered the scenario, fixating Wolfram with a grim expression. It asked Wolfram the silent and impossible question of whether or not he could kill his own brother.

The reality of Gwendel's condition struck Wolfram with enough of an invisible force to send him sprawling beside his fallen brother. "Gwendel," he whimpered, hand shakily resting on the man's cold face. "Gwendel, please, open your eyes."

"Make a comment like that again, Great Sage, and I'll teach you a lesson," Khalid's voice grumbled from afar. The man stood a distance away from them but was keenly observing them. "Come here, Conrart. Let me take care of that wound."

When Conrad remained still, Khalid stomped over to him and forced the man to sit. Yuri quickly went to his godfather and offered whatever assistance Khalid may need. It was also to assure that Khalid would not further harm the brunette.

"He won't become a zombie or anything because he got bitten, right?" inquired Yuri, fearing that the horror movies he once watched held truth to them.

Khalid stole a glance at the boy with a peculiar face. "At the worst, it will get infected. He'll be fine," he assured.

Wincing, Conrad allowed Khalid and Yuri to tend to his injury and was entertained by Yuri's question. "So what of Gwendel?" he finally inquired.

"Gwendel is no member of Red Eye," Khalid stated as he tugged out a small vile from the pouch swinging from a hook attached to his loose belt. Popping the lid open, he instructed Yuri to hold Conrad's shoulder still as he applied the lotion.

Conrad pressed with a grimace, "How do you know that?"

Khalid pressed his fingers lightly against the raw flesh. "I cannot sense his spirit," he finally said as if speaking in lay man's term. "However, that's not to say he's not a threat to us."

"Then WHAT is it?!" Wolfram shrieked, startling everyone in the room. Even the shadows, crouched from a distance, shuddered. "I'm DONE with your cursed riddles!"

"There," Khalid said and then expertly wrapped Conrad's shoulder with the gauze he kept in the same pouch from which the lotion had sprung forth. "It's as I say, Wolfram."

Yuri stared in amazement as Wolfram then stood up, stomped toward Khalid, and snatched the man by the front of his shirt. The blonde's distress was visible for all to see as he attempted to half throttle the King of Sulteri.

Khalid met Wolfram's eyes but they were glazing over, the fire in his eyes fading like a withering candle's light. "Sagira is the only one capable of obligating someone to obey him under the guise of a Red Eye member."

When Wolfram's eyes only continued to narrow, Khalid clarified by stating, "Sagira can take Gwendel whenever he desires."

"No!" Wolfram bellowed in denial and protest.

With the slightest touch of sadism, Khalid inquired, "Would you kill your own brother, Wolfram, if you had to?"

Wolfram's hair stood on end like an enraged feline ready to pounce on his prey. "How _dare_ you-"

"Just as Conrart may be forced to kill you?" Khalid added.

Everyone reacted to the comment.

"What are you saying?!" Yuri demanded, eyebrows furrowing. "Conrad could never-"

Khalid's smirk spread. "He killed me in a fit of jealously; he'd easily kill again to protect Your Majesty The Demon King. He's not such a calm and collected man as he appears to-"

"Stop it!" Yuri shouted.

Murata frowned and glanced to Conrad, who failed to conceal the disturbing realization that his face held. "Are you suggesting Lord von Bielefeld is rash enough to get Lord Weller to kill him?"

Still focused on Wolfram, Khalid responded, "Conrart does not only protect His Majesty but his ideals. If there was a force threatening those ideals, he'd fight it."

"What are you SAYING?! Speak in a way that I understand!" Wolfram bellowed, one hand gesturing to punch Khalid if the man disobeyed the order.

Khalid's amusement decayed off his lips. "You, Wolfram, will become that threat."

"W-What?" Wolfram whispered, his vehemence being overtaken by perplexity and horror. "Me?"

"Khalid," Murata began, "I suggest you explain."

Peeling Wolfram's hand off of him, Khalid shoved the blonde with such force it hurled him onto the floor. "I plan to test it out myself," he proclaimed, more to himself than Murata.

"Hey, knock it off!" Yuri shouted but as he made to stop Khalid, Murata's grip jerked him back. "Murata…"

Wolfram grunted upon colliding onto the hard surface. His eyes glared up but they were quick to dilate when Khalid tugged out his blade. With no warning, the man released a cry while his blade swung at an angle that would surely slice Wolfram.

Before Wolfram's combatant instincts registered the action and reacted, another source responded first. The flaxen haired prince's eyes brightened until the entirety of his eyes shined white. Simultaneously, thick ripples of an inferno exhibited upon his skin.

All this occurred within less than a second and as the blade attempted to harm Wolfram, the flames dancing upon his epidermis shot out. The intensity of the heat was enough of a threat and Khalid stumbled back in the knick of time to avoid permanent damage.

As the threat vanished, so did the fires. Wolfram's eyes returned in color and a breath of air escaped him. Staring at Khalid, Wolfram's breath began to regulate itself but the aftermath was still affecting him.

"What the…" Yuri began, physically incapable of moving.

Khalid glanced at his blade, which had partially melted as he muttered, "It has ripened in power."

Wolfram's wits returned and he blinked rapidly. "Th-That…thing inside me? It's real…"

"Of course it is," Khalid spat, irritated. "When Sagira got his originally body it also ripened the powers It possesses within the host. A deadly trade-off."

"The life source of Sulteri," Yuri repeated, transferring his gaze onto Wolfram's sitting form. "It's true."

Khalid nodded and tossed his blade aside. "Things are going to get very ugly," he warned, eyes downcast.

Swallowing, Conrad asked, "This…power inside Wolfram…"

"Yes," Murata answered on behalf of Khalid, who seemed interested in other things. "That power, the life source, is what Khalid suggests to be the threat."

"I still feel lost," Yuri admitted. He went to Wolfram and assisted his fiancé. "How can-"

"Shut up!" Khalid growled. "Where are the missing pieces?"

Conrad frowned at the man's sudden outburst. "Of the scrolls? Why do you-"

"Silence! Hand them over!"

Conrad tensed at the brutality of the command. "No," he denied, drawing his blade. "You've betrayed us and are still keeping us in the dark. You share all the information you have and then we'll consider handing them over."

Khalid growled and hissed, "You don't get it. If I don't have those, we'll stand no chance against Sagira! Give them to me! Sagira can attack us at any moment!"

"What?!" Yuri blurted, snapping his head toward Khalid. "He can't come into the palace can he? W-What about-"

"Fools!" Khalid screamed. "You don't understand anything!"

Murata tapped his chin and slanted his eyes. "He's right, Lord Weller. Hand them over," he instructed.

"Your Eminence!" Conrad gasped but the look Murata shot him dared the soldier to protest again. Conrad stared at Khalid for a brief moment but obliged by tossing the pieces he held in his uniform with a reluctant glare.

Snatching them with ease, Khalid began studying them.

"Murata, you know more than we do, don't you?" Yuri accused as he squeezed Wolfram's hand. His companion at his side moaned at the act, capturing Yuri's attention. "Wolfram? You okay?"

Eyes half lidded, Wolfram mumbled a weak, "I'm fine."

Murata's shoulders slacked and he sighed very deeply. "Goodness, this is becoming more trouble than it's worth. Let's get some rest," he suggested, yawning to emphasize his point.

"Your Eminence," Conrad said in a low voice.

Khalid, not even bothering to glance up from the documents, added with a more collected voice, "You're no Wise Man for nothing. You're welcome to rest in the rooms on this floor. Leave Lord von Voltaire here though."

Yuri's eyes narrowed.

Sensing the tension, Khalid uttered, "He'll be cared for by my shadows. If he is still under Sagira's influence, it's best if he's where he is now."

Yuri hesitated but eventually agreed. Tugging on Wolfram's hand, he said, "Come on, Wolfram."

"Brother," Wolfram barely whispered when he walked pass Gwendel's laying form.

**101010**

Sagira whistled as he gazed up. "Hm, yes, this seems right. They're closer than I suspected."

A body-less head rolled to his feet and groaned.

Kicking the head lightly to the side, Sagira scanned the area. "Yes, I'm quire aware of that but I have to say," he paused and mockingly posed for his dead minions. "I look dashing in Sulterian colors, no?"

Moans broke out.

"Oh shut up. What the hell do you know? You're dead. Now stop dawdling and find me the two that I seek."

As they obeyed, Sagira pressed his hands together in a display of prayer. His hands slightly parted and puffs of dark smoke emitted from the gap. Within the smoke swirled crystallized orbs and they recoiled upon spotting Sagira's face.

The man scanned the trembling orbs and grinned.

**101010**

"So by rest you mean 'talk alone without Khalid'," Yuri murmured, staring down at the cup of tea a servant had recently brought them. His ears caught the frantic commotion that was beginning to occur outside the room that they occupied.

Catching the same sound, Murata said, "It's no surprise they're frightened. Khalid must be working them like mad to prepare for Sagira. They already fixed all the damage that Sagira did before though. Being a Red Eye member has its perks."

"Caring to join them?" Conrad asked but his attempt at humor had rotted long ago.

Murata shrugged but smiled in response.

"Sagira," Wolfram's lips mouthed.

Perhaps it was a sixth sense that permitted Yuri to catch Wolfram's stress but regardless of the reason, the double black slithered a protective arm around his friend's shoulder. In the slight embrace, Wolfram glimpsed up.

"What now?" Wolfram asked though he knew Yuri could not answer that question with confidence.

With a sensitive and small smile, Yuri replied, "We stop Sagira."

Murata leaned forward in his seat, chin resting upon intertwined fingers. It was a common gesticulation he carried out when pondering. "I apologize to you, Lord von Bielefeld," he said with a firm voice.

"What?"

Conrad contributed to the Great Sage's remark by adding, "Gwendel was not entirely forced by Sagira to become his minion."

Wolfram and Yuri replied with similar looks due to the comment.

"We had spoken of this long before we befriended Sagira," Murata began, "for I had to prepare for the worst. The worst did come and it appears that it will only continue to get worse."

"What of Gwendel?" asked Wolfram, eyebrows sloping upward in concern.

"It was decided that if a…spy was necessary," Murata continued, cautious with his words, "We would submit. Gwendel went to talk to Sagira alone knowing what he would probably become."

Wolfram shook his head and cried, "But why?! Surely there are-"

Murata's smile almost relaxed Wolfram. "He had made a point at one time that he would certainly get his youngest brother back."

It stung Wolfram beneath his skin. His arms trembled and his fists clenched with enough passion to call forth the blaze within him. The barely visible hairs on his body stood and radiated a concentrated heat.

"W-Whoa, Wolfram, calm down!" Yuri begged when he was burnt by the flickering flames.

Wolfram gasped. The fire went out and his eyes focused. "…Sorry," was all he could say, looking to Yuri with hurt eyes.

"So you can summon It now," Conrad observed, highly interested. "We may have another option just yet. Khalid is not the only one capable of fending off Sagira."

Interest piqued, Wolfram said, "Huh?"

Conrad nodded. "If we can harness what you have within you, perhaps we stand a stronger chance. You should be allowed some control over It."

Murata smiled but his true emotion was held tight beneath the gleam of his glasses. "Why don't you and Lord von Bielefeld get some rest, Shibuya? I think Lord Weller's theory is interesting but we cannot do anything about it unless Lord von Bielefeld rests. We'll leave you two to do that."

Yuri blinked but slowly nodded. "Ah…um…okay."

Reluctant and irritated, Wolfram shot Murata a tough stare as the boy stood. Conrad understood Murata's intention so he stood up and trailed behind the boy. "We'll be close by in case of anything," he added as he shut the door behind him, leaving the couple to themselves.

They were greeted politely by random servants and soldiers who rushed pass them as they strolled a small distance away. Luckily none bothered to speak to them so Conrad had no difficulty in inquiring, "What is it, Your Eminence?"

Murata finally allowed his façade to melt. "Your theory is not stable, Lord Weller."

"…I see."

"I really did not want it to come to this but I believe we may have no other choice. The outcome may be very deadly though," Murata elaborated, sighing in distress.

"What is it?" Conrad asked again.

Murata stood still and silent for a moment as if grappling with his own thoughts. However, for whatever purpose, Murata looked to the brunette and confessed.

"You need to know something, Lord Weller."

**101010**

Alone, Wolfram pressed his body against Yuri's. His fiancé flushed brightly but his body responded in kind, his dark hair lacing with Wolfram's fair-haired curls. Together, they reclined against one another for a few moments to appreciate the other's presence.

Yuri took one of Wolfram's hands in his own and assured the blonde, "No matter what happens, we'll all get back home safely."

"Home," Wolfram repeated, a smile toying with his lips. "It feels like a long time has passed since we received that letter."

"Look where it's gotten us," Yuri said playfully, delighted when Wolfram's shoulder shook in a short but obvious chuckle.

Wolfram lifted his head and suddenly wrapped his lips around Yuri's in a brief kiss. Leaning back, Wolfram opened his eyes and discovered Yuri's own eyes clouding with what Wolfram deduced to be sexual deprivation.

It took Wolfram a second to register that conclusion but Yuri's body responded half a second earlier. Like a wild creature during mating season, the double black pounced atop of Wolfram, pinning him effectively to the large couch that was crafted of satin.

"Yuri!" Wolfram breathed, eyes wide, but they lacked the fear they held previously. His mouth was dominated and overpowered by Yuri's hungry lips, which tore open his mouth to feed the primeval desire.

"I thought," Yuri gasped between deep breaths, "I…had lost you…"

Groaning in his own hunger, Wolfram's mind hurled away any concerns, fears, and anxieties. Instead, his brain sent signals to his body, rendering him needy. With as much valor, Wolfram clung to the back of Yuri's neck and splayed his legs wider apart to allow Yuri a more comfortable and appropriate position.

Yuri quickly obliged and as he rubbed between Wolfram's thighs, they simultaneously gasped. Growling, Yuri repeated the motion but with more intensity and with a new found roughness Wolfram was unaware that his fiancé was capable of.

Not that he minded at the moment. In fact, he encouraged Yuri by arching up into his fiancé's dominating movements, applying more pressure against their most delicate parts. They clawed at one another, growled, snarled, and groaned while their lower regions thrust, rubbed, and jerked against the other's, sending their body's pleasure to escalating proportions.

During their animalistic motions, the breeches Yuri wore were tossed aside while Wolfram's layered robe was thrust upward. With the better access to skin contact, Yuri and Wolfram allowed themselves to flee from reality's cruel clutches.

The pit of Wolfram's stomach flipped when Yuri's hand snuck in between their bodies to grasp Wolfram's swollen part. This sent Wolfram's hips twitching and his moans to increase in volume, his eyes shutting tightly.

"Y-Yuri!"

With a single evolutionary and biological reaction, it was over.

Wolfram, returning to reality, blinked back the area into focus. Yuri lay atop him, sucking in as much air as possible to absorb oxygen. He moaned against Wolfram's neck and struggled to roll off of him after a few minutes. "S-Sorry," he huffed, face bright with that of exercise and embarrassment.

Sensing a sticky sensation all over his thighs and stomach, Wolfram understood Yuri's humiliation. He himself flushed but kept his eyebrows furrowed as if to conceal his own timid response to what they had just done.

"Wimp," he uttered, "it's not that big a deal."

Yuri looked down at Wolfram and broke into a shy smile. "Sorry," he mumbled again as he scampered off of Wolfram. "I…Was it….I didn't mean…"

"It's fine, Yuri," Wolfram persisted, sitting up. "Wait. Don't tell me you're regretting it?"

Flustered, Yuri stammered, "I-It's not…I just…I mean…I'm not use to this, Wolfram! I…really liked it…though I wasn't expecting it."

Huffing, Wolfram snatched a decorative pillow from beside him and pummeled Yuri with it. "You insufferable dolt! Say what you-mmph!"

The kiss was the water to evaporate Wolfram's irritated flame.

"Wolfram?" asked Yuri as they parted, his eyes half glazed.

"Mm?"

"Am I…allowed to say 'I love you'?"

Wolfram blinked and for once, was unsure as to how to react.

"Yuri?"

"Huh?"

"Stop asking stupid questions and tell me you love me."

**101010**

"We will arrive shortly, Sir," Yosak pronounced as he patted a horse's neck. "Once they drink up, we'll set off again."

Gunter nodded in approval and clasped his hands together. "Oh, Your Highness," he sighed, "please be safe. Just hold on and your loyal servant Gunter will rescue you from the clutches of chaos!"

Yosak shook his head as Gunter continued rambling to the heavens above, hoping Yuri would somehow respond in a symbolic manner. The blue eyed warrior glanced to his side as another solider signaled to him.

"Something wrong?" asked Yosak.

"Over there! Look!"

Gunter, jerked out of his prayer, slanted his body to peer in the direction suggested. Yosak did the same and the spy uttered, "Someone's coming? Friend or foe?"

"I'm not su-gah!"

The gurgle sent Yosak wincing as the fellow reporter's head severed from the body it once presided over. The head toggled off and rolled over the ground, the breaking of grass blades offering the only sound that shattered the stunned silence.

The figure, which was once many yards away, stood before them now in a flash. "Don't worry about that," a low and provoking voice insisted. "I don't intend to do the same to you all just yet."

Gunter was the first to shout in horror, "It cannot be!"

"Why yes it is, Gunter von Christ," Sagira cooed. The man, dressed in royal Sulterian robes, addressed Gunter. "You're recovering well from that incident. You looked beautiful, crucified."

"How the hell-" Yosak began, preparing his body to battle.

Sagira raised his hand and the small gesture was enough to immobilize everyone in fright. The Bad laughed in utter enjoyment and he said, "So I see you know the truth if you're that terrified of me."

Swallowing, Gunter persisted, "You must stop this, Sagira! Wolfram will kill us all if you-"

"Wolfram?" Sagira asked as if forgetting the name. "Hm…Yes, he's going to probably kill you and I plan to initiate that. After all, what other way to destroy and maim than by using the epitome of what darkness is?"

Yosak, after tightening his nerves and riding out the fear, requested, "Tell us then why are you here. Where's your precious weapon for that matter?"

Sagira tilted his head. "We're playing a game. I'm the feline and he's the rodent."

Gunter cringed and glowered at the comment.

"As to why I'm here," Sagira stated, stroking his lower lip with a thin finger. "Well, I though I'd reunite you with your comrades."

Snorting, Yosak offered his own version of Sagira's twisted smirk, "Oh? And why would you do such a noble act, you bastard?"

Eyes glowing, Sagira stretched out his hand, which had morphed into something murky and sinisterly black. His hand sprung forth snake like beasts that snatched around the limbs of Gunter and Yosak while pitching aside the soldiers who made to stop him.

"Because it's more fun to torture someone when their comrades are there to watch the event."

**101010**

Wolfram stretched on the bed and curled into a fetal position. Having been cleaned and sexually satisfied, he and Yuri concluded it best if they allow their bodies to recharge.

Yuri still continued to blush when he shared a gaze with Wolfram but his attitude did not betray his authentic affection. His arm positioned Wolfram to lie on his shoulder. With his other hand, Yuri fingered his fiancé's arm, drawing lazy shapes.

"Hey, Wolf," he began as he kept his concentration on the drapery above his head, "that power inside of you…You think Conrad had a point?"

"I…don't know. Until recently, I had never actually acknowledged I had It inside. I've never had that power manifest before," Wolfram reported, settling his eyes upward as well. The drapery's fluidity and solid color allowed for better concentration.

"You have actually," Khalid's voice rang, startling the couple.

Wolfram snapped up into a sitting position. "You! It's rude to enter a room without knocking! We could have been undressing! Pervert!"

Ignoring the insult, Khalid continued, "There's something I've decided to show you. Come this way."

When Wolfram made to protest, Khalid said, "I'll prove to you your powers have manifested."

Though still bitter, Wolfram's curiosity edged him to follow Khalid. Yuri tagged along side him, his own curiosity demanding answers to their current situation. Across the now open room revealed another room, whose doors exposed the interior of the chambers where Murata and Conrad resided.

The two noted the others and were quick to follow.

Khalid kept his silence constant as he guided them to a room whose only barrier consisted of silken and fine curtains. He gently coaxed them aside and everyone mimicked his actions so that they may enter.

"What is that?" asked Yuri at the strangely familiar statue occupying the middle of the lonely room.

Something attached a piece to the puzzle that was Wolfram's mind as he replied in a stunned tone, "It's Namir."

Murata frowned but agreed, "Indeed it is."

"He would have passed in a most tragic way, his soul feeding Sagira, if it were not for Wolfram." Khalid enlightened as he kept his voice tight as to not reveal emotion.

"What happened?" questioned Conrad, his heart clenching in brief mourning for the child. Regardless of what Namir had done, he was still just a child who had grown far too quickly.

Khalid said, "He had found where Sagira was hidden before I did. He did not tell me and went on his own to confront or spy on him, I assume. Sagira caught him. He must have been tortured brutally for his mind to scream for help.

It heard Namir's cries and It rescued his servant. Brought back to the palace, Namir was returned like this. I suppose It figured this was the only way to save Namir from Sagira; solidifying him in a magical stone blockade."

Wolfram's eyes enlarged and he took a step toward the boy's form. "I remember," he whispered, "the night…I heard screaming and then I was drowning in a fire."

The blonde turned to face Khalid. "That was…"

"Yes," Khalid answered. "I told you once before that It can protect Its servants."

Conrad pressed, "Why stone?"

Khalid almost hesitated. "We cannot die, technically. Our body does not age unless our soul leaves it through a transfer. However, there lies in the single weakness."

"If a normal individual was incased in stone, their body would still decay beneath it and once dead, their spirit would be free," Murata offered details, adjusting his glasses. "Yet if your body is not mean to age, you are eternally trapped in darkness."

Nodding, Khalid added, "Our body would fuse to the magical encasing and even if the stone were to be destroyed, the particles forever exist. We are trapped within those particles still, no matter how tiny."

"Death for the dead," Murata summarized.

Wolfram pressed a hand to his face. "So Namir…"

"Is no more," Khalid finished.

The brutality and terror of his situation shook Wolfram to the core and he wrapped his arms around himself, unsure as to how to react. "Who else knows of how to do this?" he asked Khalid.

Khalid's lip grew thin. "We've no time for triviality. We must focus on Sagira now."

"How do we stop him?" Yuri inquired, swallowing his fear.

"…I don't know," Khalid disclosed.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Wolfram hissed.

Glaring rudely, Khalid growled back, "There IS no plan! Don't you understand? We cannot fight something that has no purpose!"

Conrad stepped before Wolfram to prevent his younger brother from pouncing. "What do you mean, no purpose?"

Frustrated, Khalid divulged, "Sagira has no motive like a typical foe. He does not desire power, wealth, land, nothing! He does what he does because he wants to hear this type of person's scream or how blood will flow if the cut was made here; he does this because he _can_!"

"Nonsense!" Wolfram yelled. "Wha-Ah!"

"Wolfram!" Yuri hollered and he scurried to clutch the boy's forearms. "What's wrong?"

Wolfram seized his pulsing head with a solid grip. "It's him! Sagira's here!" he gasped, eyes widening and pupils vanishing.

Khalid cursed and frantically ran out of the room. As he screamed orders out, Conrad took the opportunity to ask Wolfram, "The power lets you sense Sagira?"

A groan released itself from Wolfram's throat and his eyes fluttered. "Y-Yes, It told me," he confessed, face paling. His body tensed instantly and his face flushed out any of its natural color, rendering Wolfram ill-looking.

"We have to get out of the palace," the Prince commanded.

"What?" Murata asked as he peered out of the window, expecting uninvited guests.

"Sagira's going to attack the palace!" Wolfram screamed and as he did, the palace groaned as it began rumbling. The force of the attack was explosive and ear piercingly shattering.

"Get out!" Conrad hollered, assisting to usher them out to safety. "The window!"

Windows cracked and detonated, ornaments crumbled to their deaths and the walls fractured, threatening to topple the entire structure that is the palace. Debris blocked their paths while the smoke from toppling and igniting items clouded their vision.

"Which way?!"

The moaning sparked all their heads to glance up.

The roof caved in on them.

From outside the room, Khalid sensed the roof's crumbling. "WOLFRAM!"

_**Let. Me. Out**_

**101010**

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Gunter shrieked as he struggled against his restraints violently. "YOUR HIGHNESS!!"

Yosak's face contorted and twitched at the sight of a magnificent palace crumbling in on itself in such a dramatic display of shattering beauty. "Captain!!"

"You BEAST!" Gunter screamed at Sagira, who stood with arms crossed only 30 feet away from the destruction. "I'll see to it that you get the ultimate punishment for this!!"

The corpses and body ligaments wrapped tighter onto Gunter to a painful degree, their sadistic hold rendering him silence. Sagira kept his eyes fixated at the palace's doom and amidst the turmoil he could clearly capture the screams and sobs of those from within. Even the villagers shrieked in horror at the death of their symbolic home.

It excited him.

"Oh, you're quiet now, thank goodness. You're a talkative one, aren't you?" Sagira sneered at Gunter. "Our kings won't die that easily."

Gunter's eyes widened in hope.

"I plan to kill him with my own two hands," Sagira admitted, smirk extending into a smile, if one could deem it that.

As his statement was completed, a magnificent cyclone of fire ripped out from the decaying structure, blinding those around it. Sagira's crimson eyes continued to stare despite the light's harm and he laughed.

A heavy portion of the palace was hurled far away from its original spot, clearing a path for Wolfram, who stood within the cyclone's devilish eye. The emerald orbs were lost to a clear slate of mixed white and gold but they were set on Sagira.

Beside him floated everyone who resided in the palace, encased in circular cloud-like puffs of flame. Sagira grinned upon settling his eyes on Rashid. "Hey, Uncle Rashie."

Rashid blinked in astonishment and surveyed the area. "What in good heaven's name is going on?!" he screamed, particularly when Sagira's figure caught his attention. "Sagira!"

Wolfram's eyes further brightened at the crudeness of Sagira's comment and the flames flickering off his body intensified. "You have infuriated me for the last time," the Prince proclaimed with a distorted voice that held the identity of something dark and deadly.

"Yes, getting angry is always good," Sagira jeered, taking a step forward.

"Back off!" Wolfram screamed and a trail of flames charged at Sagira, pounding into the man with such power, he was knocked off his feet and pitched into the air.

"Wolfram," Yuri huffed, pressing his hands against his little bubble of fire. "This is…It?"

Sagira regained balance in the air and landed gracefully on his feet. The burns on his skin hissed but alleviated due to his biological mechanisms. "Excellent," he stated, like a man satisfied with a purchase.

"Wolfram!" Conrad hollered, eyes narrowing. "That's Gunter and Yosak down there! Don't hurt them!"

Glancing up, Wolfram's eyes slanted to suggest his irritation. "Gunter?" he asked.

_**The only thing you shall concern yourself with is your precious lover. Trust no one but the one inside you. I know what you need to save him.**_

_Save…Yuri…_

_**Yes, my host. I can grant you that wish.**_

Murata's eyes widened at the perplexed expression Wolfram's blank eyes carried. "We have to stop him! Khalid! Stop him _now_!"

The terror in Murata's voice traumatized Yuri. Never had he had the displeasure of experiencing Murata's pure cry of dread. "What's happening?!" Yuri thusly commanded in a booming voice, hoping the others could hear him through the flames.

Murata frantically caught Yuri's eyes and explained, "If Lord von Bielefeld submits to the entity inside, he'll go mad! He'll kill everyone, Shibuya!"

The sentence did not register properly in Yuri's mind. "W-What?"

Khalid cried out as he tore his barrier. He leapt down and proceeded to lower down the others with his own magical abilities. He grasped Conrad by the shoulder and shouted, "Just worry about your King. Leave Wolfram and Sagira to me!"

Conrad darted his attention between Wolfram and Sagira. "…Save him, Khalid," his voice said and Khalid detected the man's desperation.

"I'll do that," Khalid said and with a mocking salute, he was engulfed in shadows.

A slight distance from what would become the battlefield, Yuri was held back by Conrad's firm grip. "No…Wolfram…this can't be…"

Wolfram growled when Khalid reconstructed himself in front of his path, interrupting his thoughts. "Get out of the way!" Wolfram ordered.

"No," Khalid protested. "I'm going to help you stop Sagira."

The bellow Wolfram tore loose from the pit of his stomach chilled the skies themselves. In a blind rage, the flames trickles loose from his body and dashed madly for Khalid, cloaking him in a blanket of hell's fire.

Sagira laughed with childish glee. "How marvelous! Ah, but I want to deliver the main blow. I can't let him have all the fun," he stated. "Your mine, little brother."

His fingers stretched toward Khalid's struggling form and as he made to ensnare the man, a powerful strike from behind sent him slamming into the ground. "Ah!" he cried as he made an uncomfortable landing.

Fury brightened his eyes and Sagira's smile rotted away. He was in anger for not being able to sense who it was that had struck the blow. Glancing back, Sagira's smile returned. "Well, well…"

Gwendel, clutching his chest, stumbled to stand straight. "T-Thanks to you," he rasped, "I can-nng! I can…use magic even on this soil."

"Gwendel!" Gunter cheered. "You're alright! I grew worried when you didn't reply to Yosak's letter!"

From across the field, Conrad stared in wonder. "Gwendel!" he cried in joy as did his godson.

The sudden cheered caught Wolfram's attention and the cyclone he fabricated settled down into a calmer breeze that danced around his form. "Brother?" he posed, body muscles relaxing.

"Wolfram," Gwendel confirmed, wincing. "W-What…do you think you're doing, a-acting-nng-so….foolishly!"

The infliction in which Gwendel said the statement insinuated his concern for Wolfram and the blonde did not miss it. The brothers held their gaze and Gwendel's lip curled into a smirk. "You'll…be on patrol duty…for a month…"

Sagira scoffed at the display of brotherly affection and seized the opportunity to vanish. He reappeared behind Gwendel before anyone registered the action, his hands clutching the larger man. The very touch scalded Gwendel's skin and the earth bender bellowed in protest but was immobilized to repel the action.

"Brother!" Wolfram screamed.

"Going to harm your own brother just to get to me, Wolfram?" Sagira teased. "Does it make you angry if I do this?"

Wolfram's blood boiled when Sagira taunted him by brushing his lips over Gwendel's, as he had done before to claim the man's body as his own personal puppet.

"How…dare…!"

_**Let me help you. It is too late for your darling brother. His eye reflects that. Your precious Demon King will be next unless you let me out.**_

_I want to…_

_**Yes, just do as I say.**_

Wolfram's eyes then shut and the fire faded into oblivion. He made his decision in a split second and his eyes snapped open once more to reveal darkness. What could be seen of his eyeballs were solid black that promised much turmoil and chaos as their color suggested.

"No," Murata said.

"No!" Yosak spat. "Don't you dare!"

Wolfram's lips twitched and they slithered on his face until they conveyed a wide smile. In a massive explosion, the flames roared back into life but with intensity far more powerful than anyone could fathom.

Yuri shook his head, denying what was unraveling before him. "Wolfram," he begged but his voice was too shaken to distract his fiancé. "Please…"

A strange light emanated around Yuri, one of calming and purity. Flames off his body, Khalid frantically slid via the shadows and appeared before Yuri. "Your Majesty!"

"H-Huh? Khalid, are you okay?!"

Khalid shook his head. "Your Highness, even if you become The Demon King, you cannot survive long without feeling tired, correct?"

Yuri only stared but Conrad answered on his behalf, "He's improving but…"

"I know what we must do, Your Highness."

Sagira meanwhile removed his lips from Gwendel's and cast Wolfram a perverse glare. "Excellent," he murmured.

Despite Gwendel being employed as a shield, Wolfram flung a small cyclone toward the direction of Sagira, its attack igniting fires all around what was now deteriorating into a desolate wasteland.

"_NO_!"

A new surge of power interrupted the battle.

Wolfram growled as his cyclonic inferno was obliterated, water counteracting his attack. The result of opposing forces clashing resulted in a massive display of evaporation. The point of contact hissed and once the smoke dispersed, the one responsible for the new power emerged.

Conrad rushed closer to the scene with Murata on his tail. "It…It worked!" he breathed, astonished at who stood to confront Wolfram and Sagira's conflict.

The Demon King stood erect, his water dragons poised for battle behind him, swaying.

"Is that…Khalid…or His Highness?" Yosak whispered, jerking when the decaying limbs clutching him tighter, possibly in fear.

The Demon King parted his eyelids.

"Both," Gunter gasped. "Oh, Your Highness…"

Two crimson colored slit orbs revealed themselves.

**1010…TBC…1010**

Well, things are coming to an end soon enough.

Let me know your thoughts as per usual and thanks to those of you keeping this story afloat!

Until the epic battle,

Mirai Kurosaki


	14. Chapter 14

-x-X-x-

**Papercut**

**A/N**: This is it! The final chapter! Read!

**Response to anonymous reviewers:**

**machi: **Read and find out what happens next! Thanks so much for your review!

**priestessmykala: **Thank you for your review and here's the last chapter!

**TIFFANY:** Thanks so much for a review! I appreciated every comment! No worries about the mistake!

**coffee-n-cream**: The battle is here and it's one thing after the other! Thank you for taking the time to review my story. I love comments!

**Lina**: I'm so sorry you're upset. You're always welcome to send me a private message if you need to talk it out with someone. I still must thank you highly for taking the time to respond to the chapter. I really hope you're feeling better hug

**luz**: Wow, if this were made into an OVA (probably made less confusing too) that would be amazing. I wanted more from the OVA too! I hope I satisfied you a bit though with the final chapter. The brother's make some big strides to save their beloved Wolfram! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Pandakyut**: I love teasers, I'm sorry! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy my upcoming KKM fics, then. Sorry your eyes sting but hopefully it was worth it!

**AM592161**: You'll find your answer in here! Thank you for taking the time to review my story so enjoy the final chapter!

**Warnings: **Violence (of course), death

**Spoilers**: References to Julia's soul

Thanks for pushing me to finish this story, reviewers! I love you all!

**-x-X-x-**

Murata stared in absolute and unrestricted wonder. "This is it," he exclaimed, fingers twitching in anticipated fearful arousal.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter wailed from the far side, jerking against the putrid restraints with desperateness.

The origin of Gunter's distress and Murata's piqued interest stood with glorious essence, between a seething Wolfram and grinning Sagira. The two entities of Yuri and Khalid had spawned into one opposing threat, one worth battling the other two forces.

Wolfram's blackened eyes and pale face tightened in protest to his new obstacle. "MOVE," a voice of gloom commanded with the force of a monstrous beast.

The Demon King challenged Wolfram's peril with a booming retort, "No."

Instead of frowning in response to the refusal, Wolfram's lips only quirked back into a smile of sorts. "Then I'll do it for you," he hissed, extending a thin hand into a lethal gesture.

The cyclone of inferno discharged with brutal force and The Demon King tensed his muscles as a precaution. His hand rose and his water dragons screeched at the silent demand. The slithering beasts roared and snaked around one another as they charted a course for a head on collision.

The dragons shrieked upon the inferno's powerful impact but their mouths ripped open, releasing a magnificent display of crashing waves. The opposing forces generated sounds of such intensity one would mistake it for the roar and pounding of a god's battle cry.

Wolfram growled and shot his arm upward. The inferno mimicked his action and the trick forced the water dragons into a short state of confusion. Without a split second passing, Wolfram shot out his other hand, where a roaring lion charged forth and pounded against the water.

"This is dangerous," Murata whispered, darting his eyes between the two.

Conrad cast a glance at his eldest brother who struggled against Sagira still. "What do you refer to?" he hesitantly asked, swallowing his frantic helplessness.

Murata crawled over debris to inspect the situation closer. "Normally, Lord von Bielefeld reacts on impulse but not this time. That…thing inside of him is processing tactics. That, added with Lord von Bielefeld's powerful magic cannot be good."

Unconsciously clenching a fist, Conrad rasped, "Wolfram." He snatched Murata's arm quickly and dragged the boy toward where Gwendel and Yosak were restrained. "Come!"

Wolfram's eye caught the motion of various individuals, both his companions and the villagers, scurrying for safety. The Demon King, still maintaining the strength of his dragons, insisted, "These are innocent individuals you will harm with your power! You cannot control It!"

"I control _everything_ now!" the blonde screamed, his rage flaming his already prevailing abilities. Slapping his hands together, the two cyclones melted into a monster of a tornado before hurling toward Sagira and The Demon King.

Grunting, The Demon King jerked the invisible reigns of his beasts and prepared for a counter-attack. Calculating the massive threat, his body brightened and his glow radiated with persistence.

Sagira finally pitched Gwendel aside and stepped beside The King. "Play fire with fire, _boy_," he cooed. "Watch the big boys play, baby brother."

The Demon King's crimson eyes electrified at the comment.

Indulging in the reaction, Sagira tilted his head back and his lips parted. A gaseous murky darkness oozed from his mouth and then his eyes, swallowing the entirety of his body with quick pace. The King stared in repulsion as the body teleported, for lack of a better term, and appeared atop the tornado.

In less than two seconds, Sagira returned to The Demon King's side and the manifestation of Wolfram's powers withered away like dust. "Y-You!" Wolfram roared, fisting his hands and drawing forth more sparks.

"W-What was _that_?!" Gunter cried, rubbing his sore arms. Kicking aside the last of his limp restraints, the man gratefully accepted his sword from Conrad.

Murata swallowed and managed to clarify, "Sagira has memorized the spells that were once forgotten due to the scrolls being ripped. He…must have manipulated time for his body to move so quickly."

"This is why the scrolls were meant to be destroyed," Yosak sighed, staring hard at the fuming blonde. "No one should have this sort of power."

"No!"

The three peered over to Conrad, who stood upon a rock. "This…can't be. We can't leave it like this for them to kill each other."

Murata frowned and muttered, "Lord Weller…"

"I won't accept Wolfram's defeat to whatever lies within him! Never!"

­**-x-X-x-**

The Demon King raised Morgif high into the air and slashed at Sagira's cackling form. The man easily flipped back and launched forward. Manipulating the speed of time on his form, Sagira hurled a kick to The Demon King's face but it lacked in swiftness still.

Using Khalid's knowledge of similar spells, The Demon King vanished from the man's view and manifested above him with such speed, Sagira failed to react. With looming eyes, The Demon King bellowed and pounded a wave of water over Sagira.

The man screamed in horror but Wolfram's flames danced over The Demon King's body, obligating The King to halt his attack on Sagira. With just enough swiftness, The Demon King leapt to the side as Wolfram's flaming body nearly pummeling him into the ground.

"He's _mine_ to kill!" Wolfram sneered, glaring back at the man and failing to recall Sagira's presence before him.

Sagira took the opening and crushed the palms of his hands against Wolfram's chest. The dark shadow shot over and around Wolfram's body, ensnaring the body in a tangled mess. "Yes! Got you!" Sagira cheered, narrowing his eyes in a glee.

Wolfram cried out in protest as the hands crawled into his chest as they once have done. His hands snatched at the intrusive arms and fire devoured them both in one gulp. Sagira groaned but only invaded further, pressing his hands until the wrists vanished.

"Wolfram!" The Demon King bellowed and he melted into the shadows to appear beside his fiancé.

The blonde hung limply, impaled by Sagira's arms.

"You won't use him!" The King roared and slashed with Morgif.

An electrical spark punched Morgif out of The Demon King's grasp before the hand latched around The King's neck, effectively throttling and shocking the young man. The sharpness of the pain was enough to render The Demon King useless in an attack.

"Now you're finally mine to use," Sagira whispered but his delight darkened into raw perplexity. "Let's push you just a bit more."

Wolfram's lips were spreading into a nasty grin. The boy's hands rose once more and gripped Sagira with venom while his eyes snapped open. The lips parted and light chuckles tore loose from the Prince's throat as he tore his nails into the dark substance that was Sagira's arms.

The black coloration of Wolfram's eyes darkened even further until oblivion harbored within them. His powers shot out massive sparks and Sagira struggled to maintain dominance. His initial plan retreated and the man cursed as he leapt back and consequently, released The Demon King.

"So, you want to do this force by force, eh?" Sagira inquired and he stole a peek at The Demon King. "One against two for each of us?"

The Demon King clenched his fist and disregarded Morgif's lonely moan from behind. "Wolfram, you must stop this."

Wolfram's arm discharged to the side and two gargantuan felines screeched to life. "I'm not through, yet."

The three poised for battle.

Sagira twitched first.

The three mighty forces charged forward at one another.

**-x-X-x-**

Gwendel croaked and cruelly coughed until his lungs practically collapsed. The man, with mighty effort, pressed his hands against the brutal ground and glared long enough until his vision stood still.

"I…can't last long," he admitted to himself, coughing once more.

"A…Are you in need of assistance?"

The man strained to lift his head up and observe a familiar servant girl extending her hand in a kind offering. "Y…You," Gwendel rasped before another violent fits of cough overtook him.

"Gwendel," the familiar voice of Rashid soothed and a hand kindly patted the man's back. "I'm so sorry about all this."

The girl knelt beside Gwendel and lightly stroked his back. A warmth of gentle healing spread throughout his bodies, calming the coughs. Though he did not improve in overall condition, Gwendel gratefully accepted the touch.

Rashid glanced at the girl and frowned, sadness overcoming him.

"We are sorry, Rashid," the servant girl insisted, smiling but the intention was lost.

"W-Why are you…helping me? I'm your…enemy…" Gwendel managed to ask.

The girl's eyes brimmed with threatening tears and she peered back toward the battling trio. "It…was not suppose to be like this," she begged, pressing a hand to her face.

Gwendel's deep groan startled her as he sat back, panting. "What…do you mean?" he gasped, vision faltering once more. "Isn't…that thing…protecting your people?"

"Our Prince and King…Your King…Rashid…no one was supposed to get hurt like this," she confessed. "We don't want to see someone else's kingdom fall so that we can thrive."

Rashid watched Wolfram leap from Sagira's advances. "There must be a way."

With a faint mumble, Gwendel asked, "Do…you know…how to stop this?"

The girl flushed in useless abandon but her eyes held determination. Behind Gwendel, he sensed many others of the Sulterian culture scuffling closer to him, Rashid, and the girl. With a suspicious gleam to his eyes, Gwendel surveyed them. Old, weak, young, and strong mourned over his decaying body.

"What…is this?"

The girl stood and her tainted eye smoldered.

**-x-X-x-**

"Their movements are so fast," Murata exclaimed, still captivated by the battle as he walked and crawled over broken walls. Whenever two or more forces collided, a horrible explosion was fashioned with such intensity that it would rattle the ground beneath them.

Conrad stole another glance to the center of the battlefield. "There's not telling how long Khalid can stay fused with His Highness or if any of them can really outdo the other," he declared with severe gravity.

"Somehow I feel like His Eminence won't accept defeat," Yosak murmured.

"The entity is manipulating him!" Gunter added with fear. "Surely he had agreed to submit to save His Majesty but look at them now!"

"Gwendel's still far away," Conrad suddenly announced, cautious to stay a safe distance from the battle. The more he observed the battle, the more his impulses and instincts killed his logic. "This…isn't…right…"

Murata narrowed his eyes to better analyze the situation. "Their power is fading!"

"What? Who?" Gunter demanded, following the Great Sage's line of sight.

"Shibuya! He and Khalid are splitting!"

Conrad's eyes widened. "Yuri…"

Yosak hissed and shook his head. "This isn't go-who! CAPTAIN!"

"CONRART! What are you doing?!" Gunter screamed as the brunette dashed with great speed toward his godson. "CONRART!"

**-x-X-x-**

The Demon King stumbled and grasped the wound at his hip with a harsh grip. He sensed the two personalities within him fading in their unison strength and he quickly contemplated an alternative.

"Looks like someone is about to split," Sagira laughed, flinging a wave of force at the tired opponent.

Wolfram leapt at Sagira with his animal manifestations. They collided with the attack intended for The King and the lions clawed Sagira's blow to a dismal death. Untouched, Wolfram glanced at The King for the briefest moment before chucking another herd of flames at Sagira.

The Demon King almost appreciated the two occupied with one another for he succumbed to his exhaustion and collapsed. "Why am I so tired?" he demanded, mouth agape to inhale large quantities of air.

The pain shot through his nerves with enough speed to render The King speechless. As his brain processed the assault on his body, he screamed and clutched at his arms, a bright light crushing his form.

Wolfram and Sagira ceased their conflict to shield their eyes from the miniature explosion. The light was swift to dim and two bodies sprawled themselves upon the desolate field. They groaned and moaned before returning to the present reality of the battle.

"N-No," Khalid hissed, gaping at his hands. "Why am I so drained?"

Yuri flinched, agony overtaking his sore limbs. "W-Wolfram…"

It was Sagira who cackled and broke their rambling. "Oh, I see now. This is the consequence of not fending and gathering power for yourself," he spat, gleaming at Wolfram.

Wolfram's lips twitched again. "You devoted yourself to me, servant. I gave you your powers and I can, with time, draw them back out," he clarified, grinning. "It just took me a while to do it."

"No!" Khalid seethed, crushing his fists against the ground. "No! No!"

Yuri gaped helplessly at Wolfram. "Wolfram," he begged, crawling to his knees. "Please…I know you're there, inside. Please stop this."

The blonde's flames silenced Yuri's prattling. The dark eyes, though empty, were clearly focused on the double black. For a moment, Yuri suspected the blonde was standing before him without the assistance of a dark entity.

"Why don't I suggest your next move?" Sagira inquired and with little effort, he sprung forth two dark shadows with crystals upon their foreheads. Their arms slithered until they molded a deadly weapon of choice before they dashed toward the fallen duo.

"No!" Wolfram growled, preparing to prevent the attack from pounding against Yuri.

Wolfram's new reflex scorched out a blaze to snatch the shadows. Sagira grinned and with a snap of his fingers, the shadows melted, vanishing. However, the attack Wolfram set continued its onslaught and Conrad's back was all his dark eyes managed to capture before the scream echoed.

In a quick effort, Wolfram silenced the attack but even before the smoke fluttered to the skies, he sensed the pungent odor of death creeping upon them. Conrad's back was a disarray of bloody chaos, his skin scarred and uniform shredded. What was once a palette of creamy skin left much to be desired as Conrad angled his head and vomited a spew of blood.

"Where…when…did…" Wolfram failed to formulate words as his subconscious digested what he had just done.

The man vomited again and blood poured loose from his lips as he collapsed upon his protected godson. "C…CONRAD!" Yuri shrieked, clutching at the man's body as gently as possible but with enough force to employ his healing powers. "Conrad!"

"Oops, guess I aimed poorly and you did the damage for me," the voice of Sagira admitted with falsity.

Wolfram's fire withered away though the electrical glimmers continued to dance upon his skin. Staring in alarm, the blonde whispered, "Con…rart…"

"Captain!" Yosak cried, leaping over tattered earth. His face revealed his terror. "No…we were too late to stop him."

Gunter crawled over rocks and collapsed beside Yuri. "Conrart! Conrart! Say something!" he demanded, gripping the man in unwanted horror. "You fool..."

Rushing to their side, Khalid, too, assisted. "What have you done?" he breathed, gawking at Wolfram.

Tensing at the question, Wolfram could only gape. The raw agony of the circumstance touched Wolfram from deep within his cage and his body trembled with violent spasms. He shouted and clutched at himself in an effort to stop the rattling.

"N…No…He was in the way!" the blonde argued with himself, now grasping clumps of his hair. "They'll get in the way! All of them! I can't…protect…"

Conrad's eyes fluttered but he caught Yuri's face looming over his own. "Y…uri…for…forgive me….please…"

"Don't talk, Conrad!" Yuri demanded, tears already trickling in clumps. He longed to simultaneously reach Wolfram and aid to Conrad's decaying form but the situation hindered both.

The brunette hissed but managed to croak, "K…Khalid…"

The King of Sulteri leaned closer. "Yes?" he asked, frowning with suspicion and failing to ignore Wolfram frantic mumbling.

"I…won't…make it at this rate…" Conrad heaved.

"Don't talk such stupidity!" Khalid snapped, glaring down at the dying figure.

Murata understood Conrad's subliminal message and he nearly laughed at the insanity of it. "Lord Weller, such a thing will sadden Shibuya," he explained. "We don't know the effects it will have on you."

Yuri snapped his head up. "Wh…What? What will? Wait…Wait, no!"

Clenching his fists in realization, Khalid interjected, "No. I won't do that. The only thing that can stop Wolfram's rage is your king."

"Me?" Yuri asked, frowning and frantic at the simultaneous commotion.

Quickly, Khalid clarified. "Think about it. If there's a manifestation of dark magic, so there is for white magic. It rested within a gentle soul but she is no-"

"This talk is insulting me," Sagira growled, starling the others back to the man. "Remember me, I see. I'm not done having fun yet."

Yuri's eyes flicked behind the man to a trembling Wolfram and helplessness overtook the double black. "What are we going to do?" he questioned, holding Conrad's hand more tightly. "What can we do?"

Skin prickling at Sagira's voice, Khalid bit his lip and spoke in a low voice to Conrad. "I will do as you demand but on different terms. Wolfram's rampage will begin at any moment."

"Ooh, looks like he'll be dead soon," Sagira commented, stroking his bottom lip. "Pity. I wanted to torture him to death. Well, I still have the rest of you still."

A screech ripped through the air and the others barely had the rapid response to witness Wolfram latching onto Sagira. The boy's arm snuck around the man's waist with enough momentum to fling him off the ground and crashing upon the surface.

Fire swallowed the two and their cries overtook the battlefield. Their struggle for dominance played within the curtains of flames and the others stared in wonder. All, that is, except Khalid who remained hunched over Conrad's form for a few more moments.

Sagira repeatedly failed to alter the movement of time and as his frustration grew, so did Wolfram's intensity. The boy screamed and swung the man by a flaming whip over the earth with wicked force. He lifted the man up again and pitched him through a cluster of trees, snapping their trunks in one fluid motion.

"I'll _kill_ you!" Wolfram's voice boomed. The boys arms tore loose and thousands of blazing darts shot at Sagira's form.

Laughing, Sagira raised his hands, stilling the incoming assault. "You may have the raw power but I have the knowledge of magic that should never have existed. I'll harness you yet, Prince!"

The darts reversed and assailed straight toward Wolfram.

At a safer distance, Khalid gasped and pulled away, his powers still draining. "I barely have enough of left but it's successful," he rasped, startling Yuri.

Yuri glanced at the tired man before down at his godfather. Gasping in shock, Yuri only gazed as Conrad's skin lapped and thread itself back together, forming new and tougher skin. As the wounds licked themselves clean, Conrad parted his eyes.

It was Conrad's newest accessory that sent the others yelling in alarm.

"Captain," Yosak exclaimed as the brunette stood with renewed strength, his right eye glistening with a bloody color.

Conrad peered toward his comrades and smiled specifically at Yuri. Never having felt more powerful, Conrad clenched his hands to test the brute strength beneath his fingertips. "I protect you and all you stand for, Yuri. Please, trust me."

"Conrad, no! I…You don't have to do this!" Yuri sobbed, clutching the man's arm with desperateness.

The man lightly pried his godson's fingers off but assured the boy, "The antithesis of dark is light and that's what's inside of you, Yuri. We've all seen it grow and now you'll have to call it out on your own."

Khalid, over Wolfram and Sagira's screaming, added, "It's a risky attempt but it's all we have at this point."

Yosak's eyes slide to Yuri. "You mean…"

"Oh, how I had hoped we could avoid this," Gunter wept, grasping Yuri in a tight embrace. "We can't let him though! What if it doesn't work?!"

"W-What is it?" Yuri asked, frightened.

Murata elaborated, "When the two opposing forces entangle, there is an impasse reached. Sagira should not be killed by Lord von Bielefeld. Whatever lies inside of him feeds of all the negative in our world. Killing Sagira will only increase our Prince's spree."

Gunter fought back the tears but inserted, "It is true. The more the host is satisfied with feeding the negativity, the more erratic the power grows. That is why…"

"Why what?" Yuri dared to ask, now ogling Wolfram's clash.

Murata, with little emotion, completed, "It's why the host often dies and the power transports into another. There _is_ such a thing as too much power, Shibuya. It kills."

"No…then…"

"We'll allow for an opening and then you go to him, Your Highness," Khalid stated with the saddest of smiles. "It seems it's come down to you."

"B-But, wait!" Yuri demanded, flickering his attention to the individuals of his group.

Conrad glanced once more to the double black. "Grab his hand, Yuri," the man said before sprinting toward the tumbling duo with Khalid.

"W-WAIT! CONRAD!"

Yosak snatched Yuri's arm and said, "When the time's right. We'll guide you there, Your Majesty."

Yuri stared helplessly at the two men darting away.

"Conrad…"

"Shibuya, listen to me," Murata demanded, grasping the boy's shoulder. "Normally, the host would die but this is where Sagira will make his attack."

Yuri narrowed his eyes. "What sort of attack?" he rapidly inquired, practically yelling.

Murata cast his gaze toward the struggling duo. "Sagira has discovered a method of harnessing Lord von Bielefeld once he reaches the threshold."

"Threshold?"

"Yes, when that thing inside Lord von Bielefeld breaks completely free. Sagira is only pushing him, feeding the rage, until something worse happens. Lord Weller's near death was nearly enough to reach that threshold," Murata elaborated.

Yuri swallowed and grasped his chest. "So then…that's when I…"

Yosak was the first to interject.

"We have _only_ one chance at this."

**-x-X-x-**

Sagira tore loose from Wolfram's ensnarement and pitched a blow to the boy, reeling the Prince backward. Wolfram groaned as he regained a proper footing to launch another cyclone of flames at the man.

"It's not enough," Wolfram uttered with little amusement. Every waking second worsened his trembling body that thirst for more supremacy. His rage had yet to be quenched.

_Yes, that's it._

His body straightened in realization and his grin even startled Sagira.

"Yes," the blonde murmured, raising an arm. "I'll kill _anyone_ that interferes."

Sagira's own smile lengthened. "I see you've yet to reach your full potential. Why don't we push it just a bit more?" he teased, flicking his eyes toward Khalid and Conrad's running forms.

Conrad bellowed as his newly enhanced talents permitted him to hurl his blade at Sagira. The sadistic man retaliated with a strike of his own and a dart to the side. "You too, huh? You don't even have the use of stones inside of you. How do you expect to defeat me?"

The blow ripped through Conrad's arm, shredding layers of the skin. The Bad winced but his determination and wrath retained their intensity. "I don't," Conrad rasped, flinging his fist into the other's face.

Sagira growled at the impact of the blow and stumbled back. The attack left no marks and Sagira charged forward, pitching attacks one after the other at the barely younger man. Conrad depended on his heightened senses, which succeeded in dodging most of the blows.

From behind, Khalid roared and commanded slaves of the shadows to charge at his brother. Wolfram growled in irritation and discharged strings of attack at the two interferences. "Out of my way! He is mine to kill!"

Deflecting the attacks, Conrad and Khalid continued their assault on Sagira, effectively distracting the man from their initial tactic. Wolfram seethed and stomped five feet closer. "I will not be ignored…"

"NOW!"

The earth beneath Wolfram's feet groaned. It pitched upward, ensnaring his limbs and coating them with thick layers of dirt and roots. "W…What is this?!" the Prince yelled, jerking against the restraints but sensing a powerful force.

Everyone managed to steal a glance behind Wolfram where an army marched forward.

"Gwendel!" Yuri bellowed in relief. "He's okay!"

"What is going on?" Khalid gasped, leaping aside from Sagira's blow. "Those…my people!"

The entire population of Red Eye positioned themselves behind Gwendel, who led the group into the battlefield. Their ages and strength varied but their intent carried the same principle. Their eyes brightened upon each closing step until they stood only mere feet behind Wolfram.

"You! How dare you treat me this way! I'll kill you all too!" the entity within Wolfram howled.

The servant girl raised her hand and pointed accusingly at Wolfram. "From this point on, your servants renounce their obedience to you."

Wolfram's tantrum rattled the world but still the ensnarement would not weaken in defense. "You will all rot away! I will kill every one of you!"

Gwendel's cracked voice still held its dominance as he yelled, "They will not rot until you are put to rest! There is one spell you have not learned yet because I destroyed its documentation for a situation like this."

Sagira narrowed his eyes. "What? Only one spell, is it?"

"It's a spell that will eat at your powers and it exists…here," Gwendel insisted and his index finger uncurled to point to his temple. "And I have just enough power to execute it now, thanks to these people."

At the statement, the members of Khalid's culture clasped their hands in a mockery of prayer and chanted simultaneously. Gwendel too, shut his eyes and focused his memory into the chant.

The spell took its first effect and Sagira abruptly collapsed to his knees, shrieking and convulsing.

"W-What is this?" Conrad breathed, stepping aside from the shrieking man. To his side, Wolfram's head jerked back, his own screams tangling with Sagira's.

Khalid was the next to crumble beneath the chanting as he cradled his head. Conrad flinched and fell victim after the King of Sulteri collapsed and the brunette groaned as his body deteriorated to the ground. The pain intensified and despite the efforts, yells and screams were escaping their lips.

"What's happening to them?!" Yuri cried, horrified.

Murata analyzed the screams and replied, "It's like blowing a whistle only dogs can hear, Shibuya. Only this targets their own members though I'm not sure what it's exactly doing to them."

"Gwendel was produced out of Sagira's magic so the spell is capable of harming him too," Gunter declared, both fascinated and terrified.

"It's killing them!" Yosak screamed.

Gwendel shouted in anguish as his body plowed into the ground, the spell taking effect on all the individuals, who all writhed and convulsed in misery. With the force of one hand, he thrust his upper body partially upward to observe Sagira and Wolfram. "Wol…fram…"

_**Let me out. All of me. He will kill you. Your King will fall next.**_

_Yuri…_

Wolfram temporarily gained access to his body as he caught Yuri shouting and rushing toward them. "Yuri," he whispered. "I'll …"

Numb to the misery the spell produced upon his conscious, Wolfram shut his eyes and succumbed to the entity's desires. The rumbling of the earth ceased and everyone sensed the sudden disturbance among the silence.

Then it began.

A disease unexpectedly crept up through Wolfram's veins like the roots of a plant claiming its territory.

As it overtook Wolfram, Conrad had gathered his strength and crawled over to his eldest brother. "G…Gwendel…"

Gwendel groaned, body deteriorating. "I…I know it won't hold…but…I know…what…do," he coughed, failing to convey his message.

The moans, screams, and sobs of decaying Red Eye members shook Conrad and he held his brother tightly. "You know….what?" he hissed, wincing at the pounding against his head.

It was then Gwendel saw his brother's eye and he smirked amongst his distress. "Yo…You too…? One…thing…left….save…Wolf…ugh."

"Gw…Gwendel," Conrad whispered as the larger man's body wilted and hung lifeless. The lethality of whatever had plagued their bodies overwhelmed Conrad and despite his struggle against it, his body withered and collapsed beside Gwendel's.

Though seemingly in death, their eyes fluttered with life and gaped at Wolfram even as their vision dispersed.

Yuri screamed and sobbed as the two bodies both sprawled across the ground. Gunter latched onto the boy and cradled him from the reality of the battle. "Don't look, Your Majesty!" the man begged, embracing his king with fervor.

Murata scrutinized the scene before him and murmured, "The worst is yet to come."

Wolfram's eyes thrived with life once more and an enormous and terrifying light shattered his restraints. The beast within moaned as his skin, discolored by the blotchy illness, lightened in its shade, contrasting the marks upon his strengthening body.

The boys' eyes, still plagued with darkness, split in half with the scarring of a red slit forming. Puffs of embers sparked with each breath of air inhaled and Wolfram's lips spread widely.

"**Yes,**" It hissed, relishing on its freedom.

Clutching at his middle section, Sagira croaked, "F…Finally…"

Khalid, sprawled upon the ground, watched Wolfram's body flaming with darkened life. "Wolfram…What have I done to you," he mumbled, battling sleep.

Wolfram clenched his fist and the spell was whipped aside, alleviating those from their agony. He took languid trots until he resided at the center of the field, demanding attention. The blonde surveyed a panting Sagira, flicked his eyes over a broken Khalid, and fixated his attention upon Yuri, Gunter, and Yosak.

"**You will be the first**," Wolfram sneered, stepping toward Yuri. "**Once you are dead, he will have nothing to restrain me by.**"

Yuri's eyes increased with horror and yet he felt his body far too exhausted to call forth any powers. "Wolfram.," he whispered, silently praying his powers would unleash any moment. "Wait!"

"No!" Gunter shouted, thrusting Yuri behind him. Yosak grimaced at Wolfram's eyes when they flared at Gunter's protest.

Without hesitation, Wolfram's eyes glimmered and the man's limbs were snapped. With a twitch of his head, flames leapt from Wolfram's body and tore Gunter's apart, marring it witch burns. Despite Gunter's croaks and sudden screams, Wolfram hurled the charring body with barbed flames, pitching it aside from his target.

As the man flailed to calm the fires, Yuri remained motionless, struck with a vision of Wolfram that haunted him.

The blonde extended his hand, cupping Yuri's face. The mere touch, though gentle, scorched Yuri's face and he instinctively wrenched away. Wolfram snatched at his throat then, dissolving the skin beneath his fingertips.

Yuri shrieked, clawing at Wolfram's arms in impulse, his body thrashing against the attack. "W-W-WOLFRAM!"

"Yu…ri," Conrad rasped, mind shrieking, cursing, and begging at his body to move.

Wolfram's lips melted into a frown and he croaked. His release of Yuri was abrupt and the double black gagged for air yet still peered up. Khalid's own hands wound around Wolfram's throat…

Nearly startled, Wolfram stared down at Yuri though he addressed Khalid, "**I suggest you let go.**"

Khalid tightened his grip and croaked, "No."

With a mighty motion, Wolfram's body flared up until his entire body drowned in the firestorm. Khalid maintained his grip for the slightest moment longer yet the fire nipped his skin and his healing abilities lagged.

He yanked backward but his poised body implicated another round of fighting.

Wolfram grinned; his eyes the only visible feature among the fire, and prepared for the onslaught.

Khalid stilled at the blondes sudden stillness.

"**What did you…do to me**?" the voice within Wolfram barked, hands pressing against the temples of his skull. "**You! You did something to me!**"

Before Khalid could retort the opposite, a blow pitched him face first into the ground. The King groaned in response but Sagira's foot against his skull prevented any further movement. The Bad laughed and raised his hand to strike the final blow.

Wolfram's final bellow contained enough force to propel Sagira's body away from Khalid's shattered one. Those who could witnessed as the blotched skin of Wolfram's peeled to reveal his healthy glow and the slits of his eyes stretched before molding into his typical pupils.

Yuri, nerves and muscle torn at the neck, leaned over the spoiled body of Gunter, where he administered the healing process. His attention however did not divert from Wolfram for a moment.

It was Sagira scream of rage that sparked Murata's response. "Amazing," the Great Sage breathed, fascinated despite the rotting smell of flesh and moans of the hurting surrounding him. Even as he rushed beside Yosak to Yuri's side, his eyes stayed upon Wolfram.

Yosak fell beside his fallen comrade. Assisting Yuri, he peeked at Wolfram. "What's happening _now_?"

"I'm…back," Wolfram announced to himself but the others still caught the statement. He panted, clutching his chest in exhaustion. His vision returned and he blinked until his hands were visible to him. "I did it."

"Our plan failed," Murata confessed, almost sad, "but Lord von Bielefeld tamed It."

"How?" asked Yuri, pressing his free hand to his own damaged skin.

"He wasn't expecting us to save him from the beginning."

**-x-X-x-**

Sagira's tantrum distracted him from bothering to address the current situation. Wolfram glowered at the man as his body radiated with enhanced abilities. As his strength increased, so did that of those harboring Wolfram's power.

The brothers of Wolfram snapped to attention as their strength revisited their bodies. Gwendel was quick to declare, "Our plan of attack was wrong is what I was trying to say."

Conrad stood, cradling his arm as it healed. "Wrong?"

"Yes, we've been planning our plan around that thing inside Wolfram taking over. Yet there was another route that the people of Sulteri suggested to me," Gwendel clarified, groaning at his healing limbs.

Conrad caught the implication and finished, "Wolfram would save himself."

"You underestimated him," Rashid gently said, eyes softening as he stepped from among his recovering people.

Gwendel finally curled a lip into a smile. "Fire against fire can be effective. The spell worked well," he murmured, peering to his brother. "We're not done yet."

The people scuffled into standing positions, smiling at the two brothers. "We're ready," one of them asserted, fisting his hands in eagerness.

To Gwendel, Conrad asked, "What would have happened if it didn't go as you planned?"

Fixated on Wolfram's form, Gwendel's heart ached. "I don't know."

"So what now?" Conrad inquired, suspecting his assistance was required.

"Though you and I are special cases," Gwendel began, rubbing his sore neck, "Our newfound strength and abilities originate from the same source. Now that Wolfram is in control, we will assist him."

Swallowing his nervousness, Conrad nodded in understanding. "A-Ah, I see."

Rashid stared at the center of the commotion and wondered if it was too late.

Witnessing the crowd from the opposite side, Yuri allowed his anxiety to ease back slightly. "The-They're okay…"

"They cannot die now, Shibuya," Murata reminded the double black, brushing his uniform from the particles of debris and dust. "They will support Lord von Bielefeld during his brawl with Sagira."

Yuri clenched his fists, his own strength planting its own source. "I was a match when I was with Khalid but…I know we can all still help him! We must stop Sagira!" he declared.

Gunter, flinching, reported, "Y-Yes, Your Majesty. Wolfram cannot remain in control for much time. He needs…balance."

"Me," Yuri acknowledged, nervously darting his gaze between Wolfram and Sagira.

Murata smirked furtively. "Indeed. I'll stay beside Lord Christ's side, Yosak."

Yosak clasped Yuri's arm and nodded. "Will do. Come, Your Majesty!"

With a parting glance, Yuri darted beside Yosak and into the eye of the hurricane.

At this center, Sagira's tantrum ceased as his thoughts concocted an alternative. "Fine, then. If I must, I'll go all out," he growled, steadying his position. "If you won't submit to what lies within you, I'll do it for the both of us."

"No!" Khalid rasped, grateful for his returned abilities. He charged toward his elder brother but was clawed by the corpses beneath the dirt, hindering his intention. "Stop, Sagira! It's over!"

"It's never over," Sagira hissed.

Sagira tilted his head back and parted his lips again. Dark wisps of gas trembled toward the sky and his eyes wept a discolored bloody liquid. An ominous moan rattled the world as the entity that harbored within Sagira, identical to Wolfram's, tore its limbs free.

Back hunched, putrefying tentacles wavered from the gaping holes of Sagira's now scarred back. They trembled and tangled with one another until they fashioned into arms, wings, and claws. The same veined disease crept over Sagira's pale skin as his arms blackened, their hands cradling the gaseous substance that was once used to transport from one body to another. As the man groaned in its agony, the power it fed him intensified until the beast was satisfied.

Sagira's face snapped up and expectedly, the only remnants of his eyes were two red slits snuggled within the comfort of black orifices. The man grinned, lapping his tongue along his stretched lips, tasting himself.

Sparkling with maddened energy, Sagira barked out a triumphant laugh, relishing in his transformation.

"Wolfram!" Yuri shouted, his body brightening with a gentle glow with each step. Yosak ushered the boy as he refrained from nearing the blonde.

"Good luck, kid," Yosak whispered, eyes proud.

The blonde averted his gaze from the crazed man to greet Yuri. "Y-Yuri," he breathed, wrenching away from the boy's touch. "You don't want to touch me."

Yuri, startled for a moment, softened his expression. "It's okay, Wolfram. I know you did what you did to save us, not the other way around. What's important now is that you're fine and everyone is alive," he persisted, extending his hand.

The Prince only ogled the hand with hesitance until Yuri assured, "I trust you, Wolf. You're stronger than all of this."

Despite his still reluctant mind, Wolfram smiled with confidence and clasped his fiancé's hand. The touch torched Yuri and he cried out but yelled, "No! Don't let go."

With a tenacious grip and floating above the pain, the double black clasped Wolfram's free hand, sparking his body ablaze. Wolfram shouted in horror but maintained Yuri's determinacy by tightening their held hands.

"Yuri!" Conrad cried yet Gwendel held his body back.

Yuri's body emanated a cerulean shade of light and the pain quickly dissipated into a numbing throb starting from his fingertips. The presence of The Demon King, though not manifesting in his demeanor, granted Yuri his powerful talents. The pendant upon his necklace brightened a beautiful color of hope.

With a squeeze of his hands, Yuri opened his eyes to observe Wolfram doing the same. "Hey," he murmured, a sense of hope filling the area.

"Hi," Wolfram whispered back, clutching Yuri's hand with fondness.

"You ready?" the double black asked, his hair lightly fluttering while his powers translated onto his body.

Wolfram released one of Yuri's hands and faced Sagira. "Yes," he confirmed, his body brightening at the man's psychotic gleam.

"This will not work!" Khalid hollered toward them. They only glanced at him and the King of Sulteri cursed. "They don't understand…."

Khalid peered over the landscape, grappling with a decision. Wolfram and Yuri yelled in unison to swarm Sagira with a flaming tsunami as the man cackled and charged toward them.

Heart withering at the battle, Khalid clutched at his chest and glared at the ground. "It is all that can be done," he mumbled to himself. Situation him a safer distance away, Khalid peered at his hands and began to chant his spell.

**-x-X-x-**

"Focus!" Gwendel growled, eye glittering with the others as they fed and guided Wolfram's attack.

"Gwendel!" Conrad cried as two shadow beasts manifested at their feet. One latched and snaked around Conrad and the other, Gwendel.

Snarling, Gwendel instructed the population of Sulteri. "D-Don't stop!" he commanded, battling the shadow with all his efforts.

Both the shadows screeched and latched their mouth at the faces of the men, suckling on them. Their efforts to remove the beasts withered immensely as the brothers' vigor was devoured from them.

The beasts released the two men and they crumbled to the ground, virtually unharmed. The monsters moaned and melted back into the ground, vanishing from their sight.

"What was that?" gasped Conrad, stroking his face to detect no permanent harm. A throbbing sensation plagued his entire body and he noticed a slice on his face. "They drew blood?"

Gwendel blinked and sensed the missing link. Quickly he snatched Conrad's face and examined it. "Your eye…"

"Yours too," Conrad breathed, frowning. "You have a cut on your face as well. But…why?"

"It's quite sad," Murata stated, startling the men.

Conrad leapt to his feet. "Gunter!" he snapped witnessing Yosak cradling the man upon his back as they neared the crowd.

"He'll be okay," Yosak reported, winking. In concurrence, Gunter weakly smiled.

Gwendel returned the focus on Murata. "What is sad?" he inquired, slightly dizzy from the powers drained.

"You two were special cases so Khalid could easily remove your seals," Murata continued, watching Wolfram and Yuri counter attack after attack. "He has decided to ultimately silence Sagira."

Suspiciously, Conrad pressed, "What? Why didn't he do it before?"

Murata replied, "It comes with a heavy price."

The others only stared, unable to grasp the connection.

Murata, with a coat of sympathy to his words, smiled lightly and killed the silence. "You know, for what it's worth, I think somewhere within him, Khalid does carry love for Lord von Bielefeld."

**-x-X-x-**

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Yuri announced, his water dragons barely deflecting another blow from Sagira.

Wolfram's flames waltzed over the dragons and snared one of Sagira's tentacles. "I'm…feeling a bit strange, Yuri. I think I'm losing consciousness again," he confessed, sweat perusing his face as he failed to ignore the entity's screaming fit within his mind.

"Hang in there, Wolf!" Yuri encouraged, holding the hand with passion.

With fluttering vision, Wolfram countered Sagira's assault, hurling the man back. Sagira landed gracefully upon the ground and cooed, "If I attack your comrades, maybe I can push you into that state once more."

Panicked, Wolfram molded his flames and pitched his raging lions toward the man as Sagira charged toward the others. "Stop!" the blonde screamed, sensing the monster within him grinning in promised delight.

Sagira hurtled his rapid body toward Gwendel and the others with the promise of death painting his face. "Without your connection to It, you'll die!" the man snarled to two eldest brothers.

An obstacle tore through the shadows and Khalid assembled his body in a swift motion before his brother. "Sagira!" he roared and wrapped his discoloring arms around the other man's waist.

"What's this?" Sagira teased. "Hoping to coax some brotherly sympathy out of-w-wait! What are you doing?!"

Khalid pressed his chin into the man's shoulder to prevent any physical escape. Enduring the agony of the tentacles and Sagira's rage, Khalid yelled for all to hear. "We should have never existed! Our powers should have never entered this world!"

"STOP IT!" Sagira screamed, unable to counter the spell. "You'll die as well, fool! KHALID!"

Defeat streamed over Khalid's face and the man glanced to Wolfram and smiled. "Forgive me for everything, my Prince. I will not forget you even in death," he insisted, his smile crawling into his eyes.

Wolfram stared as the gray matter tainting Khalid's hands crawled over the two bodies, hardening within seconds; the same matter that had ensnared Namir.

"Khalid," Wolfram abruptly begged. "W-Wait! Your entire country will follow this fate!"

"It's okay," a soldier behind Conrad insisted, with enough volume in his voice for Wolfram to hear. "We were unwanted to begin with. Perhaps it's time to accept that reality and just…fade away."

"No!" Yuri hollered as the spell began creeping toward the villagers of Sulteri.

Rashid clasped a hand over his mouth and rushed toward Khalid. "Khalid!" he practically sobbed, reaching toward the man.

"STOP!" Khalid shrieked, eyes wide with determination. "You touch me and you'll join this fate, Uncle."

"No," Rashid whispered, fingers twitching, desperate to grab their nephew. "All of you…Namir too? Gone…"

Khalid flinched as Sagira's teeth tore his skin into ribbons of mutilated flesh. "I-It's okay, Uncle," Khalid assured, smiling faintly. "I never wanted you to get involved."

Wolfram screamed as the spell sped up its process. "Khalid!"

Rashid glanced to the blonde and murmured, "Why, Khalid? Why all of this?"

"I…did what I thought best for…my people," Khalid gasped, grunting. "B-But I knew only you could survive. You are good…help…Wolf…ram…"

One by one, the plague overtook those with the red eye seal at a much quicker rate. A mother clutched at her sniffling child as the girl whimpered, "I'm scared."

"It's just a bad dream," the mother assured just as her and her child's body stilled and hardened with a sheen gloss.

"We have to stop this," Conrad insisted, rushing toward those still thriving. "Stop this, Khalid!"

Murata, eyes focused on Khalid, retorted, "Khalid has made his decision, Lord Weller, and so has the country of Sulteri."

Wolfram neared Khalid with terrified steps with Yuri beside him. Sagira snarled but regardless, the Prince of Sulteri stretched out a hand. "Khalid," he pleaded once more, his rage dispersing into despair.

_You don't…deserve this_, Wolfram begged to speak despite his rage toward the man. "Khalid," was all he could say.

Khalid smiled and laughed once though its purpose lost meaning. "You know…there is something I wanted more than to save my people."

Wolfram stared.

Forgetting his previous statement, Khalid finally released a pitiful chuckle. "It wasn't supposed to end like this."

The gray matter finally crept over the man's face, a mixture of sadness and guilt forever solidified. In his arms, Sagira's mutated form stilled, his lips parted in an endless and quiet scream of unacknowledged defeat.

The entity within Wolfram moaned and crept deep within its host, accepting its slumber, and the Prince was rendered helpless. It slept just as Its servants did now.

Beside him, Yuri shut his eyes with vigor though he failed to stop the tears.

Collapsing to the ground, Wolfram released a final shriek for the lost country.

**-x-X-x-**

"You sure about this?" Yuri inquired, tightening his hold on Wolfram's hand. At his sore hip, Morgif moaned sadly.

Rashid nodded once in a slow confirmation as he gazed at Namir's statue, which had been unharmed by the explosions, and the one trapping Sagira and Khalid. "Yeah," he concurred. "I think he would have wanted it."

Wolfram stared at the statue, acknowledging the bitter tale that was once the country of Sulteri.

To Yosak, Yuri inquired, "Did you figure it out?"

The spy affirmed the comment. "The blood of demon tribesmen is an ingredient used for that spell Khalid used. It explains why he was after it in the past I suppose."

"So there was one other person who knew how to kill what can't be killed," Gwendel added, crossing his arms. "The thing within Wolfram knows it and he used it to save Namir from torture and we know Sagira was aware of it. Khalid knew it too though…"

"Now there is no one, technically," Murata reminded them, paying his respects to the frozen man. "To go so far for your country and have it end this way…"

"It's sad," Yuri commented. "Was it pointless?"

Wolfram barked, "Of course it wasn't! Don't…Don't say that."

Murata encouraged the blonde's outburst. "He's right. This entire ordeal has taught us a great deal, hasn't it?"

"But at the price of an entire country, an entire culture," Conrad murmured. "One that would have proved their worth in this world."

Though the words were bitter, the infliction of sadness troubled the others. "There can't always be a happy ending," Murata declared, watching the statues, searching for a signal of life.

"…It's unfair," Wolfram whispered, fisting his free hand. "The ones who need the help, the ones who cry for help…to have them all die…"

Silence overtook the party.

"Come on," Yosak finally interrupted. "The troops should be here soon enough to help us get back."

"Is there really nothing we can do?" pressed Yuri, glancing around the others.

Rashid sighed and shut his eyes. "Sulteri is gone, Your Majesty. All that remains are these statues. My people, their statues have been destroyed but we mustn't destroy these ones."

Murata smiled and added, "What began as such a little thing produces much misery, Shibuya."

_Like a papercut_, Wolfram's unconscious mind whispered, recalling the words Namir had spoke to him during his torture session. Wolfram suspected the voice was the teasing albeit comforting tune of the power within him.

"Khalid was right," the blonde admitted. "Those spells should have never existed."

"Your Majesty?" Rashid began. "If it's not too much, is it possible to somehow extend your territory to here? I…I want the statues to be protected and the horned beasts still need this environment."

Yuri smiled with his eyes. "Of course but…what about you, Rashid? We'll need someone like you in my cabinet."

The man released a bitter chuckle but his eyes beamed with hope. "I cannot thank you enough, Your Majesty."

"Let's go then," Gwendel murmured.

The party offered Khalid a final respectful glance before drifting toward the woods, where they would wait for the troops. "Murata," Yuri began, settling on a patch of grass, indulging in the disturbing peace. "Can I ask how you knew so much, as usual?"

"Well, Lord von Christ knew a lot too," Murata accused, smiling. "He just did research."

"But I didn't find out about it until you were already here," Gunter responded, recovering on a make shift cot.

Murata scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess you caught me," he laughed, sticking a tongue out.

"You're quite cheerful considering all that's happened," Wolfram muttered but silently enjoyed the sour humor. Anything would cheer him up in their current predicament.

The Great Sage stared ahead, observing the quiet and appreciating the peace. "It was in me in a past life," he confessed.

"What?!" Yuri spat, flabbergasted at the comment. "F-For real?"

Murata shrugged lightly. "Details aren't necessary but to be blunt, yes."

Wolfram sulked and decided to shift the attention toward another subject. "What of this light within Yuri you were mentioning to me earlier?"

At the comment, Murata sighed almost happily. "Khalid sensed it. Don't you all? Don't you remember the soul…"

"Julia," Conrad whispered, eyes softening at the recollection of his comrade. The brunette glanced at the pendant on Yuri's necklace.

Everyone remained silent, appreciating Julia's indirect assistance.

After the polite moment of peace, Yuri asked, "Hey, are the pieces of the scrolls destroyed?"

"Yes," Conrad informed, settling down beside Wolfram. Gwendel stood but at a suspiciously close proximity to Wolfram as if to reassure himself that the blonde was very much alive and well.

"Hey…"

"Yes?" Conrad asked, peering toward his brother's voice.

Wolfram clenched his fists and he abruptly snapped, "What's with you two going off and becoming member of a crazy cult?! This is why I can't leave you alone with Yuri! He either cheats or you all get into trouble!"

Gwendel and Conrad blinked but absorbed no hatred from the blonde. The ex-prince of Sulteri trembled with threatening sobs and his intent was translated well.

Boldly, Conrad pressed his hand to Wolfram's head and replied, "You're welcome, Wolfram. Thank you too."

"You're all…so…difficult," Wolfram grumbled, vigorously rubbing his eyes and for once, he did not shy away from his brother's touch.

Murata laughed and inserted, "At least we're all alive, no? I'm sure your daughter has been missing you greatly."

"It'll be great to see everyone again. It feels like so much time has passed," Yuri confessed, holding Wolfram's hand now even as he lightly blushed.

"We nearly die and you're all so…cheery again!" Wolfram growled, sniffling.

Beside him, Yuri reclined against the blonde's back and rubbed against his comrade. "Glad to have you back, too, Wolf."

"You're…such a…"

"Hm?" Yuri pressed, smiling kindly.

"Wimp!"

Rashid chuckled at the two. "Now, now…"

Yuri smiled gently and stared toward the wasteland of what was once a rich culture. "Yeah, I suppose I am," he admitted.

Sensing the distress, Wolfram followed his fiancé's eyes.

Down the hill's descending path of broken grass, over the crumbled walls and tattered fabrics of Sulteri's country, and within the center of a shattered room, did the statues reside.

Khalid's captured soul forlornly smiled.

_All I ever desired, more than to save Sulteri…_

_Was for you to acknowledge how much I did love you…_

_Wolfram._

**-x-X-x…End…-x-X-x-**

Wow, so in one chapter I managed to make Wolfram go Dark Sasuke! and Super Saiyen 3 and have Sagira go Crazy Gaara! I wonder if I should be proud.

So…a bitter look at romance and life at the end so not a totally happy ending. I introduced lots of OCs and killed practically them all.

Did you enjoy the ride? I hope so!

I have more KKM fics to come (easier to follow than Papercut too, heh). But I need **your** opinion. How do you feel about a story that mostly takes place in Yuri's world? Don't mistake this as an AU but rather, the gang flushed to Earth where the plot occurs?

Thanks **so** much to **every** single reviewer. It helped me develop with concrit and just motivated me with each comment. I cannot ever thank you enough.

So give yourself a hand for without your comments, I wouldn't have bothered to finish!

Until the next tale,

Mirai Kurosaki


End file.
